Shelter From The Storm
by IndyStarkDeanJr
Summary: Suite de "Past is knocking at your door". En couple depuis six mois, Cuddy et House surmontent comme ils peuvent la décision inattendue de ce dernier.
1. Chapter 1

**Shelter from the Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous_

 _C'est la suite de "Past"_

 _"Past" commençait six mois après que Cuddy a perdu Joy._

 _Dans Shelter, leur relation est établie depuis six mois.  
_

 _Le titre est inspiré d'une chanson de Bob Dylan._

 _Je remercie mon Ninja pour toutes les informations et les conseils qu'elle m'a donnés pour développer toute la première partie de cette fic. Comme toujours, la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Rated M pour les descriptions physiques difficiles, les mentions à la dépendance et aux addictions, ainsi que pour les scènes où House et Cuddy sont intimes._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 **« _L'homme est un apprenti,_**

 _ **La douleur est son maître**_

 _ **Et nul ne se connaît**_

 ** _Tant qu'il n'a pas souffert_ »**

 **Alfred Musset**

 **CHAPITRE I**

 **Mardi 7 juillet, 23H**

Un coup de tonnerre crève le silence dans un fracas terrible et le salon est traversé d'une lueur étourdissante, remplacée aussitôt par une obscurité insondable. La pluie tomba aussitôt en cascade – lourde et menaçante. La télévision diffuse une maigre lumière qui se projette sur la moquette et les meubles alentour. Une lampe allumée à droite éclaire le reste de la pièce. La pluie assourdissante qui tombe sur le toit de la villa couvre le son de la télévision. Un nouvel éclair, suivi du tonnerre, fait sursauter Cuddy. Allongée sur le canapé, elle remonte ses jambes et se colle un peu plus contre son compagnon. Quelques secondes à peine de silence et, déjà, le vent s'engouffre dans les branches des arbres, les entraînant dans une danse endiablée et sinistre. Le tonnerre gronde toujours au loin, réclamant avec fureur l'attention des habitants de Princeton.

« Éteins-la télé », fait-elle à l'intention de House qui dormait à moitié.

« Mais ça commence juste à devenir intéressant », se plaint-il en ronchonnant.

« Tu te plaindras encore plus si ça ne fonctionne plus », réplique Cuddy.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, un éclair illumine à nouveau la villa, suivi aussitôt d'un craquement sourd et puissant. Cuddy fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas spécialement les caprices du ciel. Une fine pluie s'abat désormais sur les vitres, remplissant le salon d'un fond sonore étonnamment reposant.

« Contente ? », siffle-t-il en l'éteignant.

« Si tu te levais pour débrancher, ce serait encore mieux … »

« Si t'es d'humeur à marchander des heures de consultation, ça peut _peut-être_ s'envisager », rétorque House avec le sourire.

Cuddy roule des yeux et se lève débrancher la prise. Avec un soupir de contentement à peine dissimuler, House glisse sur le canapé et s'allonge de tout son long. La jeune femme, poings sur les hanches, le regarde faire en soupirant. Le Diagnosticien ricane devant sa fureur déguisée.

« Tu te souviens des sujets dont on avait dit qu'on ne devait pas parler ? », demande-t-il.

House tourne la tête vers elle, son regard océan soudainement illuminé par un éclair. Cuddy hoche faiblement la tête. Elle revient vers lui et lui fait signe de lui faire une place. Le Diagnosticien se redresse légèrement et repose sa tête sur la cuisse de Cuddy sitôt qu'elle est installée. La jambe droite calée contre le dossier du canapé, House esquisse un sourire, le regard sérieux.

« Un sujet en particulier ? », l'encourage-t-elle alors qu'il garde obstinément le silence.

Sans un mot, House sort un tube de Vicodin de la poche de son jean, le fait tourner entre ses doigts, les comprimés glissant le long des parois. Cuddy passe les mains dans ses cheveux et attend qu'il dise quelque chose. Les éclairs et le tonnerre continuent de gronder mais ils lui semblent désormais plus lointains, moins impressionnants. Est-ce simplement une impression, celle laissée par le regard de son compagnon qui suit la danse improvisée de la Vicodin ?

« Je crois que si tu me le demandais, je pourrais … changer », commence House.

« Seulement si tu penses que la Vicodin a changé l'homme que tu étais avant, Greg. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« A toi de me le dire », répond doucement Cuddy.

Ses doigts de pianiste se referment autour du tube dans un soupir.

« J'aurais toujours mal. »

« Je sais et …. »

« J'ai triché. La seule fois où tu as réussi à me les enlever, j'ai triché. »

« Pour des heures de consultations, sourit la jeune femme en secouant légèrement la tête. L'unique raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas tenu ce pari, c'est parce que tu es parti du principe que ça ne servait à rien et que tu ne gagnerais rien en jouant complètement le jeu. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je gagnerais cette fois ? », relève House, un brin sarcastique en levant les yeux vers Cuddy.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question », réplique la Doyenne.

House roule des yeux, se relève d'un coup et, les sourcils froncés, pose brusquement la Vicodin sur la table basse, aussi violemment que s'il avait été brûlé. Cuddy le regarde s'asseoir au bord du canapé, et le dos courbé, se passer les deux mains sur le visage d'un mouvement empli de lassitude. La pluie reprit de plus belle, si subite et si drue qu'elle grésille sur le toit comme un feu de forêt galopant.

« Pourquoi on discute de ça exactement ? », demande-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Cuddy esquisse un sourire et se rapproche de lui.

« Parce que tu commences à avoir confiance en toi. Et en nous », fit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur.

« Mais quelle horreur », grogne House en se penchant vers elle, trahi par son sourire malicieux.

« Tu trouves ? », s'exclame Cuddy en éclatant de rire.

« Je suis en train de donner raison à Wilson. Et c'est très mauvais pour mon image ! »

« Pour ton ego surtout, oui », réplique la jeune femme en se laissant embrasser.

Ils échangent un premier baiser furtif, suivi d'un autre, appuyé, c'est leur façon de finir la journée des autres, puis de commencer leur nuit. Lisa l'attire à elle dans un nouvel éclat de rire lorsqu'il ronchonne contre son cou. Ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux, elle vient chercher ses lèvres pour ne plus les lâcher. Le Diagnosticien l'embrasse doucement d'abord puis la fait basculer sur le canapé, se plaçant sur elle sans cesser de l'embrasser. Cuddy enroule ses jambes autour de son bassin et sourit contre son cou quand elle sent ses mains baladeuses passer sous son tee-shirt et remonter le long de ses flancs. Ses mains à elle griffent lentement son crâne, rendus fébriles par les frissons qu'elle sent monter le long de ses reins. Cuddy tire sur les bords de son tee-shirt et lui passe par-dessus la tête, retrouvant ses lèvres aussitôt le tee-shirt enlevé. Elle caresse son torse tandis que les lèvres du Diagnosticien descendent dans son cou.

Six mois déjà qu'il fait partie de sa vie et qu'elle se réveille presque tous les matins dans ses bras. Tout lui paraît toujours nouveau et il ne cesse de la surprendre. L'un comme l'autre apprécient, chaque jour un peu plus, ces moments câlins qu'ils s'offrent sans attendre de contre-partie. Il arrive que Cuddy lui en fasse la remarque mais elle n'insiste jamais. Il n'a jamais été très expansif pour parler de ses sentiments il garde pour lui ce qui se passe entre eux et surprend la Doyenne par son attitude. Elle se l'était imaginé vantard, comme il l'a toujours été. Mais le voir ainsi, réservé et secret lui plaît beaucoup. Cuddy ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner à ce sujet, et s'amuse encore plus de le voir si peu réceptif à ses taquineries.

House remonte légèrement son débardeur et dépose un baiser au-dessus de son nombril, détachant le bouton de son short en la sentant bouger son bassin, frissonnante d'anticipation. Il revient à hauteur de son visage et se saisit de ses lèvres, quémandant sa langue avec un sourire mutin.

« Chambre », souffle-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Le Diagnosticien passe les mains dans son dos, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille de guêpe. Elle niche son nez dans son cou et veut protester quand il se lève tant bien que mal. Impatient, il la fait taire d'un baiser, éteint la lampe, et boite dangereusement vers leur chambre, les jambes de la jeune femme enroulées autour de ses hanches.

« Je ne pourrais pas le faire seul », articule House longtemps après, leurs respirations toujours difficiles. « Je tricherai, j'abandonnerai … Ce sera plus fort que moi. »

Cuddy ferme les yeux et se tourne vers lui, glissant sur le flanc droit pour lui faire face. Rouvrant les yeux, elle lui sourit et dépose un baiser sur son torse.

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de me demander de t'aider ? »

« A moins qu'il y ait quelqu'un de planqué sous le lit, oui », s'amuse le Diagnosticien.

« Comment ? », continue Cuddy sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

House garde le silence et s'allonge sur le dos, les draps en travers du torse. Une canine mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, la jeune femme se redresse, calant son coude dans un oreiller. Son compagnon fixe le plafond, elle distingue bruit de sa respiration qui reprend un rythme normal. Cuddy ouvre la bouche et inspire, attendant qu'il se lance. C'est une -sinon la- conversation la plus sérieuse qu'ils ont eu depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Il lui pèse toujours plus de le voir prendre de la Vicodin, s'en rend-il compte ? Elle ne le sait pas, ne souhaite pas le savoir pour l'instant.

« Je n'en sais rien », répond finalement House. « Laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Elle ne dit rien, il tourne la tête, il veut savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Cuddy sourit malicieusement et vient déposer un baiser amoureux au coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est toi qui décides », souffle-t-elle en s'allongeant, son dos tout contre lui.

Le Diagnosticien reste éveillé un long moment, écoutant Cuddy s'endormir et la pluie tomber sur le toit de la villa. La jeune femme bouge dans son sommeil, obligeant House à se décaler légèrement. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille, sentant son cœur battre contre ses tempes. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi d'aborder ce sujet ce soir-là ? Le mensonge n'a pas eu place dans cette conversation, il se sait incapable de le faire seul. La Vicodin lui permet de travailler, de réfléchir, de vivre. Il ne sait pas non plus ce qu'aurait été sa réaction si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il souffrirait autant. S'il avait le choix une seconde fois, il était presque sûr de faire le même. Une heure passe ainsi sans qu'il ne sente le sommeil l'envahir, il regarde un long moment Cuddy dont le sommeil n'est en rien dérangé par les réflexions de son compagnon.

 _ **8 mai, deux mois plus tôt**_

 _« Je suppose que vous savez quel est le sujet que nous souhaiterions aborder aujourd'hui, Docteur Cuddy. »_

 _« Le contraire vous surprendrait sans doute, Docteur Richardson. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir à cette réunion. »_

 _Cuddy posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau en bois, attendant que l'un d'eux se décide à poursuivre. La veille, son assistante lui avait annoncé que le Conseil se réunissait et que sa présence était, tout particulièrement, requise. Dans les heures qui avaient suivi, la réunion lui était sortie de l'esprit, impliquée dans son travail et dans plusieurs rendez-vous. Lorsque House était passé la chercher en fin de journée, le simple fait de le voir lui avait rappelé ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Elle évita de regarder Wilson, assis trois chaises plus loin à sa droite. L'oncologue l'avait informée aussitôt qu'il avait pu de cette réunion, assurant la Doyenne de son soutien. La jeune femme lui avait demandé de garder le silence, arguant de sa capacité à faire accepter sa relation avec House au Conseil._

 _« Très bien. Vous nous pardonnerez donc d'aller droit au but. »_

 _La Doyenne fit un geste vague de la main, ses bracelets en argent résonnant sur la surface en bois. Elle les invita à continuer, prête. Richardson chercha l'assentiment de ses collègues et braqua ses yeux sur la jeune femme._

 _« Il est inutile », reprit-il, « de vous cacher la surprise que nous avons ressenti lors de la soirée de charité organisée il y a cinq jours. »_

 _« Ma relation avec le Docteur …. »_

 _« Votre relation avec le Docteur House est justement la question, Docteur Cuddy. Vous savez, aussi bien que nous, qu'entretenir une relation avec un de ses collègues, ou un de ses employés, est fortement discutable. »_

 _Cuddy grimaça intérieurement, se rendant compte que le sujet semblait plus sensible que ce à quoi elle s'est préparée. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté._

 _« Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer House, si c'est cela votre principal sujet d'inquiétude », assura la Doyenne sur un ton calme et posé._

 _« Est-ce que cela vous amuse, Docteur Cuddy ? », demanda gravement Henley. « Trouvez-vous qu'il n'y ait rien de légitime dans nos interrogations ? Vous connaissez mieux que nous la manière de travailler du Docteur House. Nous voulons être sûrs que votre relation quelle qu'elle soit avec House ne change en rien le contrôle que vous avez sur lui ici. »_

 _« Rien n'a changé depuis … »_

 _« Depuis combien de temps ? », l'interrompit la chef d'un département._

 _« Rien n'a changé depuis que House et moi sommes ensemble », continua Cuddy sans se laisser démonter. « Depuis six mois. »_

 _La jeune femme sourit intérieurement en découvrant les regards surpris de ses collègues. Ils ne semblaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle leur annonce aussi franchement. Cuddy vit Wilson dissimuler un sourire en baissant la tête, la main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que les six mois n'étaient pas encore franchis. Mais qu'importait finalement ? Le plus important était de convaincre le Conseil que rien ne changeait dans sa manière d'envisager son travail de Doyenne._

 _« Excepté que je rentre plus tôt chez moi les soirs », termina Cuddy. « Ce qui soit dit en passant ne porte préjudice ni à vous ni à l'hôpital. »_

 _Une femme qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, responsable du service de pédiatrie, lui apporta son soutien d'un signe de la tête et d'un sourire. Wilson nota cela avec plaisir, comprenant que Cuddy était doucement en train de gagner les faveurs du Conseil._

 _« C'est contraire à certaines règles que nous fixons pour les employés », releva Henley._

 _« La plupart des employés », répliqua-t-elle. « Nous ne serions pas ici à discuter d'une telle relation si c'était une toute autre personne que House. »_

 _« Le pensez-vous vraiment ? »_

 _« Le Docteur Cuddy a parfaitement raison », s'interposa Ridgway. « Nous avons tous quelque chose à reprocher à House, des … comptes à régler pour certains », ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Richardson. « Il faut cependant avouer que cela relève de votre vie privée et que nous n'avons pas à prendre de décisions à votre place. »_

 _Cuddy sortit la première de la salle et monta à l'étage des diagnostics sans attendre, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Wilson. L'oncologue la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, un sourire grave sur les lèvres, ravi de voir que si leur relation était parfois compliquée, ils ne seraient pas contraints par le Conseil d'Administration à certains choix difficiles. La jeune femme patienta un moment dans le bureau du Diagnosticien ne voulant pas les déranger. House lui lançait des regards fréquents, visiblement impatient de savoir ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. Foreman et Thirteen sortirent._

 _« Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser en plein milieu du hall sans qu'une meute de chiens me saute à la gorge et me traîne sur le parking pour me mettre en pièces ? »,ironisa le Diagnosticien en passant dans son bureau._

 _« Non. Et puis, c'est loin d'être le genre d'obstacle qui t'arrête d'habitude ... »_

 _« Comment ça non ? », releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Avec un sourire, Cuddy s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. House fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête en arrière pour l'inviter à s'expliquer._

 _« Ça c'est moi qui te l'interdis », l'informa la jeune femme en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres._

 _« Sorcière », grogna-t-il. « Alors ? »_

 _Cuddy sourit plus franchement et lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'est passé. Son compagnon l'écouta attentivement et l'embrassa doucement sitôt qu'elle eut terminé. Cuddy joua avec un bouton de sa chemise rose pâle un instant et retourna travailler quand Taub revint dans le bureau avec les résultats du labo._

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour,_

 _J'ai rougi devant vos reviews, Need-A-Hug.h et Ninja. Je le reconnais, j'avoue mon crime. Plaisanteries à part, ce que vous écrivez me touche d'une façon très étrange. C'est comme si je revenais ici après des années et que je redécouvrais tout._

 _ **Ninja** : Toi et ta pluie :* Le silence total et les éclairs, voilà une atmosphère parfaite pour discuter de choses sérieuses. Je trouvais la scène avec le Conseil essentielle et importante. I'll keep going, thank to you :*_  
 _ **Need-A-Hug.h** : Voui, cette petite phrase t'était effectivement destiné :D Montez un club avec Lili pour discuter de la pluie et des orages ! Les épisodes où House hallucine sont magnifiques, je suis d'accord avec toi. Rien que d'y penser me donne des frissons ..._

 _Mes chers **Guest** : Merci pour vos messages :)_

 _ **Niobi** **:** Le retour. Je suis catégorique, les cent pages sont absolument nécessaires 8-) Quant à "quémander", tu seras peut-être étonnée ... Mais je ne l'ai trouvé qu'une fois sur les 100 pages :D_

 _Comme je m'y attendais, l'utilisation du présent a suscité quelques réactions. J'ai fait ce choix au milieu de la route (métaphoriquement, right ? :D) Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, je lisais en même temps un livre magnifique :_ Samarcande _d'Amin Maalouf. Cet homme est un des plus beaux conteurs que je connaisse. Il utilisait le présent et c'était tellement beau que je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas, essaie". Je dois avouer que, pour certains passages, c'est "moyen". Pour d'autres, c'est parfait._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

 **Mercredi 8 juillet, 16H07**

« Tu sais que tu me dois toujours 100 dollars ? »

« C'est tout ? » s'inquiète House en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne désespère pas de te voir me les rendre un jour ! »

Ils avancent jusqu'au bureau central en échangeant un sourire complice. Trois infirmières s'activent, l'une au téléphone. House griffonne sa signature sur le registre de sortie et le tend à Wilson.

« Si je te les rendais, j'ai neuf chances sur dix que l'idée que je les ai volés te traverse l'esprit. »

« Ne change pas House, ce serait tellement dommage de te voir réagir comme un être humain normal » ironise l'oncologue en signant un papier.

House l'attend en silence et jette un coup d'œil en direction du bureau de Cuddy, de l'autre côté des baies vitrées. Il la voit qui lui tourne le dos, la tête penchée sur un dossier.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Cuddy ? » cherche à savoir Wilson en le voyant faire.

« Nope » réplique le Diagnosticien. « Elle serait même plutôt du genre à en redemander » siffle-t-il plus à l'attention des infirmières qui tendent l'oreille que pour son meilleur ami.

« House ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix. Sa blouse blanche voltigeant derrière elle, Thirteen arrive vers eux d'une démarche rapide. Elle tend le dossier qu'elle tient à la main au Diagnosticien en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Vous avez conscience que je rentre chez moi ? »

« Plus maintenant. Garçon de seize ans, victime d'un accident de voiture. Il entre et sort de l'hôpital depuis trois semaines ... »

« Et vous avez le pouvoir de m'y obliger ? » grince le Diagnosticien, la tête baissée sur le dossier.

« Oui. »

Une grimace amusée et il croise le regard de Cuddy, accoudée près de Thirteen depuis peu. Un sourcil arqué, elle attend patiemment qu'il cherche à se défiler.

« C'est un octogénaire » se plaint le Diagnosticien en désignant la première feuille du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'on... »

« Keith a seize ans » le coupe Thirteen avec un sourire, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. « Il souffre d'hémorragies internes inconnues. »

« Tout ça pour que Cuddy me sorte qu'il a toute la vie devant lui et qu'il faut absolument trouver ce qu'il a pour qu'il puisse jouir des plaisirs de l'existence » râle-t-il encore.

« Cesse de geindre et occupe toi de ton patient » fait l'intéressée en secouant ses mèches brunes.

« Mais, s'te plaît, je veux rentrer à la maison » pleurniche le Diagnosticien en joignant ses mains en une prière.

« Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu marchandes ce genre de chose » réplique Wilson avec un sourire quand House se tourne vers lui, les yeux implorants.

« D'abord, elle me refile un patient qui, si ça se trouve, n'a absolument rien et simule juste pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui ! »

« Débrouille-toi pour prouver ça et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Puisque tu en meurs d'envie. »

Un sourcil arqué, Cuddy regarde House avec le même sourire. Il rejette la tête en arrière et souffle de dépit. Finalement, il reprend la feuille qu'il avait signée à peine plus de deux minutes auparavant en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir. La Doyenne le regarde faire, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Wilson leur souhaite une bonne soirée, puis s'éclipse.

« Tu sais que tu ne gagnes rien en m'obligeant à rester là ? »

« Tu es payé pour faire ton travail. »

« Parce qu'il faut que je te paye pour que tu viennes chez _moi_? » murmure le Diagnosticien, en toisant la jeune femme d'un air faussement méprisant.

« Non, j'aime rendre service » réplique Cuddy en lui tapotant le bras avec nonchalance.

House secoue la tête et suit Thirteen en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la Doyenne qui, les mains sur les portes des Urgences, esquisse un dernier sourire narquois.

« Hémorragies internes après un _accident de voiture_? C'est dingue » ironise le Diagnosticien en se calant au fond de l'ascenseur.

« Ça fait trois semaines »

House hausse les épaules et pousse un soupir à se fendre l'âme. Il plisse légèrement les yeux et laisse sa tête retomber contre la paroi, terminant la montée en silence.

« L'accident n'a pas provoqué l'hémorragie » dit Thirteen en sortant.

« Vous pensez qu'il a eu cet accident _à cause_ de l'hémorragie peut-être » s'amuse Kutner qui les attendait.

« Non, ce serait totalement absurde » ironise le Diagnosticien en laissant son sac dans son bureau avant de revenir vers eux.

Kutner s'est rassis à côté de Taub et tourne le dos à la grande baie vitrée. D'une démarche souple et presque nonchalante qui agace Thirteen, le Diagnosticien s'appuie contre l'étagère et balaye l'équipe réunie d'un regard concentré.

« Le gosse souffre d'anémie hémolytique » s'impatiente Thirteen en lui lançant le feutre noir.

« Doucement, qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'être aussi pressée ? » fait-il en l'attrapant.

« Le gosse ? » relève Foreman en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sûrement héréditaire » intervient Taub, le menton posé dans la main droite.

« Ce n'est pas héréditaire, le problème est ailleurs que dans les hématies » le corrige aussitôt le Diagnosticien.

« Un gosse de seize ans ne souffre pas d'anémie » renchérit Foreman. « Bilirubine indirecte élevée, haptoglobine faible... »

« Il a une méningite » les coupe House en faisant mine d'abandonner le feutre noir sur la table.

« Non » affirme promptement Thirteen en lui tendant de nouveau le dossier.

Le Diagnosticien relève la tête, surpris et désormais intéressé.

« Valve cardiaque artificielle ? »

« Non » continue la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

« Ok, vous m'avez eu là » abdique-t-il en lui prenant le dossier des mains.

* * *

 **16H33** Le coude posé sur le haut du tableau blanc, le Diagnosticien se passe inlassablement le bout des doigts sur ses paupières closes. Il entend le frottement des feuilles les unes contre les autres alors que son équipe épluche rapidement le dossier. Puis, il avale une Vicodin dans le silence général.

« Le gosse sera mort avant le troisième lever de soleil à partir de ….. aujourd'hui » fait-il à leur intention en jetant un regard appuyé sur sa montre. « Alors vous m'expliquez tout ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas lié à l'environnement » commence Thirteen avec énergie.

« Une équipe de nettoyage s'est chargée de la maison et leur bonne a lavé tous ses vêtements » l'appuie aussitôt Taub.

« Une infection ? » propose Kutner en triturant son stylo.

« Non, ni fièvre ni leucocytose » le corrige House en gonflant ses joues.

« Il a 37,4 ... »

« A peine plus élevé que la normale. »

« Quand même élevé, son corps réagit forcément à quelque chose » leur fait remarquer Foreman jusqu'alors resté silencieux.

Appuyé contre le mur près de la porte en verre, le Neurologue fixe un instant le Diagnosticien qui, la tête renversée, se mordille les lèvres. House inspire, se redresse puis se plante devant le tableau, dangereusement appuyé sur sa jambe gauche. Thirteen fronce les sourcils en le voyant tel un funambule sur un fil.

« Un lupus explique l'absence de fièvre » continue Taub en se tournant vers lui.

« La drogue est tout aussi plausible » intervient Kutner.

« Uniquement en surdose ! »

« C'est pas son genre » le défend Thirteen en lançant un regard irrité à son collègue.

« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que son père est blindé d'argent et qu'il a une Porches ? », s'exclame Kutner avec un grand sourire triomphant. « Les riches se droguent autant que les pauvres. Et tu n'as ….. »

« Hey ! Vous avez fini ? » les coupe le Diagnosticien en se retournant.

Avec un soupir agacé, Kutner se renverse sur le dossier de sa chaise et se balance doucement d'avant en arrière tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installe dans la salle.

« Alors au choix, infection, lupus, drogue quelconque ou cancer ? » propose Foreman en croisant les bras.

« Cancer ? » s'essaie Taub en jetant un coup d'œil à House, resté silencieux.

« Pourquoi pas « ? s'exclame alors le Diagnosticien en cessant tout d'un coup de jouer avec sa canne. « Vous m'avez tout sorti dans l'ordre alphabétique, pourquoi pas un cancer ? Allez, super, on s'est bien amusé. Bye! »

« Vous plaisantez ? » s'insurge Thirteen en se levant brusquement. « On ne devrait pas établir un diagnostic plus précis avant ? »

« Quelque chose à faire » réplique aussitôt House « … Je vois avec Wilson pour le lymphome. Faites un AAN pour un lupus, radio-immunologie pour la drogue » fait-il en désignant Kutner « et … vous … vous n'avez qu'à chercher pour le truc auquel vous pensez. »

* * *

 **17H20** Plusieurs feuilles posées sur les genoux, Thirteen prend quelques notes tandis que Taub discute avec le père de Keith. Les traits tirés le quinquagénaire paraît accablé et, les épaules basses, répond le plus calmement possible.

« Ça pourrait être la drogue ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il arrive que la cocaïne et la méthamphétamine aient cet effet » explique Thirteen en hochant la tête. « Est-ce qu'il a eu un comportement étrange ces derniers temps ? »

L'homme ouvre puis referme la bouche.

« Non … Mais, elle est censée avoir décroché » fait-il presque amèrement remarquer en désignant la petite-amie de son fils recroquevillée sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

« Elle semble être sincèrement amoureuse de votre fils » assure Taub.

« Croyez-moi, c'est la voiture qui l'intéresse. »

Les lèvres légèrement pincées, Thirteen n'ajoute rien, comprenant que le ressentiment du père à l'égard de la jeune fille occulte pour l'instant son jugement.

« Ma femme est décédée d'un cancer du pancréas il y a deux ans. »

« Je suis désolée » compatit la jeune femme.

« Que va-t-il faire ? » demande soudainement le père en se redressant, la voix inquiète.

Taub et Thirteen le suivent jusqu'à la chambre où Kutner vient d'entrer. Les deux médecins restent un peu à l'écart, laissant leur collègue s'expliquer rapidement. Le teint blême et les lèvres sèches, Keith hoche faiblement la tête

« Ce n'est pas que l'on ne te croit pas » commence Kutner, « Mais on va tout de même faire un test pour les drogues. Je vais prendre quelques-uns de tes cheveux. »

« Il n'a rien pris, je vous assure » fait la jeune fille en se levant.

« Ses cheveux nous diront quelles substances il a absorbées ces deux derniers mois » explique Taub tandis que le père lui lance un regard condescendant. « Ça fonctionne comme les cercles dans les troncs d'arbres. »

« Et si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as rien à craindre » sourit Kutner en enfermant quelques cheveux dans un sac plastique.

« Est-ce que vous avez séjourné à l'étranger dernièrement ? » les interroge Thirteen en relisant les feuilles qu'elle tient dans les mains.

« Nous sommes allés en Chine pendant deux semaines. Mais tous les vaccins ont été faits avant de partir » répond le père en souriant à son fils.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à quitter la chambre, Keith explique qu'il a toujours plus mal et chaque point de lumière le dérange.

« J'ai l'impression que toutes mes articulations me brûlent » ajoute-il quand Kutner l'examine.

« C'est certainement à cause de l'accident, mais n'hésite pas à nous le dire si ça s'aggrave. »

* * *

« Besoin d'une biopsie » lance le Diagnosticien en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Lisa se tourne vers lui, debout près de la bibliothèque qui couvre le mur de son bureau.

« Pour toi ? » demande innocemment sa compagne avec un sourire narquois.

« Très drôle » rétorque-t-il aussitôt en levant les yeux au plafond.

La jeune femme hausse un sourcil et attrape la feuille qu'il lui tend. Il est un peu plus de 19H30 et elle s'étonne qu'il ne soit pas déjà descendu lui demander une autorisation comme celle-ci.

« Tu démissionnes ? » fait-il avec un demi-sourire victorieux en la voyant ranger son bureau et des dossiers dans sa sacoche de cuir.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour toi » répond sarcastiquement Cuddy en lisant la feuille. « Qu'ont donné les autres résultats ? »

« Rien du tout, pas de stupéfiants, AAN négatifs … »

« Hématocrite ? » demande la Doyenne en levant les yeux vers lui.

« 13%. Il s'étouffera bientôt si ça continue » répond le médecin en faisant une grimace contrariée. « En parlant de ça, tu ne trouves pas ça abusé _d'étouffer_ ces deux merveilles ? » continue House en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé vers son décolleté.

« Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour que je signe cette autorisation ou simplement pour passer du bon temps ? » réplique sa compagne avec un sourire narquois.

« Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable » s'amuse le Diagnosticien en la suivant des yeux tandis qu'elle retourne vers son bureau à la recherche d'un stylo.

Consciente de l'examen silencieux dont elle est l'objet, Cuddy se saisit du premier stylo qu'elle trouve et, gardant le dos tourné, se penche légèrement au dessus de son bureau. Apposant sa signature, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant le grognement appréciateur de House. Cuddy se retourne et retient un sourire en voyant les yeux bleus de son compagnon s'attarder sur ses hanches.

« Et c'est moi qui est en manque … »

« Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable » se moque-t-elle. « Tiens. »

Le Diagnosticien récupère la feuille lorsqu'elle la lui tend et secoue la tête, le regard malicieux. Cuddy s'approche et l'embrasse tendrement avant de chuchoter un _Maintenant, retourne bosser._

« A vos ordres, _mistress_. »

* * *

 **19H49**

« Où est le Docteur House ? » interroge le père de Keith tandis qu'il patiente derrière la vitre avec Thirteen.

« Dans son bureau, il vient juste de nous donner l'autorisation pour la biopsie » répond-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il réfléchit à ce qu'à votre fils. Il n'aime … pas vraiment rencontrer ses patients. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre » réplique l'homme avec un petit sourire. « Peu m'importe tant que vous trouvez ce qui est en train de le tuer. »

Derrière la grande vitre, Taub et Foreman ont enfilé les larges blouses bleues et des gants de la même couleur. Keith est allongé et observe, avec dans le regard une légère pointe d'inquiétude, les diverses préparations.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » demande Foreman en tâtant la peau sous son aisselle. « L'anesthésie devrait avoir endormi cette partie-là. »

« Non, rien … Est-ce que j'ai un cancer ? » ajoute l'adolescent en déglutissant sans lâcher Foreman des yeux.

« On fait simplement quelques examens. »

« C'est aussi ce qu'ils ont dit à ma mère. »

Les lèvres pincées, Foreman penche la tête sur le côté puis lui répète de ne pas s'inquiéter. Légèrement agacé de se voir sans cesse répéter ce genre de conseil, Keith détourne la tête et fixe son regard loin au-dessus de l'éblouissante lumière que Foreman vient de déplacer vers lui. Il sent une légère pression et la sensation froide de la lame du scalpel sur sa peau. Clignant à peine des yeux, le Neurologue pratique une entaille sur environ trois centimètres sous les regards attentifs de Taub et Thirteen.

* * *

 **23H15** Les clefs tintent contre le bois de la porte quand il les fait tourner dans la serrure. La villa est plongée dans le noir et seuls les lampadaires de la rue éclairent l'entrée quand il pénètre à l'intérieur. House dépose son sac dans le coin et se débarrasse de son éternel blouson de cuir. Il n'a pas spécialement sommeil et est presque déçu de découvrir la villa endormie. Sachant que les résultats de la biopsie n'arriveraient pas dans la nuit, il a préféré rentrer. Le fait de devoir plancher sur un nouveau cas occupe son esprit et le contente, lui offrant une bonne excuse. Rien ne l'empêche jamais d'avoir plusieurs idées en tête mais l'introspection n'a jamais été son fort. House est conscient que Cuddy attend qu'il prenne une décision pour la Vicodin. La lumière du frigo l'éblouit et le fait plisser brusquement les yeux. Les rayonnages sont pleins, mais il repère aussitôt une assiette enveloppée de papier aluminium sur le premier. Il s'en saisit et déchiffre le mot laissé par Cuddy.

« Bon appétit. »

Le Diagnosticien se retourne et sur ses lèvres s'esquisse le début d'un sourire. Ses boucles brunes tombant sur ses épaules, Cuddy porte un short bleu et un fin débardeur blanc comme pyjama.

« Tu ne dormais pas ? » demande-t-il en soulevant le bout de papier aluminium.

« Je t'ai entendu rentrer » répond doucement Cuddy en l'embrassant. « Tu veux le réchauffer ? »

« Non, ça ira comme ça. Merci » assure House en s'asseyant.

Il froisse le papier et le lance sur la jeune femme. Avec une moue dépitée, Lisa l'attrape et lui tend des couverts à la place.

« De rien » siffle-t-elle quand il lui prend.

Avec un haussement de sourcils amusé, le Diagnosticien se penche sur son assiette et commence à examiner du bout de la fourchette ce qui s'y trouve. Lisa le regarde faire avec un sourire, heureuse de simplement rester avec lui dans le silence. Pieds nus sur le carrelage, elle finit par se hisser sur le plan de travail.

« Comment va Keith ? »

« Tu l'appelles par son petit nom, c'est mignon » ironise le Diagnosticien en avalant un morceau de poulet froid.

« Oui, je craque pour les adolescents de quinze ans » rétorque-t-elle aussitôt en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. « T'es vraiment idiot quand tu veux … »

« Son état était stable quand je suis parti. Tu veux les appeler pour prendre des nouvelles de _Keith_? » demande le Diagnosticien en joignant à sa question un sourire carnassier.

« Tu es jaloux ? Tu voudrais que je te trouve un surnom ? » relève la jeune femme en laissant sa tête retomber contre le placard derrière elle.

House lui lance alors un regard horrifié et termine son assiette en silence sous son regard amusé. Ses pieds se balancent dans le vide et ses cheveux dévalent ses épaules. La fraîcheur qui règne dans la maison est agréable et seul le système de refroidissement du frigo brise le silence de la cuisine.

« Donne » fait Cuddy en lui prenant l'assiette et les couverts.

« Et quel surnom complètement débile tu crois que tu es autorisée à me donner ? » lance le Diagnosticien en se glissant derrière elle.

« Pourquoi les surnoms devraient-ils forcément être débiles ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas. »

Délaissant les couverts sales, Lisa se retourne et se mordille l'intérieur de la joue en faisant mine de réfléchir. House capture ses lèvres et passe un bras autour de sa taille. La jeune femme entrouvre la bouche et laisse leurs langues s'amuser ensemble. Cuddy dépose trois baisers humides sur ses lèvres, pareilles à des promesses silencieuses. House l'enlace d'autant plus et, les yeux clos, soupire. Ils s'embrassent un long moment du bout des lèvres, prenant simplement le temps d'être ensemble l'un contre l'autre. À sa façon de l'embrasser, à la fois maladroite et pressante, mais aussi terriblement tendre, la jeune femme sent son ventre se serrer. Il est toujours ainsi quand son esprit est empli d'interrogations. Elle n'a rien à lui dire, il ne l'écouterait pas.

« Et si on allait se coucher ? » chuchote Lisa en passant ses ongles dans ses cheveux châtains et gris.

« Hum, hum » confirme malicieusement House en glissant ses doigts sous le short bleu. « Dessert de minuit ? »

« Nope », fait-elle en éteignant la lumière de la cuisine.

Le Diagnosticien sourit dans le noir et sent les doigts de sa compagne se refermer sur les siens. Elle l'entraîne hors de la cuisine et, passant du carrelage à la moquette, s'oriente dans la maison grâce aux sensations du revêtement sous ses pieds nus. La chambre est éclairée par la lampe posée sur la table de chevet. House enlève rapidement sa chemise blanche puis se débarrasse de son jean et de ses chaussettes. La couette repoussée au fond du lit, Lisa s'allonge à plat ventre sous les draps blancs et ferme aussitôt les yeux. Posant le genou gauche sur le matelas, House la pousse de l'autre côté en feignant l'indignation. Cuddy étouffe un rire dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il s'allonge complètement sur elle.

« Tu n'auras pas un ventre plat en dormant dessus, tu sais ? » la taquine le Diagnosticien en embrassant son cou.

« Tu es lourd. Dans les deux sens du terme » réplique la jeune femme en bataillant des pieds pour se dépêtrer des draps. « C'est quoi la vraie question ? »

« A laquelle tu aurais envie de répondre ? »

« On va aller loin avec une conversation comme celle-ça » ironise Cuddy en roulant sur le flanc.

Le sourire narquois du Diagnosticien lui vaut une légère tape sur le torse. La tête posée dans la paume de sa main, il se contente de la regarder. Son sourire se fige et disparaît lentement comme si des pensées désagréables venaient obscurcir son esprit. Les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, Cuddy fronce les sourcils en le voyant soudainement si sérieux. Il s'allonge sur le dos puis tourne la tête en grimaçant légèrement.

« Me regarde pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? », demande-t-elle.

« Comme si j'étais un chien battu. »

« Vraiment ? C'est l'impression que tu as ? » relève-t-elle en retenant un rire. « Je ne fais que te regarder. »

« Trop souvent. »

« Tu ne te gênes pas pour me reluquer à longueur de journée. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas la même chose. » réplique Cuddy.

Elle se relève sur un coude, laissant au Diagnosticien tout le loisir d'apprécier le décolleté de son débardeur et ses seins nus.

« Aguicheuse. »

« Frustré » réplique-t-elle aussitôt en souriant.

House se passe la langue sur les lèvres et laisse son bras droit retomber lourdement sur son front. Les yeux clos, il cherche une position un peu plus confortable. Un léger pincement dans sa cuisse le fait bouger et redresser la jambe droite. Baissant les yeux, House masse vigoureusement la peau rugueuse de sa cicatrice à travers les draps blancs tout en serrant les dents. Quand il sent enfin ses muscles se détendre, House se rallonge. Lisa est restée silencieuse, préférant ne pas envahir son espace. Comme pour l'en remercier, son compagnon passe un bras sous sa nuque et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son torse se soulève doucement, et alors que le sommeil l'envahit, les lèvres de sa compagne embrassent tendrement sa peau. Le Diagnosticien ouvre un œil et la laisse se blottir contre lui. Une jambe passée entre les siennes, Cuddy cale sa tête contre son torse et ferme les yeux à son tour.

« Bonne nuit » murmure-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Contre lui, elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir comme si la seule présence de l'homme à ses côtés suffisait à la faire se sentir en sécurité. Le Diagnosticien éteint la lampe et sombre lui aussi dans le sommeil, oubliant pour cette nuit toutes les interrogations qui le rongent.

* * *

 **TBC ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour,  
_ _Un chapitre peut-être un peu moins palpitant. L'histoire peut sembler mettre un peu de temps à démarrer, ne vous inquiétez, je surveille tout cela de_ très _près !_

 _Merci à tous pour les review que vous laissez, belles et réconfortantes récompenses ! L'auteur s'arrache les cheveux pour faire quelque chose de cohérent ^^_

 _Avant que je n'oublie, et comme Lisa l'a fait remarquer, le cas de Keith est tiré de l'épisode 11 de la saison 1 " A bout de nerfs". Je l'ai bidouillé à ma sauce, mais le déroulement est plus ou moins le même. Vous m'en excuserez, mais la médecine n'étant absolument pas mon domaine de prédilection, je préfère passer plus de temps à travailler sur d'autres éléments de l'écriture. Mais House. MD restant une épatante série médicale, il faut bien lui faire honneur :)_

 _ **Niobi** , je ne reviendrai pas sur le poulet froid. Sinon, merci de tenir le choc 8-)  
_ _ **Need-A-Hug.h** , les moments médicaux m'embêtent et les diagnostics ne sont pas des joies à écrire :p Heureusement pour moi, j'ai un excellent professeur pour cela ^^ Merci pour ta review !  
_  
 _ **Lisa** , * Ooh,Thunder Road sit tight take hold, Thuuuunder Rooooad * Re-merci pour les deux review consécutives :* Si tu es comblée, je suis aux anges ! A toi, le troisième chapitre._

 _And **Ninja** , if you're passing by, passe le bonjour à la mer :p Bisou doux :*_

 _Bonne lecture à tous.  
Je ne réclame pas de review, je suis comblée déjà mais vous êtes nooooombreux à lire ! (Un tit effort ?) :3_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

 **Le lendemain matin**

 **Jeudi 9 juillet**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne vois plus rien ici » s'angoisse Keith, les yeux errant avec désespoir.

« C'est seulement depuis ce matin » ajoute le père dont le visage fermé reflète une profonde inquiétude.

De sa lampe, Foreman examine brièvement l'œil gauche du jeune garçon. Une tache brunâtre pas plus grande qu'une petite pièce de monnaie s'étend désormais du coin de l'œil à l'arête du nez. Keith essaie de rester le plus calme possible, mais il ne peut empêcher la panique de l'envahir. Un point rouge lui barre la vue et il distingue à peine son père, debout à gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien de grave » essaie de le rassurer Foreman « Regarde en bas. «

« Mais je ne vois rien » s'exclame l'adolescent en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu vois simplement flou ? »

« Non … Je … c'est toujours de pire en pire. »

* * *

« Keith ne voit plus rien » annonce le Neurologue en entrant dans la salle des diagnostics « Je n'ai rien pu voir avec un simple examen. L'œil gauche était touché en premier et il était complètement aveugle quand je suis parti. »

« Un caillot rétinien ? » propose Taub en se tournant vers le Diagnosticien, appuyé contre le mur une tasse de café à la main.

« Si c'est le cas, il aura besoin d'un anticoagulant … »

« Hors de question » refuse House « On le soigne pour des hémorragies internes, fluidifier son sang est certainement la dernière des bonnes idées. »

« On oublie aussi la chirurgie » ajoute Thirteen en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« On oublie ce problème tout court » décide le Diagnosticien en jetant un coup d'œil à Kutner, resté silencieux « Ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de le tuer. »

Il excelle toujours quand il s'agit de briser les secrets ou de découvrir la vérité au sujet de ses patients. Il considère cela comme un point fort et on ne lui reproche souvent que la façon dont il obtient leurs confidences. Un nombre improbable de minutes se sont écoulées depuis que son équipe est sortie. House n'arrive pas très bien à savoir ce qu'il veut. Assis à son bureau, sa main droite reposant sur sa cuisse, le Diagnosticien se passe le bout des doigts sur les lèvres. La boîte cylindrique transparente et orangée est face à lui. Elle semble le narguer et le défier de l'ouvrir. Et pour la première fois peut-être, House est indécis devant la dizaine de comprimés qui s'empilent à l'intérieur. Décontenancé aussi parce qu'il ne pense plus au singulier. Il voudrait parler à Wilson, mais ne veut pas l'impliquer. Et s'il n'y avait que Wilson. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il y a Cuddy.

Le Diagnosticien ravale un rire étranglé et renverse la tête en arrière en se passant une main devant les yeux. Démêler ce qu'il attend de lui-même et ce qu'elle souhaite pour eux se révèle être une tâche aussi amusante que dérangeante. Quant à ce qu'il attend de leur couple ... Seul, il n'aurait pas envisagé une seule seconde d'arrêter la Vicodin même pour Wilson, même pas pour lui-même. Il n'avait ni la volonté ni l'envie de le faire seul.

Ses doigts de pianiste tapotent en rythme sur ses lèvres, il soupire, se redresse et vide toutes les Vicodin sur le set de table. Un courant d'air frais s'engouffre sous sa chemise et lui caresse le bas du dos. Il tourne la tête vers la porte du balcon restée entrouverte et se met à compter mentalement les comprimés. Douze. _Ouais, une dizaine_ , estime-t-il en les regroupant lentement en deux tas bien distincts. Il les connaît par cœur. Leur couleur blanche, leur goût légèrement acidulé lorsqu'ils fondent sur sa langue et jusqu'à leur poids dans le creux de sa paume. House pose ses coudes sur le bureau et, la tête baissée, entrelace ses longs doigts derrière sa nuque. Il serre les paupières si fortement que des millions d'étoiles dansent devant ses yeux bleus.

Il ne pourra rien lui cacher.

Toutes les frustrations, tous les moments difficiles, la colère. Ses faiblesses.

House soupire à nouveau puis, de peur de le regretter aussitôt, ramasse cinq comprimés et les laisse tomber dans la poubelle sous son bureau. Puis, il remet les autres dans le tube et, en se levant, le glisse dans la poche de son jean. Le dernier est pareil à une tache blanche sur le verre transparent du bureau. Debout, House pianote sur sa canne, ramasse le comprimé et l'avale d'un coup sec. _Maintenant, on ne réfléchit plus_ , s'ordonne-t-il mentalement en sortant de la pièce. _Facilement à dire_ , grogne-t-il en serrant les dents dès qu'il recommence à cogiter.

* * *

 **12H20** Une salade et un yaourt à la vanille composent le repas de Cuddy lorsqu'elle récupère les quelques pièces que lui rend la femme avec un sourire. Les conversations sont nombreuses autour des tables de la cafétéria et on ne s'étonne plus d'y voir venir déjeuner la Doyenne. Elle a déjà repéré son compagnon, assis dos à l'entrée en face de Wilson.

« Vous avez vu House ? » l'interpelle Kutner en arrivant en trombe à côté d'elle.

« À mon avis, vous n'avez pas vraiment pris la peine de chercher » sourit la jeune femme en lui désignant d'un signe de la tête.

« Je crois avoir une solution » commence le jeune médecin en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« À la faim dans le monde ? » ironise le Diagnosticien, souriant malicieusement en voyant Cuddy s'installer à côté de l'oncologue « Écoute-le attentivement, je crois que ça concerne _Keith._ »

« Une vieille histoire de jalousie » explique-t-elle à Wilson avec un petit sourire condescendant.

House lui lance un regard noir, faisant sourire davantage sa compagne. Wilson retient un rire en les voyant faire. De son côté, Cuddy reste intriguée par son regard bleu. Il lui rappelle étrangement celui qu'il a lorsqu'il a un plan en tête. Des yeux espiègles, attentifs mais presque fuyants, House détourne la tête et tire sur son morceau de pain.

« Pour le caillot dans la rétine … »

« On a dit que c'était dommage pour lui mais que … »

« Si on prélève une quantité suffisante de corps vitré, ça pourrait faire suffisamment de place autour de l'artère rétinienne » enchaîne Kutner avec son enthousiasme habituel.

« Si l'artère se dilate, le caillot pourrait bouger » reconnaît Wilson en hochant la tête.

« Très ingénieux … »

Kutner esquisse un large sourire et, avec une pointe de fierté, hoche la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Est-ce que Chase est là aujourd'hui ? » demande alors House en interrogeant Cuddy.

« Oui »

« Très bien. Dites-lui de le faire »

Kutner ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et House termine à peine sa phrase qu'ils le voient déjà prêt à filer. Le jeune médecin cherche toutefois l'assentiment de Cuddy qui le lui donne en hochant la tête.

* * *

 **13H56** On lui a promis que ce serait rapide et qu'il se sentirait rien. Keith n'en est définitivement pas très sûr et ne rien voir de ce qui se déroule autour de lui n'arrange pas son inquiétude. Son corps entier est tendu à l'extrême et même la voix du médecin n'arrive pas à le détendre.

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? » demande-t-il.

« Tes yeux ont été anesthésiés, tu ne sentirais qu'une petite pression » répond la voix de Chase avec assurance.

Keith déglutit et hoche la tête, écoutant les derniers conseils du chirurgien. Kutner fait alors signe à son collègue que tout est prêt pour l'opération. Comme un peu plus tôt, le père du garçon est à l'extérieur tout aussi peu rassuré que son fils. Pam est appuyée contre le mur, le regard rivé à l'aiguille amenée juste au-dessus de l'œil droit de Keith. Le pouce coincé entre les dents, la jeune fille observe sans broncher.

House se tient en retrait, le dos contre un des piliers qui fait face à la chambre d'opération. Sa basket coincée derrière son genou gauche, sa jambe droite est remontée et calée contre le mur derrière lui. Depuis tout à l'heure, chaque pas qu'il fait lui rappelle la présence du tube de Vicodin dans la poche de son jean. Il n'est pas encore allé voir Cuddy, il attend même s'il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Alors qu'il continue à fixer le siège où est installé Keith, la vue du Diagnosticien se trouble ; la salle devient floue et son regard se précise, jusqu'à se fixer sur un point invisible sur la grande vitre. Foreman, bras croisés sur le torse, ne lui prête aucune attention. C'est Thirteen qui, la première, note son attitude. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose quand elle le voit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » demande Thirteen quand il fait mine de partir.

« Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« Chase … »

« Est assez grand pour régler ça tout seul. Et à moins qu'il n'ait besoin d'une canne, je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux faire de plus. Appelez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau. »

Thirteen acquiesce mais il est déjà parti. Chase a déjà retiré l'aiguille quand elle se tourne de nouveau vers la vitre. Le père et la jeune fille s'approchent dans un même mouvement et poussent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'un immense sourire apparaît sur le visage de Keith.

« Je vous vois » s'exclame l'adolescent.

« Très bien, ne bouge pas pour l'instant. Tu retourneras dans ta chambre dans un petit moment » répond Kutner avec un sourire ravi.

Chase hoche la tête vers l'extérieur et lève le pouce pour leur signaler que l'opération a fonctionné.

« Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? » demande le père en se tournant vers Thirteen.

« Bien sûr »

* * *

En poussant les lourdes portes coupe-feu, House ralentit le pas. Alors qu'il était sûr de lui un instant plus tôt, quelque chose le retient. Le doute l'envahit lorsqu'il sent la Vicodin dans sa poche et s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir. Il se sent oppressé, comme si le pas suivant était trop difficile, comme si la décision à prendre était trop impressionnante. Sa jambe est endormie mais il lui suffit d'y penser une seconde pour que déjà se réveille la douleur. Les doigts de sa main gauche se resserrent les uns contre les autres, il serre le poing jusqu'à ce que ses ongles rentrent dans sa peau. Les jointures sont blanches et tendues à l'extrême. Même si elles sont habituées au comportement excentrique du médecin, plusieurs infirmières tournent le regard vers lui, le couloir est pratiquement vide. L'une d'elles finit par s'approcher.

« Docteur House ? »

Le Diagnosticien relève la tête, le regard vide. Comme s'il cherchait l'origine de cette interpellation, son regard balaye le couloir et finit par s'arrêter sur l'infirmière. Il inspire et se rend compte que sa main droite est crispée sur la poche de son jean, autour de la petite bosse que laisse apparaître le tube de Vicodin.

« Tout va bien ? »

House glisse la main dans sa poche et son regard tombe un peu plus bas. Comme il garde le silence, l'infirmière s'approche encore un peu, étonnée de son comportement. Il n'a ni sa tête des grands jours ni celle des illuminations de dernières minutes.

« Ça va » souffle House

Il hoche la tête et glisse de nouveau les comprimés dans sa poche. L'infirmière s'écarte et le laisse passer. Elle le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'ascenseur et là encore, elle reste immobile. Elle travaille depuis de nombreuses années au PPTH, bien avant que House n'intègre l'hôpital. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été de son côté mais essaie de comprendre ce personnage si complexe. Le couple que leur Doyenne forme avec le Diagnosticien a alimenté bien des discussions. Biens sûr, on a cherché à connaître son avis sur la _question_. Mais elle a préféré se tenir à l'écart de ce genre de commérages. Tout ce qu'elle veut savoir et comprendre, c'est ce que ses propres yeux lui laissent voir.

* * *

Le hall est presque aussi désert que les couloirs qu'il vient d'emprunter et il le traverse rapidement, tachant d'oublier la raison pour laquelle il prend cette direction. Cuddy relève la tête, souriant au Diagnosticien qui vient d'entrer. House s'approche en boitant de son bureau et trouve une place dans un des fauteuils en face d'elle.

« Je pensais que tu serais déjà rentrée » dit-il en tapant le sol de sa canne, presque gêné.

« Je n'ai guère de raison de le faire maintenant que tu es coincé ici » fait-elle avec un sourire.

« À qui la faute ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

House reprend un visage sérieux, surprenant la jeune femme. S'arquant légèrement, il sort le tube de Vicodin, le regarde et le pose sur le bureau en chêne foncé. House relève les yeux sur elle, son regard gris-vert est perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? » demande finalement sa jeune femme en posant son regard sur lui.

« Tu gères le stock » répond simplement le Diagnosticien en se calant au fond du fauteuil, affichant un air sûr de lui et imperturbable.

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de compagne, elle pose son stylo et s'empare du tube orangé. Pour une fois, elle le regarde presque différemment, sans mépris ni colère. Sans méfiance, prête à en découdre. L'avoir ainsi lui offre un sentiment de puissance et de contrôle tout en contraste avec ce qu'elle sait les attendre. Elle l'ouvre sous le regard attentif du Diagnosticien, et fait tomber les pilules dans la paume de sa main. Cuddy relève les yeux les sourcils froncés, contrariée et de nouveau surprise.

« Six ? » relève-t-elle en montrant les comprimés blancs « C'est beaucoup plus que ce que tu es censé prendre, Greg. »

« C'est moi qui décide, tu disais ? » réplique aussitôt le médecin « Si j'arrête complètement, je ne pourrais pas continuer à travailler. Et il est hors de question que je ne vienne pas à l'hôpital et que je reste enfermé chez moi. »

« Tu préfères toujours tes énigmes n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame Cuddy en remettant les Vicodin à leur place d'un geste brusque « Greg … La fatigue, les nausées, les insomnies … »

« Dieu merci, il y a au moins quelqu'un qui a fait médecine ici » ironise-t-il en se redressant « Je suis parfaitement au courant. Si je reste enfermé chez moi, je ne tiendrais pas. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de prendre trois mois de vacances simplement pour être là quand ça n'ira pas ? » demande-t-il, la voix légèrement agacée.

Les comprimés s'entre-crochent dans le tube lorsque Cuddy le repose. Ils se toisent quelques secondes, chacun jugeant de leur motivation réciproque, puis House se lève du fauteuil, arpentant énergiquement les deux mètres devant le bureau. Il se tourne finalement entièrement vers elle, son regard océan braqué dans sa direction.

« Je le fais avec toi ou je laisse tomber. Maintenant. »

Cuddy sourit faiblement, fière de cette marque de confiance qu'il lui témoigne à demi-mots.

« D'accord » dit-elle en le reprenant.

Le Diagnosticien hoche faiblement la tête et regarde les Vicodin disparaître dans le tiroir du bureau. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et rebrousse chemin. Lorsqu'il est près de sortir, Cuddy l'appelle d'un _Greg_ si peu audible qu'il croit l'avoir imaginé.

« On en parle ce soir » fait-il simplement en sortant.

 _Whouah_ est sa première réflexion quand House sort du bureau, à peine plus de trois minutes après y être entré. Elle ne pense pas d'abord à ce que cela impliquait pour le futur mais ce que cela représentait pour le présent. Cuddy rouvre le tiroir et ressort la Vicodin. Du bout des doigts elle secoue le tube et observe, avec un sourire étrange les six comprimés. Une certaine euphorie la gagne doucement et elle s'efforce de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'émotion. Le chemin est long, et plus sinueux encore. Mais c'est une première victoire. Jusqu'au fond de son cœur, Lisa sent remonter en elle une bouffée d'air pur, une joie intense qui lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Il vient de lui offrir sa confiance ; elle ne le décevrait pas.

* * *

En fin de soirée, l'équipe du Diagnosticien fait le choix de transporter son jeune patient à l'étage des soins intensifs. Chacun se relaie à ses côtés pour surveiller ses constantes. L'état de Keith est stable, mais à plusieurs reprises il se réveille en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur. Frissonnant et brûlant de fièvre, il marmonne quelques phrases incohérentes.

« Tu es toujours là. »

« Mes parents sont d'accord pour que je reste ici » répond Pam en s'asseyant près de lui.

Keith essaie de se redresser mais grimace lorsque ses bras le trahissent. Reposant la tête sur l'épais oreiller, il sourit maladroitement.

« Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. »

« Non … Je t'assure. Tu ne conduisais pas le camion » essaie de plaisanter l'adolescent.

« Ton père n'est pas de ton avis » dit Pam. « Il est tellement en colère contre moi ... »

Une quinte de toux brise son semblant de réponse et le plie en deux. Se penchant sur le côté, Keith prend appuie sur le bord du lit. Sa gorge le brûle et sa tête tourne tout d'un coup.

« S'il vous plaît » s'écrie la jeune fille dès qu'il se met à rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il a mangé depuis le matin.

* * *

 **TBC ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour, merci pour les review que vous avez laissées la dernière fois !_

 _J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour développer ce qui se passe avant ce que vous attendez (Need-A-Hug.h tu n'es pas seule à attendre ...)_  
 _Nous n'y sommes pas encore, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Je l'ai écrit il y a un moment, je l'ai très peu retouché en dehors des corrections. Il ... Enfin, vous verrez :3_

 _ **Lisa** , oui l'histoire du corps vitré est dans l'épisode. C'est Chase qui le propose. Tu me crois assez intelligente pour envisager une solution de ce genre ? Je suis flattée **8-)**_

 _ **Lili** , tu es là maintenant :p_

 _ **Niobi,** si je m'attendais à une review de ce style ! :D Je me suis vue assise à côté de toi, regardant tout ce que tu voyais et décrivais. Alors ? C'était facile ? Une fois lancée ?_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

 **19H05.** Le Diagnosticien s'est efforcé de rester éloigné du bureau de sa compagne pour le reste de l'après-midi, se concentrant au maximum sur les symptômes de Keith. Il est assis dans son fauteuil, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur quand Lisa entre dans son bureau. La pièce est sombre, à l'abri des rayons de soleil qui illumine une autre façade de l'hôpital. C'est toujours les matins d'été que la salle des diagnostics profite le plus du soleil.

« Je rentre, je te ramène ? »

House fait tourner le fauteuil et étend ses jambes sous son bureau. Il secoue vaguement la tête, répondant par la négative à sa proposition. Rentrer, c'est discuter et s'il a été assez courageux pour prendre une décision, il a décidé d'être lâche. Son attitude semble déplaire à la jeune femme qui, bras croisés sur la poitrine, s'approche du tableau blanc posé de manière à barrer la sortie vers le balcon. House la suit des yeux elle s'arrête juste devant lui et, appréciateur, il renverse légèrement la tête en arrière pour admirer les courbes de ses hanches.

« Je te vois » fait-elle taquine en se retournant.

« Je suis complètement innocent. Je ne fais que regarder ce que j'ai sous le nez » se défend-t-il avec un claquement de langue négligeant. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ? »

La jeune femme décroise les doigts, peu surprise de sa question. Elle lui montre le tube de Vicodin et se pince les lèvres, se sentant maladroite.

« Quand tu es venu me voir tout à l'heure » commence-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu considérais ça comme … un point de départ ? «

« Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy » soupire le Diagnosticien en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je t'en prie, exprime-toi plus clairement » le taquine-t-elle en s'approchant.

House la regarde droit dans les yeux puis détourne le regard.

« J'ai déjà fait l'effort d'en mettre à la poubelle, alors si en plus il faut tout t'expliquer » se lamente-t-il faussement en se grattant la nuque.

« C'est cela, moque toi. En attendant, si tu ne rentres pas … »

De ses ongles manucurés, la jeune femme soulève le couvercle du tube et dépose une Vicodin sur la surface en verre du bureau. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, House acquiesce en silence comme s'il venait de se rendre réellement compte.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? »

L'ongle du pouce dessinant des allers et retours sur l'arête du nez, son compagnon se passe rapidement la langue sur les lèvres comme s'il goûtait à la Vicodin simplement en la regardant. En le voyant faire, Cuddy referme prestement le tube et va dire quelque chose quand son biper l'arrête. Tirant l'objet de sa ceinture, House se lève et lit rapidement l'indication.

« Je dois y aller » s'excuse-t-il en attrapant le comprimé qu'il glisse dans la poche avant de sa chemise.

« Ok »

Surpris, le Diagnosticien relève les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Ok ? »

« Oui » répète-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. « Un _Ok_ pour te dire que je ne t'empêche pas d'y aller. »

« Ce n'est pas ce _Ok_ là que j'ai entendu Cuddy » lui fait-il remarquer. « Je sais ce que tu as dans la tête. Tu ne sais pas comment réagir, parce que ça ne me ressemble pas, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interroge-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. « Je ne t'ai donné aucune garantie, aucun … papier signé ni aucun engagement ... »

« Greg » le coupe-t-elle en levant la main.

« Tu viens ici pour t'assurer, qu'une fois que tu seras partie, je ne me déchaînerais pas sur les tiroirs pour en sortir toute la Vicodin que j'ai planquée » continue House en s'approchant. « Que je n'en ai pas encore caché quelque part dans un livre – sacrée cachette n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

« Arrête », s'interpose Cuddy en plaquant deux doigts contre sa bouche. « J'ai compris. J'ai confiance en toi, mais mes craintes sont légitimes. »

Les dents plantées dans la chair rosée et pulpeuse de ses lèvres, elle l'observe en silence. Sa jugulaire bat contre son cou, rongé par une fine barbe de trois jours. Il devrait déjà être parti, mais l'indécision de Lisa le retient. Il sait qu'elle pense à toutes les autres Vicodin dissimulées dans son bureau.

« Ils sont toujours là Cuddy » souffle le Diagnosticien contre ses doigts. « Je n'y ai pas touché. »

« Résous d'abord ton cas, on en reparle après d'accord ? » propose la jeune femme en abandonnant une caresse contre sa joue râpeuse.

House gonfle ses joues d'air, expire tranquillement puis hoche la tête. Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de la Doyenne qui, sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse presque timidement. Elle regrette aussitôt son geste quand elle le voit serrer les mâchoires. Comme s'il lisait en elle, House fait un pas et, les doigts attrapant sa hanche, l'embrasse à son tour. Fermant instinctivement les yeux, Cuddy fait descendre une main le long de sa nuque. Il n'entrouvre pas les lèvres, refusant en lui pinçant légèrement le flanc un baiser plus langoureux.

« Feriez-vous passer votre plaisir personnel avant la vie de votre _cher et tendre_ Keith ? » s'amuse le Diagnosticien avec un sourire carnassier.

« C'était pour t'encourager » réplique Cuddy avec un haussement de sourcil taquin. « Maintenant, file. »

Elle s'écarte alors et lui laisse passage en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire davantage. House est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand c'est la sonnerie de son portable qui le coupe. Attrapant l'objet posé sur son bureau, il fait une grimace à sa compagne puis sort de son bureau en décrochant.

Elle devait s'empêcher de toujours envisager le côté négatif des choses. Assise dans sa voiture, Cuddy pose les mains sur le volant brûlant et inspire profondément. La fraîcheur du parking souterrain s'engouffre par les vitres ouvertes. En mettant le contact, la jeune femme se regarde dans le rétroviseur et hoche la tête comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Il fait encore une chaleur étouffante lorsqu'elle sort du parking et attrape ses lunettes de soleil en prenant le chemin de chez elle. Au premier feu, elle hésite. Rentrer chez elle ou faire un détour par Baker Street. House voulait faire ça progressivement et c'était un choix qu'elle respectait et comprenait très bien.

La lumière rouge lui offre un léger sursis, mais un peu trop de temps de réflexion. Lisa tapote sur le volant, suivant en rythme le rock 'nd roll craché par l'autoradio. Fronçant soudainement les sourcils, la jeune femme baisse la tête vers l'autoradio en se rendant compte que ce n'est pas la musique qu'elle écoute habituellement et maudit intérieurement le Diagnosticien d'avoir changé les CD. Un coup de klaxon derrière elle la fait sortir de ses pensées. Jetant un coup d'œil au feu désormais vert, Cuddy reprend sa route et file tout droit en direction de la villa.

* * *

 **Au même moment.**

L'atmosphère aseptisée et morne de la chambre rend l'attente d'autant plus éprouvante pour la jeune fille. Les jambes repliées sous elle, elle observe Keith d'un regard empli de fatigue et de soucis. Elle se sent terriblement responsable de l'état de santé de son petit-ami, d'autant plus que de l'accident, elle n'a gardé que plusieurs bleus et des courbatures. Les rapports qu'elle entretient avec son père sont tendus elle voit bien qu'il lui en veut. Chacun de ses regards est chargé de reproches – parfois même d'incompréhension. Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, son attitude s'est adoucie. Ils discutent un peu plus librement et il peut se rendre compte de l'attachement qu'elle porte à son fils.

Les lèvres de Keith bougent dans son sommeil ses doigts sont crispés autour du drap et il marmonne à demi-voix des paroles inconsistantes et presque inaudibles. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune fille approche.

« Keith ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir, Pam déglutit doucement et se penche davantage, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ses murmures.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Relevant subitement la tête de surprise, elle agite la tête devant la question de Taub, rentré sur l'instant.

« Je ne sais pas. On dirait qu'il fait un cauchemar. »

« Ce n'est pas un cauchemar » répond Taub dont le front est barré d'un pli soucieux. « Il ne dort même pas. Ce sont des hallucinations. ...Qui est Jules ? » ajoute-t-il aussitôt.

* * *

Les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche et un peu désordonné, Cuddy se change rapidement en rentrant chez elle. Délaissant sa jupe et son chemisier, elle enfile un short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur bordeaux arborant l'inscription _The only way to do great job is to love what you do._ Elle l'a depuis des années et plusieurs lettres blanches sont presque effacées dès les premiers jours de grand soleil, elle ne manque pourtant jamais de le ressortir. Le cœur léger, elle met à chauffer de l'eau et attrape une boîte de thé vert en vrac. Et tandis que ses doigts attrapent de petites pincées de thé, Lisa se met à réfléchir.

En versant l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse, une conversation qu'ils ont eue au réveil un dimanche matin de juin lui revient en mémoire.

 _Il s'était réveillé avant elle et, comme une vieille habitude, observait le plafond de la chambre. Elle se vidait la tête en allant courir, il ne faisait jamais de sport. Elle avait une taille de guêpe et faisait tous les matins du yoga il s'horrifiait toujours devant son régime végétarien. Fixer le plafond était devenu une sorte de sport pour le Diagnosticien. C'était sa façon de réfléchir, de commencer sa journée, un peu comme si le plafond devenait un immense tableau blanc. Un coup d'œil vers sa montre lui indiquait qu'il était 8H16. Hors de question de se rendormir, sa cuisse droite ne lui laissait même pas le loisir de penser librement._

 _Blottie contre lui, Cuddy gardait le nez enfoui contre son bras et une de ses jambes passée entre celles du Diagnosticien. Elle bougea dans son sommeil. House, les yeux baissés, observait la main qu'elle avait négligemment posée sur son torse se soulever lentement à chacune de ses respirations. Le visage en partie dissimulé, la jeune femme dormait sans crainte et ses traits étaient détendus. House voulut se dégager un peu pour qu'elle ne respire pas que de l'air chaud, mais elle gémit légèrement et accentua involontairement la pression de son pied contre son mollet. Elle prenait des décisions pour eux même quand elle était endormie. Cette idée fit doucement sourire le Diagnosticien et il la reconnaissait bien là. Tournant de nouveau la tête vers le plafond, House se racla la gorge et reprit sa minutieuse observation._

 _Son esprit était comme une immense toile d'araignée, construisant des fils et entrelaçant toutes les informations. Dans la chambre, un jeu de lumière un peu hasardeux distribuait de pâles rayons de soleil qui éclataient dans toutes les directions. Il en choisissait toujours plusieurs, généralement quatre ou cinq et leur attribuait des qualificatifs. Depuis six mois, sur le premier,_ Cuddy _était inscrit un peu en retrait mais jamais très loin des autres. Lorsqu'il avait un cas, le symptôme qu'il jugeait le plus pertinent apparaissait sur le deuxième lien. Pour le reste, ils dépendaient de ses préoccupations du moment. Les reflets s'imprimaient sur sa rétine, et il pouvait facilement fermer les yeux, donnant ainsi l'impression d'être endormi. Le plafond devenait une immense toile mentale et, lorsqu'il était temps de se lever, une main invisible secouait un fil et agitait l'ensemble comme un coup de pied dans un château de sable._

 _House pouvait rester des heures ainsi, à réfléchir silencieusement. La main de la jeune femme remonta le long de son torse et elle ouvrit les yeux sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le Diagnosticien tourna la tête lorsqu'elle s'étira tout en douceur. Un adorable sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cuddy puis, elle plongea son regard gris-vert dans celui de son compagnon._

 _« Tu as l'air préoccupé » dit-elle tranquillement en remontant les draps sur sa poitrine._

 _« Et toi, tu as une marque d'oreiller sur la joue » se moqua House en l'effleurant du bout des doigts._

 _« J'ai bien dormi » se défendit-elle avec un sourire. « Quelle heure est-il ? »_

 _« Un peu plus de huit et demie. Un dimanche matin, alors tu restes là » l'avertit son compagnon._

 _« Je ne bouge pas » murmura Cuddy en roulant sur le flanc, face à lui. « Seulement si tu me dis à quoi tu pensais. »_

 _Comme il reste silencieux, la jeune femme finit par se redresser sur un coude et, les cheveux coulant sur ses épaules hâlées, l'observa avec insistance._

 _« Très bien » ronchonna-t-elle en se laissant retomber loin de lui._

 _« Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! » s'exclama Cuddy en levant les mains de dépit._

 _« Faux, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne comprends pas » répond le Diagnosticien en lui offrant un sourire provocant._

 _« Je ne parlais pas de tes remarques sur la taille de mes fesses ou sur la profondeur de mon décolleté. »_

 _Une moue ravie sur les lèvres, son compagnon se tourna vers elle, et s'assurant que sa jambe droite ne le ferait pas trop souffrir, se pencha vers elle. Cuddy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'ignora superbement lorsque de sa main il empoigna les draps derrière elle et la ramena vers lui._

 _« Arrête » murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix._

 _« Très bien » lâcha l'homme en retirant sa main. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »_

 _« Qu … »_

 _« Alors ? De quoi voudrais-tu que l'on parle ? Je t'écoute. »_

 _Il s'était redressé et appuyé contre le bois de lit, le drap remonté autour des hanches. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme le regardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle déglutit puis secoua la tête._

 _« Tu n'es pas sérieux. »_

 _« Non, c'est vrai. En fait, je disais ça juste pour que tu me lâches un peu » répliqua House. « Sérieusement Cuddy, je …. »_

 _« C'est bon ! » s'énerva-t-elle en secouant les mains. « Tu ne veux parler que de choses superficielles et sans intérêt, très bien. Je m'en fiche de toute manière ! »_

 _Le sourire du Diagnosticien s'effaça progressivement quand il vit qu'elle était vraiment remontée contre lui. Abasourdi par sa colère, House ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais réussit toutefois à attraper son bras lorsqu'elle voulut sortir du lit. Assis, il la ramena vers lui sans ménagement et fit comme si son regard noir ne lui était pas destiné._

 _« Lâche-moi » siffla la jeune femme en cachant son corps d'un long pan d'étoffe._

 _« Pas avant que tu n'aies écouté ce que j'ai à te dire » insista-t-il._

 _« Parce que tu as des choses intéressantes à dire maintenant ? »_

 _House ne répondit rien et lâcha son bras. À genoux et un bras barrant sa poitrine, Cuddy le regarda et finit par s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu du lit. Le Diagnosticien se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'adossa au bois de lit._

 _« D'abord » commença House comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un discours. « Parler de tes fesses n'est pas un sujet sans intérêt. Je dirai même qu'il y a des tas de choses à en dire. »_

 _Pour toute réponse, Cuddy attrapa le premier oreiller qui lui tombait sous la main et lui lança à la figure. Son compagnon l'arrêta dans son geste et lui arracha l'oreiller. S'étant redressé dans la précipitation, Cuddy poussa un léger cri quand il l'attira contre elle et l'allongea sur le dos._

 _« Je te déteste » ragea la jeune femme en battant des pieds et des mains pour se dépêtrer de son emprise._

 _« Je ne crois pas non » murmura-t-il en pesant de tout son poids sur elle. « Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, dis-moi ce que tu veux. »_

 _Ses yeux verts étincelèrent à ses paroles mais il ne sut pas exactement quel sort elle lui réservait. Un bout du drap dissimulait encore le corps de la jeune femme un boxer constituait le seul vêtement de son compagnon. Ses doigts de pianiste refermés autour de son poignet droit, House observa ses lèvres puis mordilla le bout de son nez._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? » demanda-t-elle finalement._

 _Faisant mine de réfléchir, le Diagnosticien relâcha son poignet avant d'embrasser son épaule et d'y laisser, provocant, l'empreinte de ses dents._

 _« Une très forte attirance sexuelle » avoua-t-il en accentuant la pression de son bassin._

 _« À quoi tu penses ? » continua Cuddy en cachant son amusement derrière un visage sans expression._

 _« À toi. »_

 _« Tu as la libido d'un adolescent de quinze ans » répliqua-t-elle en lui frappant le torse._

 _« On arrête les questions-réponses » se plaignit aussitôt House en prenant un air d'enfant battu ... « Dommage, ça devenait intéressant. »_

 _« Tu réponds n'importe comment », rétorqua la jeune femme._

 _« Pas du tout, j'étais très sérieux. »_

 _Poussant un soupir, Cuddy le repoussa sans qu'il n'émette la moindre protestation. Il l'agaçait et cette fois elle ne céderait pas._

 _« Ce ne sont pas les réponses que j'attends » dit-elle en se rasseyant._

 _« C'est un jeu ? » relève House en s'allongeant sur le dos, la tête au fond du lit._

 _« Non, c'est sérieux » s'insurgea la jeune femme. « J'ai besoin que tu me parles de toi, de ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Toutes ces choses que je ne peux pas ressentir simplement en te regardant. »_

 _« Quand on parle trop, les gens finissent par entendre des choses que l'on a pas dites. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas les gens » répond-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir faire ça Lisa. »_

Gagné _. Elle avait eu droit à une réponse rapide et – elle l'espérait – sans arrière pensée. Sur le dos, House releva simplement la tête pour croiser le regard clair de la jeune femme. Elle acquiesça et lui sourit. Il venait de capituler il grimaça et laissa sa tête retomber dans la couette._

 _« Tu ne perds rien à essayer. »_

 _« Mais c'est valable dans les deux sens » l'avertit aussitôt le Diagnosticien. « Je ne veux pas être le seul à raconter des choses. »_

 _« Bien sûr » précisa Cuddy en approchant._

 _Avec un sourire radieux, la Doyenne délaissa les draps et, adoptant une attitude féline, se glissa vers lui. Il la regarda faire et observa son corps complètement nu venir s'allonger sur le sien. Cuddy l'embrassa tendrement tandis que les mains de son compagnon élisaient domicile dans le creux de son dos. Elle mordilla ses lèvres puis se redressa, lui tirant quelques protestations._

 _« House ? »_

 _« Quoi_ encore _? Le jeu a déjà commencé ? » ricana le Diagnosticien._

 _« Je t'aime » sourit Lisa en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois._

 _Le sourire de l'homme disparut. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et retrouvèrent tout leur sérieux. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mal à l'aise devant son regard perçant. Il la surprenait toujours en n'ayant jamais la réaction qu'elle attendait de lui. Le Diagnosticien esquissa un sourire un peu perdu la paume de sa main remonta le long du dos de la jeune femme et se referma autour de son cou. Il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, effleurant d'abord ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser. Cuddy enveloppa son visage entre ses mains et le laissa la serrer contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient sans jamais laisser leurs langues se rencontrer, réveillant en eux un désir jamais vraiment éteint. Les doigts du Diagnosticien glissèrent sur ses flancs, vers le bas de son dos, caressèrent un instant ses fesses avant de remonter._

 _« Tu triches, je le savais déjà » souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent._

 _« C'était pour te donner un exemple » s'amusa Lisa en restant au-dessus de son visage, la respiration courte._

 _« Je crois que j'ai saisi le principe … T'es calmée maintenant, plus en colère ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. Ça va dépendre des cinq prochaines minutes … »_

 _Elle l'embrassa tendrement et fermant les yeux, le laissa inverser leur position et se repositionner sur elle. Cuddy fit glisser ses ongles sur son torse et se cambra quand ses lèvres rejoignirent son cou. Il traça une ligne de baisers de son oreille à sa poitrine, tirant des gémissements de plaisir à la jeune femme._

 _« Et maintenant ? », chuchota-t-elle en inspirant. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour s'occuper ? »_

 _« Rester au lit toute la journée », proposa malicieusement House en lui volant un baiser._

Lisa souffle sur la tasse tandis que de petites volutes de vapeur s'en échappent. Un sourire étire ses lèvres quand des souvenirs de cette journée se bousculent devant ses yeux. Elle se souvient de leurs nombreux fous rires. Il n'avait pas eu à insister pour qu'ils passent toute la matinée dans la chambre, laissant leurs estomacs vident se manifester vers 13H. Respectant sa promesse de la manière la plus ironique qui soit, le Diagnosticien avait passé le reste de la journée à lui dire _tout ce qui lui passait par la tête_ à propos d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Et comme il avait plu toute la journée, Lisa s'était retenue pour ne pas le mettre à la porte. Entre deux fous rires …

Résultat étant qu'ils se confiaient davantage l'un à l'autre, même s'il ne manquait jamais de se moquer de _cette promesse un peu stupide_. Le regard vague, Lisa se secoue légèrement et, mettant de côté les dossiers qui l'attendent, décide de sortir profiter du soleil à l'extérieur de la maison. Le ciel devant elle est d'un bleu sombre et menaçant, augurant déjà un orage pour la soirée. Elle espère même qu'il pleuve un peu, attendant avec impatience l'odeur de la pluie sur la pelouse tachetée de touffes jaunes et desséchées. Installée confortablement et les jambes croisées devant elle, la Doyenne observe tranquillement le jardin illuminé par le soleil éclatant de juillet. L'air est lourd et humide. Il fait chaud même à l'ombre de la maison et elle apprécie les courants d'air frais qui lui caressent doucement le visage. Un parterre de fleurs entretenu avec soin se dévoile loin devant elle et tandis que son regard suit le vol aérien de deux abeilles, la Doyenne avale une gorgée de son thé brûlant.

Alors qu'elle ne cesse de cogiter sur le sujet, Lisa arrive encore à peine à croire qu'il ait fait le premier pas en venant lui donner la Vicodin. House lui confiait la responsabilité de sa douleur – et sa dépendance. _Mais tout est si compliqué avec lui_ , songe la jeune femme. Si elle doit être honnête avec elle-même, Lisa a peur. Peur d'échouer ; de le voir échouer et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Cette idée lui tord le ventre et serre son cœur comme un étau. _Je ne le laisserai pas_ , se promet-elle en regardant le fond de sa tasse. À leur manière, ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Il ne lui a pas expliqué les véritables raisons de son choix et elle aime à soupçonner que leur couple joue un rôle. Elle aime à penser qu'il fait cela pour elle ; et puis se sent terriblement égoïste de raisonner de cette manière.

* * *

 **TBC ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous,_  
 _Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous avez laissés pour le précédent chapitre. Croyez-le, elles m'aident beaucoup._  
 _Ce chapitre est assez long, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais, c'est pour éviter que ce soit trop long. Peut-être que certaines ne sont pas utiles, mais ne boudons pas notre plaisir ?_

 _ **Niobi :** Désolée 8-) Mais j'étais obligée de le faire. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te mettra pas mal à l'aise, pour une raison que j'ignore encore._

 _ **Ninja :** Merci, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de tes commentaires. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Merci 3 Je n'ai pas ta plume pour les dialogues._

 _ **Lisa :** Te vendre du rêve, ma foi, je t'assure que je t'offre cette fic de bon cœur sans pourboire 8-) Le thé en vrac c'est la vie ! :D_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h :** Gna *-* The review. J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien que le précédent, pour toi._

 _ **Laura :** Bienvenue à toi, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, House est toujours bien présent. Tant de temps parce que je suis arrivée bien longtemps après la bataille. J'ai découvert la série il y a deux ans ^^_

 _Bonne lecture. Ju_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

 **Le lendemain**

 **Vendredi 10 juillet, 08H45**

Avertie dès son arrivée par un Foreman exaspéré, Cuddy file directement au quatrième étage. Dans l'ascenseur, le Neurologue lui explique rapidement que House a ordonné, un peu moins de trois heures auparavant, de traiter leur jeune patient pour une hépatite E sans avoir établi de véritable diagnostic puisqu'ils penchaient pour cela ou un lupus Kutner, soutenu par Thirteen, ayant finalement décidé d'informer le père de cette seconde possibilité.

« Tu as dit à Kutner de mentir à M. Foster » commence directement Lisa en poussant la porte du bureau.

Le Diagnosticien jette un regard sombre en direction de Foreman, resté près de la porte. Les épaules hautes et les yeux exprimant toute son assurance, le médecin finit par rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à côté.

« Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? » réplique House en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil « Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me fasses changer d'avis. Bataille perdue d'avance. »

Cuddy lui offre un regard agacé et s'approche du bureau en posant ses paumes sur la surface en verre. De profil, le Diagnosticien se gratte vigoureusement la joue quelques secondes en regardant vers l'extérieur.

« Foster est furieux. Il veut un traitement pour un lupus … »

« Je sais. Et c'est hors de question » l'arrête-t-il aussitôt avec un léger rictus.

« Et tu comptes jouer à celui des deux qui se dégonfle ?! »

Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent à propos des choix qu'il fait pour l'un de ses patients et, si Cuddy se félicite de ce qu'ils ont réussi à séparer convenablement leur couple et le travail, il arrive fréquemment qu'ils soient en froid. Il a les traits un peu tirés et de légères cernes sous les yeux. Un regard éclair en direction de sa cuisse droite et Lisa n'oublie pas ce qu'elle lui doit. Cependant, House puis Cuddy tournent tous deux la tête lorsqu'une légère agitation se fait entendre dans la salle d'à côté. Apercevant Thirteen, le Diagnosticien attrape sa canne et, passant devant Lisa, interroge silencieusement la jeune médecin.

« Je lui ai dit que l'on ne le traiterait pas pour un lupus » répète Thirteen, debout près de Kutner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demande Cuddy, les bras le long du corps.

« Qu'il allait placer son fils dans un autre hôpital. »

« Mais il n'est pas transportable dans son état » s'exclame Kutner en secouant la tête.

« Et c'est là qu'il s'est dégonflé » annonce subtilement le Diagnosticien en coulant un regard en direction de sa compagne.

« Gagné » réplique Thirteen, déçue « Il fera comme vous voudrez. »

House hausse les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'il n'y est pour rien. Cuddy acquiesce en silence et hoche la tête en direction de l'équipe.

« Go » fait le Diagnosticien en repassant dans son bureau.

Thirteen et Kutner, bientôt suivis de Foreman et de Taub, sortent de la salle en décidant qui d'eux quatre va installer le traitement pour leur jeune patient.

« Est-ce que je vais me faire disputer ? » demande-t-il avec sarcasme en voyant Cuddy revenir vers lui.

« Parce que tu as pris des décisions de manière arbitraire et menti au père de ton patient ? » relève-t-elle en secouant la tête « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Les lèvres légèrement pincées en une moue affirmative, House tire sur le col de sa chemise rose pâle avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Son esprit occupé par ce diagnostic difficile lui a permis de ne pas trop penser à sa jambe.

« Ce soir, on passe chez toi ? »

« Ça ne ressemble pas tellement à une question » se moque-t-il gentiment tout en faisant le tour du bureau.

« Tiens » reprend Cuddy en lui tendant la Vicodin qu'elle vient de prendre dans son sac.

Elle ne le voit pas hésiter et, la paume ouverte, sent ses ongles contre sa peau lorsqu'il la saisit. Il l'avale rapidement et sans eau, les yeux fermés.

« Je sais qu'on avait décidé d'attendre pour en discuter, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de repousser l'échéance » commence la jeune femme, la tête penchée « Dis quelque chose, je n'aime pas avoir l'impression de prendre toutes les décisions pour toi » l'encourage-t-elle vigoureusement avec un sourire.

« Tu prends des décisions intéressantes » répond-t-il.

Le nez froncé, Cuddy lui offre un sourire proche de la grimace et pose une main sur sa chemise quand il s'approche d'elle. La dominant d'une bonne tête, le Diagnosticien capture ses lèvres un court instant. Un sourire et Lisa s'écarte.

« Toutes les trois heures, ça me semble correct. » propose-t-il « On pourrait se retrouver quelque part et … »

« Et je te donnerais un comprimé » le coupe Lisa.

« Oui, aussi » grogne le Diagnosticien, visiblement déçu de ne pas la voir entrer dans son jeu.

« Ça me semble être un bon compromis » dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois « Essaie de te tenir à ce laps de temps, c'est important. »

Elle récupère son sac, déposé un peu rapidement sur un des fauteuils, et avec un sourire quitte le bureau en lui adressant un dernier regard.

Il a un peu de mal à s'habituer à ne pas avoir de Vicodin dans sa poche, mais s'oblige à jouer le jeu, conscient de son importance. Mentalement, il se sent bien, fort et consistant, prêt à en découdre contre lui-même et contre son corps qui, bientôt, émettra les premières résistances. Sur la durée, il est parfaitement conscient que tout sera bien plus difficile. Il ne réagit pas en drogué lambda, mais envisage les prochaines semaines d'un point de vue de médecin. Il connaît tout d'avance, sans avoir besoin de se remémorer chaque scène de _Trainspotting_.

* * *

 **11H**

Le traitement qu'ils ont choisi aggrave aussitôt l'état déjà inquiétant de l'adolescent. Foreman et Thirteen se sont chargés de surveiller Keith, mais la soudaine perte de connaissance du garçon puis les nouvelles hémorragies qui le minent de l'intérieur ont raison de leur premier diagnostic. La couleur jaunâtre qui recouvre ses yeux et donne à son teint une apparence inquiétante est le signe que son foie est endommagé.

« L'important n'est pas de savoir qui il est » réagit aussitôt Foreman « Mais pourquoi ? Si ce sont des hallucinations, alors c'est un lupus. »

« Pas la peine d'être aussi hargneux » tique le Diagnosticien en lui coulant un regard étrange.

« On a traîné trop longtemps avec l'hépatite E » les reprend Thirteen « Maintenant son foie est fichu. »

« On s'est planté » termine Kutner sur un ton à la fois désolé et agacé.

Le silence s'installe entre eux tandis que de l'autre côté de la vitre, Keith s'est assoupi sous le regard de son père. Le bas du dos appuyé contre le comptoir, House jette un coup d'œil à une infirmière installée derrière eux.

« Allez voir Cuddy » fait House en désignant Thirteen « Et expliquer au père que son fils va avoir besoin d'une greffe » ordonne-t-il à Kutner.

« Vous ne voulez pas y aller vous-même ? » demande la jeune femme, surprise.

Le Diagnosticien secoue la tête et s'éloigne dans le couloir. Il doit s'écarter un peu plus loin lorsqu'un chariot transportant un patient arrive en sens inverse. Adossé contre le mur, House pince les lèvres lorsque sa jambe le lance vigoureusement. Il n'est pas étonné de la surprise exprimée par Thirteen car il prend souvent un malin plaisir à descendre voir Lisa. Pour l'instant, il essaie plutôt d'oublier l'envie pressante qui le taraude d'avaler une Vicodin.

* * *

En regagnant son bureau, le Diagnosticien choisit de s'installer dans la grande salle, en face du tableau blanc. Moins d'un quart plus tard, Thirteen revient et annonce que la demande de greffe a été faite.

« Il y a une possibilité, mais Cuddy a assuré qu'il faudrait au moins cinq heures pour transporter le foie » lui apprend la jeune femme.

« Vous avez prévenu son père ? » demande le Diagnosticien en massant pensivement sa jambe droite.

« Foreman est toujours avec lui. Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit un lupus n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est jamais un lupus » réplique-t-il.

« Vous aviez déjà tort pour l'hépatite E » laisse tomber Thirteen en s'en allant.

House marmonne un instant dans le silence puis se tourne de nouveau vers le tableau blanc. La tête penchée à droite, il observe les symptômes en les reliant les uns aux autres. Ce sont les hallucinations, inscrites par Foreman, qui retiennent encore son attention. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il reste ainsi, les jambes allongées sous la table en verre et le regard errant. La luminosité de la salle en constante fluctuation l'oblige à parfois à plisser les yeux. Des nappes de nuages passent devant les immenses vitres, dissimulant le soleil et obscurcissant jamais plus de quelques instants la pièce. Inconsciemment, House surveille aussi l'heure à sa montre, soulagé de voir le temps passer aussi vite.

Il s'oblige, lorsque la grande aiguille se superpose parfaitement à la petite, à ne pas bouger. Quelques minutes s'écoulent en silence puis il se lève. Seules deux tasses de café ont fait office de petit-déjeuner ce matin et il sent son ventre commencer à protester. Avant de rejoindre Wilson à la cafétéria, il fait un détour par le bureau de sa compagne.

« Je reconnais ce sourire, Docteur Cuddy » la taquine-t-il en s'approchant.

« Et lequel est-ce ? »

« La culpabilité. »

La Doyenne laisse échapper un rire cristallin qui fait doucement sourire le Diagnosticien. Elle secoue la tête.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais... »

« C'est parce que tu le sais déjà » intervient-il avec une grimace malicieusement.

« Peu importe … en ce qui concerne la greffe, Keith devrait avoir un nouveau foie d'ici cinq heures. Il y a eu quelques complications, mais ça ira. »

« Ce n'est pas une greffe qui aidera dans le diagnostic » réplique House les deux mains jointes sur le pommeau de sa canne.

« Ça te donnera un peu de temps supplémentaire » temporise Lisa en ouvrant un tiroir du bureau.

Le Diagnosticien ne répond rien, reconnaissant dans l'instant le bruit d'un couvercle blanc que l'on soulève d'un doigt habile. A peine eut-il le temps d'en voir la couleur que déjà le tube orangé disparaît.

« Bon appétit » se moque gentiment la jeune femme en lui tendant.

« Pas d'accompagnement ? »

« Non désolée » s'excuse Cuddy d'une voix détachée.

« Tant pis » fait House en la lui prenant.

« J'ai discuté avec le pharmacien tout à l'heure. »

Un léger signe de la tête lui fait savoir qu'il a compris.

« Je lui ai expliqué très brièvement la situation » continue-t-elle « Et à moins que je ne lui en donne l'autorisation – ce que je ne ferai pas – il refusera n'importe quelle ordonnance de Vicodin qui te concernerait. »

Sa voix est étrangement posée et calme, comme si elle avait répété ce petit discours plus d'une fois auparavant. Avec une légère pointe d'appréhension qui disparaît aussitôt qu'elle voit House hocher de nouveau la tête, Cuddy esquisse un sourire confiant.

* * *

 **16H40**

Bras croisés sur le torse, l'homme fait les cent pas devant la grande vitre. De temps à autres, il jette un œil vers son fils. On lui a proposé de se reposer, d'aller s'allonger ne serait-ce qu'une heure, mais il persiste à être là à chaque instant. Le jour où sa femme est décédée, il a vu tout un monde s'écrouler il lui a promis de se battre pour leur fils. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui est sur ce lit d'hôpital, blême et le regard hagard, entre la vie et la mort. Deux des médecins – Thirteen et Kutner – sont en train de lui expliquer les procédures de la greffe. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, il sera au bloc.

« C'est qui Jules ? » fait une voix d'homme derrière lui.

Il se retourne, un peu abasourdi par la question. House répète en s'approchant davantage.

« Peu importe » le coupe Taub en sortant de la chambre « On a déjà parlé de cela, c'est une hallucination. »

Le Diagnosticien ignore superbement son intervention et boite en direction de la chambre, donnant nettement l'impression de vouloir poser directement la question à l'adolescent. D'un signe de tête, Thirteen l'interroge du regard mais déjà le père s'interpose.

« Qui est Jules ? » répète-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

« Jules est un chat ! » s'exclame l'homme.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ce soit le moment … »

« Ce n'est pas un lupus » l'arrête le Diagnosticien, lourdement appuyé sur sa canne « Un lupus cause une psychose, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Il _s'ennuie_ de son _chat_. Et comme il est réel, c'est une … »

« Il n'y a plus de chat ! » crie le père, les yeux injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue et de la colère « Il est mort. »

Visiblement surpris de ne pas recevoir une myriade de questions en retour, l'homme les regarde successivement. La respiration bloquée, il ferme une seconde les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvre, il aperçoit le regard surpris que Taub lance au Diagnosticien.

« Il est mort de quoi ce chat ? » demande House.

« Jules avait quinze ans » intervient Pam restée jusque-là silencieuse derrière eux « Il est mort de vieillesse il y a environ un mois. »

« Ce n'est pas une allergie » réfute Foreman, là depuis quelques minutes.

« Ni un lupus » réaffirme le Diagnosticien, ses yeux bleus allant du sol à Keith.

Après avoir envoyé Thirteen et Kutner jouer aux archéologues dans le jardin de leur patient, House retourne se réfugier dans son bureau. Il vient de passer quatre heures dans son bureau, sans pratiquement bouger. Une douleur lancinante lui barre le front et il préfère ne pas penser à sa jambe. Loin d'excéder ses habituelles doses journalières, les Vicodin qu'il a prises depuis le matin ne calment en rien les tiraillements qu'il ressent dans sa cuisse droite.

Le regard rivé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, House finit par enlever ses lunettes et, posant ses coudes sur le bureau, appuie fortement sur ses paupières closes avec la paume de ses mains. Sans nouvelles des deux chercheurs de trésors, il patiente autant qu'il peut. Déranger Wilson … c'est une option pour rester occupé. Rester occupé et oublier sa jambe. La Vicodin qu'il a prise vers 15H a détendu ses muscles et atténué la douleur. Une image de Cuddy assise derrière son bureau s'imprime sur sa rétine. Il pourrait aussi descendre la voir. Après tout, ils se sont mis d'accord sur des intervalles de trois heures. Et les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes.

Ses mains glissent sur son visage avec une lenteur accablante il se traite d'idiot et d'un tas d'autres superlatifs peu flatteurs avant de donner un coup de pied rageur sur la moquette, faisant reculer légèrement le fauteuil. Le ronronnement de l'ordinateur lui siffle dans les oreilles il va se lever quand son téléphone sonne. Décrochant sans véritablement regarder, le Diagnosticien échange quelques mots puis raccroche. Thirteen et Kutner sont revenus avec Jules – ou ce qu'il en reste – dans leur bagage.

* * *

 **18H10**

« House ! Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as annulé l'opération ! » s'exclame Cuddy, fulminante.

« Arrêtez ! » intervient Thirteen en essayant de stopper la boule de rage qui fond sur eux.

Son cri fige la scène dans une sorte de stupeur générale. Infirmières et médecins, tous tournent le regard dans leur direction. House n'a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un coup de poing l'envoie à terre.

« C'est mon fils qui est sur la table » l'apostrophe âprement le père de Keith « Il va mourir sans cette greffe ! »

Foreman et Kutner le retiennent lorsque sa colère menace d'éclater à nouveau. À terre, House est affalé contre le mur, les doigts effleurant sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Sa langue passe rapidement sur la plaie, à peine tachetée de sang. Autour d'eux, on murmure et on se tait. Poings sur les hanches et regard noir, le père de Keith semble le défier de bouger. House ne répond pas tout de suite. L'homme sent monter en lui un orage prodigieux.

Agenouillée près de son compagnon, Lisa garde une main posée sur son épaule gauche et, bien qu'elle comprenne la fureur du père, attend que House s'explique. Il agit très souvent d'une manière totalement spontanée au fond d'elle, elle lui accorde une confiance presque aveugle sans toujours approuver sa manière de faire. Jetant un coup d'œil à Cuddy, le Diagnosticien se relève difficilement en s'aidant de sa canne. Le visage redevenu impassible, la Doyenne lui intime vivement de s'expliquer.

« Votre chat n'est pas mort de vieillesse » articule House les épaules basses « Il a succombé à une grave hémorragie interne et à une défaillance hépatique aiguë due au naphtalène. Et c'est exactement ce qu'à votre fils. »

« Vous voudriez que je vous fasse confiance maintenant » ? rétorque l'homme avec autant de sarcasme que de mépris.

« J'ai besoin de vingt-quatre heures pour le prouver. »

« Ce foie doit aller à quelqu'un immédiatement » intervient aussitôt Cuddy.

« Oui, à Keith » réplique l'homme. « Immédiatement. »

House secoue la tête et se laisse aller contre le mur, comme s'il était toujours un peu sonné par le coup qu'il venait de prendre.

« L'empoisonnement au naphtalène est la meilleure explication que nous avons » lui apprend-t-il d'une voix calme « Elle explique tous les symptômes. On sait déjà ce qu'il a. On sait aussi ce qui va arriver » continue-t-il avec un peu d'impatience « Si vous laissez faire l'opération, votre fils restera quatorze heures sur la table et son corps continuera à libérer des graisses, et le poison. »

Thirteen ne quitte pas House des yeux lorsqu'il se détache du mur. Un peu abasourdi par une explication qu'il juge d'abord fantaisiste et absurde, le père est muet. Il ne cligne pas des yeux et son regard passe de Foreman à Kutner puis à Thirteen. Les trois médecins hochent la tête à l'unisson, validant en quelque sorte les explications du Diagnosticien. Baissant la tête, l'homme se retourne et, les mains derrière la nuque, lève les yeux au plafond. Il lui faut prendre une décision celle de faire confiance à un homme dont il réprouve les méthodes mais duquel diagnostic dépend la vie de son fils. Poussant un sourire rempli d'incertitude mais désespéré à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir avoir confiance, il se retourne.

« Vous pouvez donner l'autre foie au patient » concède-t-il finalement en regardant Cuddy, qui d'un hochement de tête le remercie.

* * *

 **19H30**

Le soleil accroche le toit des immeubles, donnant à la rue une atmosphère paisible et estivale. Les pavés blancs du trottoir résonnent des pas des passants – amis, couples ou promeneur solitaire rentrant chez lui. Lisa aperçoit la façade blanche de l'immeuble sur sa droite et cherche des yeux une place. Derrière elle, House patiente en moto puis file se garer devant son appartement. En retirant son casque, l'étrange impression de n'être pas repassé par ici depuis des semaines le saisit. Debout à côté de la moto, House fléchit sa jambe droite avec une légère grimace. Ses muscles se contractent et se détendent lorsqu'il se relève.

Après la dispute avec le père de Keith, Cuddy lui avait donné une quatrième Vicodin. Il était seul dans son bureau, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Son teint était cireux et les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer en le voyant et s'était contentée de lui tendre une Vicodin. Il était sonné, respirait par à-coups et n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour avaler le comprimé.

Soufflant pour chasser la douleur, il attrape sa canne accrochée près de la roue et cherche des yeux celle qu'il attend, obligée d'aller se garer plus loin. House observe avec attention le quartier, notant chaque détail avec application. A une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, la terrasse d'un café est bondée de clients dont les éclats de rires et le murmure des conversations parviennent à ses oreilles. De l'autre côté de la rue, un couple de jeunes trentenaires s'occupe, avec ardeur et bonne humeur, des premiers clients de la soirée. Baker Street respire l'été et House se surprend à redécouvrir cette sensation. Il ne fait guère attention à cela d'habitude, se contenant de rentrer dans son appartement et d'en claquer la porte.

« Tu viens ? » lui demande Cuddy, le regard pétillant d'énergie « À moins que tu ne veuilles m'inviter au restaurant ... »

« Avec le pauvre chèque que tu me signes à la fin du mois ? » réplique-t-il en prenant un air choqué.

« Ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir trois guitares, un piano et quoi d'autre ? Un harmonica ? » lui reproche-t-elle.

« Héritage familial. »

« C'est le mensonge le plus stupide que j'ai entendu depuis des jours. »

Le Diagnosticien hausse les épaules et lui offre en réponse un sourire faussement désolé. La jeune femme soupire à s'en fendre l'âme et, faisant mine d'abandonner la partie, prend les devants. Les yeux posés sur elle, House la suit en boitillant tout en sortant les clefs de sa poche.

Le salon est plongé dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il pousse la porte, Cuddy derrière lui. De lourds rideaux barrent les fenêtres et seule une faible lueur transparaît derrière eux. L'atmosphère est lourde et pesante, presque étouffante. Pourtant, le Diagnosticien cherche la main de la jeune femme et, se retournant, la fait reculer contre la porte qui claque derrière elle.

« Greg » l'avertit Lisa qui les yeux ouverts, cherche à le voir dans l'obscurité.

« Chut »

Il trouve sans aucune difficulté ses lèvres dans le noir et accroche sa canne à la poignée de la porte. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, retrouvant avec plaisir la sensation d'être tout à lui. En un baiser lent et langoureux, sa barbe griffe la peau sensible autour de ses lèvres les paupières closes, elle respire son odeur masculine. Leurs mains sont moites et leurs respirations rauques lorsqu'ils se séparent. Il a chaud sous le cuir de sa veste, et l'odeur vanille qui embaume les cheveux de la jeune femme éveille tous ses sens. Contre la porte, leurs deux corps sont proches ils s'embrassent avec abandon et désir, laissant l'espace d'un instant encore leurs langues se rencontrer. Lisa entend son cœur battre la chamade et résonner dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle glisse ses mains sous la chemise du Diagnosticien. Sa peau se tend et frissonne sous le contact de ses doigts joueurs. Des soupirs montent dans l'obscurité, des papillons leur chatouillent le ventre et déjà, le désir s'éveille en eux.

« Greg » souffle-t-elle lorsque ses lèvres migrent vers son cou « Moi aussi, j'ai ... » Il étouffe le reste de sa phrase d'un baiser. « Vraiment envie de toi, mais on devrait ... »

« Sérieusement !? » s'exclame House en s'écartant vivement.

« Je le vois quand tu n'es pas vraiment en colère. »

« Normal, je ne le suis pas » réplique-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste « Je suis frustré. » continue-t-il de maugréer en allant écarter brusquement les rideaux « Et arrête de te marrer, tu m'énerves. »

Un sourire si grand sur le visage qu'elle en a mal aux joues, Cuddy se mordille les lèvres en le voyant s'affaler sur le canapé. Tandis qu'il ne bouge pas, elle attrape sa canne et la lui tend avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine puis de revenir faire de même avec celle du salon, qui donne directement sur la rue. Un courant d'air rafraîchissant s'engouffre dans l'appartement et agite quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Absolument pas ragoûtant » répond House lorsqu'elle lui parle du chat de Keith « Et comme je meurs de faim, tu es priée de changer de sujet. » précise-t-il aussitôt.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, mais j'imagine que je ne dois pas m'attendre à y découvrir des trésors. »

« Tu me séquestres chez toi » la taquine-t-il en la suivant des yeux « Comment tu veux que je le remplisse ? S'il n'y a rien, on peut commander une pizza. »

« Tu parles de la pizzeria au bout de la rue ? On pourrait y aller au lieu de manger ici. » tente Cuddy en inspectant les rayonnages du frigo.

À la grimace qu'il affiche, elle comprend que c'est peine perdue. Elle ouvre une bouteille de lait et fronce le nez quand une odeur désagréable s'en échappe. Vidant le contenu dans l'évier, Lisa jette un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui a fermé les yeux, en quête d'un peu de repos.

« On va directement là-bas pour commander ? » propose Cuddy en ouvrant successivement tous les placards de la cuisine « Et promis, je ne te harcèlerais pas pour qu'on y reste. Et en attendant, on pourrait commencer ce pour quoi nous sommes ici. »

Elle croit un instant qu'il va refuser mais n'entendant aucune protestation de sa part, revient dans le salon et, sous son regard décontenancé, se met à fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il prudemment « Mais te gêne pas surtout ! » s'exclame House en se redressant du canapé lorsqu'il la voit sortir quelques billets de son porte-feuille.

« Je suis sûre que les pizzas sont moins chères qu'un dîner au restaurant. » le taquine la jeune femme en patientant dans le hall de l'immeuble « Allez, viens, sinon je prends deux pizzas végétariennes ... »

« Tu m'énerves. » lâche-t-il en claquant la porte, les laissant chacun d'un côte – et surtout lui à l'intérieur.

« House ! » s'exclame la voix étouffée de Cuddy.

« T'entendre crier mon nom me rend toute chose » fait malicieusement le Diagnosticien en rouvrant la porte « Bon, on y va ou pas ? Je croyais qu'on avait des tas de _choses_ à faire après ? »

* * *

Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, Cuddy marche à sa gauche d'un pas énergique. Le soleil dans leurs dos, House regarde devant lui tandis qu'elle semble fascinée par leurs ombres qui les précèdent côte à côte. Parfois elles ne font qu'une et un écart suffit pour les dissocier. Lisa relève les yeux lorsqu'il entrelace leurs doigts.

« Viens, on traverse. » dit-il en lui faisant un signe de tête.

De l'autre côté de la rue, la jeune femme refuse de lui rendre sa main et continue d'avancer. House secoue légèrement la tête en la voyant si pleine de vie. Au fond de lui, il apprécie ces moments-là. Des moments où ceux qu'ils croisent voient qu'elle est avec lui. Il se sent fier. Pourtant, il voudrait pouvoir se voir, observer leur couple d'un point de vue extérieur. Être cet homme qui vient vers eux ou encore celui-là, assis à la terrasse d'un café. Voir de quoi il a l'air lorsqu'il boite en tenant la main de Cuddy.

« On va devoir attendre un peu. » fait-elle remarquer lorsqu'ils arrivent à la pizzeria.

« On parie ? » la taquine le Diagnosticien en entrant à l'intérieur.

D'une légère pression des doigts, il invite Cuddy à le suivre. Ils sillonnent entre les tables et les rires et, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, House échange quelques mots d'italien avec celui qui semble être le chef.

« Tu connais les propriétaires de tous les bars et restaurants d'ici jusqu'à Washington ? » demande innocemment Cuddy lorsqu'il récupère la carte.

« Non, mais celui-là me doit une faveur. Profite s'en, j'ai déjà choisi » répond-t-il en lui tendant « Si une composition ne te plaît pas, tu peux changer. »

Avec un sourire ravi, Cuddy parcourt du regard la carte avec attention. Le Diagnosticien en profite pour l'admirer un instant se mordre les lèvres. Elle a toujours ce geste lorsqu'elle réfléchit. Il n'est même pas certain qu'elle est parfaitement conscience d'agir de la sorte. Elle porte toujours une robe rouge, stricte et élégante, qui lui couvre les épaules et s'arrête juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle est ravissante et sa peau bronzée anime son visage et son regard gris tacheté de vert.

« Celle-ci » dit-elle finalement en lui montrant « _Maestro_ , s'il te plaît. Et sans la charcuterie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être difficile » réplique le Diagnosticien en soupirant « Je reviens. »

Elle l'attend dehors lorsqu'il ressort, zigzaguant entre les tables.

« Elles seront prêtes dans une vingtaine de minutes, je lui ai dit que tu viendrais les chercher » dit-il.

« Ça m'aurait vraiment étonné que tu sois galant jusqu'au bout » se fâche gentiment la jeune femme alors qu'ils retournent à l'appartement.

* * *

« Combien de langues est-ce que tu parles? » demande Cuddy en ouvrant la porte.

« Hum … trois. », répond placidement le Diagnosticien. « L'anglais, le second degré et les sous-entendus sexuels. » continue-t-il en essayant de rester sérieux.

Levant les yeux au plafond face à sa répartie, Cuddy éclate finalement de rire lorsqu'il attrape sa main et l'embrasse.

« Je suis plutôt doué, je crois »

« Et plus sérieusement ? » demande-t-elle « Je me souviens d'un livre en français que tu avais. »

« Français, oui » fait-il en filant dans la cuisine « Portugais et quelques bases d'espagnol. Quatre mots d'italien comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure. Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps au Japon. »

« Avec tes parents ? »

« Oui, mon père est resté plusieurs années en poste là-bas, alors je suivais. » répond House « J'y ai appris énormément de choses et j'ai toujours gardé une sorte de … fascination pour la culture japonaise. »

« Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté cela avant » fait remarquer Lisa tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand elle le voit chercher un peu partout dans les placards.

« Tu n'avais jamais demandé » relève le Diagnosticien avec un sourire « Où est-ce que … ha ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Ça » répond House en lui montrant un sac poubelle « Ce n'est pas que te dresser un portrait très flatteur de mon passé de samouraï me déplaît, au contraire ... » continue-t-il avec un sourire ironique « Mais avant que je ne me dégonfle, on pourrait peut-être faire un peu de _ménage_? »

* * *

Elle le laisse le faire seul, se refusant à envahir son espace, à l'étouffer ou pire encore lui donner l'impression de le surveiller. Le bruit du plastique que l'on froisse s'atténue à mesure qu'il s'éloigne de la cuisine. Puis c'est le silence. Même la rue s'est tue un peu comme si la fenêtre du salon avait été brusquement fermée.

« Je vais chercher les pizzas. » dit-elle depuis le couloir.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Lisa s'aventure un peu plus loin. Le silence dans la chambre l'étonne. La porte est restée entrouverte. De dos, House est assis sur le bord du lit et ne donne pas l'impression de l'avoir entendue. Le sac noir traîne au pied du lit. Il semble perdu dans des réflexions obscures ne menant à rien. Dans la penderie, quelques tee-shirts et deux chemises sont rangés comme des traces d'un ancien passage. Ce sont les quelques vêtements que le Diagnosticien a laissés chez lui. House lève les yeux vers elle, visiblement surpris que le temps soit si vite écoulé.

Il tient un tube de Vicodin dans la main droite, semblant être incapable de se décider sur ce qu'il doit faire. D'un côté, l'impatience le gagne car il tient à faire ses preuves. Au fond de lui, les doutes persistent toujours. À la pensée que les prochaines semaines seront pareilles à un long et escarpé chemin le long d'un ravin où il sera constamment menacé de chuter, il se sent étouffer. La crainte d'échouer, de se retrouver à terre et de ne pas pouvoir se relever lui serre les entrailles. Lisa le ressent dans son attitude. L'homme lui cache ses plus profondes émotions, par orgueil et par fierté. Elle ne lui en veut pas comment pourrait-elle lui reprocher quelque chose alors qu'il a fait le premier pas. Lisa le connaît par cœur, et sait combien il lui est difficile d'admettre qu'il a besoin d'aide.

« Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir mis là. » dit-il en désignant vaguement un endroit devant lui « Pourquoi tu es aussi sûre de toi ? » fait-il en la regardant à peine.

« Greg » le coupe-t-elle avec douceur et prudence « Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. L'important n'est pas de savoir pourquoi j'ai confiance en toi – tu le sais déjà non ? » sourit Lisa en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, une jambe passée sous elle.

« J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à traîner une jambe amochée, à serrer les dents chaque fois que je manquais m'écrouler. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé » répond-t-il en faisant résonner les Vicodin contre le plastique « Pour pouvoir oublier que j'ai constamment mal. »

« Alors, arrête. Rien ne t'oblige à ne plus en prendre » propose la jeune femme, les lèvres entrouvertes dans l'espoir qu'il la coupe « On ... »

« Mais il est là le problème Cuddy ! » l'interrompt-il en braquant ses yeux bleus sur elle « Ce _on_ , c'est … on le fait tous les deux, sans s'en rendre compte. À croire qu'on est deux à devoir se passer de Vicodin ! »

La surprise voile le regard de sa compagne. Consciente de la justesse de ses paroles, elle ancre son regard au sien quelques secondes et se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Déglutissant en silence, elle l'observe secouer la tête de dépit et d'incompréhension.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Bien sûr que si. Et ne t'en excuse pas. » répond Cuddy en inspirant profondément « Je m'en rends compte … Je voudrais t'aider … je voudrais avoir mal à ta place, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. » murmure-t-elle « Ce _on_ signifie simplement que je tiens à toi. Et tu sais que quelque soit ton choix, je le respecterai. »

« Une canne avec une jupe hyper sexy ? » relève le Diagnosticien avec une pointe d'ironie « Ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde de boiter et d'avoir autant de charme que moi. »

« Idiot. » sourit-elle en baissant un instant la tête « Je n'ai jamais aimé te voir prendre de la Vicodin, encore moins autant. J'ai .. fini par me convaincre que ça ne regardait que toi. Et si ça pouvait t'éviter d'avoir mal, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. »

« Tu considères les choses différemment maintenant. Moi aussi. » lui fait remarquer son compagnon, redevenu sérieux « Que je le veuille ou non, je n'arrive pas à te cacher la moitié des choses que je voudrais. »

« Tu n'es pas aussi bon à ce jeu-là que tu ne le crois, House. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, puis la voit froncer les sourcils et hésiter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir et que tu n'arrives pas à demander ? »

Esquissant un sourire maladroit, Cuddy se mordille les lèvres et relève la tête vers lui. Elle hausse les sourcils une fraction de seconde.

« L'autre jour, je me demandais ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question » dit-il « Pour l'instant. Je sais juste que c'est ce que je veux »

Un sourcil haussé, il l'observe tandis qu'elle intègre ses paroles. Elle sourit faiblement puis hoche la tête.

« Tu n'étais pas partie dépenser, de manière parfaitement scandaleuse, mes vingt dollars en pizzas ? » l'interroge-t-il malicieusement en refermant les doigts autour du tube orange.

« Si, mais j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire avant » relève Cuddy en souriant « Je suis vraiment heureuse de discuter avec toi de cette manière. »

« Tu souriras moins quand je ne pourrais plus boutonner ma chemise parce que mes doigts tremblent trop et que je préférerais vivre dans le noir les trois quarts de la journée » réplique-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« J'aime bien quand tu ne portes qu'un tee-shirt » admet-elle en se mordillant les lèvres, rougissant presque lorsqu'il lui lance un regard aguicheur.

« Je crois que c'est le moment pour toi de partir avant que l'on ne soit obligé de censurer la suite. » ricane le Diagnosticien.

Elle penche la tête et ses lèvres se soulèvent en un sourire rassuré. Acquiesçant en silence, Cuddy s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Se retrouvant pour la deuxième fois seul dans la chambre, House continue de fixer le tube qu'il tient dans la main. Des sentiments différents l'animent. S'il ne veut se précipiter, il se sent rasséréné, plus convaincu, plus léger. La main posée sur sa cuisse, le Diagnosticien masse doucement sa jambe puis se redresse en étirant les muscles de ses épaules. Il a l'impression que ce sont inlassablement les mêmes pensées qui agitent son esprit. Une appréhension confuse lui serre les entrailles par instant, comme si une main de fer lui empoignait brusquement le cœur. Arrêter la Vicodin est sans doute la décision la plus difficile qu'il puisse faire en rien comparable à la décision de garder cette jambe atrophiée.

Empoignant le pommeau de sa canne, il s'en aide pour attraper le sac noir et y laisse tomber le flacon orange. Lorsqu'il sent le sac se tendre sous le poids pourtant léger des comprimés, il serre les dents, inspire profondément et, relevant la tête, fait craquer sa nuque. Conscient du chemin sur lequel il s'engage, le Diagnosticien refuse d'abdiquer. Que Cuddy soit convaincue que la Vicodin était une solution il n'en croit pas un mot. Il sait qu'elle est prête à se battre pour lui. Et il choisit de croire en elle, car même les hommes blessés ont besoin de croire en quelque chose.

* * *

 **TBC ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Etant donné le sujet que j'ai choisi de traiter, il me paraît normal - important - de s'arrêter sur le quotidien. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop lourd à digérer ... ce découpage chronologique plutôt précis (Je me suis cassé la tête à l'établir)_

 _ **Alexia** , merci pour tes commentaires extrêmement positifs ! Pour les trois heures, tu as raison. Je ne savais pas tellement comment gérer toute cette partie sur le sevrage de House, c'est difficile et la Vicodin fait tellement partie ... de ce qu'il est. J'ai l'aval de Lili pour tout ce qui concerne les détails médicaux :D_  
 _Le coup de poing, oui, je l'aime aussi ! Et ne sois pas horrible d'aimer les voir souffrir. La douleur fait partie de la vie, de la nôtre comme de la leur. Voir la vie en rose est une erreur. Bonne lecture à toi._

 _ **Niobi,** merci Chaton, as always. L'histoire de James et de Bob a inspiré certaines de mes réflexions. Merci pour les expressions japonaises ... qu'il y a très peu de chance que je retienne._

 _ **Lili,** merci pour cette review :D_

 _Merci **Hoyek** de suivre cette histoire !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous._  
 _Ju_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

 **Samedi 11 et Dimanche 12 juillet**

Reprenant cette mésentente cordiale qui définit si bien leur relation, Cuddy obtient de son compagnon quelques heures de consultations les deux jours qui suivent. Ils n'ont pas reparlé de ce moment de tension qui, la veille avait semblé paralyser le Diagnosticien. Lisa se contente de lui donner une Vicodin lorsqu'il vient la réclamer toutes les trois heures, en profitant le plus souvent pour lui voler un baiser.

Il se sent bien, mentalement prêt et serein. Toutefois, c'est toujours avec une certaine impatience qu'il prend un comprimé. Une pique lancinante sillonne sa jambe et s'en va, pareille à des coups de fouet jusque dans le bas de son dos. C'est loin d'être une torture car il est bien trop habitué à cette blessure constante.

Qu'il prenne ou non de la Vicodin sous leurs yeux importe peu à son équipe, dispersée dans l'hôpital. Prétextant de ne trouver aucun intérêt dans les cas qu'ils daignent ramener des Urgences, le Diagnosticien passe le plus de temps possible dans son bureau. Casque sur les oreilles, il garde les yeux fermés et se concentre sur la musique. Il s'arrange pour faire deux ou trois heures de consultations – acceptant cette _torture_ pour ne pas contrarier davantage sa compagne. Cette dernière ne cherche pas à lui en imposer trop mais fait attention à le garder occupé.

Gardant sa réserve habituelle, House ne cherche pas à lui décrire tout ce qu'il ressent. Le vendredi soir, il est à la villa quand elle rentre de l'hôpital. Avec un sourire, elle le trouve étendu sur le canapé. Il ne porte qu'un jean foncé et, ses lunettes sur le nez, déchiffre avec lenteur un vieux livre à la couverture usée. Le son d'une guitare électrique s'élève en d'apaisants et mélancoliques murmures de la chaîne. L'air est lourd et étouffant. La plupart des volets sont tirés et donnent à la villa une atmosphère ombragée, presque nocturne. « _There's no many different worlds_ » chante la voix. Relevant les yeux de son livre, House balade son regard sur la silhouette de la jeune femme et enlève ses lunettes. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son livre, hausse un sourcil en devinant un titre français et, déposant les lunettes de son compagnon sur la table basse, capture ses lèvres. « _So many different suns_ » murmure le chanteur « _And we have just one world. But we live in different ones_. »(*)

Il a glissé les doigts dans ses cheveux et ne lâche sa bouche qu'à bout de souffle. Avec un sourire, Cuddy lui mordille les lèvres. Il le lui rend faiblement. Quelques paroles échangées et elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre chose pour voir qu'il ne se livre pas totalement à elle. C'est un de ces jours où la douleur dévore son énergie. Déposant un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse, elle se relève et file dans la chambre se changer.

* * *

 **Lundi 13 juillet**

Sous un ciel gris, chargé de nuages pluvieux, Cuddy rejoint l'appartement du Diagnosticien. Elle est passée rapidement chez elle enfiler une tenue plus décontractée pour terminer la journée plus à l'aise. À sa demande, ils passent de nouveau la soirée à Baker Street. En dehors de ses vêtements, la plupart de ses affaires sont encore là en commençant par son piano et ses guitares - sans doute les principaux objets qu'il regrette ne pas toujours avoir auprès de lui. Elle sait toute l'importance que revêt la musique pour lui, mais c'est un sujet sur lequel il reste constamment distant.

En grimpant les quelques marches jusqu'au hall, Cuddy s'arrête car déjà elle entend la musique. Se figeant à deux pas de la porte, un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle voudrait pouvoir se faufiler à ses côtés et l'observer en silence. Tentant sa chance, elle entre dans l'appartement. Elle n'a pas le temps de l'apercevoir que déjà les dernières notes s'évanouissent. Avec une pointe de déception, Cuddy capte aussitôt le regard de son compagnon. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc et un jean foncé. Pieds nus, il reste assis devant le piano et tapote sur le pommeau de sa canne.

Ce soir-là, ils parlent peu. Les Vicodin qu'il prend suffisent encore à contenir la douleur qui irradie dans sa jambe. Plus tard, installés sur le canapé devant un vieux western, la jeune femme s'endort contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Un bras passé derrière elle, House la regarde un moment d'un air songeur. Une mèche brune descend sur son visage et chatouille son nez. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les jambes remontées sous elle, Cuddy a les traits détendus. La fatigue a laissé place à un sommeil tranquille. Il se redresse en grimaçant lorsqu'il étend ses jambes.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » murmure-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, comme étonnée de se trouver ici.

« Un village peint totalement en rouge, ça te parle ? » demande le Diagnosticien avec un petit sourire. (*)

« Absolument pas » dit la jeune femme en refermant les yeux « J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures. Ça va ? »

Les lèvres pincées House plisse le nez et secoue légèrement la tête. Baissant les yeux sur sa cuisse, Lisa se relève et pose les pieds sur le tapis. Étouffant un bâillement, elle se lève et étire ses muscles endormis.

« Il te reste une Vicodin. »

« Je sais. »

« Je vais te la chercher. » dit-elle.

« Non. »

Sa voix seule l'arrête. Il secoue la tête comme pour se donner plus de conviction.

« Juste cinq. Oublie la dernière. » fait-il en posant les coudes sur ses cuisses, la tête calée dans la main droite.

Cuddy se passe la main dans les cheveux puis le regarde avec au fond des yeux un éclat de fierté sincère qui lui gonfle le cœur de joie. En seulement trois jours, il a pris la décision de ne plus en prendre que cinq. Intérieurement, elle trouve ce laps de temps beaucoup trop court. Mais elle ne juge pas, elle est là pour veiller sur lui et se tenir à ses côtés. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

Une main plaquée sur le visage, le Diagnosticien somnole à moitié. Les muscles de son dos se dessinent sous son tee-shirt et la peau de son cou et ses bras est bronzée. Faisant un pas, Lisa se saisit de sa main et le tire à elle avant de refermer ses bras autour de son torse. Avec un sourire, elle se hisse à sa hauteur en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement, presque furtivement.

« Et maintenant ? » fait-elle avec un sourire en coin « Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

« Tu me prends pour un gamin de trois ans ? » grimace House en levant les yeux au plafond « Si tu crois m'avoir avec ça … En revanche, je connais un remède plutôt efficace » chuchote-t-il contre ses lèvres tout en glissant les mains sous son débardeur.

« On ne regarde pas la fin du film ? »

« Je te raconterai » promet-il en prenant un air impatient « Maintenant, je vais te raconter une autre histoire. » reprend-t-il en l'embrassant.

Relevant la tête, Cuddy lève un regard attentif vers son compagnon. Elle colle son bassin contre le sien en souriant malicieusement.

« Quel genre ? »

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vient chercher elle-même la réponse en capturant les lèvres du Diagnosticien. Ses mains de musicien remontent dans son dos puis descendent avec lenteur. Ils échangent un long baiser langoureux tandis qu'à l'écran éclate une bruyante fusillade.

« Le genre où tu n'as absolument pas besoin de tous ces vêtements. » répond House, la voix rauque à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Tu me l'as déjà racontée celle-ci ... »

Passant les mains sur son tee-shirt, Lisa l'embrasse rapidement puis recule. Attrapant la télécommande, elle éteint le poste sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

« J'aime beaucoup ta façon de la raconter. » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle fait un pas en arrière, puis deux et continue en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Et tu ne te lasses jamais ? » la taquine House en avançant lui aussi, car il sent déjà sa jambe protester sous son poids.

« Tu es très doué pour le faire. » continue la jeune femme en le laissant la rejoindre, notant avec un pincement au cœur le boitement plus prononcé.

Avec un sourire, elle agrippe les bords de son tee-shirt blanc, l'embrasse furtivement et lui passe par-dessus la tête. Puis, elle fait de même avec son débardeur.

« Je vois que tu te souviens du début. » s'amuse le Diagnosticien en la suivant tandis qu'elle recule en direction du couloir « Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite » chuchote Cuddy en arrêtant sa main à hauteur de son short « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide ... »

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, House retient un sourire puis boite jusqu'à elle. Passant ses bras autour de ses hanches, il l'embrasse sur le nez puis glisse vers ses lèvres avant de les saisir doucement entre les siennes. Lisa enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et le laisse approfondir le baiser.

« Tu permets que je te montre ? » propose-t-il à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils se séparent.

* * *

Elle est endormie à côté de lui, son corps hâlé par le soleil recouvert partiellement d'un drap blanc. La jeune femme s'est assoupie peu de temps après l'amour, un sourire sur les lèvres. De la fenêtre entrouverte s'échappe la chaleur de la chambre, quelques courants d'air frais rafraîchissent l'atmosphère et caressent leurs peaux nues sous les draps. Allongé et totalement éveillé, House respire lentement. La nuit semble figée pour son corps tourmenté par la douleur. Un poids lui serre la gorge quelque soit la position qu'il adopte, sa jambe droite le rappelle sans cesse à l'ordre. Il ferme subitement les yeux et se mord les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang lorsqu'une crampe lui donne l'impression qu'un millier de débris de verre s'écrasent avec violence contre sa cicatrice.

House se pince durement l'arête du nez, dans l'espoir de diriger le centre de sa douleur ailleurs. Il n'a qu'un mot à prononcer, qu'un geste à faire pour la réveiller. Habituellement, il se serait jeté sur la Vicodin, mais ce geste lui est interdit aujourd'hui. Il y en a dans le sac de la jeune femme et il n'a pas pris la cinquième. Appuyant sur ses paupières du pouce et de l'index, le Diagnosticien serre les dents, se retenant d'attraper le livre posé sur la table de nuit et de l'envoyer violemment contre le mur opposé.

Au lieu de s'efforcer de penser à autre chose, House se redresse dans le lit et laisse sa jambe droite pendre au bord. Fixant la cicatrice qui dépasse sous le drap, il focalise toute son attention sur le centre de sa douleur jusqu'à arque-bouter les épaules au maximum. Il ferme doucement les yeux, serre ses lèvres fines et inspire profondément. Oubliant tout, il a l'impression de revenir un an en arrière lorsqu'il ne partageait pas la vie de Cuddy.

Trois jours ont passé, il a pris vingt-trois Vicodin. House rouvre les yeux, surpris. La douleur s'estompe un instant lorsqu'il réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il est capable de juger exactement le nombre de comprimés qu'il a pris. Un nombre qui lui paraît presque absurde tant il semble élevé. Il en sourit même, une fossette se creuse sur sa joue. House secoue la tête en passant machinalement la main sur sa cicatrice. Il reste dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, l'esprit vide.

Il se rallonge lentement et cale sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et son visage reflète sa fatigue, en dessinant de profondes cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Persuadé qu'il n'arrivera pourtant pas à s'endormir, le Diagnosticien fixe le plafond de sa chambre. Sa jambe s'est apaisée et le laisse tranquille. Il est toujours un peu abasourdi des _vingt-trois_ et se demande encore combien il pouvait en prendre avant. Finalement, il s'endort lui aussi après s'être tourné vers la jeune femme, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

* * *

 **Mardi 14 juillet, 9H20**

Le soleil entre par les immenses portes du PPTH et dessine la silhouette de l'homme sur le sol du hall. En s'approchant du bureau central où s'affairent deux infirmières, Wilson hoche la tête vers la Doyenne de l'hôpital qui franchit les portes des Urgences. Portant une robe légère de couleur marron et resserrée à la taille, la jeune femme a lissé ses boucles brunes qui lui tombent sur les épaules.

« Bonjour James »

« Cuddy » répond avec un sourire l'intéressé.

Wilson hésite lorsqu'il la voit consulter plusieurs dossiers. Il n'est pas aveugle, il a rapidement compris que quelque chose se passe entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Supposant judicieusement que le Diagnosticien n'est pas encore arrivé, il pense pouvoir en comprendre un peu plus de la bouche de la jeune femme. Wilson signe le registre rapidement puis s'approche de Cuddy.

« Un problème ? » demande-t-elle en le voyant indécis.

« Non. » répond-t-il brusquement en refermant la bouche.

Un sourire étire les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle le voit mal à l'aise.

« Docteur Cuddy ? J'ai Bannerman au téléphone. » les coupe une infirmière en lui tendant le combiné.

Profitant de ce que Cuddy tourne la tête vers elle, Wilson s'éclipse et prend la direction de l'ascenseur. _Très courageux de ta part_ , se fustige-t-il mentalement en levant les yeux au ciel. _Il est en retard et Cuddy sourit comme si elle était enceinte .. Mon dieu, elle est enceinte ! … Déjà arrivé ? On arrive toujours trop vite avec les ascenseurs … J'aurais du prendre les escaliers. Non, non, t'es fou ? Si elle l'était, t'aurais déjà vu House débarquer dans ton bureau …. où j'ai mis mes clefs … Alors, ce sourire ? … Oh, et puis qu'ils se débrouillent ! … Oh, mon dieu._

Plus personne ne s'étonne de voir arriver le Diagnosticien à une heure bien après celle indiquée sur son contrat de travail. On s'en désintéresse car on ne peut rien y faire. En revanche, la réaction de Cuddy et l'échange plus ou moins amicale qui suit avec House sont toujours objet d'intérêt. C'est d'abord le regard décontenancé, amusé ou bien réprobateur des patients de la clinique qui attire l'attention des infirmières. Puis c'est le sourire de Cuddy qu'elles voient lorsqu'elle retourne dans son bureau – pas celui de la directrice mais celui de la femme amoureuse. La relation entre les deux médecins n'est plus un secret pour le personnel et, si House le montre de plus en plus, Cuddy a toujours un sourire et un regard empli de fierté et de légèreté lorsqu'elle est avec lui.

Cependant, l'irritabilité plus accrue du Diagnosticien ne passe pas inaperçue dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. On met cela sur le compte de sa jambe, puis on oublie. Son caractère acéré et vif le protège des remarques et des mauvaises plaisanteries. Et bien que plus personne ne le voit prendre de la Vicodin, on se garde encore de faire la moindre observation à ce sujet.

* * *

 **Mercredi 15 juillet, 20H45**

Cuddy tourne la tête vers son compagnon quand il entre, lui faisant un léger signe de la main. House pose son sac puis se débarrasse de sa veste. Sans dire un mot, sans rien. Il boite dans le couloir sans même regarder la jeune femme. Lisa fronce les sourcils, analysant aussitôt à sa démarche crispée son niveau de souffrance. Sans avoir le besoin de lui demander, Cuddy sait qu'il souffre bien plus que ce qu'il est capable d'exprimer avec de simples mots. Elle perd le fil de ce que lui raconte Stacy et le regarde disparaître.

« Stacy … Écoute, je dois te laisser, excuse-moi. Je te rappellerai d'accord ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiète l'avocate.

« Je t'expliquerai une autre fois » répond Cuddy en se levant de la chaise.

Elle rassure une dernière fois son amie, raccroche et pose le téléphone sur la table de la salle à manger. La porte de la salle de bain claque sèchement. Elle s'engage dans le couloir éclairé par le soleil rouge de la fin de soirée. La poignée refuse de tourner, ses doigts sont froids ; elle recule, attend puis hésite.

« Greg ? »

L'absence de réponse la chagrine, d'autant plus qu'elle entend l'eau couler.

« Ouvre-moi la porte s'il te plaît » lui intime-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

« Pas besoin d'aide » l'entend-t-elle répondre à voix basse.

« House, ouvre cette porte » répète Cuddy, accentuant volontairement l'usage de son nom qu'elle n'utilise plus que rarement quand ils sont tous les deux.

Après quelques secondes d'un interminable silence, la clef tourne dans la serrure. Cuddy l'ouvre doucement, apercevant le Diagnosticien qui est déjà retourné s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Ce qu'elle lit sur ses traits fatigués lui serre le cœur. Sa main droite est serrée autour de sa cuisse, en un vain effort pour diminuer la douleur qui lui broie littéralement la jambe. House lève des yeux où la souffrance tant physique que psychologique se lit facilement. L'homme baisse la tête, serrant les lèvres pour cacher sa faiblesse et ses tremblements. Cuddy s'approche et le serre contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Elle sait pourtant qu'il n'aime pas spécialement la tendresse dont elle fait preuve, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Un _Je reviens_ murmuré parvient aux oreilles du Diagnosticien. House relève la tête, elle disparaît dans le couloir. Il sent encore la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui.

La respiration hachée et difficile, House inspire profondément la bouche entrouverte. L'air frotte contre sa lèvre légèrement bleuie, cette énième _blessure de guerre_ , reste du coup porté par le père de Keith. Il a eu du mal à rentrer à la villa, ses doigts tremblaient à la moindre occasion. Il a failli l'appeler, lui demander de venir le chercher. Il a failli rester dans son bureau. Taub a finalement déniché un cas aux Urgences en début d'après-midi. Loin d'être résolu, House n'a pourtant qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle. Chez eux. Le Diagnosticien relève la tête lorsque Cuddy revient, son regard s'arrêtant aussitôt sur ce qu'elle tient dans le creux de sa main.

« Prends-les » dit-elle doucement en lui tendant une Vicodin et un verre d'eau.

« Je ne peux pas, Cuddy. »

« Tu as le temps, ne te précipite pas ... »

« Pas celui-là » l'interrompt le Diagnosticien en secouant la tête.

Cuddy se mord la lèvre inférieure et les repose sur le placard. Elle voit son regard fuyant, puis presque honteux. Cuddy n'est pas dupe il voudrait prendre la Vicodin pour combattre la douleur.

« Combien ? » demande-t-elle.

La bouche entrouverte, il secoue très faiblement la tête de droite à gauche. Ses yeux bleus sont éteints et fatigués, un peu désabusés.

« Je ne sais pas, six. » fait-il « Ce n'est pas juste la jambe. J'ai … enfin, l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups, passé sous un camion et balancé d'un avion sans parachute.»

« Même James Bond aurait quelques égratignures après ça » le taquine-t-elle gentiment en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux tachetés de gris.

House fait mine de vouloir se lever, mais elle l'arrête dans son geste. Debout entre ses jambes écartées, Cuddy caresse sa nuque et masse doucement ses épaules pendant plusieurs minutes. Les yeux fermés, House entend son cœur battre contre ses tempes au rythme incessant d'un tambour. Il en deviendrait presque fou. Collant son front contre le ventre de la jeune femme, il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille en profitant de ses caresses. Il se sent faible, détruit et pourtant ce n'est que le début de ce qu'il s'impose depuis cinq jours. Son tee-shirt colle à sa peau à cause de la transpiration. C'est autant la chaleur extérieure que la sensation de manque qui lui donnent l'impression d'étouffer et de brûler intérieurement. Cuddy se détache de lui et l'aide à se lever en glissant une main dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il la voyant soulever son tee-shirt.

« Laisse-toi faire »

La dépassant d'une tête, le Diagnosticien la regarde et _la laisse faire_ , levant les bras quand elle veut lui retirer son tee-shirt. Se décalant un instant, elle fait couler l'eau chaude. L'homme sourit franchement, quand il comprend ce qu'elle veut faire, il s'adosse contre le lavabo, sa canne posée un peu plus loin. Cuddy revient vers lui avec un sourire concentré et adorable et entreprend de détacher la boucle de sa ceinture.

« Je devrais faire ça plus souvent. »

« Tu veux dire prendre un bain ou te passer de Vicodin ? » cherche-t-elle à savoir avec sarcasme.

« Les deux. »

Cuddy sourit légèrement et le laisse se débarrasser de son jean. La baignoire continue de se remplir, le clapotement de l'eau apaise l'esprit tourmenté du Diagnosticien. Il laisse ses doigts glisser sur les avant-bras de la jeune femme.

« Tu devrais essayer de rentrer moins tard. » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Parce que ce n'est pas en m'acharnant à résoudre un cas que je vais me sentir mieux ? » relève-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils « Je préfère encore ça à rester ici. »

« Parce qu'emmerder Foreman, traiter les patients de crétins et te faire payer ton déjeuner par Wilson ... »

« Thérapie de groupe » s'amuse-t-il en découvrant ses dents blanches.

House se redresse autant que lui permet sa jambe et dépose, yeux clos, un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Il n'a pas l'impression d'aller mieux mais ne pas être seul à broyer du noir l'aide et le conforte dans l'idée qu'il a eu de rentrer à la villa.

« Je reviens, installe-toi. »

Cuddy va directement dans l'entrée fermer la porte à clef puis revient, laissant la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Elle se déshabille rapidement devant le regard attentif du Diagnosticien et se glisse dans l'eau chaude, calant son dos contre son torse en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cuisse meurtrie. L'eau coule toujours abondamment

« On devrait quand même faire ça plus souvent » reprend-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sentant déjà l'eau chaude détendre un à un les muscles de son corps « Ça va mieux ? »

House dépose un baiser contre son oreille, et glisse ses mains sur son ventre. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant l'instant. L'eau est calme, simplement agitée de temps à autre lorsque l'un d'eux esquisse un mouvement. Cuddy sourit légèrement, rassurée de le voir se détendre.

« Avec qui tu étais au téléphone ? » demande-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

« Je pensais que tu ne m'avais même pas remarqué. »

« Disons que tu es beaucoup plus distrayante maintenant que tu es complètement nue dans cette baignoire » laisse-t-il entendre en caressant ses hanches du bout des doigts.

« Stacy » répond Cuddy en souriant, gigotant légèrement contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Rien à propos de toi. On a simplement discuté du bébé … de tout et de rien. »

« Des trucs de femme » ironise le Diagnosticien.

« Exactement. Rien qui puisse intéresser Grégory House » siffle la jeune femme en lui pinçant légèrement l'avant-bras.

Il lui mordille l'épaule puis bouge légèrement les jambes quand Cuddy lève la tête vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment elle va ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais simplement que ça pouvait t'intéresser » répond-t-elle en haussant doucement les épaules.

« Comment va-t-elle ? … Comment se porte le fœtus ? »

Cuddy roule les yeux face au ton qu'il vient d'employer et ne répond pas, comprenant qu'il ne veut pas vraiment le savoir. Qu'il ne cherche pas à en apprendre davantage sur la grossesse de Stacy l'intrigue sans l'étonner. Elle connaît son sentiment sur les enfants et sur tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à ce sujet. Ils n'ont jamais discuté de la grossesse de l'avocate, c'est presque devenu un sujet tabou. Les appels entre les deux femmes sont fréquents, longs et sans prise de tête, mais le Diagnosticien ne prête jamais attention à ce que sa compagne essaie de lui raconter.

« Tu es toujours obligé de dire ce mot-là ? »

« Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. » dit House en fixant un point devant lui « On a déjà eu un petit accrochage à ce sujet il y a quelques années. » s'amuse-t-il en baissant la tête vers elle.

« Je me souviens de cette femme … Emma ? » murmure doucement Cuddy, un peu perdue.

« Hydropisie foetale non immune. »

« Il faut toujours que tu rationalises tout. » le réprimande-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, la tête calée contre son torse « Elle était photographe, je me souviens des photos qu'elle m'avait montrées lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital. » ( _*_ )

« Elles étaient en noir et blanc. » se rappelle le Diagnosticien en venant déposer de l'eau sur les épaules de la jeune femme « C'était une idiote. »

« C'est une maman heureuse et épanouie. » le contredit-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu la voyais tous les jours. »

« Si c'était le cas, ça te dérangerait ? » réplique Cuddy « Quelques mois après, j'ai reçu une lettre à l'hôpital. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour se plaindre de toi. »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir été odieux avec elle. » fait le Diagnosticien dont les lèvres se découvrent en un sourire amusé.

« Tu as la mémoire bien courte. » rétorque-t-elle « Peu importe, et sans vouloir te vexer, elle parlait très peu de toi. »

« Je ne suis pas vexé ... »

« Arrête de me couper ... »

« Madame a du caractère. » s'amuse House en laissant ses mains glisser sur le corps de sa compagne.

« Tais-toi ! » s'emporte-t-elle faussement en lui frappant l'avant-bras.

Soudainement, Cuddy le sent se crisper contre elle, une énième crampe lui broie la jambe. House serre les dents, comme surpris d'une attaque si soudaine. Dans ce bain chaud, emportée par la conversation, il en oublie sa blessure. Elle glisse ses doigts dans la main gauche du Diagnosticien et laisse son autre main descendre le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa cicatrice.

« Arrête » la stoppe-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

« Arrête » répète aussitôt la jeune femme en dégageant doucement sa main droite, venue arrêter la sienne.

L'arrière de sa tête retombe contre le carrelage du mur, il ouvre la bouche, ses mâchoires se crispent quand Cuddy masse sa cicatrice. Il voudrait _encore_ lui dire d'arrêter et de le laisser. Mais les va-et-vient sur la peau rugueuse de sa cicatrice lui font du bien, calment la douleur que l'eau chaude n'a pas complètement fait soulager. Il serre les paupières, envahi par un sentiment de honte qu'il a encore rarement expérimenté. Il déteste cette jambe, cette cicatrice, et plus encore qu'elle la voit. Et qu'elle la touche. Cuddy resserre ses doigts, gardant la main du Diagnosticien sur son ventre.

Un silence complet règne dans la pièce, la surface de l'eau tremble à peine lorsqu'elle bouge ses doigts. L'instant est étrange, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment touchée, ne faisant que l'apercevoir lorsqu'il ne la dissimule pas assez vite. Surtout, elle se souvient de ces injections de sérum qu'elle lui avait faites il y a quelques années alors qu'il était venu dans son bureau, crachant sa douleur en développant sa cicatrice d'un geste rageur. Elle se souvient aussi de son regard quand il avait compris que ce n'était pas de la morphine. Aujourd'hui, calée contre son dos, son geste est instinctif et protecteur. La peau détrempée de ces doigts caresse avec lenteur et attention la peau rugueuse de la cicatrice. Les seules sensations qu'elle garde de la balafre sont les rares fois où sa jambe frotte contre la sienne lorsqu'ils font allongés l'un contre l'autre.

D'abord crispé, House calme sa respiration et commence à apprécier le va-et-vient de sa main sur sa blessure. Cuddy sent son compagnon se détendre peu à peu et continue de masser doucement sa jambe. Mais, déjà, l'eau se refroidit et les fait frissonner. Sans rien dire, House tend la main et laisse couler l'eau chaude un long moment avant d'arrêter. Les yeux de nouveau fermés, il dépose deux baisers sur l'épaule de la Doyenne.

« Lisa. »

« Hum ? » sourit-elle en entendant son prénom.

« Finalement, c'était bien. » admet-il avec un petit rictus « Merci. »

Il cherche maladroitement ses lèvres, Cuddy lève les yeux en souriant. Ils s'embrassent rapidement, puis restent l'un contre l'autre. Elle a cessé ses caresses et tombe presque de fatigue dans les bras du Diagnosticien. Plus tard, seule l'eau devenue froide les chasse de la baignoire.

* * *

Ils sont loin d'être aveugles et déjà des rumeurs, des bruits de couloirs circulent dans l'enceinte du Princeton Plainsboro. House arrive plus en retard que d'habitude avec dans le regard une profonde lassitude. On le voit fatigué, traîner sa jambe et faire résonner lourdement sa canne dans les couloirs, de son bureau à la chambre de sa patiente. C'est à peine s'il se donne la peine de descendre au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'une autorisation de Cuddy est nécessaire.

 **Jeudi 16 juillet**

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Stacy ? » demande Wilson en remplissant deux verres d'eau.

« Elle m'a appelée hier soir justement. Elle va très bien. Et le bébé aussi. » sourit en retour la Doyenne en posant ses couverts « Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis plusieurs semaines, mais c'est très rare si nous restons une semaine sans prendre de nouvelles. Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ? »

« Pour rien. »

« Ça fait deux jours que vous avez cette tête à chaque fois que vous me voyiez. » fait Cuddy en secouant ses mèches brunes « Crachez-le morceau, Wilson » le presse-t-elle gentiment en plissant les yeux.

L'intéressé triture un moment dans son assiette puis finit par se lancer sous le regard attentif et insistant de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec House ? Je veux dire … il ne me parle pas. Ou plus, devrais-je dire. » se lance finalement l'oncologue.

« Vous êtes inquiet ou simplement curieux ? »

« Les deux. » répond Wilson avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules « Je connais suffisamment House pour savoir quand il prépare quelque chose. J'ai d'abord cru que ça ne concernait que lui, mais vous savez ce que c'est. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

« Je le sais. » dit calmement Cuddy en promenant son regard sur la cafétéria « Et non, vous ne devez pas. Tout va bien. »

Elle se sent marcher sur un fil, tiraillée par l'envie de tout lui raconter et celle de garder le secret. Visiblement pas satisfait de sa réponse, Wilson la regarde d'un air contrarié, la fourchette suspendue dans les airs.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire, James. C'est important pour lui. »

« Et pour vous ? »

« Oui » répond-t-elle simplement en baissant les yeux.

Se mordillant les lèvres pour contenir un sourire, Cuddy se met à mélanger sa salade. Wilson se redresse sur la banquette et la fixe avec attention. La complicité entre ses deux amis et l'importance qu'ils semblent accorder à _ça_ le laisse sans voix. Et c'est toujours le même sourire qui agite les lèvres de la jeune femme et brille dans son regard. Ravalant sa salive, Wilson se dit qu'il n'a jamais vu Cuddy aussi fière de son ami.

« Vous parliez de Stacy tout à l'heure. » reprend Lisa.

« Encore à parler du _fœtus_? » se plaint House en s'asseyant à côté d'elle « C'est toi le père de l'enfant ? » demande-t-il avec une mine effarée.

« Et comme tu ne veux rien me dire à ce sujet, je profite de ton absence pour questionner Cuddy. » réplique son ami en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à la jeune femme « Très ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que tu aurais mis moins de temps à le découvrir ... »

« Je voulais faire durer le suspens. » explique le Diagnosticien en découpant un morceau de viande « Continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. »

« C'est ce que l'on avait l'intention de faire. » répond Cuddy en retenant un sourire « Pour le 23 septembre si tout va bien. » dit-elle à Wilson « Ils ne veulent pas savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. »

Jusqu'au café, les deux médecins discutent de leur ancienne collègue. De temps à autre, Wilson jette un regard au Diagnosticien qui reste silencieux la plupart du temps. Il suit la conversation d'un oreille discrète, avec l'air ennuyé et agacé de celui à qui on raconte sans cesse la même histoire. House ne mange presque rien et se contente de grignoter un morceau de pain. Chaque bouchée, pourtant minime, lui retourne l'estomac. Ses muscles sont courbaturés par la fatigue et il grimace déjà en ressentant les premiers effets du manque. A côté de lui, Cuddy se retient de lui dire de manger davantage, consciente qu'il n'est pas bien et qu'il a fait l'effort de prendre le pain.

« Vous aimeriez savoir ? Garçon ou fille ? » demande alors Wilson en espérant attirer l'attention de son ami.

« Comme entrée en matière, j'ai connu mieux Jimmy Criquet. » se lance House en faisant traîner sa tasse sur la table « Dis carrément que tu crois que Cuddy est enceinte. »

« Je … »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclame la Doyenne avant de jeter des regards inquiets autour d'elle, à la recherche d'oreilles indiscrètes. Elle ne voit que l'éclat moqueur dans les yeux bleus de House et celui interloqué de Wilson.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... »

« Bien sûr que si. » le coupe le Diagnosticien en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte. » dit la jeune femme en regardant l'oncologue droit dans les yeux.

House termine d'un trait sa tasse de café avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami, tassé sur la banquette. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, il se passe le doigt dans l'encolure de sa chemise.

« Pourquoi croyiez-vous cela, James ? » s'enquiert-elle, avec dans la voix beaucoup d'indécision.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux châtains, Wilson regarde de droite et de gauche, la mine embarrassée.

« Rien du tout, oubliez » répond-t-il vaguement en écartant sa propre réponse d'un geste de la main « Vos comportements … l'un envers l'autre. » finit-il par ajouter face à leurs regards insistants « Il est rare de vous voir vous disputer depuis quelques jours et on dirait que vous tenez absolument à garder un secret … Ne prenez pas cet air-là. Tout l'hôpital s'en est rendu compte. »

« C'est clair que j'aurais typiquement ce genre de réaction si ça arrivait » raille-t-il en faisant la grimace, les yeux au ciel.

« Donc, vous sautez sur la première hypothèse que vous trouvez pour expliquer ce que vous voyiez. » relève Cuddy en posant les coudes sur la table.

« C'est la plus répandue. » admet Wilson tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête la gêne passagère du Diagnosticien, dissimulée derrière une mine de profond désintéressement.

Cuddy fronce légèrement les sourcils, partagée entre des émotions contraires. Une bouffée de joie l'a submergée, elle est vite rattrapée par la réalité. Se mordillant les lèvres, la Doyenne fixe le fond de sa tasse pus relève la tête vers l'oncologue lorsqu'il prend de nouveau la parole.

« Si j'étais vous, je ... »

« Si tu l'étais, Wilson, tu conviendrais parfaitement que ce genre d'hypothèse est complètement dénuée de sens et qu'elle ne vient que de l'imagination des infirmières frustrées qui errent dans cet hôpital. » grogne le Diagnosticien.

« Tu trouves qu'elle n'est pas crédible ? » demande Cuddy en se tournant la tête vers lui.

« Pas toi ? »

« D'une certaine manière, elle me plaît beaucoup. » admet-elle avec un sourire timide. « Ne fais pas cette tête. »

« Je ne fais pas cette tête. »

« Écoutez, la seule façon de mettre un terme à tous ces commérages est de dire la vérité. » reprend la Doyenne en regardant maintenant Wilson.

« Ce que l'on ne fera pas. » la coupe House avec un rictus.

« C'est votre choix, mais comprenez ... »

« Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser. » continue-t-il, la voix hargneuse, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu « Ce que je fais ne les concerne pas. »

« Alors, ça ne concerne que toi ? Je ne veux pas m'incruster dans tes histoires House. Mais, tu donnes rarement l'impression de parler à un mur. »

« Et quoi ? Tu es jaloux parce que Cuddy sait quelque chose que tu ne sais pas? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répond Wilson en se rendant finalement compte que répondre à cette question est peut-être la moins bonne chose à faire « C'est simplement surprenant de ta part. »

« Il n'a pas tort. » intervient Cuddy en évitant le regard noir du Diagnosticien « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne respecte pas tes choix, au contraire. Avoue simplement que te voir garder jalousement un secret … »

« Je n'en suis pas capable ? »

« Diable si. » lâche Wilson en grimaçant lorsqu'il se souvient de toutes ces fois où House a mené, de son côté, des expériences dérangeantes et dangereuses « Elles ne rimaient simplement pas avec _vie privée_. »

« Vous avez terminé ? » demande brusquement le Diagnosticien en posant sa tasse sur le plateau « Deux psychologues pour moi tout seul, je crois rêver. » ironise-t-il en attrapant sa canne et en se levant.

« Même ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas. » observe Wilson en le regardant s'éloigner en boitant « Cuddy ... »

« Ça ira, James. » répond-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de continuer « Je ne peux rien vous dire, je lui ai fait une promesse. Vous comprendrez. »

La veille, House n'a pris que quatre Vicodin. La jeune femme n'a rien dit, elle respecte son choix. Pourtant, pour elle, c'est trop rapide. Il est impatient, trop sûr de lui. Alors quand House lui demande un cinquième comprimé en plein milieu de la nuit, elle le lui donne. Il ne dort pas, peu ou mal. Lorsqu'il la réveille, elle se sent presque fautive de s'endormir aussi rapidement quand il reste conscient et silencieux.

* * *

 **TBC ...**

* _Brothers In Arms,_ Dire Strait

* _Pale Rider_

* Saison 3, épisode 17.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je vous présente mes excuses pour cette publication plus que tardive. J'ai eu un ... passage à vide pour quelques scènes qui ont pris plus de temps à écrire que prévu. Et un emploi du temps chargé. Comme beaucoup, la rentrée est faite ou approche.  
Le chapitre pourrait être mieux, il y a des choses que je pourrais retravailler, mais je ne vais pas passer dix ans sur celui-là non plus ..._

 _Ce chapitre a franchi la barre des 9000 mots._ _Outch._

 _ **Niobi :** Grazie :p Je doute que la musique que tu écoutes soit adaptée à la lecture, mais qu'importe finalement. Je n'oublie pas ton mail évidemment ..._

 _ **Lisa :** Tu as affiché cette phrase au-dessus de ton bureau ? Tu n'as plus de place, il y a déjà tellement de choses à cet endroit ! *-* J'suis assez contente de la phrase avec le chat "- ou ce qu'il en reste" XD (Bon, ok, c'était le chapitre 5 ça :o )  
Le 11 juillet est une excellente journée 8-) :D_  
 _On ne reparle pas du jean, des lunettes et du canapé ?  
Merci pour le compliment sur la phrase de conclusion ! :* Là, c'est moins ... moins XD_

 ** _Alexia_ : **_Merci ! En ce qui concerne le vocabulaire, j'en ai. Mais je cherche aussi des synonymes tout le temps ! J'espère que ce chapitre te contentera davantage, je pensais à toi en l'écrivant. Tu as écouté Dire Strait ?_

 _ **Lili :** The big review :* Merci :* L'oreillette omg XD J'espère que la logique est toujours respectée ici en ce qui concerne le sevrage, surtout une scène où je ne suis pas très sûre, je l'ai modifiée avant de publier (Tu dormais quand je voulais savoir :D) Merci pour toutes tes remarques, en les lisant, elles me donnent de nouveau un regard plus clair sur l'histoire !_  
 _Euh ... pour les règles, oui je fais parfois ça mais j'avoue que je n'y pensais pas forcément XD T'es con XD Pour le monologue de Wilson, je me suis inspirée de ... toi :D T'sais ... les mandarines XD Stacy :* Elle va revenir ! Merci Ninja :*_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

 **Jeudi 16 juillet , dans la soirée**

Il grelotte et ressert brusquement les bras autour de son torse, secoué par un frisson passager. Son corps réclame du repos comme un navire enchaîné depuis trop longtemps au cœur d'une violente tempête. Mais il est incapable de réagir et se contente de rester là. Assis au milieu du canapé, le regard vitreux, nauséeux, House fixe un point au-dessus de la télévision allumée. Le son est au minimum et il ne perçoit que les grésillements agaçants du poste. Cuddy n'est pas loin, à la cuisine peut-être, dans la chambre. Il l'entend et contracte les mâchoires. N'importe quel bruit l'irrite, chaque point de lumière agresse son regard bleu pâle. Il ferme les yeux, supporte encore moins l'obscurité qui aussitôt l'enserre.

« J'ai préparé quelque chose pour le dîner » fait la voix de Cuddy depuis le couloir.

« Pas faim » grogne-t-il en levant à peine les yeux vers elle.

« Si tu as envie de quelque chose ... »

« Tu seras là, comme toujours, prête à bondir » la coupe-t-il « Je veux simplement qu'on me fiche la paix ».

Cuddy ferme les yeux et s'efforce de respirer doucement. De là où elle se trouve, il lui paraît plus maigre que jamais. Ses joues sont creusées et mangées par une barbe qu'il ne prend plus la peine d'entretenir. Elle ne pique plus la paume de sa main, mais ploie doucement sous son toucher. Malgré le cas dont il s'occupe depuis la veille, Cuddy a insisté pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Elle refuse qu'il conduise. Après le déjeuner et la discussion animée avec Wilson, il s'est montré si différent à chaque heure qu'elle a craint sa colère. House refuse toujours d'évoquer ouvertement le sevrage. Il ne peut dissimuler les signes flagrants du manque puisqu'il s'obstine à travailler. Tenant sa promesse silencieuse de veiller sur lui, Cuddy préfère endurer son indifférence et son mépris plutôt que jouer avec le feu. Comme d'habitude, il n'a pas vu son patient et son équipe fait comme si elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait. Sur le chemin du retour il n'a rien dit, se contentant de claquer la portière et de regarder par la vitre.

« Je serai dans la cuisine » murmure-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

Il a froid et chaud en même temps et son corps est perclus de courbatures douloureuses. Sa tête est lourde comme si chacune de ses cervicales était devenue du plomb. Il transpire en ayant froid. Sur son tee-shirt, il a d'abord enfilé une chemise. Puis un sweat noir. La douleur dans sa jambe s'allie aux sensations de manque qu'il continue de développer un peu plus chaque heure. House a l'impression que la douleur n'épargne littéralement aucune parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à marteler si fort dans ses dents qu'il voudrait les arracher.

Il serre le poing contre son torse et se redresse lentement, un vertige faisant tanguer la pièce autour de lui. Cuddy est assise à la salle. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas à la cuisine, elle garde un œil sur lui, toujours, elle lui a promis. Il n'a pris que trois Vicodin dans la journée, il sait qu'il prendra la quatrième. Il n'arrivera pas à supporter plus, pas ce soir, pas aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il attend. Il refuse de demander, de lui parler sans comprendre pourquoi la solitude l'attire autant. House ne pense pas plus loin que les tremblements qui agitent ses poings serrés. Avec une grimace de douleur, House attrape sa canne et le verre posé sur la table basse. Il sent le regard de sa compagne posé sur lui, attentive à ses moindres gestes.

« House »

Il l'ignore et se verse deux doigts de whisky. L'alcool est chaud, trop chaud lorsqu'il y trempe ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se retourne, Cuddy l'ignore elle aussi et la tête baissée, tâtonne du bout de la fourchette dans son assiette. House retourne finalement sur le canapé, incapable de se décider. Sa tête est pareille qu'une tempête et c'est à peine s'il sent sa jambe se dérober sous lui lorsqu'il s'assoit. Son ventre proteste de faim mais l'idée même de nourriture le révulse. Le whisky lui brûle la gorge.

Il retrouve sa place, incapable de se décider comment mettre ses jambes. Il les étend, les ramène vers lui. Il voudrait presque pleurer - peut-être serait-ce une manière d'évacuer un peu la souffrance qui lui coupe le souffle. Il ne peut pas, il est sans solution. Sa raison le fuit, c'est son corps qui décide pour lui. House entend Cuddy se déplacer, le parquet grince et les couverts résonnent contre l'assiette. Le Diagnosticien ferme les yeux, secoué par un autre frisson.

« Laisse-moi » siffle-t-il en sentant le canapé s'affaisser.

Il rouvre les yeux et ne ressent rien face au sourire triste – encourageant, il ne sait pas – qui sillonne les lèvres de Cuddy.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça »

« Non, c'est vrai » répond-t-elle doucement en passant un gant humide sur son front couvert de sueur « J'en ai envie ».

Elle observe son visage. Ses lèvres tremblent comme s'il se murmurait à lui-même des paroles sombres et inaudibles. Il ne sourit pas et détourne le regard, resserrant davantage les bras autour de son torse comme pour lui défendre d'entrer dans son cercle. Ce soir, il est mentalement incapable de lui être reconnaissant. Même son sourire le laisse indifférent. House est tout entier tourné vers lui et vers son corps meurtri. Le manque est violent, imprévisible et lui tombe dessus comme un chasseur sur sa proie.

« Tiens, garde-le un instant » dit Cuddy lorsque son portable sonne dans l'entrée.

* * *

« Demain ? Je ne peux pas … non … une autre fois, oui, bien sûr … Avec plaisir. Bonne soirée » l'entend-t-il dire.

House ne comprend pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. C'est comme un moment de lucidité où il arrive à aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Cuddy refuse visiblement d'aller jouer au tennis le lendemain soir. Elle revient dans le salon.

« Autre chose de prévu ? » demande House en levant les yeux vers elle « Un peu de baby-sitting ? » continue-t-il sans faire attention à sa réaction « Tu n'as pas besoin de me couver comme un gosse malade. »

Cuddy se fige à deux mètres de lui et lui lance un regard noir qu'elle n'est même pas sûre de réellement regretter. Elle affiche une moue déterminée, marmonne un _très bien_ presque agressif.

« Je vais me doucher »

Elle cache sa tristesse en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Lorsque la porte claque sèchement, House n'a pas bougé mais il sent un long filet de sueur froide couler dans son dos. Le gant est posé sur sa jambe, il se redresse, l'écarte et contemple la tache humide sur son jean. Posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, House se prend la tête entre les mains et ne bouge plus.

* * *

Elle est épuisée, stressée, angoissée à l'idée de ne pas être assez forte, qu'il échoue. Cuddy contemple son reflet dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bain. Seules les lumières au-dessus de la glace éclairent la pièce et découpent son mince visage. Elle retire doucement ses vêtements, attrape une serviette qu'elle dépose sur le meuble non loin. Alors que l'eau dévale sur elle en de puissantes et brûlantes cascades, Cuddy pense au cap qu'ils viennent de franchir, celui où le manque est plus visible que jamais, où l'absence de Vicodin fait ressortir le pire en lui. Elle reconnaît qu'elle sait à quoi s'attendre, que ça ne fait que commencer. _Alors pourquoi es-tu triste ?_ se demande-t-elle, les yeux clos. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être triste pour quelque chose qui est inévitable. Et pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, Cuddy se sent bien plus ébranlée.

Une serviette autour d'elle, Cuddy passe directement dans la chambre. Croyant être seule encore quelques instants, elle hésite lorsque surprise, elle aperçoit House assis sur le bord du lit. Sa canne est appuyée contre la table de nuit et, les épaules voûtées, il garde les mains posées de chaque côté. Ses doigts de musicien agrippent la couverture comme s'il s'agissait de prises sur un mur d'escalade.

« Tu devrais te reposer » dit-elle en passant rapidement sa nuisette « Essayer de dormir quelques heures »

« Je n'arrive même pas à garder les yeux fermés plus de deux minutes et tu veux que je dorme ? » réplique House sèchement.

Elle le voit baisser la tête puis la relever. Cuddy fait le tour du lit, revient se placer à sa hauteur. Elle n'ose le toucher, craignant qu'il ne se referme davantage sur lui-même.

« Je crois que j'arriverais à dormir » dit-il la voix à peine audible « Avec une Vicodin »

« Je vais te chercher la dernière »

En cherchant dans son sac, Cuddy éprouve une pointe de soulagement presque coupable. Elle est soulagée qu'il la prenne, qu'il se laisse du temps. Elle éteint la télévision et les lumières avant de retourner dans la chambre. Son jean traîne au sol, mais il n'a guère bougé. Les draps sont tirés.

« Tiens »

Avec une gorgée d'eau, House avale le comprimé en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Il se sent à bout de force et ne voudrait avoir à faire aucun autre mouvement supplémentaire.

« Essaie de dormir » l'encourage doucement la jeune femme en lui offrant un sourire fatigué.

Elle se tient devant lui et dépose une unique caresse sur sa joue avant de se coucher. Il ne tarde pas à la rejoindre et s'applique comme un fou pour ne pas la toucher. La chaleur des draps ajoutée à celle des couches de vêtements qu'il a gardés sur lui l'enveloppe rapidement. Cuddy s'est déjà endormie, épuisée par les batailles qu'elle mène à l'hôpital et dans sa vie privée. Elle lui tourne le dos et son corps est replié sur lui-même dans une position qui donne l'impression qu'elle veut se protéger d'une menace extérieure. C'est sûrement un geste inconscient de sa part, mais House a l'humiliante impression qu'il est la raison de son insécurité. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, l'homme fixe le dos de sa compagne. Il voudrait la toucher, passer un bras autour d'elle et enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux pour espérer dormir quelques heures. Le corps fourbu et les jambes prises de picotements, il se rapproche de Cuddy et, sans la toucher, ferme les yeux.

Tard dans la nuit, il se réveille en sursaut et se redresse brusquement. House appuie violemment ses paumes sur son visage pour essayer de chasser en vain son mal de tête. La nuit a englouti la chambre et seuls les chiffres rouges du radio-réveil se détachent dans le noir. Sa tête tourne et il est saisi d'un vertige. House se rallonge sur le côté, le tee-shirt collant à sa peau moite. C'est encore une de ces insomnies. Le Diagnosticien ferme les yeux, claquant des dents sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il sent que l'on tire sur les draps, que le matelas s'affaisse à côté de lui. Cuddy s'est reculée, son corps est chaud et il referme un bras autour de sa hanche. Enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles brunes, House frissonne. Elle n'a rien dit et il doute qu'elle se soit réellement réveillée. Finalement, il finit par s'endormir avec à l'esprit l'idée que l'on ne peut gagner sans avoir connu le goût amer de la défaite.

* * *

 **Le lendemain, vendredi 17 juillet**

Il est 11H lorsqu'il arrive à l'hôpital. House se dirige directement vers le bureau de sa compagne. Elle est partie bien plus tôt que lui et à son réveil, les draps sont déjà froids. Seule l'odeur que renferme les oreillers témoigne d'une présence féminine autour de lui. Elle l'accueille avec un sourire qu'il lui rend à peine. Il ne parle pas d'hier, mais elle lit dans son regard qu'il se souvient de chaque parole qu'il a prononcée. Il n'a rien avalé, pas même bu un café avant de venir. Le dernier véritable repas qu'il a avalé remonte au déjeuner de la veille.

* * *

« J'ai repensé à la conversation d'hier » annonce Wilson en poussant la porte en verre du bureau.

« Et je ne veux pas savoir quelles sont les conclusions que tu en as tirées et qui sont censées expliquer le pourquoi du comment House est House » réplique sèchement le Diagnosticien sans même lever les yeux.

L'oncologue hausse les épaules et, poings sur les hanches, observe son ami. Dans sa chemise blanche impeccablement repassée, Wilson offre une apparence à l'opposé de celle du Diagnosticien. Sa barbe est plus fournie, tachetée de blanc et de gris. House est enfoncé dans son fauteuil, un dossier ouvert sur les genoux et les pieds posés sur le bureau. Aujourd'hui encore, il porte une chemise sur un tee-shirt blanc. Jamais depuis qu'il sort avec Cuddy, Wilson n'a vu House arborer une silhouette aussi négligée. _Décharnée._

« Je pense ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans _je ne veux pas savoir_? » le coupe abruptement House, la main posée sur sa cicatrice

« Cuddy ... »

« Il n'y a pas de problème avec Cuddy »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais apparemment c'est la question que tu attendais » fait-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

Le Diagnosticien referme le dossier et le jette sur le bureau. Il passe une main sur son visage et gratte sa barbe du bout des ongles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wilson ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Et je m'inquiète pour toi »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour tout le monde »

« Ce n'est généralement pas considéré comme un défaut »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est officiellement devenu la huitième plaie d'Égypte » réplique House « J'avais oublié combien les criquets pouvaient être encore plus dangereux que les sauterelles »

Le regard empli de consternation face à l'obstination aveugle de son ami, Wilson secoue vaguement la tête. Il essaie de comprendre les pensées qui agitent House et tout ce qu'il voit c'est la douleur qui continue de le ronger. Il est plus maigre peut-être, son visage est plus expressif que son regard étrangement pâle et éteint. Ses yeux bleus – finalement sont autant d'éléments de réponses.

House déplie ses longues jambes et, se saisissant de sa canne, se lève difficilement du fauteuil. Sa respiration est lourde, presque caverneuse. Lorsqu'il passe à côté de Wilson, le Diagnosticien s'arrête et, ancrant son regard bleu dans celui de son ami, sourit d'une manière désinvolte.

« T'es médecin, utilise ta tête »

Estomaqué par sa répartie, Wilson l'écoute discuter avec son équipe et le voit s'installer sur la première chaise disponible. _T'es médecin, utilise ta tête_.

* * *

La colère du Diagnosticien n'est pas réellement dirigée vers Cuddy. Elle est la personne la plus proche de lui depuis des jours. Il est conscient de sa présence discrète à ses côtés, mais aussi de son propre caractère – acerbe et désagréable. Sa colère est dirigée vers les autres, tous ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser son chemin, comme s'ils étaient responsables de sa douleur. Malgré les rendez-vous, les réunions et les dossiers, Cuddy pense constamment à lui. Il occupe toujours une part de ses pensées et elle s'attend, à tout moment, que l'on vienne l'avertir qu'il a dépassé les limites. Elle sait les effets que le manque de Vicodin fait peser sur lui, elle voit tout ce qu'il endure.

À 14H30, elle n'a pu se libérer avant et pénètre dans son bureau plongé dans l'obscurité. Il a tiré tous les stores et seule la porte en verre donnant sur le couloir diffuse un peu de lumière. Elle baisse les yeux vers lui, le tube de Vicodin serré dans la main. Elle entend son souffle buter contre ses lèvres. Il ne la regarde pas, son visage est dissimulé dans la paume sa main droite. La lumière qui filtre derrière les rideaux de fer tombe sur lui et découpe sa silhouette. Ses traits sont plongés dans une sorte d'obscurité malsaine et étouffante alors que la peau de sa nuque brille dans la lumière. Cuddy approche

« Je t'attendais avant » l'attaque House, allongé sur le fauteuil à droite de la porte.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer avant, Hourani … »

« Je m'en fiche Lisa » la coupe-t-il amèrement en levant des yeux striés de veines rouges vers elle « Trois heures, trois heures Cuddy, trois _putain_ d'heures »

Le ton de sa voix et son regard glacial font frémir la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle sache que ce n'est pas l'homme tel qu'elle le connaît vraiment, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir blessée à chaque fois qu'il la regarde ainsi.

« C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça sans que l'on dépasse l'heure fixée » fait-il en se redressant, sa veste tombant de son torse « Je comptais sur toi »

« Et tu le peux encore, tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas » répond-t-elle sans tenir compte une seconde de son ton mordant et accusateur « Et à la façon dont Wilson semble se torturer l'esprit, tu pourrais aussi compter sur lui »

Elle lui tend la deuxième Vicodin qu'il prend et avale sans attendre.

« À quel point ? Tu devrais le surveiller avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise » réplique House en la fixant « Du genre se couper une oreille »

« C'est ton meilleur ami Greg » relève Cuddy « Même si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu as choisi de te sevrer, je peux aisément le comprendre. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'es pas aussi infaillible que tu ne le crois. Mais Wilson ... »

« Viendra foutre son nez partout et je ne veux pas de sa compassion à deux sous »

« Mais la mienne ne te gêne pas ? »

« Elle est bien plus agréable à regarder » répondit-il en laissant son regard errer sur sa silhouette « Je parle de ta _compassion_ , ne te fais pas de fausses idées »

« House » le stoppe Cuddy en levant les yeux au plafond « Tu devrais rentrer, oublie un peu ton cas, tu as une équipe capable de s'en charger » l'incite-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Ici, il y a du bruit et je préfère mille fois être là plutôt qu'enfermé à écouter le tic-tac d'une horloge qui n'existe même pas ! » réplique-t-il vivement « J'ai besoin d'être occupé pour oublier. Et une bouteille de whisky n'est pas franchement la meilleure solution » admet House avec un faux sourire tranquille qui trahit sa douleur.

« Je peux me libérer vers 17H, pas avant » réfléchit la Doyenne en fixant ses doigts entrelacés.

« Ça me va » murmure-t-il dans sa barbe, le corps ramassé sur lui-même.

* * *

 **Samedi 18 juillet**

En fin de matinée, Wilson remonte l'allée qui mène à la villa sans quitter la porte des yeux. La chaleur est toujours aussi étouffante que la veille et le ciel bleu est dégagé de tout nuage. L'atmosphère est pourtant bien différente des pensées qui s'agitent dans son esprit. Depuis leur dernière discussion, il a appliqué à la lettre la plus ou moins dédaigneuse recommandation du Diagnosticien. _T'es médecin, utilise ta tête_. Il frappe deux coups successifs contre la porte. La villa est silencieuse et la voiture de Cuddy absente. Seule la moto est garée dans l'allée, le long de la pelouse. Le soleil inonde la façade et les fleurs tendent leurs pétales vers ses rayons incandescents.

Alors qu'ils s'attendait à devoir attendre le bon vouloir du Diagnosticien, Wilson cache à peine sa surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Un sourcil haussé, House cale son épaule contre le chambranle et offre une moue empruntée à son ami.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? » demande aussitôt Wilson en écartant les mains sans tenir compte de son manque de subtilité

« Justement pour éviter le genre de discours moralisateur qui va suivre » répond House en s'écartant lentement, regrettant déjà le moment où il lui a dit d' _utiliser_ sa _tête_.

House retourne à l'intérieur de la maison et va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il porte un de ces tee-shirts blancs habituels et un bas de pyjama. Le haut est trop grand et annihile les formes de son torse. Au premier coup d'œil, Wilson aperçoit les signes qui lui avaient auparavant échappés.

« Je suis impressionné » fait-il en ne sachant pas très bien où s'installer.

« Et moi donc »

House se passe la fin sur le visage et s'enfonce d'autant plus dans le fauteuil. Sa main droite est posée sur sa cicatrice. Wilson fait les cent pas puis finalement s'assoit sur le canapé.

« Comment tu t'y prends ? Je veux dire … je n'ai rien vu et ... »

« Tu voyais ce que tu voulais » répondit House en déglutissant « Tu as une petite mine, tout va bien ? » ironise-t-il sans vraiment sourire.

« Tu devrais voir la tienne » rétorque son ami « Tu racontes ? »

House pousse un soupir, ses ongles frottent contre son crâne. Le regard de Wilson est posé sur lui, attentif. Il ne le brusque pas, car il sait que c'est la dernière chose à faire en ce qui le concerne. House garde le silence un moment, plissant les yeux et se pinçant momentanément les lèvres comme s'il se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée. Son regard tombe sur sa cicatrice dissimulée par le pantalon. Une dernière fois, il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Ils s'emmêlent et partent dans tous les sens, plus longs qu'auparavant. Wilson le regarde faire et a un sourire amusé. Avec sa barbe d'une semaine et ses cheveux en bataille, il a l'air de sortir d'un sommeil de dix jours et ferait presque peur. Ses traits cireux et les cernes sous ses yeux qui lui donnent dix ans de plus, il fait presque peur à voir.

« T'emballe surtout pas » commence-t-il « C'est l'enfer. Pire que Vogler et Tritter réunis dans la même pièce »

« Étonnante comparaison »

« Tu as l'intention de me couper à chaque fois ? Parce que ça va vite devenir chiant »

Wilson lève les mains en signe de défense et avec une moue, lui fait signe de poursuivre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le Diagnosticien tente de s'expliquer et décrit avec peine le processus et ce qu'il lui arrive de ressentir.

« Je m'étais imaginé un tas de choses, mais je regrette que ça ne me soit pas venu à l'esprit » admet Wilson lorsque House termine.

« Tu refusais de l'admettre parce que toutes les fois où c'était le cas, je trichais » remarque-t-il en baissant les yeux vers sa jambe.

« Et c'est pour de vrai cette fois ? » demande l'oncologue en haussant un sourcil.

« On dirait »

« Et bien ... »

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ? » le reprend House en se redressant, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses « Merci de ta visite, non je n'ai pas besoin de toi et la porte n'est pas fermée à clef »

« Qui est au courant ? » demande Wilson sans tenir compte de ses remarques.

House sourit distraitement face à sa ténacité et se renfonce dans le fauteuil.

« Officiellement, seulement Cuddy. Et maintenant toi » répond-t-il tout en balayant sa propre réponse d'un geste de la main « Mais on ne peut pas dire que soit passé totalement inaperçu … il y a eu quelques fâcheux accrochages … »

« Alors, c'est Cuddy, c'est vraiment elle » fait pensivement Wilson en cachant péniblement une surprise teintée d'amusement

« Oh, pitié … ne me fais pas le coup du gars qui change pour faire plaisir à sa copine » se plaint le Diagnosticien en roulant les yeux d'agacement.

« Parce que c'est autre chose ? »

« Pense ce que tu veux »

Wilson hoche plusieurs fois la tête dans le vide. House passe pensivement ses doigts sur son front, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne semble penser à rien. Sa canne est appuyée contre le fauteuil, à quelques centimètres de sa jambe.

« Ouais, tu ne le crois pas » s'agace le Diagnosticien en entendant le léger rire de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas ça » fait-il en secouant la main « Je pensais simplement à quelque chose »

Il ne dit rien de plus, dissimulant facilement un sourire à la pensée qu'il avait eue. Cuddy enceinte, il aurait voulu se gifler mentalement d'avoir été aussi stupide.

« Amusant … Tu parles du sevrage comme si c'était une chose naturelle » reprit Wilson en le regardant « Alors que parler de Cuddy et du rôle essentiel qu'elle semble jouer est un sujet tabou. Certaines choses ne changent pas. »

House ne répond pas et se lève du fauteuil après avoir attrapé sa canne. Il boite dans le couloir et Wilson entend une porte claquée. Un peu interdit, il se lève et avance dans le couloir. Il va l'appeler quand House apparaît à sa droite. Wilson a juste le temps d'apercevoir la salle de bain qu'il en ferme la porte.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de danser avec toi » ironise le Diagnosticien alors qu'il essaie de retourner dans le salon

« Quel rôle joue Cuddy exactement ? » demande Wilson en faisant successivement un pas à droite puis à gauche pour l'obliger à répondre.

« Sérieusement Jimmy Criquet »

House le pousse sans ménagement et retourne dans le salon où il reprend sa place. Ses lèvres se découvrent en un rictus douloureux lorsqu'une crampe broie sa jambe et se répercute dans chaque ramification de son corps. Il plaque sa main contre sa cicatrice, geste qui n'échappe pas à Wilson debout à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Depuis quand Cuddy est ta _copine_? »

« Je croyais qu'on parlait de Vicodin ? T'es poète, tu fais des rimes ? »

« Les deux sujets sont liés. Tu te cachais derrière ta Vicodin pour ne pas affronter Cuddy … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'était clairement ta meilleure stratégie. Maintenant, tu utilises Cuddy ... »

« Je ne l'utilise pas » l'interrompt House en fronçant les sourcils « … J'avais besoin d'aide et je ne te l'ai pas demandée à toi. Pour changer. »

« Dans ce cas, disons plutôt que tu affrontes ta dépendance avec elle »

« T'as de ces expressions » fait-il sans réel sarcasme « La question suivante c'est qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour aider toi aussi ? » articule le Diagnosticien.

« House, pour une fois dans ta vie, sois sérieux. Je ne t'aiderai pas si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi au moins comprendre »

« Je n'ai pas le temps … ni le courage de me lancer dans un discours » rétorque House en fermant les yeux, la tête renversée sur le dossier du fauteuil « Aux questions simples, réponses simples. Pour le reste, demande à Cuddy. »

« Combien tu prends de Vicodin aujourd'hui ? »

« Quatre … Et avant que tu le demandes, oui c'est un calvaire. Oui, je suis un drogué qui broie du noir. Oui, je suis en manque . »

Comme il n'entend aucune réponse, House ouvre doucement les yeux et cherche Wilson. Il n'a pas bougé et le regarde avec au fond du regard une lueur impressionnée qui fait comprendre à House que sa réponse était loin d'être _simple_.

« Je suis impressionné »

« On s'en serait douté » ironise-t-il « Maintenant, tu peux partir »

Les deux hommes se regardent quelques secondes puis Wilson hoche la tête. Il regarde la pièce, se passe une main sur la nuque hésitant. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourne.

« Tu as changé House » dit-il à son ami qui le regarde toujours « Si tu as besoin, je suis là » ajoute-il en sachant très bien que son conseil est inutile.

« Ouais » marmonne le Diagnosticien en inspirant, les yeux braqués vers l'extérieur où il aperçoit Wilson descendre l'allée.

* * *

 **Dimanche 19 juillet**

 **8H15** Elle se contorsionne pour échapper à ses caresses, mais la sensation de sa barbe fournie contre ses épaules la fait frémir et une multitude de papillons s'agitent au creux de son ventre. Cuddy agrippe sa main baladeuse et ouvre les yeux. House est allongé juste derrière elle et, son souffle est comme un chuchotement à ses oreilles. Ses lèvres embrassent son cou. Elle pense rêver encore car il n'agit que rarement de cette façon. House raffermit sa prise autour de sa hanche et l'attire contre lui. Il a gardé son bas de pyjama et elle sent les boutons de sa chemise noire imprimer de légères marques dans son dos. Elle regrette de ne pas sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ils n'ont encore rien dit. Cuddy referme les yeux et sourit dans l'oreiller quand elle sent ses lèvres descendre sur son omoplate. Elles la chatouillent. Au fond d'elle-même, Cuddy sait qu'il ne devrait pas être comme cela, pas avec si peu de Vicodin. C'est un instant volé dont elle voudrait profiter entièrement. Alors qu'elle tente de se rappeler la dernière fois où ils ont vécu cette intimité, les doigts de son compagnon lui échappent et s'immiscent sous le fin tissu de sa nuisette. Les draps qui les recouvrent glissent sur ses jambes lorsqu'elle se cambre sous son toucher. Cuddy se mord la lèvre inférieure et ne peut retenir un gémissement. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces caresses, House semble rester volontairement distant. Il l'embrasse plus lentement, mais lui-même ne bouge pas. Cuddy sent ses jambes figées contre les siennes. Elle attrape de nouveau sa main et glisse ses doigts entre les siens. Comme elle peut, Lisa se retourne et s'allonge sur le flanc droit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il a les yeux fermés, les siens sont ouverts et observent son visage fatigué, marqué encore par les signes du manque. Ses traits sont encore ensommeillés et elle sourit vaguement en voyant qu'il a enfin réussi à trouver quelques heures de sommeil. Abandonnant sa main, Cuddy pose un doigt à l'orée de sa chemise et le laisse remonter le long de son cou, sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres légèrement gercées. Dans l'atmosphère silencieuse de la chambre, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser combien elle est chanceuse de l'avoir près d'elle. Avec un sourire qui ne cesse de s'élargir lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Cuddy laisse sa main retomber. Ses yeux sont bleus étincelants et capturent la lumière de la pièce en une multitude de petits éclats blanchâtres. Il ne sourit pas, il la regarde silencieusement. Son front se plisse et elle voit ses mâchoires se contracter. Son visage se fend subitement d'une grimace de douleur. Sa jambe droite remonte et il pose la main sur sa cicatrice, massant convulsivement la balafre.

« Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas terriblement attirante simplement vêtue comme ça » murmure-t-il entre ses dents serrées, les yeux à demi fermés « Mais je préférerai plutôt un bain brûlant … comme la dernière fois. »

« Et si je décidais de faire comme toi et de me mettre en colère parce que je suis complètement frustrée … à cause de toi » demande-t-elle avec un sourire tout en fixant la main posée sur la cicatrice.

« Le rôle du vieux grincheux ne te convient pas tellement, et tu as tout autant envie de prendre un bain que moi »

« Tu essaie de persuader qui exactement ? » demande Cuddy alors qu'il s'extirpe des draps « Il est huit heures et demie, un dimanche matin, ça mériterait une photo. »

« Je suis réveillé depuis une heure » réplique-t-il en s'éloignant, la voix cassée et froide.

Cuddy se fige un instant, surprise par le ton de sa voix et ce qu'elle révèle de lui. Il lui cache encore sa douleur et les symptômes qui l'assaillent ; elle lui en veut, lui pardonne aussitôt. Elle ne peut toutefois s'empêcher d'être déçue, mais le rejoint rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Il est assis sur le bord de la baignoire, son bas de pantalon traîne au sol. Sa cicatrice apparaît sous son boxer. Cette scène lui rappelle étrangement une des derniers jours. La tête baissée, House s'acharne après les boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts tremblent et il est au bord de les faire tous stopper. S'approchant doucement, Cuddy écarte ses mains et déboutonne sa chemise. Il regarde ses doigts puis lève les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne l'aurais pas supporté » fait-il « Ne pas pouvoir regarder les gens de haut »

Elle comprend qu'il fait mention de l'autre choix, celui qui l'aurait privé de sa jambe, celui où il aurait passé le reste de ses journées dans un fauteuil. Cuddy ne répond rien, elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Visiblement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend d'elle. En silence, ils attendent que la baignoire se remplisse. Cuddy ajoute quelques produits puis s'installe contre le torse du Diagnosticien.

« Non » l'arrête-t-il alors qu'elle veut toucher sa cicatrice « Ça va »

Elle se redresse et attrape savon et shampoing. Elle lui passe la bouteille et garde le premier. L'eau s'agite sur les bords de la baignoire selon leurs mouvements.

« Hey » s'exclame Cuddy en sentant les doigts de House glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle se mord les lèvres et resserre les bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Tu as un cheveu blanc » s'amuse-t-il en passant la main dans ses boucles brunes

« Tu veux qu'on compte les tiens ? » réplique-t-elle en lui pinçant gentiment la cuisse.

« Wilson est passé hier » dit-il en enfermant de l'eau entre ses paumes jointes « Je sais … J'aurais peut-être dû te le dire avant, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? » continue House en déposant à plusieurs reprises de l'eau sur les épaules de la jeune femme « Tu ne dis rien ? »

« Je t'écoute » répond-t-elle simplement.

House fronce les sourcils et laisse ses mains replonger dans l'eau chaude. Comme la dernière fois, l'eau agit avec douceur sur ses muscles endoloris. Il s'adosse contre le bord et laisse sa tête retomber contre les carreaux. Comme la dernière fois. Il fixe, les yeux baissés, le dos de sa compagne. Les pointes de ses cheveux effleurent la surface de l'eau lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

« De quoi on devrait parler ? J'en ai marre que notre seul sujet de conversation soit la Vicodin quand on est ici » répond-t-il « Tu savais déjà que Wilson était passé c'est ça ? »

« Il me l'a dit » acquiesce Cuddy en lui offrant un sourire « Hier, il est passé dans mon bureau avant de s'en aller. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, je crois qu'il ne s'en était pas encore remis »

Un ricanement s'échappe des lèvres du Diagnosticien lorsqu'il voit son sourire. Tout en passant le savon sur son corps, Cuddy continue à lui raconter la conversation rapide qu'ils ont eue. Il l'écoute distraitement, peinant à se focaliser sur ses paroles. Sa jambe le lance et il frisonne dans l'eau brûlante. Sa gorge le brûle et il se sent plus nauséeux que d'habitude.

« Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire »

« Qui ça ? »

« Wilson. Tu ne m'écoutais pas ? » demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, la tête tournée vers lui « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, rien du tout. Continue »

« Ne mens pas Greg »

Elle se tourne davantage vers lui et l'observe avec application. Ses lèvres entrouvertes inspirent doucement un air qui lui brûle les poumons. Ses yeux sont striés de très fins vaisseaux rouges, ils sont si différents de ceux qu'elle avait découverts en se réveillant. La rapidité avec laquelle sa physionomie change est toujours surprenante. D'un autre côté, cela l'effraie aussi car son état d'esprit suit le même chemin que son corps.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu »

Assis à la table de la cuisine, House se passe les doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides. Les tremblements le reprennent et il finit par plaquer ses mains autour de la tasse. Il a enfilé un tee-shirt bordeaux et remit le pantalon de pyjama après avoir dédaigné son jean trop serré. À côté de lui, Cuddy prépare plusieurs tartines avant de les recouvrir de confitures. Il décline celle qu'elle lui tend.

« Tu devrais au moins essayer de manger quelque chose » dit-elle « Tu ne peux pas boire que du café »

« Je sais » répond-t-il sans lever les yeux du fond de la tasse « Mais j'ai déjà l'impression que je vais vomir des choses que je n'ai pas mangées, alors mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter … où sont rangées les Vicodin ? »

D'un signe de la tête, Cuddy lui montre un tiroir à sa droite. La chaise sur deux pieds l'espace de quelques secondes, House l'ouvre et se saisit du tube orange. Le plastique est froid, c'est une sensation étrange pour lui que de le tenir après tant de temps. Le couvercle saute, un comprimé tombe sur la table et la boîte retrouve sa place dans le tiroir. Il est _bloqué_ à quatre depuis cinq jours, un laps de temps long pour lui qui espace les prises toujours plus rapidement depuis le début. Les trois heures entre chaque comprimé sont inchangées et contribuent à rendre le sevrage toujours plus difficile. House s'accroche à ce qu'il peut - un bain, une heure de sommeil volée, un regard de Cuddy ...

* * *

Ses pieds s'engourdissent sur le carrelage froid, si froid qu'il en est presque brûlant. Elle est assise contre le mur. Un mètre à peine la sépare de House. Une tasse emplie d'un mélange de lait et de miel est posée à côté de lui. Le col de son tee-shirt est plus sombre, trempé de sueur. Son visage est fiévreux et ses doigts crispés autour des toilettes. Ils sont incapables de dire combien de minutes se sont écoulées. Peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner, House s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain pris de nausées. Penché au-dessus des toilettes, son cœur bat la chamade et martèle ses tempes. Un gant à la main Cuddy le regarde, les épaules affaissées. Elle voudrait faire plus, mais elle n'a rien à faire.

Il ne crache qu'une bile amère qui irrite et brûle sa gorge. Son ventre se tord et gargouille. La bouche ouverte, il respire âprement l'air qui l'entoure. C'est sans aucun doute l'instant le plus difficile qu'il ait affronté ces derniers jours. C'était comme si tout son corps s'était transmis un message : lui faire payer le prix fort pour toutes ces journées, semaines, années où il avait combattu la douleur de sa jambe avec la Vicodin. La main posée sur le bord des toilettes, il marmonne et inspire difficilement. Ses lèvres tremblent.

« S'il te plaît, arrête ça » bafouille House, le front posé sur sa main « Fais quelque chose … »

« Ça va aller Greg » répond la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

Il lève la tête, croise son regard qui se veut rassurant. Cuddy écarte les mèches de cheveux qui collent à son front moite. Ses yeux bleus sont enfoncés et entourées de cernes rouges. Il secoue la tête, bafouille de nouveau comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« S'il te plaît, juste … juste une »

Elle hésite, mais le voir aussi mal lui serre le cœur. Il ne cesse de bouger, rejetant la tête en arrière, serrant les doigts, ses articulations craquent.

« S'il te plaît »

House continue de respirer rapidement, fermant les yeux, ouvrant la bouche. Son torse se soulève à une allure folle. Face à lui, Cuddy fait de son mieux pour garder contenance. Son expérience de médecin lui a déjà donné à voir ce genre de scène, mais le fait que ce soit House la touche plus profondément. Elle a l'impression de trembler autant que lui.

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas »

« Crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit » souffle-t-il dans le vide alors que Cuddy est partie chercher une deuxième Vicodin, la première qu'il prend sans respecter le délai de trois heures.

* * *

 **Mardi 21 juillet, 11H**

 _Les bruits assourdissants des dizaines de machines qui les entouraient rendaient la conversation difficile. Ils devaient sans cesse élever la voix pour se faire comprendre de l'autre, et s'ils n'avaient pas été habitués à ce vacarme, les deux auraient sans doute décampé depuis longtemps. Un casque blanc de protection leur couvrait la tête et d'épaisses couches de vêtements les protégeaient du froid ambiant._

 _« Il t'a aidé quand ta fille a été malade. On ne te demande qu'un jour ! Tu sais qu'il ferait la même chose pour toi » s'emporta légèrement la jeune femme._

 _« Là n'est pas la question ! Je refuse. »_

 _Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'obstination dont faisait preuve son aîné, la jeune fille continua sur sa lancée. Ils arrivèrent devant une importante machine, couverte de graisse et de cambouis par endroits. Devant eux circulait un tapis noir sur lequel plusieurs pièces volumineuses étaient posées. L'homme passa derrière, et s'activa sur un tableau de commande. Un puissant mécanisme attendait impitoyablement les pièces, les broyant dès qu'elles entraient dans son champ d'action._

 _« Pourquoi ? » s'évertua à demander la plus jeune._

 _« Conversation close » répliquait-il en grognant._

 _Sophia ravala un juron de dépit. Alors qu'elle allait retourner à son poste, un tremblement dans sa gorge la fit s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sentant une pointe de panique la saisir quand elle eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle suffoqua, porta les mains à sa poitrine, essayant, en vain d'appeler de l'aide. Pliée en deux, Sophia tituba et s'effondra sur le tapis qui l'emporta sans qu'elle ne puisse se dégager. Ses jambes battaient l'air de détresse alors que ses bras semblaient paralysés par l'effort. Les yeux emplis de terreur, Sophia n'entendit même pas l'arrêt brutal des machines. Prise de convulsions, l'appel à l'aide de son collègue ne fut pour elle qu'un lointain écho._

* * *

 **Un peu plus tôt**

En entrant dans le hall de l'hôpital, House se débarrasse de ses lunettes de soleil avant de se délester de sa veste en cuir. Les traits tirés, il franchit les portes en lançant la veste sur son épaule. On le regarde passer, on se retourne presque sur son passage en se demandant qui est cet homme.

« Cuddy n'est pas là ? » demande -t-il à Brenda en avisant les rideaux tirés de son bureau.

« Elle avait un rendez-vous à 10H » répond celle-ci « Avec Monsieur Hazard. »

« Celui qui se croit intéressant avec ses soixante-treize millions de dollars, ses cravates horribles, son parcours de golf et son hôtel privé sur la côte Est ? » demande le Diagnosticien avec sarcasme.

« Celui-là. » affirme Brenda avec un sourire qui en dit long « Ils devraient avoir terminé maintenant. Je lui dirai que vous êtes arrivé. »

« Merci. » fait-il en hochant la tête avant de virer de bord et de repasser par le hall.

Elle n'a pu s'empêcher de noter sa chemise repassée et le sourire du Diagnosticien. Pour le voir pratiquement tous les jours à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs années, elle est convaincue qu'il a changé et continue de le faire. Pas aux yeux de n'importe quel inconnu. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle retourne travailler en se disant que – contrairement à ce qui se dit – sa relation avec la Doyenne est la meilleure chose qui lui soit peut-être arrivée depuis longtemps.

Il patiente devant l'ascenseur, le regard baissé et ignorant les personnes qui passent autour de lui. Les étages défilent en ordre décroissant au-dessus de lui. House réajuste le sac sur son épaule quand les portes s'ouvrent et attrape sa veste de la main gauche. Il a dormi d'un sommeil bien trop souvent troublé, mais savoure pour l'instant le calme avant la tempête. Le soulagement est amer car de bien trop courte durée. La douleur n'est jamais loin. Et les sensations de manque qu'il continue d'éprouver se rapprochent et l'enserrent comme dans un étau. Il est parfois étourdi, fatigué, tantôt en sueur. Rarement, il se sent mieux.

« Les travaux devraient commencer dans un mois si tout se passe correctement. » entend-t-il sa compagne dire « J'ai plusieurs décisions à prendre et nous devons discuter de cela demain après-midi avec le Conseil. Bien entendu, l'argent que vous souhaiteriez donner à l'hôpital servira en partie à cela. »

Les yeux pétillants, le Diagnosticien contemple en silence la jeune femme. Une robe orange légère et cintrée, resserrée à la taille par une fine ceinture, professionnelle sans être stricte, s'arrête au-dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux lissés sont détachés et flottent sur ses épaules. En une seconde, il l'a dévorée des yeux. Une très fine couche de maquillage souligne le contour de ses yeux gris. En penchant légèrement la tête, House aperçoit la bretelle blanche de son soutien-gorge. Il sourit intérieurement, la trouvant ravissante et terriblement attirante. Cuddy l'a vu dès que les portes se sont ouvertes, mais jouant son rôle de directrice, s'est d'abord tournée vers Hazard. Grand et mince, la silhouette athlétique, il a les cheveux blonds foncés coupés très courts. Ses yeux clairs sont charmeurs et attentifs. Et pour House, bien trop vagabonds.

« Docteur House. » le salue-t-elle avec un sourire professionnel.

« Docteur Cuddy. » répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin en notant l'éclat dans ses yeux gris-verts.

« Henri Hazard » se présente alors l'homme en tendant la main, visiblement gêné de se retrouver coincé dans l'ascenseur « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, votre réputation vous précède. »

« Vraiment ? » ironise le Diagnosticien en dédaignant la main qu'on lui tend « Tu as deux minutes ? » demande-t-il à la jeune femme sous le regard décontenancé du quarantenaire.

« Je ne l'ai pas avec moi. » s'excuse-t-elle avec un sourire désolé « Je monte dans ton bureau dès que je le peux. » promet Cuddy en faisant un pas vers lui, l'obligeant à les laisser sortir de l'ascenseur.

Il acquiesce et s'écarte pour laisser passer Hazard avant de s'en désintéresser complètement. En passant à sa hauteur, Cuddy lui fait un clin d'œil et s'éclipse.

* * *

« Alors comme ça ta réputation te précède ? » se moque gentiment Cuddy en souriant à l'homme assis sur le muret du balcon.

« De laquelle tu crois qu'il parlait ? » demande-t-il innocemment en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Cuddy secoue la tête avec un sourire perplexe. La façade ouest du bâtiment est encore plongée dans l'obscurité, le soleil n'a pas encore entamé sa descente. Toutefois, même à l'ombre, il fait chaud. L'air qui souffle tranquillement et agite les arbres qui surplombent le parking bétonné est le bienvenu. Cuddy est étonnée de le voir ainsi, après une soirée et une nuit éprouvantes. Elle sait aussi que ce n'est pourtant que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

« J'espère qu'il parlait de celle qui contribue en partie à celle de l'hôpital. » répond Cuddy en jetant un coup d'œil en contrebas.

« Que je suis le seul homme qui a le privilège de coucher avec la boss ? » relève-t-il en la regardant s'accouder au muret.

« Ou peut-être celle qui fait de toi le médecin avec le plus grand ego que je connaisse. » réplique la Doyenne sans le regarder, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres « Tiens » ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant le tube de Vicodin qu'elle tient enfermé dans la paume de la main.

« Merci » fait le Diagnosticien en faisant sauter le bouchon.

Descendant du rebord, House sautille une fois sur sa jambe gauche pour se stabiliser. Il sent déjà son autre jambe se détendre sous l'effet de cette première Vicodin. Chassant de son esprit l'idée que c'est bien trop rapide pour être complètement réel, le Diagnosticien vient se placer juste derrière Cuddy. Les rideaux de fer de la grande salle sont tirés ; Wilson n'est pas là. Il colle son torse contre son dos et l'oblige à faire un pas. Cuddy se redresse et pose la tête contre son torse lorsqu'il place les mains sur le mur. Elle ne le rejette pas, acceptant ce geste car elle les sait à l'abri des regards. House est toujours un peu provocant avec elle, mais il respecte son besoin de ne pas s'afficher ouvertement avec lui.

« Tu as réussi à te rendormir ce matin ? » demande-t-elle en passant les doigts sur la canne, posée sur le mur « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« J'ai mal dormi de toute façon. » répond House en regardant loin devant lui « J'ai dormi à peu près une heure après que tu sois partie. »

« Et tu es en train de me dire que tu as mieux dormi _après_? » relève-t-elle en souriant.

« J'avais plus de place. » renchérit le Diagnosticien avec un rictus amusé « Tu me tenais chaud ... »

« Sans vouloir écorcher ton amour propre, c'est toi qui es venu te coller à moi. » réplique Cuddy en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'avais froid. » essaie House en mordillant la peau découverte de son cou.

Cuddy rit doucement devant sa mauvaise foi et se cambre sous ses caresses plus provocantes. Derrière ses plaisanteries se dissimule toujours une part de vérité. Des accès de fièvre le prennent au beau milieu de la nuit et brisent le peu de sommeil qu'il arrive à trouver.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demande-t-elle finalement lorsqu'un courant d'air chaud les frappe aux visages « Je veux dire avec seulement quatre Vicodin. »

Elle baisse les yeux sur les bras nus du Diagnosticien puis le sent s'écarter d'elle, mettant une distance entre eux. L'angoisse de ne pas le voir répondre est passagère, bien vite remplacée par l'impatience de le voir prendre la parole. Elle n'ose se retourner.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quand je prendrais la suivante » avoue House en soupirant à demi « Il y a des jours où les trois heures sont une torture. Ma jambe me fait constamment mal. » continue-t-il le regard fuyant « Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Simplement, je n'ai rien pour soulager rapidement la douleur. »

Les yeux perdus dans la cime des arbres, Cuddy acquiesce sans même le regarder. Finalement, elle se tourne vers lui et lui offre un sourire.

« Fin de la confession. Amen. » termine le Diagnosticien en haussant les épaules.

« Incapable de garder ton sérieux plus de deux minutes. », se lamente-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas ta psy. »

« Dieu merci ... »

« Tais-toi » le coupe Cuddy en lui coulant un regard faussement agacé « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et que tu combats l'envie d'en prendre davantage. Je le vois dans tes yeux même si tu t'efforces de le cacher. »

« Très poétique. » ironise House

Un raclement de gorge discret se fait entendre à leur droite, leur faisant tourner la tête en même temps. Sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, Cuddy laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

« Une jeune fille de seize ans suffoque à cause d'un œdème pulmonaire » fait Taub en brandissant un dossier bleu « On l'a transportée aux Urgences depuis l'usine où elle travaille. »

« A seize ans ? » relève Cuddy en se saisissant du dossier.

« Elle a été émancipée. »

* * *

« Aucun traumatisme ni lésion pulmonaire. » commence Kutner en les voyant arriver tous les trois « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« Une partie de bataille navale. » réplique le Diagnosticien en suivant des yeux Cuddy qui sort de la salle.

« Coloration de Gram normale et aucune trace de bactéries ni de pneumonie » continue Taub en lisant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez aux Urgences ? » demande House sur le ton de la conversation en tirant une chaise et en s'asseyant « Laissez-moi deviner, la jeune et jolie infirmière avait besoin de vos services ... »

« House , on s'en moque » le coupe Thirteen « On pourrait s'occuper de la patiente ? »

« Absolument ! » renchérit-il plus que sérieux « On étalera la vie privée de Taub après. »

« Ou la vôtre »

« Elle est peut-être enceinte. » propose Kutner en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Thirteen.

« Non, la surproduction de fluide dans ses poumons explique l'œdème pulmonaire » contre aussitôt House « Faites-voir. »

Il saisit un dossier, soulève toutes les pages les unes après les autres pour ensuite revenir au questionnaire contenant les informations personnelle de la patiente.

« Elle a expliqué pourquoi elle était émancipée ? »

« Elle a dit avoir été violée par son père. » répond Foreman en sortant de son mutisme.

« Et vous n'avez pas l'air choqué ... » ironise-t-il.

« Au ton que tu emploies, tu ne la crois pas ? » fait alors Thirteen, intriguée.

« Le test de grossesse prend cinq minutes. » rajoute de nouveau Kutner.

« Fermez-la, faîtes le test » réplique House sans même le regarder, pensant encore à ce que venait de dire Foreman « Quoi d'autre ? »

* * *

 **TBC ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Chers gens !  
Toutes mes excuses pour l'absence, j'ai bataillé pour ordonner ce chapitre. J'ai enlevé une scène que je vous donnerai dans un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié ce qui se passait avant ... Et pardon pour les fautes qui resteraient !_

 _Merci pour les reviews !_  
 _Oh, pendant que j'y pense, le passage en italique qui se déroule à l'usine où travaille Sophia ... vous avez pratiquement eu les mêmes réactions XD C'était simplement une description de ce que l'on voit au tout début de l'épisode._

 _Merci **Chaton** de te préoccuper de mes cheveux blancs :3_  
 _ **  
Lili** , ta batterie est chargée ? :D Voilà pour toi, j'espère que ça te plaira et que j'aurais bien fait les choses. Je t'ai faite attendre, je me fais pardonner avec encore 9400 mots ! Je n'ai pas écrit le cheminement de pensée de Wilson (c'était déjà trop long XD) Van Gogh *-* Merci mon Ninja ! (Enjoy the Kiss *-*)_

 _ **Alexia** , je savais que c'était la partie que tu apprécierais le plus, celui-ci devrait te convenir tout autant ! "J'en raffole parce qu'on sait, on sent qu'ils s'aiment mais ils peuvent être horribles l'un envers l'autre" OMG tout est dit ... Wilson ... est peut-être jaloux. Je pense qu'une part de lui ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'être. Merci !_

 _ **Lisa** , (pourquoi je souris comme une con en écrivant ton prénom ?! :D) Merciiii -_  
 _Ouais, inconsciemment elle s'est rapprochée de lui :3 *-* :D_

 _Voilà, mon job est terminé ..._  
 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

 **Mercredi 22 juillet**

 **00H48** Il apprend ce que cela signifie de ne jamais dormir, de ne jamais se détendre, d'entendre à toute heure du jour et de la nuit les battements précipités de son propre cœur, de connaître la solitude et la pitié pour soi-même dans toute leur acuité. Puis c'est l'envie de boire, de se dépenser physiquement, d'absorber n'importe quelle drogue pour atténuer la tension nerveuse et la douleur aussi physique que mentale (*1)

House ouvre les yeux et se redresse brusquement. Son cœur palpite, sa gorge est sèche. Son corps est encore trempé de sueur. Rejetant une partie des draps, le Diagnosticien pose ses pieds au sol et cherche à reprendre son souffle. Le réveil affiche une heure quelque part au milieu de la nuit mais sa vue brouillée et fatiguée ne lui permet pas d'en voir davantage. House pose ses coudes sur ses cuisses et se penche en avant, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux, ils sont moites. Il dort peu depuis deux jours, tenaillé entre l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur pour faire disparaître la douleur et l'envie d'arracher les draps et de s'en recouvrir, espérant ainsi se protéger d'il ne savait quoi.

Assis sur le bord du lit, House fixe sa cicatrice, aucunement dissimulée par le boxer qu'il porte. Il est si habitué à cette chair meurtrie et déchirée qu'il a parfois du mal à se souvenir de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler sa jambe avant. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une horrible balafre mais qui a nourri sa colère et son renfermement. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une jambe meurtrie et abîmée, mais qui a façonné une partie de l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. House inspire difficilement, masse sa cuisse et détourne le regard un instant. Chaque fois qu'il se réveille brusquement, il a l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar et de tomber plus bas que la poussière. Il se pince l'arête du nez et ferme les yeux.

Il finit par se lever prudemment et en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer plus que nécessaire sur sa jambe. Sa canne dans la main, House boite jusqu'à la cuisine et vide d'un trait un immense verre d'eau. Il reste ainsi un moment, les doigts accrochés au rebord de l'évier. Simplement vêtu de son boxer, il sent déjà sa peau se hérisser sous la fraîcheur de la maison. Alors qu'il s'endort depuis des jours avec plusieurs couches de vêtements, la sensation d'étouffer qu'il a ressentie ce soir l'a dissuadé de garder tee-shirt et chemise. Sa respiration est encore rapide, hachée. Il a à l'esprit le cauchemar qui l'a réveillé. House ferme les yeux et se penche au-dessus de l'évier. L'inox est froid sous sa paume et c'est une sensation agréable. Il reste immobile jusqu'à ce que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal. Il repense alors à sa jeune patiente puis s'en désintéresse, incapable de fixer ses pensées sur quelque chose ; un symptôme, un résultat, un détail.

* * *

Cuddy n'a pas bougé, étendue sur le ventre dans une nuisette blanche qui laisse entrapercevoir son corps mince et bronzé. Il se rassoit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il pose sa canne contre la table de nuit et en regarde un instant le bois lisse et clair.

« Un cauchemar ? »

Cuddy garde les yeux fermés et cherche du bout des doigts le corps de son compagnon. Il la pensait endormie, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle s'était réveillée en le sentant partir. Elle se rapproche, ses doigts effleurent son dos. D'un geste brusque, il écarte sa main et se rallonge en ramenant les draps sur lui.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout. Rendors-toi. »

House déglutit et fronce les sourcils en sentant Cuddy bouger à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a réagi ainsi.

« Sûr ? » demande-t-elle doucement sans faire attention à la colère sourde qui pointe de sa voix.

« Sûr »

Sa voix est froide, mais ce n'est pas la même hargne ni la même agressivité que les jours précédents. Elle ressent autre chose, quelque chose qu'il cherche une nouvelle fois à dissimuler. Les rideaux aux fenêtres se sont pas tirés et les lampadaires diffusent une lumière timide et orangée. Elle se redresse sur un coude et renvoie ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. House lui jette un regard avant de fermer les yeux et de ramener ses bras autour de son torse. Elle pose sa main sur son bras.

« Ça fait deux jours que tu ne dors presque pas »

« Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, _rendors-toi_ » réplique-t-il sèchement.

Cuddy se fige puis retire sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Les lèvres pincées et la gorge serrée, elle s'enroule dans les draps et s'assit contre le bois de lit. Il rouvre les yeux lorsqu'il comprend qu'elle ne le laissera pas tranquille. Intérieurement, il se sent soulagé et reconnaissant de son entêtement.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien _parce que_ je ne prends plus la seule chose qui m'aidait à tenir. »

« Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à dire. »

Elle voit ses lèvres se relever en un rictus désagréable. Cuddy agrippe le drap, le tord entre ses doigts et le regarde avec appréhension. Son humeur change si soudainement d'un instant à l'autre qu'elle n'essaie même plus d'anticiper.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué »

« Je te signale que je dors avec toi » sourit-elle, hésitant encore à le toucher.

 _Enfin, un sourire_ se dit-elle en le voyant détourner la tête, certaine d'avoir vu un éphémère sourire sur ses lèvres gercées.

« Je n'en sais rien » admet le Diagnosticien en secouant faiblement la tête « Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, je ne rêve pas, je ne dors pas … Je n'en sais rien. J'en ai marre de tout ça, de faire tous ces efforts qui ne servent à rien »

À peine a-t-il cligné les yeux en prononçant ses paroles.

« Je ne suis plus bon à rien Cuddy » s'énerve-t-il en secouant lentement la tête « Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, à travailler … à fonctionner, à faire tout ce que je faisais avant. Je n'en peux plus. »

« C'est temporaire. Je sais que c'est dur, tu le savais aussi » murmure-t-elle doucement en se redressant « Tu trouveras, comme toujours »

Il lève vers elle un regard étonné.

« Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire » s'amuse-t-il en la voyant lever les yeux au plafond.

« Raconte. Ce que tu vois, ce que tu ressens »

House inspire, son torse se soulevant brusquement lorsqu'il change de position. Elle croit d'abord qu'il la repousse fermement mais, il lui fait signe de s'allonger sous les draps.

« J'ai froid et j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur » dit-il en attrapant son tee-shirt.

Il l'enfile et s'enfonce sous les draps. Cuddy le regarde faire et s'allonge sur le côté face à lui.

« Tu es brûlant » fait-elle remarquer en posant sa main contre son front « Me dire ce que tu ressens pourrait t'aider »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Essaie. »

Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« Rien du tout. Ça ressemble à un cauchemar, dans le noir complet. Mais je ne sens rien, même pas ma jambe » commence le Diagnosticien, tendu.

Elle reste silencieuse et ne veut pas le brusquer. Ce ne sont jamais ceux qui savent le mieux parler qui ont les meilleures choses à dire (*2) et House fait partie de ceux qui, la fierté et l'orgueil constamment au bord des lèvres, ont du mal à mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments. À cette réflexion, Cuddy se dit qu'elle ne connaît personne d'autre d'aussi renfermée sur elle-même. Mais aussi prêt à se confier. Ne serait-ce qu'à elle ou à son meilleur ami.

« Je suis juste seul »

Sa voix se casse, son corps se crispe comme traversé par une décharge électrique. Il bouge les jambes, ferme les yeux puis les rouvre.

« C'est idiot » ricane le Diagnosticien « Ces rêves, ces cauchemars, appelle-les comme tu veux. C'est stupide. Parfois, j'ai envie que ça soit réel » finit-il par dire.

« Comment ça ? »

Les draps glissent le long de leurs jambes lorsqu'il bouge légèrement et s'emmêlent davantage. House la sent aussi crispée que lui, il sait qu'elle attend qu'il réponde. Les images se bousculent dans son esprit et il peine à trouver les mots pour les décrire. Tout est si personnel et intime qu'il a l'impression que son courage faiblit à chaque fois qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche. Le Diagnosticien déglutit et se passe une main sur le visage. Il se fige complètement lorsque ses empreintes effleurent ses yeux humides. Lisa se redresse tout en douceur et aperçoit ses yeux bleus et brillants. Elle réalise alors que la souffrance de cet homme doit être grande pour qu'il craque ainsi et se laisse aller, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Juste, dis-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches des choses » l'invite-t-elle à continuer, la voix chargée d'appréhension et d'incompréhension.

« Je n'ai plus mal » fait-il le regard fuyant « Et c'est la meilleure sensation que j'ai depuis ... depuis dix ans » continue-t-il en secouant lentement la tête « Et tout ce que j'arrive à comprendre, c'est que je ne peux pas avoir les deux. »

« Avoir quoi ? »

Elle voudrait insister en le voyant de nouveau hésiter, mais s'abstient. Ce qu'il essaie de dire la chagrine avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

« Ne plus avoir mal et t'avoir toi » lâche le Diagnosticien, en tournant la tête vers elle « Je ne comprends rien et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait un sens »

« Tu penses que je vais te laisser simplement parce que tu ne prendras plus de Vicodin ? » demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

« Parce que c'est l'impression que ça donne » réplique House en levant les yeux « Que je ne prendrais plus de Vicodin ? » continue-t-il avec un rictus qui dessine quelques rides au coin de ses yeux « Parce que pour l'instant j'ai plutôt l'impression de foncer dans un mur et de ne rien faire pour que ça s'arrête »

Il ne la laisse pas continuer.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'être optimiste, de croire qu'en claquant des doigts … »

« Je ne suis pas optimiste » le coupe Cuddy en secouant doucement la main devant le visage de son compagnon « Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce que les prochains jours vont donner ni même comment tu seras dans une heure. Je ne sais pas non plus si tu arriveras à tenir, ni combien de temps ça prendra. Peu m'importe. House, écoute, je suis médecin moi aussi et je sais ce que tu endures à chaque instant. J'aimerais t'aider davantage »

« Je sais » dit-il « Cesse de le répéter »

Les lèvres pincées, Cuddy inspire doucement et se passe la main sur le visage. Il change de position et contracte les mâchoires. Son tee-shirt est couvert d'une fine couche de transpiration au niveau du col et sur son torse. Sous les draps, il sent ses doigts trembler et serre les poings de rage. Il se sent mal, tant parce que son corps fiévreux le trahit une nouvelle fois qu'à cause de cette conversation. À l'esprit, House garde les souvenirs de ce cauchemar si réel qu'il sent un long et lent frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cuddy est restée silencieuse et il sent sa présence plus qu'il ne la voit. House ferme les yeux et passe les mains sur son visage en essayant de garder à l'esprit les choses qu'il juge positives. _Depuis quand je fais ça,_ s'énerve-t-il encore. Garder espoir, positiver, ce n'est pas lui. _Hope is for sissies_ résonne dans sa tête.

« Tu me demandais pourquoi je faisais ça, pourquoi maintenant » murmure le Diagnosticien en écarquillant quelques secondes les yeux comme s'il cherchait à se concentrer.

Il lui jette finalement un regard et jurerait qu'elle ne respire plus. Elle le regarde de ses yeux clairs et il peut voir qu'elle attend avec une impatience terrible qu'il continue de parler. Cuddy sent son cœur s'agiter follement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le voit sourire timidement.

« Ça a toujours été la Vicodin » continue House « Cette chose entre nous et dont on ne parlait jamais. Il y a six mois, on s'est engueulé ... »

« Je me souviens » dit-elle en le voyant tourner rapidement la tête dans sa direction.

« Le soir où tu n'as pas ouvert la porte » reprend son compagnon « Je suis allé au Sullivan's »

« Voilà donc pourquoi tu avais cette tête le lendemain matin » ironise doucement Cuddy en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oh, tu ne m'avais complètement ignoré alors. Et moi qui pensais que j'avais cessé d'exister pendant deux jours » réplique-t-il avec sarcasme en lui coulant un regard curieux « On n'a jamais résolu ce problème Cuddy, cette dispute … on l'a simplement oubliée »

« Je sais » répondit-elle en baissant le regard, mal à l'aise à son tour « Je t'en voulais parce que tu étalais ta Vicodin devant moi sans voir que j'avais … du mal à vivre avec ça. Je sais que ta douleur est réelle, bien plus que tout ce que l'on imagine » ajoute Cuddy en déglutissant, s'autorisant enfin à effleurer son bras du bout des doigts.

« Tu tiens ta réponse »

Elle voit sa pomme d'Adam monter puis descendre lentement le long de sa gorge et elle ferme les yeux, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cuddy se mord les lèvres et se redresse, plantant son coude dans l'oreiller. House tourne la tête vers elle et un sourire étire ses fines lèvres avant de disparaître.

« Il n'y qu'une seule raison pour laquelle j'accepterai de me lancer dans un truc pareil » continue-t-il en passant un bras sous elle « Embrasse-moi maintenant »

Cuddy s'esclaffe doucement et, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, elle se penche et dépose un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Il grogne de mécontentement tandis qu'elle laisse son front reposer contre son menton couvert de barbe. Sa main glisse sur le tissu de sa nuisette et il ferme les yeux tout un déposant un baiser sur son front lorsqu'elle relève la tête.

« Je t'aurais pensé un peu plus enthousiaste » fait House avec une moue mécontente « Je me confesse pas tous les jours »

« Ces cauchemars » répond Cuddy en caressant sa joue « sont les reflets de tes peurs, pas de ce qui va se passer » le rassure-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Tu n'en sais rien » rétorque le Diagnosticien en plaçant une main derrière sa nuque « Tu ne peux pas savoir, je t'ai déjà fait du mal, j'ai fait des choses ... »

« Et je te les ai pardonnées, c'est ma malédiction » admet-elle avec un sourire « Maintenant, laisse moi t'embrasser »

Il lève un sourcil et esquisse un sourire. Elle lui retourne et le laisser l'attirer sur elle.

« Hum hum » chuchote-il contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle capture ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Cuddy gémit faiblement contre sa bouche lorsqu'il glisse ses mains dans le creux de son dos avant de les laisser remonter vers ses épaules. Sa main emprisonne sa nuque, l'autre redescend dans son dos. Allongée sur lui, elle l'embrasse tendrement et avec lenteur, prenant le temps de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Elle veut tout lui dire dans ce baiser. Elle ramène ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête et place ses mains contre ses joues. Sa barbe fournie chatouille la paume de ses mains comme elle ondule contre son torse. Les draps ont glissé le long de leurs jambes. Les yeux fermés, House est perdu face à tout ce qu'il lit dans ses caresses. Elle le rassure et lui fait penser à autre chose(*). Il goûte avidement à ses lèvres comme s'il venait de trouver une miraculeuse oasis après une longue traversée du désert. L'espace d'un instant, il oublie où il se trouve, la douleur dans sa jambe, les tremblements dans ses mains jusqu'aux souvenirs de ses cauchemars. _Je l'aime_. Ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux et il entrouvre la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il gémit lorsqu'elle lui mordille les lèvres et accentue son emprise autour de ses hanches. _Cuddy_ murmure-t-il intérieurement en sentant le corps chaud de sa compagne peser davantage contre le sien. Elle l'embrasse toujours, ses mains n'ont pas bougé et ses cheveux détachés encadrent leurs visages. Cuddy lui offre un refuge de caresses et d'abandon bien plus réconfortant que n'importe quelle drogue qu'il a pu essayer par le passé. Son désir pour elle se fait plus pressant et elle gémit soudainement en sentant ses flancs s'embraser. Il voudrait lui répondre, lui montrer ce qu'il ressent mais elle ne le laisse pas faire, souriant contre sa bouche lorsqu'il veut l'allonger sous lui.

« Suffisamment enthousiaste pour toi ? » demande-t-elle tout bas, à bout de souffle, en lui offrant un dernier baiser.

« Tu n'as pas idée » répond House en la laissant s'allonger contre lui.

« Je suis parfaite, je sais » le taquine-t-elle en ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il ne répond rien et embrasse son épaule avant de fermer les yeux. Malgré l'hallucinant baiser qu'ils viennent de partager, son corps recommence lentement à le torturer. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et resserre son étreinte. Il s'endort avec à l'esprit l'idée qu' éprouver tant de tourment est la façon la plus difficile de savoir que l'on est en vie, mais qu'il a _enfin_ trouvé la personne qui lui fait ressentir l'unique plaisir d'avoir survécu (*3)

Il a refermé ses bras autour d'elle, son torse contre son dos et elle espère sincèrement que son équipe n'appellera pas cette nuit-là. Malgré tout, elle le sent encore crispé contre elle comme s'il appréhendait déjà le moment où son corps le laisserait tomber. Il s'est endormi avant elle, le front posé contre son omoplate. De son côté, Cuddy reste un long moment éveillée, essayant de démêler toutes les émotions qui font rage en elle. Elle sent encore ses mains posées sur elle et l'impression que ses lèvres ont laissée, elle sourit doucement puis posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon. Elle se sent amoureuse et en sécurité, mais tout aussi pétrifiée à l'idée de la confiance qu'il lui accorde et qu'elle lui offre en retour. Jamais auparavant elle n'a imaginé que leur relation puisse prendre un tel chemin.

* * *

 **14H30** La climatisation emplit la salle d'un fond sonore auquel on finit par s'habituer. Thirteen est seule assise à la grande table, entourée d'une pile de livres sortis des bibliothèques derrière elle. Une tasse verte claire pleine de café fumant est posée à côté. Le même vent qui souffle depuis plusieurs jours fait bruisser les lames métalliques du rideau. Dans le bureau, le va-et-vient de la petite balle noire, accompagnée de deux bruits secs lorsqu'elle tape la moquette puis le mur, témoigne de la présence du Diagnosticien. Il est silencieux depuis qu'il est remonté de la cafétéria une heure auparavant.

De là où elle est installée, Thirteen ne voit que son bras et sa jambe droite. Il est assis par-terre, l'épaule gauche calée contre le placard sous le négatoscope. Il porte un tee-shirt gris clair et un jean foncé, terminé par une vieille paire de basket. Concentrée sur sa lecture, Thirteen lève pourtant les yeux lorsqu'on pousse la porte du bureau. S'attendant d'abord à voir apparaître un des membres de l'équipe, elle va se lever quand elle reconnaît la silhouette de Cuddy derrière les rideaux à moitié tirés. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se rassoit et baisse les yeux. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'écouter comme elle le fait en ce moment, mais elle est intriguée par le comportement de son patron. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas aveugle, elle voit les signes qui ne trompent pas.

« Tu as mangé quelque chose ? » entend-t-elle Cuddy demander alors que le Diagnosticien se lève doucement « Et ne répond pas du café »

« Du café ? » ironise-t-il en boitant jusqu'à son fauteuil « Je plaisante »

Thirteen n'écoute pas la suite, ils parlent à demi-voix et elle a du mal à comprendre. Toutefois, elle continue de les regarder du coin de l'oeil. Sous son regard plus vraiment étonné, elle voit Cuddy tendre quelque chose au médecin. Lorsqu'il l'avale, elle ne se méprend pas et baisse la tête sur les livres ouverts devant elle. Elle continue de les entendre discuter.

« Le docteur Hadley est là » lui fait remarquer Cuddy en désignant la salle.

« Je sais »

« Et c'est tout ? Tu t'es caché de Wilson pendant des jours et cela ne te gêne pas devant ton équipe »

« C'est différent. Et ce n'est pas Cameron ni Foreman … ni tous les autres. Numéro Treize n'est pas Wilson et elle ne me juge pas comme … tous les autres » réplique-t-il avec un demi-sourire en boitant jusque dans la salle « Hey, vous n'avez rien vu et rien entendu » fait-il à l'attention de sa jeune employée.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que les gens le sachent vous ne vous donnez pas beaucoup de mal » dit Thirteen en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne direz rien »

« Je garderai votre _secret_ House. Seulement, ça n'en est plus vraiment un. Vous êtes dans un hôpital, entourés de médecins. Vous ne passez pas inaperçu » ajoute-t-elle, les coudes posés sur la table de verre.

Une légère grimace déforme les traits du Diagnosticien puis il hausse les épaules. Finalement, il hoche la tête pour remercier Thirteen et sort.

« Il doit vraiment tenir à vous pour entreprendre une telle chose » fait remarquer Thirteen alors qu'elles le regardent toutes les deux.

* * *

 **Jeudi 23 juillet**

Treize jours après ce que House appelle _le début des hostilités_ , il commence la journée avec à l'esprit la ferme intention de ne prendre que trois Vicodin. Il s'est réveillé lorsque Cuddy s'est rendue à l'hôpital, abandonnant un baiser sur sa joue et une caresse sur son torse. Il a grogné un _à tout à l'heure_ avant de se rendormir, épuisé encore par une soirée et une nuit agitées.

Les jours qui suivent, il a peur sans savoir de quoi, il a chaud et la sueur colle à son corps. Chaque nuit est une véritable torture et la simple présence de Cuddy à ses côtés n'arrive plus à effacer les tourments tant physiques que psychologiques. La journée, il combat comme il peut ce qu'il ressent et n'apparaît que lorsqu'il est nécessaire qu'il intervienne. Depuis une semaine, il passe moins de cinq heures à l'hôpital et son équipe s'occupe de Sophia dont il ne connaît même pas le visage. Ce sont les nuits qui le hantent et le trahissent. Il a du mal à dormir ou se réveille en sursaut, le tee-shirt trempé et l'esprit retourné. Il a froid et la sueur l'enserre, dégoulinant sur ses côtes comme un sang glacé.

En milieu d'après-midi, Wilson entre dans le bureau de Cuddy et la trouve affairée sur son ordinateur. Elle lève la tête, lui fait signe de lui laisser deux secondes et tapote avec énergie sur le clavier de son ordinateur. S'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, Wilson l'observe tandis qu'elle termine de rédiger un mail.

« Dites-moi tout »

« Vous avez déjeuné à midi ? » s'enquiert-il en la fixant de ses yeux noisette.

« Une salade. Un café » répond calmement Cuddy en ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir « Et peut-être un autre café »

« Vous devriez lever un peu le pied, vous êtes épuisée » l'encourage Wilson, se tenant droit dans le fauteuil.

« Ce n'est pas une conversation d'ordre professionnel donc » feint de soupirer la Doyenne en s'enfonçant dans son siège, las.

« Comment vous vous en sortez ? »

« Vous voulez dire comment House s'en sort ? »

« Non, je parle de vous, ce n'est pas simplement lui qui est impliqué ici » répond-t-il avec un sourire empli de sa compassion habituelle.

« Je vais bien Wilson, ne vous inquiétez pas » murmure Cuddy en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire.

« À quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez pris du temps pour vous, sans vous inquiétez pour lui ? »

« Mon dieu, mais c'est un véritable interrogatoire » s'exclame-t-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux au ciel « Je m'inquiéterais pour lui même si je ne le connaissais pas »

Ils restent silencieux quelques instants avant que Wilson ne se penche légèrement vers le bureau.

« Téléphonez à Stacy, dites-lui que vous ne faites rien dimanche » propose-t-il en écartant les mains « House ne peut pas vous le refuser, et je passerai le voir le temps que vous serez absente »

« Je ne peux pas » objecte Cuddy en secouant la tête « Je lui ai promis de ... »

« De veiller sur lui, je sais. Je n'essaie pas de vous remplacer, ni de vous voler la vedette » s'amuse le médecin avec un sourire « Stacy n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoue la tête et pose son visage dans ses paumes offertes.

« Très bien » lui accorde-t-elle en relevant la tête « Promettez-moi seulement d'appeler s'il y a un problème, s'il ne va pas ou …. »

« Promis » la coupe Wilson en traçant une croix sur son cœur ce qui la fait sourire « Promettez-moi de ne pas appeler de votre côté »

Elle acquiesce et détourne la tête, le regard toujours empli de doutes. L'oncologue se lève et hoche la tête, mais elle ne le regarde pas.

« James » l'appelle-t-elle alors qu'il s'en va « Merci »

Cette fois-ci lorsqu'il hoche la tête, elle le regarde, sourit puis attrape son Blackberry avant de changer définitivement d'avis.

* * *

En portant le téléphone à son oreille, Cuddy espère encore que Stacy ne soit pas libre. Au moins, elle aurait appelé, fait ce que Wilson lui a conseillé. Et elle pourrait ainsi rester avec House. Elle ne supporte pas l'idée de s'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée de lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait probablement moqué d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas très sûre de sa réaction. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'un _Lisa_ enjoué retentit et que la voix de son amie se fait entendre.

En raccrochant, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Cuddy s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et se demande encore pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé Stacy plus tôt. Elle n'a pu aborder le sujet de la Vicodin, mais discuter avec elle lui a réellement changé les idées. Prendre quelques nouvelles du bébé, de son amie, puis de Marc avant que Stacy ne dévie le sujet vers Cuddy et House. La Doyenne se s'est pas sentie aussi coupable à l'idée de ne pas parler de la Vicodin. La confiance que lui accorde le Diagnosticien est bien trop importante à ses yeux.

* * *

En rentrant le soir, elle trouve House installé à la salle à manger, en bout de table et le dos tourné à la fenêtre. Les coudes posés sur la table et la jambe droite allongée devant lui, il relève la tête et répond au baiser qu'elle lui offre. Puis tirant une chaise, Cuddy s'installe à côté de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demande-t-elle en traçant un cercle sur bout des doigts sur la table.

« J'ai connu mieux » marmonne House visiblement exténué, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts « Et pire »

« Tu tombes de fatigue »

Il secoue la tête puis fronce le sourcils en la voyant hésiter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas important »

« Tu éludes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Wilson t'a demandé en mariage ? Vogler est revenu ? » propose House en ricanant « Laisse-moi deviner, minute »

Elle sourit et le regarde. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, et ses fines lèvres disparaissent presque sous sa barbe. Il fait mine de réfléchir mais la regarde dans les yeux. Ses traits ont repris des couleurs, ses joues ne sont plus aussi blanches, mais elle voit encore la fatigue danser dans son regard.

« Je sais que j'ai promis que je serai là pour toi » débute-t-elle en soupirant, les épaules relâchées.

« Mais ? »

« Mais, Stacy m'a proposé d'aller la voir dimanche, de déjeuner avec eux » dit-elle finalement en détournant le regard.

« C'est une idée de Wilson n'est-ce pas ? » sourit le Diagnosticien « C'est toi qui l'a appelée »

Cuddy ferme les yeux et pose son visage dans sa main. Il est agaçant de n'avoir pas les réactions qu'elle attend de lui, mais est soulagée de lui avoir finalement expliqué. Il reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête, le menton dans la main. Elle se mord les lèvres, anxieuse.

« Tu m'annonces ça comme si tu venais d'apprendre que l'hôpital avait fait faillite » continue de la taquiner House « Viens là » ajoute-il en reculant sa chaise.

Devant son regard insistant, elle se lève et fait ce qu'il lui demande. Faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cuisse droite, Cuddy passe une jambe de chaque côté de la chaise et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

« Est-ce qu'il a une quelconque raison ... »

Il ne la laisse pas continuer et, une main sur sa nuque, l'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Sa jambe lui fait un mal de chien, mais c'est le prix qu'il choisit de payer pour un tel baiser. Sa main droite descend dans le dos de Cuddy et s'arrête sur sa jupe. D'une légère pression, il la rapproche encore et la serre contre son ventre. Un petit gémissement lui échappe lorsqu'elle se redresse, un pied posé sur le barreau de la chaise.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me dissuader d'aller chez elle ? » murmure-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'il continue ses caresses.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? » relève-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, surpris par sa question « Tu as envie que je t'en dissuade ? »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais pas » soupire Cuddy.

« Vas-y. Et te connaissant, tu as dû comploter avec Wilson pour que je ne m'aperçoive pas qu'il va _par le plus grand des hasards_ arriver juste après que tu sois parti »

Cuddy pousse un nouveau sourire et pose son front contre l'épaule du Diagnosticien, en resserrant son étreinte. Puis, elle embrasse son cou, sa joue avant de revenir vers ses lèvres. Elle lui offre un baiser et un sourire adorable. Elle n'est pas totalement rassurée, et une pointe d'inquiétude barre encore son regard.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour aller voir Stacy, tu sais ? » lui fait sérieusement remarquer House.

* * *

 **Dimanche** **26 juillet**

 **12H48** Son visage est pâle alors qu'il fixe l'objet qu'il tient dans la main droite. C'est léger, froid et tient parfaitement dans sa paume quand il serre le poing. La tête rejetée en arrière, il ne grimace même pas lorsque sa tête heurte le placard derrière lui. Il est incapable de dire où la douleur est la plus forte, il se sent piégé, enfermé dans une cage invisible dont les barreaux ne sont que souffrance et calvaire.

Il respire par à-coups, pratiquement au bord des larmes. Son cœur maudit celui qui l'a entraîné sur cette pente glissante car il a l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre en sachant qu'il n'arrivera pas à se relever. Puis, un éclair de lucidité lui rappelle que c'est lui, le seul responsable de cette condition misérable. Il se déteste. Sa jambe droite est étendue devant lui et, à ce moment plus que jamais auparavant, il ressent l'absence de muscle dans sa cuisse. La sensation est terrifiante et House suffoque d'angoisse. Ses lèvres tremblent lorsqu'il respire.

Autour de lui, il reconnaît son appartement, le parquet du salon et les lames qui craquent sous ses pas, la haute fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Le piano est juste en face. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il note de pareils détails alors qu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur les propres battements de son cœur. Il perd pied face au duel enragé entre son corps et son esprit. L'air qu'il inspire fait des ravages dans ses entrailles, lui brûle les poumons et frotte abruptement contre ses lèvres gercées.

House desserre le poing et fixe avec un sentiment d'effarement, mêlé à l'horreur ce qu'il tient dans la main. Dans le même temps, un autre sentiment – plus familier – lui tord le ventre. Il ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à tuer cette douleur et ce manque qui le dévorent de l'intérieur. House serre les dents, inspire profondément et se tape la tête contre le placard derrière lui. Alors, une larme amère échoue sur sa joue, s'agrippe à sa barbe épaisse avant de s'écraser sur son tee-shirt noir bleu marine.

Ses ongles courts entrent dans la paume de sa main gauche quand il serre férocement le poing. Ses mains continuent de trembler lorsqu'il décapsule le tube – il est brûlant contre sa paume et il voudrait le lâcher. Le couvercle blanc roule un peu plus loin. Quatre Vicodin s'écrasent sur le carrelage et rebondissent entre ses jambes. House jette le tube et ramasse un comprimé. Il ne pèse rien entre ses doigts pourtant la sensation est familière. Il ferme les yeux et se sent secoué d'un frisson pareil à une puissante charge électrique. Sa tête lui fait mal, sa respiration est difficile. Son menton heurte son torse lorsqu'il baisse brusquement la tête. Des larmes de douleur perlent aux coins de ses paupières serrées. Et puis c'est encore le même frisson, le même choc.

 _Cuddy._ Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais il résonne dans son crâne à l'infini et il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi c'est elle qu'il appelle. _Cuddy._

* * *

« House »

« House » entend-il vaguement qu'on lui répète.

* * *

« Wilson ? » exhale le Diagnosticien lorsque tout s'efface devant ses yeux.

House cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, à bout de souffle. Il est totalement perdu et ne reconnaît d'abord par l'endroit où il se trouve. Devant lui, il discerne le visage préoccupé de son ami.

« Du calme » fait la voix encore lointaine de Wilson « Ne bouge pas, il y a du verre partout. Ne t'appuies pas sur ta main droite »

« Quoi ? Non, je ... »

« Tout va bien, House, regarde-moi »

House secoue doucement la tête lorsque Wilson scrute ses pupilles. Le carrelage est froid sous lui et il sent les portes d'un placard dans son dos. Les yeux hagards, le Diagnosticien regarde autour de lui. Des chaises, une table, un carrelage blanc. Il est effondré dans la cuisine et le fait que ce soit celle de Cuddy l'apaise sans qu'il essaie de comprendre pourquoi.

« Vicodin. J'ai … j'ai pris une Vicodin » murmure-t-il en respirant fortement.

Baissant les yeux, House cherche le tube en plastique. _Il aurait dû se trouver là et les comprimés ici, juste là._ Wilson a un genou à terre devant lui et ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il est toujours inquiet et sa voix trahit son angoisse.

« Quand ? … House, ça va, simplement dis-moi, où est la Vicodin maintenant ? »

« Mais … là ! » s'exclame-t-il, son torse se soulevant rapidement comme s'il était pris de panique « Je … Je … Où est Cuddy ? »

« Chez Stacy, tu ne te souviens pas ? Elle est partie il y a deux heures » répond Wilson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répète le Diagnosticien.

« House, regarde-moi, écoute » essaie de le rassurer son ami « Quoi que tu aies halluciné, c'est terminé. Il n'y a pas de Vicodin autour de toi » ajoute-t-il aussitôt.

« Mais je … »

Sa voix s'étrangle au fond de sa gorge quand son regard tombe sur sa main ensanglantée. Des morceaux de verres jonchent le carrelage, l'un à la forme triangulaire est près de sa chaussure. D'autres beaucoup plus petits, invisibles à moins de marcher dessus, sont dispersés un peu partout. House regarde le spectacle comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois – _et c'est probablement le cas_ se dit Wilson en le voyant assimiler les événements. Il le laisse reprendre ses esprits avant de s'occuper de sa main dont les blessures ne sont pas trop importantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répète House en braquant un regard bleu étincelant sur lui.

« Je passais dans le quartier »

« Tu mens » rétorque le Diagnosticien en faisant mine de se lever.

« Doucement » l'avertit l'oncologue en attrapant son bras et en l'aidant à se relever.

House se laisse tomber sur la chaise, épuisé par le simple effort de se ramasser du sol. Sa vive réaction à propos de son mensonge rassure l'oncologue car elles définissent l'homme qu'il connaît depuis longtemps. Wilson dégage les morceaux de verre de sa chaussure lorsque la voix cassée et rauque de son ami ne fige son geste.

« J'étais chez moi et je voulais … j'avais besoin de Vicodin, soit ça, soit … crever de douleur »

« Tu en as pris une aujourd'hui ? »

« Avant que Cuddy ne parte »

« Je peux t'en donner … »

« Non. Ce n'est pas l'heure » rétorque brusquement le Néphrologue en lui jetant un regard agacé « Cuddy. C'est elle qui l'a. Je lui ai dit que je l'attendais. »

C'est ce qu'il a fait. Dans l'entrée, juste avant qu'elle ne parte, il l'a embrassée tout contre la porte pendant si longtemps que Cuddy s'était demandé s'il ne cherchait pas à la retenir. Puis, il l'avait relâchée en lui disant qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit revenue pour prendre le second comprimé. Et avant qu'elle ne réponde, il avait ouvert la porte, l'avait gentiment poussée à l'extérieur en lui interdisant de regarder en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur l'autoroute.

« Il faut nettoyer ta main »

« Dans la salle de bain, placard à gauche »

« Tout va bien House ? »

« À ton avis ? T'as encore combien de questions comme ça » grogne son ami qui fixe ses doigts écorchés.

Wilson capitule avec une moue désolée et sort de la cuisine. Il jette un coup d'œil à son ami avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il est soulagé d'être arrivé à temps sans savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'hallucination avait continué. Il ouvre le placard et trouve aussitôt ce que le Diagnosticien lui a indiqué. Il va ressortir lorsque son regard tombe sur les affaires de ses deux amis, deux serviettes blanches, quelques produits de toilette qui appartiennent vraisemblablement à House ainsi que – _quel cliqué_ s'amuse-t-il – deux brosses à dents. L'une est orange, l'autre est verte fluo. Il est toujours étonné de voir avec quelle facilité House s'est habitué à la maison de la Doyenne, puis se souvent qu'ils partagent leur quotidien depuis huit mois. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Wilson se fait l'effet d'un intrus.

Dès qu'il est seul, House se penche en arrière et va attraper son téléphone dans la poche de son jean lorsqu'une grimace déforme ses lèvres. Ravalant un grognement de douleur, il s'en saisit de la main gauche. Un message de Cuddy l'attend « _Arrivée. Sois gentil avec Wilson. C_ » suivi d'un petit _x_ affectueux. Il s'imagine sa compagne rédiger le SMS dans sa voiture, à l'abri des regards que l'on pourrait poser sur elle. Puis, il lui répond simplement qu'il est là et qu'ils vont passer l'après-midi à regarder les Monster Trucks, avant d'ajouter deux _xx_ et un _H_.

En posant le téléphone sur le meuble à sa droite, House baisse les yeux vers le tiroir fermé. Un frisson le transperce quand il se souvient que c'est celui qu'il a ouvert lorsque Cuddy l'a laissé prendre la Vicodin seul pendant le petit-déjeuner. Et c'est là qu'il était, effondré contre les placards en pleine crise hallucinatoire. House n'est pas homme à croire au hasard et il cherche à comprendre la signification d'une telle hallucination.

Reprendre de la Vicodin est sa faiblesse, le principal démon contre lequel il se bat depuis seize jours. À ses yeux, ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est ce que son inconscient lui montre parce qu'il est parfaitement conscient que c'est son point faible, sa principale faille. House est sorti de ses réflexions lorsque Wilson revient dans la cuisine et pose une boîte sur la table.

* * *

 **19H50** Elle claque la portière et remonte l'allée en essayant de calmer ses pas. Après les deux heures de route, elle est impatiente de retrouver House. La façade de la maison est assombrie alors que le soleil termine sa lente descente à l'ouest. Cuddy jette machinalement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui donne sur le salon et aperçoit les deux hommes. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle entre et dépose ses affaires sur le placard à sa droite.

« Tu triches ! » entend-t-elle House s'emporter

« Tu n'accepteras jamais de perdre ? »

« Pas contre toi »

Wilson est installé dans un fauteuil, en face du canapé.

« Dîtes-moi si je dérange » sourit Cuddy en avançant dans le salon.

« Wilson triche » s'énerve le Diagnosticien en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé, un jeu de cartes dans les mains.

« Je ne triche pas ! » se défend l'intéressé en secouant les mains inutilement « Bonsoir Cuddy, ravi de vous voir. Et je suppose que House, en dehors de son côté mauvais-perdant, l'est tout autant »

Le Diagnosticien lance un regard amusé à sa compagne lorsqu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit aussi et s'adosse, son épaule contre la sienne.

« Pas de Monster Truck ? » demande-t-elle innocemment en désignant le jeu de cartes « Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?! »

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et attrape sa main recouverte d'un fin bandage.

« House ? » demande-t-elle, l'angoisse en travers de la gorge.

« J'ai cassé un verre » répond-t-il en lui enlevant sa main.

Cuddy se tourne vers Wilson qui, silencieux jusque-là, ne peut effacer l'étonnement qu'il ressent face à la retenue de son ami. L'inquiétude est lisible dans le regard de Cuddy, mais il voit aussi qu'elle contient sa frustration – peut-être même sa colère. Ne sachant pas très bien s'il doit intervenir dans une conversation comme celle-ci, Wilson se lève et ignore le regard presque suppliant de House qui lui fait signe de rester. Cuddy s'est levée elle aussi, machinalement et suit Wilson dans le couloir.

« James ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Interrogez-le, allez-y doucement » lui répond-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ? » l'interroge Cuddy, la gorge serrée.

« Ça n'aurait servi à rien, il n'était pas seul » la rassure Wilson en ajoutant un sourire compatissant « Ne le forcez pas à vous parler, laissez-le venir vers vous »

Cuddy hoche la tête et se passe la langue sur les lèvres lorsqu'il referme la porte derrière-lui. Elle resserre les bras autour d'elle et retourne dans le salon. House est immobile, figé. Seule sa main droite est posée sur sa cicatrice et trace de lent va-et-vient sur son jean. Cuddy s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Elle voudrait le toucher, lui prendre la main, le serrer contre elle car, à cet instant, elle ne sait comment réagir.

« J'ai … Je n'ai pas exactement cassé un verre » dit faiblement House « Je l'ai échappé »

« Ce n'est pas si grave »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas » ajoute-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, chacun lisant facilement dans le regard de l'autre plus de choses qu'ils ne peuvent en dire avec des paroles. Cuddy inspire profondément et, tout en se mettant en tailleur, vient s'asseoir contre lui. Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule et une main sur sa cuisse. Il se redresse un peu. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus, son côté médecin travaille pour elle et elle sait déjà ce qui s'est passé. Cela lui tord le ventre et lui ferait presque monter les larmes aux yeux si elle ne se retenait pas.

« Si on avait dressé une liste de tous les états par lesquels j'aurais dû passer ... »

Elle resserre son étreinte contre sa cuisse et ferme les yeux.

« Je sais » murmure-t-elle.

« Lorsque Wilson est arrivé » continue House « J'avais une hallucination »

Cuddy se redresse totalement, surprenant son compagnon. Elle s'agenouille sur le canapé et, le coude sur le dossier, se passe une main sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé que tu sois là, Cuddy. Cesse de t'excuser toutes les cinq minutes » lui reproche-t-il doucement.

« Tu raconterais ? » demande sa compagne en ne le quittant pas des yeux, sentant déjà des fourmis envahir ses jambes à cause de sa position.

Il hoche la tête mais garde le silence. Finalement, il prend la parole et, avec des détails qui la font pâlir, elle l'écoute avec intérêt. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire, même quand il reste silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il termine, il tourne la tête vers elle et un triste sourire étire ses lèvres comme il voit qu'elle ne l'a pas lâché des yeux.

« Si tu me raconterais la tienne maintenant ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Hum » fait House en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes.

C'est à son tour de l'écouter et entendre sa voix l'apaise plus que de raison. Une heure plus tard, ils sont allongés l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre. Il a pris la seconde Vicodin quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

 **Lundi 27 juillet**

 **14H20** Le coude lourdement posé sur le meuble derrière son bureau, House a les paupières serrées. Les rideaux sont tirés, limitant la lumière de lui brûler la rétine. Il fait une chaleur accablante dans la pièce, et bien qu'une fenêtre soit ouverte dans la salle des diagnostics, les courants d'air qui lui parviennent s'arrivent pas à écarter l'impression d'étouffement qui lui oppresse les poumons et la gorge. La douleur infernale qui lui scie la jambe s'étend dans le bas de son dos et lui broie la colonne vertébrale. Les plaies superficielles à sa main droite ne sont rien et seul le fin bandage témoigne d'une blessure. Le Diagnosticien lève des yeux hagards et épuisés vers le plafond et inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Une fine pellicule de sueur colle le tissu de sa chemise à la peau de son dos. House étend sa jambe, le regard désormais fixé sur le muscle mort qu'il devine si aisément sous son jean. Une grimace étire ses lèvres, le faisant replier brusquement la jambe. Son menton retombe sur le haut de son torse ; il ne trouve plus aucun réconfort à masser sa cuisse. Il aurait voulu disparaître, prendre un couteau et extirper la douleur de son corps une bonne fois pour toutes (*4) Il voudrait rentrer chez lui et laisser cours aux envies destructrices qui l'habitent. Et ne surtout pas rester seul.

House tourne vaguement la tête lorsque son équipe entre.

« On a trouvé un donneur partiellement compatible » annonce Kutner en s'arrêtant devant la table

« Alors traitez là » grimace House en les regardant à peine.

Le silence lui répond dans un premier temps. Thirteen lance un regard inquiet à Foreman qui s'avance vers House.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous » l'encourage le neurologue en scrutant les traits émaciés de son visage « Vous n'êtes clairement pas en état de continuer ... »

« Pas de voiture »

« Comment vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un trois sur six » continue Taub en faisant référence au donneur.

« Alors la traitez pas » rétorque House en s'enfonçant dans son siège, les yeux striés de petits vaisseaux rougeâtres.

« Elle ne tiendra pas une semaine, un partiel vaut mieux que rien » contre aussitôt Kutner en fusillant son collègue du regard.

« Alors traitez-là » répète House en fermant les yeux.

« Ça suffit » s'interpose Thirteen en levant les mains « Cette discussion nous fait perdre du temps. Si elle rejette la greffe, elle sera trop faible pour recevoir celle d'un donneur plus compatible »

« Si on en trouve un » remarque placidement Taub en récoltant un regard noir de Thirteen.

* * *

 **14H32**

« Passez-moi les clefs de votre voiture » articule House en voyant réapparaître Thirteen après qu'elle a entraîné l'équipe dans l'autre salle.

« Vous êtes suicidaire ? »

« Ça vous étonne ? »

Elle fait le tour du bureau et s'arrête à un mètre de lui.

« Je peux demander à Wilson de vous ramener chez vous » propose-t-elle.

« Non »

« Vous ne pouvez pas conduire. Je peux aller chercher Cuddy si vous … »

« Non » l'arrête House en grimaçant.

« Oh, je vois. Vous la laissez en dehors de vos _problèmes_. C'est très galant de votre part, mais complètement …. »

« On irait pas plus vite si vous arrêtiez de me couper la parole ?

« Pourquoi vous êtes pressé ? »

Il grogne et appuie son front contre la paume de sa main. Les yeux fermés, il tourne la tête vers elle.

« Les clefs sont dans mon casier. Votre téléphone sur le bureau. Appelez Cuddy. »

« Vous êtes agaçante. »

« Et vous inconscient. Pourquoi refusez-vous de l'aide ? Agissez normalement pour une fois. »

« Pourquoi tant de personnes cherchent à être normales ? » s'énerve House en rouvrant les yeux « À être le plus humain possible ? »

« Vous êtes tellement aigri, tellement en colère … »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, j'ai _mal_! »

« Je vais chercher Cuddy »

« Stop » l'interpelle House en grimaçant quand sa voix lui vrille les tympans « J'y vais »

* * *

 **14H45** Cuddy griffonne quelques lignes sur un dossier puis le tend à l'infirmier en lui recommandant de se dépêcher de faire circuler la décision qu'elle vient de prendre. Elle relève la tête et s'apprête à écouter Henley quand elle aperçoit House à la clinique. Son cœur se serre en le voyant et elle sent sa gorge se serrer à l'idée que c'est _ici_ qu'il vient. Une canine plantée dans la lèvre inférieure, Cuddy lâche son stylo et ignore les sursauts de ses deux employés lorsque House pousse brutalement la porte.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Cuddy. Maintenant » lâche le Diagnosticien en se plantant au milieu de la pièce, partiellement appuyé sur sa canne.

« Nous n'avons pas terminé » lui fait savoir Henley avec une grimace méprisante lorsqu'il voit l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

« C'est important » continue House en regardant sa compagne, ignorant totalement les deux autres personnes présentes dans le bureau.

Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il na voit hésiter. Un rictus déforme ses lèvres puis il hoche la tête, les épaules basses et les bras le long du corps. Il fait un pas en arrière puis dégage la porte de sa canne.

« House » murmure Cuddy mais il n'entend pas, elle n'est même pas sûre de l'avoir vraiment dit « Excusez-moi »

Elle fait le tour du bureau et dénigre le regard noir de Henley. Cuddy rattrape son compagnon alors qu'il n'a même pas franchi la porte qui donne sur la clinique.

« Attends » l'arrête-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras.

« Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pendant _ton_ travail » grince-t-il entre ses dents d'un ton très loin de l'excuse « Je rentre, Wilson me ramène »

« Je peux ... »

« Apparemment pas » la coupe House en se dégageant « Tu as des Vicodin ? »

« House, il n'est même pas trois heures ... » répond Cuddy, la gorge serrée en le voyant lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer « Attends, ici le temps que Wilson n'arrive »

« Je vais chercher mes affaires » fait-il en secouant la tête, le ton acerbe.

* * *

 **15H30** La douleur est si intense qu'il croit en devenir fou. Il est recroquevillé sur le canapé et tourne le dos au reste de son appartement. Ce n'est plus seulement sa jambe, c'est son corps tout entier. Il est secoué de frissons, ses dents s'entrechoquent alors qu'il essaie vainement de retenir un peu de chaleur contre lui. Il n'arrive même plus à fermer les yeux, effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être capable de les rouvrir. La sensation d'avoir été passé à tabac, battu et laissé pour mort lui colle à la peau. Les jointures de ses doigts lui font mal à force d'être serrées. Agressés par la moindre source de lumière, ses yeux sont cerclés de rouge et de profondes cernes. Il ne veut voir personne. Ne supporte rien. Et pourtant, il est à deux doigts de l'appeler. Au fond de lui, il a encore du mal à admettre qu'il a besoin d'elle, que sentir son corps blotti contre le sien ou ses fins bras autour de son torse lui donne l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter la douleur qui lui scie le corps tout entier.

Il voudrait mourir plutôt que vivre une heure de plus de cette manière. Mais il y a elle. Depuis combien de temps lui maintient-elle la tête hors de l'eau, le serre contre elle quand il s'effondre, incapable de faire un pas de plus ? Il se déteste dans ces moments-là. Il a même parfois le sentiment qu'elle en souffre plus que lui. Jamais il ne lit de pitié dans ses yeux gris, jamais rien d'autre qu'un regard empli d'affection et de compassion. Mais il lui a menti. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de demander de l'aide à Wilson. En remontant dans son bureau, il est passé par le balcon manquant s'effondrer en enjambant le mur. Puis il s'en est retourné dans le sien, les clefs de la voiture dans la poche de son jean.

House ferme les yeux, emplissant son esprit du silence de l'appartement. Ses doigts tremblent toujours, sa main droite va chercher sa cicatrice, la serre, ne la lâche plus. Son corps se relâche dans un tremblement involontaire. Il n'en peut plus.

* * *

 **TBC ...**

 ***1** Inspiré de John Le Carré

 ***2** Proverbe chinois

 ***3** _Please Don't Be Scared_ Barry Manilow

 ***4** " _Take a knife and cut this pain from my heart"_ – Bruce Springsteen _The Promised Land_

 **(*)** " _Elle le rassure et lui fait penser à autre chose_ " - House-less aka mon Ninja


	9. Chapter 9

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous,  
Je mets un peu de temps à poster, je suis désolée. Malgré l'inspiration, c'est un sujet délicat._

 _ **Alexia,** merci pour tes commentaires, c'est magique de lire tes review ... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira pour les raisons que tu avais soulevées dans ta review. Merci pour tout._

 _ **Chaton,** merci à toi d'être toujours là. Les souffrances sont difficiles à décrire tellement c'est prenant - et aussi compliqué de ne pas se répéter. Keep enjoying. Arigatō **!**_

 _ **Ninja,** (J'ai corrigé les références !) Tu écoutais du Mozart, écoute donc la symphonie N7 de Beethoven *-* La présence de Cuddy est difficile à ... doser. Elle veut être là, mais sans l'étouffer. Ton baiser *-* Stacy est toujours quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, don't worry. Enjoy. _

_Come on, faites-moi part de vos commentaires tous les autres ... c'est important._

 _Le chapitre commence une trentaine de minutes avant la fin du précédent, qui avait laissé House seul dans son appartement ..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

 **Lundi 27 juillet**

« J'aurais besoin de ceux-là demain » ajoute Cuddy en désignant deux dossiers.

« Je les laisserai ici, vous pourrez les récupérer avant la réunion » acquiesce la secrétaire en hochant la tête « Il y a un message pour vous »

La Doyenne se retourne pour prendre le post-it qu'elle lui tend quand elle se fige dans son geste.

« Docteur Cuddy ? »

« C'est urgent ? » réussit-elle à articuler.

« Non, c'est ... »

« Laissez-le sur mon bureau »

Sans un mot de plus, Cuddy pousse la porte en verre et passe à la clinique. Sans lâcher des yeux l'homme qui a attiré son attention, elle s'approche en sentant sa gorge se nouer d'appréhension et d'incompréhension.

« Wilson »

« Je peux vous aider ? » demande l'oncologue tout en s'excusant auprès du patient en consultation « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? »

« Quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais pas me trouver ici »

« Où est House ? »

« Je suis ici depuis deux heures, je ne l'ai pas vu » répond Wilson, fronçant les sourcils en notant l'angoisse dans sa voix.

Elle lève vers lui des yeux ahuris, puis reprend rapidement contenance. Calmant une respiration qui s'emballe, Cuddy retourne dans son bureau et attrape veste, foulard et sacoche en quelques secondes.

« Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? »

« Je m'en charge, Wilson »

Il la laisse partir, pas étonné des émotions contradictoires qui enflamment le regard de la Doyenne. Elle donne plusieurs ordres à sa secrétaire et s'engouffre dans le hall sans attendre. Quoi qu'ait fait House, Wilson ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses deux amis.

* * *

 **15H45**

Elle lui en veut de ne pas voir en elle la personne qui peut l'aider à surmonter le manque et la douleur qui l'écrasent. Elle comprend aussi qu'il se cache, car il a toujours affronté la souffrance seul, enfermé dans son appartement. Pourtant, Cuddy sent la colère recouvrir son cœur et sa raison car elle n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ce nouveau mensonge. _Pas encore._

Elle se gare juste derrière la voiture de Wilson, claque la portière et s'engouffre dans l'immeuble. Elle manque rentrer de plein fouet dans un jeune homme, bafouille quelques excuses et ne voit même pas son sourire. S'arrêtant une seconde, Cuddy inspire profondément. Elle sent l'air quitter ses poumons lorsque la poignée refuse de tourner. Fermant les yeux, elle ravale son angoisse et frappe contre la porte agacée et terrifiée par ce qu'elle peut trouver à l'intérieur.

« House ! Ouvre cette porte ! » crie-t-elle.

Le silence lui répond. Cuddy baisse la tête et cherche dans son sac les clefs de l'appartement. Elle ne les a utilisées que deux fois. Une fois, quelque jour après qu'il lui les ait données pour les _tester_. L'autre fois pour … Cuddy secoue la tête, chassant de son esprit des souvenirs étouffants et inutiles. Choisissant au milieu du trousseau la clef qu'elle cherche, Cuddy l'introduit dans la serrure, pâlit puis jure entre ses dents lorsqu'elle refuse de tourner. Il a volontairement laissé les clefs de son côté.

« House ! »

« Fous le camp Cuddy, je n'ai pas besoin de toi » l'entend-t-elle répondre avec autant de dureté.

Laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps, elle fait un pas en arrière.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! » l'apostrophe Cuddy en donnant un coup contre la porte.

Elle se tait, comme surprise d'être l'auteur de ses paroles. Involontairement, Cuddy essaie une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte et se retient de donner un coup de pied dedans. Elle est fatiguée de lui chercher des excuses.

« Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à rejeter mon aide ? Tu t'enfermes, tu t'enfuies ! Je te déteste, parfois je te déteste House ! »

Elle se sent à la fois trahie et repoussée par lui car il s'est renfermé dans sa bulle, continuant de repousser les autres. Cuddy ferme les yeux, essayant de calmer sa colère. Tout d'un coup, elle se sent épuisée et ses épaules s'affaissent comme si elles avaient porté trop longtemps le poids de leur relation. L'appartement est toujours silencieux pourtant elle sait qu'il n'est pas loin, pas plus loin que sur le canapé. Rouvrant les yeux, Cuddy inspire et s'approche.

« Ouvre cette porte, ouvre-la ou je te jure que je m'en vais. Je m'en vais et tu te débrouilles »

Sa voix est calme, mais elle a du mal à ne pas lui crier dessus.

« Fais ce que tu veux, House. Je n'en peux plus » murmure-t-elle, la voix cassée.

Cuddy recule et mesure cette colère teintée de tristesse aux larmes qui manquent lui monter aux yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils et donne un coup d'épaule, faisant remonter son sac. Sa colère a éclaté après avoir longtemps inconsciemment sommeillé au fond de son cœur. La porte s'ouvre alors qu'elle ne l'attend plus.

* * *

House cale son front contre le chambranle et lève vers elle des yeux bleus presque translucides. Cuddy est frappée par son visage exsangue. Ses yeux sont cerclés de rouge, quelques gouttes de sueur glissent sur son front bronzé. Cuddy n'a même pas entendu les clefs tourner dans la serrure. Les mâchoires serrées, House dissimule sa main lorsqu'il sent des tremblements s'emparer de lui. Il n'a plus le pansement sur les plaies causées par les morceaux de verre. Ses lèvres sont devenues si minces qu'elles sont telles un petit fil blanc tendu horizontalement sur le bas de son visage, disparaissant sous sa barbe épaisse.

« Tu n'allais pas vraiment t'en aller »

« Je n'en sais rien, House. Je ne sais même plus ce que je peux faire pour toi »

Il ne répond rien et se sent mal, mais ce n'est pas son corps. Il se sent mal de lui avoir menti, et il a du mal à affronter le regard sombre de Cuddy. Le bras plaqué contre le mur, il conserve son équilibre et maintient la porte entrebâillée. Il a conscience d'avoir eu tort, mais ne peut pas s'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

« Il fallait que je rentre »

« Mais tu m'as menti ! » fulmine-t-elle en s'approchant « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me demander ... »

« Tu travaillais » réplique-t-il le ton plein de reproches « J'ai essayé de …. »

« Tais-toi ! » l'arrête-t-elle « Tu n'as même pas demandé à Wilson. Tu continues de prendre des décisions sans te soucier que des gens puissent s'inquiéter pour toi, sans te soucier si tu mets ta propre vie en danger ... »

« J'ai mal ! » explose le Diagnosticien

« Tu es en manque ! » réplique-t-elle aussi fort en balayant furieusement l'air des deux mains.

Le regard que lui lance House lui glace le sang et la fige dans son geste. Cuddy baisse les bras et se pince les lèvres. L'air est lourd, presque irrespirable. Ils s'affrontent une éternité, incapable de savoir comment réagir. Alors qu'elle esquisse un geste pour se rapprocher, il claque violemment la porte et retourne s'enfermer dans son antre.

* * *

Les jambes lourdes, House boite violemment vers le canapé et pose brutalement la main sur le dossier quand la pièce tangue devant ses yeux. Il ferme les yeux et respire doucement, se redressant pourtant vivement lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir.

* * *

La gorge nouée, Cuddy finit par entrer. Son regard scanne la pièce à la recherche de Vicodin, de n'importe quoi qui serait venu balayer tous ses efforts. Mais l'appartement est silencieux, elle ne voit rien, pas une Vicodin, pas un verre d'alcool. Même le salon semble vide, comme s'il ne refermait plus que détresse, douleur et colère. House est assis au bord du canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux et le regard errant sur les lames du sombre parquet. Sa canne est contre la table basse. Cuddy accroche sa veste et sa sacoche au porte manteau puis se débarrasse de ses chaussures. Elle ne veut pas partir. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire non plus.

Ses cheveux châtains tachetés de gris, pourtant courts, sont emmêlés par la sueur ; il ferme les yeux, s'adonne à un instant de liberté avant d'étendre la jambe droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur l'accoudoir.

« Je ne sais pas » murmure Cuddy.

Le silence les anéantit une nouvelle fois puis House finit par se relever. Il va attraper sa canne lorsqu'il vacille, sa jambe droite refusant de porter le poids de son corps. Ses doigts se referment autour de sa canne et, impatient, il s'appuie dessus. Mais déjà, Cuddy a esquissé le geste de trop.

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi » l'arrête House quand il la voit debout à ses côtés une main à quelques centimètres de son bras, prête à l'aider.

« Très bien »

Sans prendre la peine de lui offrir un regard qui en aurait dit plus long que ces deux mots, Cuddy passe à côté de lui et prend le chemin de la cuisine. Ouvrant les placards les uns après les autres, elle l'ignore avec mépris et colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'énerve House

« Du thé » répond-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Y'en a pas »

Serrant les dents en la voyant chercher une casserole et sortir un paquet de céréales, House boite lentement jusque dans la cuisine et s'arrête derrière elle. Debout sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer l'attraper, Cuddy se fige dans son geste quand House s'appuie contre elle. Les pieds au sol, elle sent son ventre buter contre le placard et le bord s'enfoncer dans sa peau. House pose le front contre son épaule. Sous son poids, Cuddy pose brutalement les mains sur le plan de travail et ferme les yeux.

« House »

« Retourne-toi » lui intime-t-il près de son oreille « _Retourne-toi_ »

« Tu me fais mal »

Il ne l'entend même plus et s'écarte un tout petit peu pour la laisser se retourner. Son mètre quatre-vingt-dix lui fait face et son regard bleu lui fait l'effet d'une gifle. Cuddy sent sa respiration se bloquer quand il avance et que le bas de son dos rencontre de nouveau le placard. Il ne semble avoir aucune notion de la force dont il fait preuve. Elle n'a pas peur, elle sait qu'il ne s'autorisait jamais à lui faire du mal. Mais il n'est pas tout à fait lui-même. Cuddy se demande même comment il peut rester comme ça alors qu'il tenait à peine debout quelques minutes auparavant.

House pose une main sur le placard, entre la hanche de le bras de Cuddy, trouvant ainsi un équilibre précaire. Sa jambe n'est que douleur, il ne la sent même plus. Sa gorge le brûle et il ferme les yeux, approchant ses lèvres de son cou.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu es contente ? » grince-t-il, les lèvres à peine desserrées .

« Greg »

« Et ce prénom » marmonne House en posant son autre main sur le placard.

« Arrête » lui intime sèchement Cuddy.

Elle cherche à se dégager mais il est figé. Cuddy bascule légèrement la tête en arrière dans l'espoir de capter son regard mais n'arrive à rien. Ses doigts sont si crispés sur le bord qu'elle a mal jusque dans l'épaule. Fermant les yeux, Cuddy essaie de se détendre mais le manque de réaction de son compagnon lui sert le ventre. Elle ne pense plus à être en colère contre lui, elle veut juste qu'il aille mieux.

« Je ne suis là que parce que je tiens à toi et pas parce que je prends plaisir à te voir souffrir le martyre » souffle-t-elle à son oreille, incapable d'élever davantage la voix.

« T'allais partir, tu te rappelles pas » rétorque-t-il « Tu m'as traité de _salaud_ »

« Parce que je le pensais » dit-elle « Le sevrage n'excuse pas toutes tes décisions »

House se redresse lentement en prenant appui sur le meuble, puis tourne la tête. Ils se regardent du coin de l'œil. Cuddy se passe la langue sur les lèvres puis, sent son cœur se briser lorsqu'elle voit la couleur de ses yeux. Son regard est glacial, fatigué, fier et terrible.

« A quoi ça rime de toute manière ? Je ne suis pas capable de réfléchir, je ne suis bon à rien »

« Tu veux arrêter ? » demande Cuddy en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça » répond House en déglutissant.

Ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre et leurs visages sont suffisamment proches pour qu'ils sentent leurs souffles sur leurs joues. Elle voudrait le toucher, passer sa paume sur son visage pour effacer la douleur qui imprègne chaque trait, chaque petite ride aux coins de ses yeux bleus.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix ... »

« Dix ! Dix-huit, j'en sais rien _putain_ » s'exclame House en frappant brutalement le placard.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Cuddy sent son ventre se tordre d'appréhension et de tristesse. Elle est totalement désemparée et pour la première fois ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Ils sont à un stade où un geste, une caresse ne les apaise plus. _Laisse-moi t'aider_ le supplie-t-elle intérieurement.

« C'est toi » murmure-t-il prêt de son oreille.

House déglutit alors que sa main gauche abandonne son appui et se referme autour du poignet de Cuddy. Il la sent frémir à ce contact. Il resserre sa prise sans s'en rendre compte et baisse les yeux.

« Tu me fais mal » dit-elle en sentant son dos contre le placard et son poignet douloureux.

« Pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire ça ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas obligé » le corrige-t-elle la voix prudente mais assurée.

« Oui, parce que j'aurais sûrement entrepris de faire ça tout seul » réplique House en se redressant, la regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

Cuddy gigote involontairement, son épaule faiblit lorsqu'elle sent ses doigts se refermer davantage autour de son poignet. Elle refoule ses larmes parce qu'elle refuse de lui montrer sa faiblesse.

« Je ne t'ai obligé à rien, je ne t'ai rien demandé House » dit-elle finalement en acceptant l'échange silencieux de leurs regards.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu restes là à attendre, à faire comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire »

« J'en ai quelque chose à faire. »

« Vraiment ? » fait-il, les lèvres pincées.

House promène son regard sur le visage blanc de sa compagne sans réellement voir ce qu'elle le supplie de comprendre. Il la regarde sans vraiment la voir, tout entier tourné vers lui-même. Tout juste a-t-il conscience de ce qu'il fait. Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine et tambourine à ses tempes, accélérant les secondes. Il la domine d'une bonne tête et doit baisser les yeux pour la regarder. Sa pomme d'Adam monte et descend, disparaissant derrière sa barbe.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de prétendre qu'une chose qui a le pouvoir de me rendre constamment malheureuse ne me concerne pas » chuchote Cuddy (*)

Il braque alors sur elle un regard qu'elle ne lui a plus vu depuis longtemps. Il n'y a plus rien de méprisant, plus de colère ou de reproche. House donne l'impression d'avoir pris une douche froide ou de sortir d'un long cauchemar. Ses lèvres sont aussi blanches que ses joues creuses. Il la regarde avec une telle intensité que Cuddy se sent désorientée.

« Lâche mon poignet » le presse-t-elle doucement « Greg, s'il te plaît »

House s'écarte et la lâche. Pouvant enfin libérer son dos, Cuddy le retient et pose une main sur son tee-shirt à hauteur de ses côtes. Ils se regardent dans les yeux un moment avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Cuddy laisse sa main retomber.

« J'ai mal pour toi » lui dit-elle « Mal de te voir ainsi, j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que rester avec toi. »

House secoue doucement la tête et esquisse un geste pour la toucher. Ses mains retombent et il soupire bruyamment.

« Je ne mérite pas … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite » intervient Cuddy en posant ses doigts contre ses lèvres « On a déjà eu cette conversation. Ce n'est pas une question de mérite, si je suis avec toi c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Et que _j'aime_ être avec toi »

Mais il ne réagit pas. Elle voit bien que les doutes qui le rongent ne sont pas nouveaux. Elle effleure sa joue et le col de sa chemise qui disparaît sous son pull noir.

« House » essaie-t-elle de l'appeler en effleurant son bras.

« Je suis un drogué »

Il pose une main sur la hanche de Cuddy, il la touche à peine comme s'il craint qu'elle ne le rejette ou qu'elle ne soit pas là. Précautionneusement, il pose son autre main à plat contre le ventre de sa compagne. Cuddy fronce les sourcils et sourit doucement.

« Plus pour longtemps »

House ne répond pas et pose son front dans le cou de Cuddy, ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se mord les lèvres de surprise et glisse une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Je suis désolé » lui dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Respirant un grand coup, Cuddy dépose un baiser dans son cou et le sert contre elle. Ils restent ainsi une éternité, les yeux clos, trouvant finalement dans la présence silencieuse de l'autre un réconfort mutuel. House resserre son étreinte et murmure un autre _désolé_ contre l'oreille de sa compagne. Puis, comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose, s'écarte légèrement.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? »

« Wilson » lui dit-elle « Il était à la clinique alors qu'il était censé être avec toi »

Il fait la grimace et plisse le nez. House voit qu'elle est toujours en colère contre lui, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il comprend ses reproches et voudrait s'expliquer, mais il sait qu'il a eu tort.

« Il va venir ici, il voudra savoir ce qui s'est passé »

« Je peux l'appeler » propose-t-elle « Il aura peut-être besoin de sa voiture, tu sais ? »

« La moitié de l'hôpital lui doit une faveur, il trouvera une âme charitable pour le ramener chez lui »

Elle sourit face à son regard taquin. Elle a oublié son poignet douloureux et se concentre sur House, désireuse de le voir aller mieux. Ses mains n'ont pas quitté ses hanches et il fixe son visage avec intensité comme s'il voulait être sûr d'elle. Appuyée contre le placard, Cuddy tire doucement sur le pull du Diagnosticien et rapproche sa bouche de la sienne. C'est lui qui l'embrasse, un baiser rapide mais qui les emplit de doux frissons. Ils échangent plusieurs baisers sans jamais chercher à approfondir leur étreinte.

Puis House lui désigne le salon d'un léger signe de la tête, elle acquiesce comprenant que sa jambe ne veut plus le soutenir. Elle sourit quand il garde sa main dans la sienne. Il boite lourdement devant elle et se laisse presque tomber sur le canapé avant de l'attirer contre lui. Cuddy lâche sa main et se blottit contre son torse, ses jambes ramenées sous elle. Elle le regarde masser sa cuisse avec lenteur, et pose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Tu es toujours en colère contre moi » remarque House en baissant les yeux.

« Tu m'as menti »

« Je ... »

« Et j'étais inquiète pour toi » termine Cuddy.

« Je suis désolé » fait-il simplement avec sincérité « Il fallait que je sorte de cet hôpital ou j'allais devenir dingue »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est dur pour moi aussi .. de supporter tout ça. C'est plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé » lui avoue-t-elle en n'osant le regarder.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que ça dure et que rien ne change » marmonne House en regardant la main de Cuddy posée sur sa jambe.

« Tu changes » dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle lui offre un sourire sincère.

« Je te fais du mal … Tout à l'heure, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, j'aurais pu ... »

« Ce n'est pas arrivé. House, regarde-moi » lui intime-t-elle en s'asseyant pratiquement en tailleur à ses côtés « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai confiance en toi »

« Excepté quand je te mens » lui fait-il âprement remarqué.

« Le fait que je sois en colère contre toi ne signifie pas que je n'ai plus confiance en toi » répond Cuddy « Le fait que tu me mentes montre plus que tu n'as pas confiance en moi »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies, pas comme ça » réagit-t-il « J'ai confiance en toi, Cuddy. J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en moi-même »

Lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers elle, il est secoué par son sourire. Ses lèvres portent les mêmes vertus que le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé après son cauchemar. Là maintenant, House ne sait pas s'il sera un jour capable de lui apporter un soutien aussi indéfectible.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux, un peu »

Il est sincère, il ne sent plus aussi anéanti qu'une heure auparavant lorsqu'il était seul, broyant du noir. Son dos le fait souffrir et il ne préfère pas penser à sa jambe. Il a besoin de sentir le corps de Cuddy contre le sien, de sentir sa présence même silencieuse car elle lui garde la tête hors de l'eau.

« Tu restes ? » demande-t-il avec la voix de quelqu'un qui ne croit pas à sa propre question.

Elle acquiesce et sourit.

« Je pourrais … avoir la Vicodin que je voulais tout à l'heure ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils en le voyant détourner le regard comme s'il avait honte de sa demande. Cuddy pose une main sur sa cuisse, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Avec un sourire, elle fait le tour du canapé et ramasse son sac. La seconde Vicodin dans le creux de sa paume, elle revient et lui tend.

« Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

« Non »

Il l'avale rapidement et s'adosse plus confortablement au canapé. House lui prend la main et l'attire contre lui. Après avoir transpiré, il a froid dans son pull et le tissu de sa chemise irrite la peau de son dos.

« Ils sont périmés » ricane-t-il soudainement « Les céréales »

« Oh » s'exclame Cuddy en comprenant où il veut en venir lorsqu'il lui désigne la cuisine « Je n'allais pas en manger de toute façon, c'est infect »

« Hey ! » se renfrogne House en lui pinçant le bras.

La demi-heure qui suit, ils restent silencieux. Elle croit – espère un peu – qu'il se soit endormi car c'est peut-être les seuls instants où il oublie un peu la douleur. Finalement, il lui murmure qu'il a froid et qu'il va se changer. S'extirpant du canapé, il lui dit d'appeler Wilson pendant qu'il n'est pas là.

* * *

Vers **19H30** Cuddy entreprend de chercher quelque chose à manger, mais désespérant de trouver quoi que ce soit dans les placards commande deux pizzas. House est endormi sur le canapé, allongé et le visage tourné vers le dossier. Il serait mieux dans son lit mais elle n'a pas le courage de le réveiller. Elle s'installe sur le fauteuil et examine les étagères des yeux. Elle déchiffre le titre des livres, s'étonnant encore d'en découvrir dans des langues étrangères puis s'arrête sur tous les CD qui sont soigneusement rangés. Elle sourit malgré elle en se disant que son appartement est bien plus rangé que son apparence souvent négligée ne peut le laisser supposer. Son sourire se fige quand elle voit les marques rougies à son poignet. Cuddy passe un doigt sur sa peau et grimace légèrement. Son regard tombe sur le Diagnosticien endormi et elle sent son ventre se serrer. Elle lui cachera ces marques, elle ne veut pas le voir souffrir pour quelque chose qui n'a pas d'importance à ses yeux.

Elle le réveille lorsque les pizzas sont livrées, désireuse de le voir manger quelque chose. Il saute trop souvent les repas, chose à laquelle il n'est plus habitué depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble.

Ils mangent en silence et, avec plaisir elle le voit dévorer la moitié de sa pizza. House finit par allumer la télé et taquine sa compagne en changeant de chaîne. Agacée, elle lui arrache la télécommande, choisit elle-même une chaîne et balance la télécommande de l'autre côté du canapé.

Lorsqu'il sent la tête de Cuddy devenir plus lourde sur son épaule, House la réveille doucement et l'embrasse avant de lui murmurer de venir se coucher.

* * *

 **Mardi 28 juillet**

 **7H45** Réveillée la première, elle étire les muscles endoloris de ses épaules. Avec une grimace, elle sent son dos craquer après avoir été trop longtemps dans la même position. Cuddy se passe une main lasse sur le visage, le silence de l'appartement la surprend alors que des souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Un immense soleil illumine la pièce et soulève des chemins de poussières lorsque les rayons se brisent contre la vitre. Elle remonte un drap de couleur taupe sur son corps. Là où elle est allongée, la chaleur du soleil vient caresser sa nuque et lécher sa peau. House est près d'elle, toujours endormi. Il a gardé un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama.

On voit nettement l'ossature de son visage, si accusée qu'il eût paru laid si ses traits n'avaient été aussi fins. Un sourire étend ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'amuse patiemment à redessiner chacun de ses traits. Ils ont une grâce voire une beauté toute personnelle. Endormi, il est détendu mais c'est le repos qui suit la fatigue plutôt que le calme serein de celui qui mène une vie comblée. Ses fines lèvres ont retrouvé une couleur rosée, elle se prend d'envie de l'embrasser.

Le Diagnosticien esquisse un mouvement d'épaule, sortant Cuddy de ses pensées. Elle est douloureusement frappée en voyant son expression lasse et anxieuse. Ouvrant un œil, House la voit aussitôt et cligne des yeux.

« Bonjour » murmure-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Bonjour » répond-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude « Bien dormi ? »

« Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des jours » avoue House en se passant une main sur le visage.

Sa voix est étrangement calme, comme s'il prenait conscience du chemin parcouru. Tournant la tête vers Cuddy, il passe un bras derrière sa tête et la ramène contre lui.

« Il est encore tôt » dit-elle

Il l'embrasse sitôt ses lèvres à sa portée et ferme les yeux. Elle répond à son baiser avec tendresse. Lorsqu'il la sent sourire puis ricaner contre ses lèvres, House la repousse doucement et lui lance un regard perplexe.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, tu sens la transpiration » se moque gentiment Cuddy en fronçant le nez.

« J'ai envie de prendre un bain avec toi » dit-il en l'embrassant encore.

« Ce soir » lui promet-t-elle avec le sourire.

Elle veut se lever, mais il la retient. Il bascule sur elle et enfouit son nez dans son cou tandis que ses mains explorent son corps. Cuddy se mord les lèvres, incapable de retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il effleure les zones les plus érogènes de sa peau. Les mains posées sur ses joues, elle l'embrasse avec lenteur et abandon. Un sentiment nouveau les enveloppe car ils ont tous les deux l'impression de se redécouvrir ; ils n'ont pas fait l'amour depuis ce qui leur semble une éternité. House abandonne ses lèvres et laisse sa bouche dériver le long de son cou et sur ses omoplates. Il lui retire ses sous-vêtements avec autant de ferveur que de délicatesse. Cuddy le regarde passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se débarrasser de son pantalon.

Ils s'embrassent avec passion. Ils s'offrent des caresses et des baisers jusqu'à ce que la frénésie du début s'essouffle, laissant alors place à des gestes plus lents et plus fluides. Ils ne se lâchent pas une seconde, se raccrochant l'un à l'autre jusqu'à donner l'impression de fusionner. Il dévore ses gémissements de baisers humides et la regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'ils sont tous deux submergés par le plaisir. Heureuse, elle l'embrasse alors qu'un sourire essoufflé s'attarde sur les lèvres de House.

* * *

Leurs corps paresseux recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur, ils n'esquissent aucun mouvement pour sortir de cette douce torpeur. Cuddy ne cesse de sourire en regardant la main qu'elle a posée sur son torse monter et descendre lentement en suivant le rythme de sa respiration. Il caresse son dos ; ses ongles effleurent sa peau et la couvrent d'agréables frissons. De ses doigts, Cuddy a examiné la paume de sa main et les plaies. Il la rassure en disant qu'il ne sent plus rien et que c'est le passé.

« Si on n'allait pas travailler ? » demande-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Toi, tu ne vas pas travailler »

« Et toi ? »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire » s'excuse-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais les faveurs du boss, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux » dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Elle sourit lentement et repose la tête contre son torse. Il n'a pas envie d'être seul, et elle n'a pas envie de le laisser. Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes.

« J'ai une importante réunion à 11H » lui dit-t-elle « Mais je peux prendre mon après-midi »

« Ne ramène pas de travail à la maison » répond-t-il simplement en la laissant lui échapper.

« Va prendre une douche maintenant » lui intime Cuddy en déposant un dernier baiser contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Cuddy ouvre un placard, attrape une des chemises de House et enfile un jogging qu'elle a laissé ici. Elle sourit encore en entrant dans la cuisine au souvenir de ses paroles ; _à la maison_.

* * *

Tournant la tête à sa droite, elle aperçoit le piano et sans se poser de questions, va s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle fixe le _YAHAMA_ en lettres dorées puis le couvercle. Elle jette inutilement un regard vers le couloir et le soulève. Il est plus lourd que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Cuddy promène timidement ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire. Une note s'échappe de l'instrument, elle se redresse brusquement rougissante. Les manches de la chemise frottent contre les touches et flottent autour de ses minces poignets. Mais l'appartement est vide et l'eau coule toujours dans la salle de bain. Cuddy sourit faiblement en se découvrant si fautive. Elle ne s'est jamais assise là, n'a jamais touché ce piano ni même caressé les touches si habituées au talent de House.

Après de longues minutes, Cuddy se relève vivement lorsqu'elle entend le parquet craquer. House la regarde avec dans les yeux une lueur malicieuse. Il a enfilé un tee-shirt bordeaux aux écritures blanches et un vieux jean. Elle ne l'a même pas entendu repasser dans la chambre. Embarrassée qu'il la trouve au piano, Cuddy agite la main en s'excusant silencieusement et lui montre la cuisine.

« J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner »

« Je meurs de faim » répond-t-il en la suivant « Au sens propre comme au sens figuré »

« Ne t'attends pas à un festin » rit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

* * *

Elle pose devant lui une tasse de café.

« Tu veux me faire manger des trucs périmés ? » relève-t-il choqué en désignant le paquet de céréales sur la table.

« C'en est un autre » soupire Cuddy en secouant la tête « Trouvé au fond d'un _autre_ placard »

« Je suis prévoyant » s'amuse House en plissant les yeux pour lire la date.

Elle sourit et le regarde. Elle est appuyée contre le placard, une tasse à la main. Les céréales tombent au fond du bol et il plonge une cuillère dedans.

« Bon appétit » se moque-t-elle gentiment en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire « Tu as vraiment l'air d'un enfant »

« C'est ce qui te fait craquer, avoue-le » réplique House en faisant craquer les céréales sous ses dents.

Cuddy s'assoit en face de lui et finit par prendre une cuillère. Elle la plonge dans le bol de céréales et House ricane en la voyant grimacer. Il la regarde en reprendre une autre. Ses cheveux sont détachés et tombent sur ses épaules. Elle ne porte même plus de maquillage. Lorsqu'il la voit ainsi, vêtue d'une de ses chemises, House se sent toujours un peu déconcerté et chanceux. Parfois, il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils sont ensemble depuis près de huit mois. Il se sent privilégié et fier qu'elle l'ait choisi lui.

« Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congé » dit Cuddy sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'elle le sort de ses pensées.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas, j'ai une patiente » répond-t-il aussitôt en abandonnant sa cuillère dans le bol.

« Tu as une équipe pour ça » fait calmement remarquer Cuddy « Je ne veux pas te voir à l'hôpital, tu as besoin de repos »

« Je vais devenir fou à rester enfermé ici »

Elle fronce les sourcils en le voyant mélanger machinalement les céréales.

« Ce n'est pas une prison » lui fait-elle remarquer « Rien ne t'empêche de sortir »

« Alors je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à l'hôpital, mais je peux aller me promener ? » raille son compagnon « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Le repassage, les courses, un dîner ? » tente Cuddy avec un sourire qu'il ne lui rend pas « Très bien, je fais les courses »

Mais il ne réagit pas à ses plaisanteries et fixe la table. Étonnée, Cuddy dissimule sa surprise en se levant. Elle rince sa tasse et nettoie la cuillère avant de les ranger. Elle triture un bouton de la chemise blanche et se passe la main dans les cheveux avant de revenir s'asseoir. Les cas médicaux sont essentiels pour le Diagnosticien parce qu'ils lui permettent de se plonger férocement dans une énigme. C'est une _drogue_ aussi puissante que la Vicodin, mais ils savent tous les deux qu'il ne peut plus vraiment retourner à l'hôpital et faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Je crois que ton piano se sent un peu délaissé »

House lève enfin les yeux vers elle et tourne la tête vers le salon. Elle le voit regarder le piano avec envie. Son visage est fermé mais elle voit dans ses yeux combien la musique lui manque. Pas seulement depuis une vingtaine de jours, mais parce qu'il passe beaucoup moins de temps à son appartement.

« On peut aller manger à l'extérieur, après la réunion »

« C'est l'hôpital que tu essaies de protéger ? Avoir un junkie en tant que médecin, ça fait un peu tache sur le tableau » demande-t-il sans sarcasme et le ton aigre.

« Résoudre un cas n'est pas ce dont tu as le plus besoin en ce moment »

« Et toi, tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin bien sûr ? Tu sais toujours tout. »

Il braque ses yeux sur elle avant de détourner le regard, surpris par la force qui brille au fond de ses yeux gris. Il l'a encore blessée en ne disant pas les choses de la meilleure façon. Elle a toujours été la plus forte d'eux deux – mais il est certain qu'elle lui dirait le contraire.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être désagréable ? »

Cuddy le regarde avec agacement, mais sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation. Il grimace et se passe les ongles dans sa barbe. Il pourrait dire qu'il est désolé, mais cela ne servirait à rien.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » murmure-t-il finalement en fuyant son regard.

Cuddy ne répond rien et, une moue peinte sur les lèvres ramasse la tasse et le bol. Elle les rince en silence et sent le regard de House poser sur elle. Elle voudrait que tout soit plus simple.

« Tu es en colère »

« Bien sûr que non » le reprend-t-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Il recule la chaise et prend appui sur la table. Elle se retourne lorsqu'il l'entoure de ses bras. House pose son front contre le sien tandis qu'elle glisse les mains sur son tee-shirt.

« Avoir un cas est l'excuse la plus facile que je puisse trouver pour ne pas avoir à rester enfermé ici » dit-il sans bouger « Tu sais probablement ce qui est mieux pour moi en ce moment » ajoute-t-il en embrassant sa tempe, ses mains descendant le long des bras de Cuddy.

« Je ne le sais pas, j'essaie juste de t'aider de la meilleure façon » répond-t-elle « Je ne sais pas tout »

House attrape les doigts de sa compagne et va l'embrasser lorsqu'elle esquisse un geste involontaire, frissonnant inconsciemment lorsque sa main effleure son poignet. Fronçant les sourcils, House baisse la tête et remonte la manche. Le tissu blanc est presque éclatant sur sa peau bronzée. Cuddy essaie de se libérer de sa prise mais elle le voit pâlir. Son regard bleu est posé sur les marques rouges qui entourent son poignet. Elles sont à peine visibles, pour elle ce n'est rien. Pour lui, c'est la limite qu'il ne peut pas dépasser. House entrouvre la bouche, ses lèvres sèches se décollent difficilement. Il ne la lâche pas, mais sa poigne est douce.

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça … Cuddy, je suis désolé »

« Hey, ce n'est rien » le rassure-t-elle en se détachant de lui « Ce n'est pas pire que mes ongles dans ton dos » lui sourit-elle en posant cette main à hauteur de son cœur.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça » réplique House en secouant la tête « J'aurais pu aller plus loin, j'aurais pu te faire du mal »

Elle sent son cœur se serrer en voyant son regard se briser.

« House, regarde-moi » lui demande Cuddy « Je ne te laisserai pas me faire du mal »

« Est-ce que ça va durer encore longtemps ? » murmure le Diagnosticien en fermant les yeux.

Cuddy soupire doucement puis tire sur son tee-shirt. Il rouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle l'attire contre lui et, sur la pointe des pieds, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Elle sourit lorsqu'il referme ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu t'en sors bien » chuchote-t-elle à son oreille.

« Hum »

« Aies confiance en toi, espèce d'idiot » le reprend gentiment Cuddy avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

* * *

 **Jeudi 30 juillet**

Dès qu'elle entend sa voix, elle sait qu'il va bien. Elle n'a pu se libérer pour déjeuner avec lui et bien qu'elle lui ai proposé d'appeler Wilson, il a refusé. La veille, elle est rentrée dès la réunion terminée. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en veut mais sa voix et son humour la réconfortent. House la taquine en disant qu'il est dans la chambre et qu'il attend _impatiemment_ qu'elle rentre.

En raccrochant, Cuddy sent un sourire vagabonder sur ses lèvres. Elle attrape plusieurs dossiers et file en pédiatrie. Seule dans l'ascenseur, elle baisse la tête et se mord les lèvres en sentant ce même sourire renaître. Elle secoue la tête, efface un sourire qui pourrait venir trahir son bonheur. House s'est réveillé en même temps qu'elle, lui a murmuré à l'oreille qu'il se sentait bien. Alternant des câlins de plus en plus insistants et des baisers, il ne l'a pas laissée lui échapper avant qu'elle ne réponde à ses caresses. Il ne lui a pas demandé de Vicodin lorsqu'elle est partie, et elle n'a rien dit en retour.

Rougissante alors qu'elle sort de l'ascenseur, Cuddy s'oblige à reprendre son masque de directrice et termine le travail qu'elle s'est promis d'effectuer avant de rentrer. On relève la tête quand elle passe et on l'écoute quand elle donne plusieurs ordres. Cuddy sait qu'elle n'est pas appréciée par tout son personnel mais fait toujours de son mieux pour satisfaire leurs attentes. Avec un signe de tête, la Doyenne abandonne les dossiers près d'Anita. Elle est la personne – en dehors de Wilson – avec laquelle elle est la plus proche.

Quand elle passe devant le service néonatal, Cuddy ne peut s'empêcher de ralentir. Elle s'arrête et s'approche de la grande vitre, jugeant tout de suite les deux parents penchés au-dessus d'un berceau. Ce tableau lui entrave toujours la gorge et elle ne peut empêcher de ressasser de tristes souvenirs à la vue de cette jeune famille. Nouant nerveusement ses doigts, Cuddy sourit en voyant la mère rire à une réaction de son petit garçon.

« Je ne vous avais pas vue aussi rêveuse depuis longtemps » dit doucement Wilson à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est plus un rêve depuis longtemps James » répond-t-elle en tournant à peine la tête vers son ami.

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à renoncer » relève-t-il d'une voix calme.

Cuddy sourit doucement en se remémorant les paroles qu'a eues House le soir où elle a perdu Joy.

« Joy a seize mois maintenant » dit-elle après quelques instants de silence « Elle a dû faire ses premiers pas »

Cuddy secoue la tête, étonnée de se laisser aller ainsi alors que Wilson reste silencieux à ses côtés. Les paroles s'envolent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'ait même l'envie de les retenir.

« J'imagine qu'elle change à toute vitesse » continue Cuddy en souriant faiblement, sentant malgré elle son regard s'embuer « Des fois … je vois une enfant dans la rue avec sa mère et je crois que c'est elle. Et quand ça arrive, j'ai .. j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras »

Cuddy baisse la tête et se passe une main devant les yeux. Silencieux et attentif, Wilson l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il est impressionné par son courage et sa capacité à plaquer un masque impassible sur son visage.

« Je vous embête avec ça » s'excuse Cuddy en posant momentanément une main sur son bras « Je ne devrais pas vous raconter tout ça »

« Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler » lui dit Wilson en lui offrant un sourire sincère « Ne gardez pas votre tristesse pour vous »

Cuddy lui sourit plus franchement et hoche doucement la tête en reportant son attention sur les parents. Le père est accoudé au berceau transparent et sourit à son fils. Le cœur plus léger après avoir simplement fait part de ses pensées à Wilson, Cuddy acquiesce une dernière fois puis s'excuse auprès de l'oncologue.

« Je dois rentrer » dit-elle « J'ai un grand gamin qui m'attend »

« Prenez soin de vous deux » lui fait promettre Wilson en la laissant partir.

Lorsqu'elle repasse dans le hall, Cuddy est rejoint par Foreman. En quelques minutes, il lui explique comment ils ont finalement retrouvé les parents de leur jeune patient. Avec un diagnostic en main, ils sont désormais capable d'effectuer une greffe de moelle osseuse totalement compatible.

* * *

 **Vendredi 31 juillet**

Sa canne est posée contre le mur, à droite de la porte. Il l'aperçoit dans le miroir. Il a fait les derniers pas en boitant, accentuant volontairement la douleur en pesant de tout son poids sur sa jambe droite. Lorsqu'il a rencontré son regard dans la glace, il s'est presque écroulé avant de s'accrocher comme un forcené au lavabo blanc. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc et un bas de pyjama bleu clair. House fixe avec une intensité terrible son propre reflet.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvre le robinet et laisse l'eau froide couler avant de passer sa main sous le filet glacé. Les paumes jointes, il s'asperge le visage et recrache l'eau. Se débarbouiller est une sensation insupportable – entre la brûlure et la morsure. La douleur et l'envie presque délirante d'y mettre un terme lui font monter les larmes aux yeux. House serre les dents.

Seul face à ce miroir qui lui renvoie une inquiétante image de lui-même, House est rongé par ses plus vieux démons. Il déteste être seul, il déteste être vu dans un si piteux état, si marqué par le manque de Vicodin. Parce qu'il est accro, il le sait depuis toujours, il le sait à chaque fois qu'il prend un comprimé. Et aujourd'hui, il n'en prendra qu'une. Comme hier – une en fin de soirée. Cette idée l'anéantit et il ne sait pas à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas s'effondrer davantage. Il finit par couper l'eau. Il fixe son regard bleu dans la glace comme si son reflet pouvait lui apporter les réponses qu'il désespère de trouver en lui-même. Dans ses yeux effarés se lit la solution la plus simple. Reprendre. Tout arrêter. Continuer ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû arrêter. La Vicodin a fonctionné pendant dix ans – avec des hauts et des bas.

Mais alors il ne vaudrait rien. Il ne mériterait plus sa confiance.

« Parle-moi » fait sa voix quelque part derrière lui.

House rouvre les yeux sans savoir depuis combien de temps ils sont fermés. Cuddy est juste là, il sent sa présence plus qu'il ne la voit. Elle s'approche et pose une main sur son bras, apportant avec elle une caresse qui le fait tressaillir. House voudrait lui dire d'arrêter et de s'en aller.

« Je t'ai réveillée ? »

« Tu sais bien que non » dit-elle en passant une main le long de son dos, effleurant les vertèbres avec douceur « Essaie de te détendre, tu es tellement crispé »

Ses phalanges sont blanches, toujours serrées autour du lavabo. House se redresse légèrement et d'une main écarte les gouttes d'eau qui perlent sur son front. Cuddy s'est rapprochée et sa main est posée dans le bas de son dos.

« Ma jambe » exhale-t-il en tournant doucement la tête vers elle « C'est comme si on m'avait mis des aiguilles et des lames de rasoirs rouillées en plein dans la cuisse » peine-t-il à articuler alors que son souffle bute contre ses lèvres.

Cuddy se fige, l'image est comme un coup de poignard dans son ventre. Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer le degré de souffrance qu'il peut endurer. Une terreur impuissante lui enserre le cœur alors qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle sait qu'il n'acceptera pas de prendre plusieurs Vicodin dans la journée.

« Je peux te faire couler un bain » propose Cuddy en caressant le bas de son dos « L'eau chaude détendra tes muscles »

C'est l'unique solution qu'il accepterait.

« Tu restes ? » demande House avec un regard désemparé et éteint.

« Bien sûr »

* * *

Lorsque Wilson vient le voir en milieu d'après-midi, House est installé au piano. Le couvercle relevé, il fixe les touches en donnant l'impression de ne pas les avoir entendues depuis des années. L'arrivée de Wilson le distrait et l'occupe, l'amuse et le détend. Ils ne se sont guère vus depuis quatre jours. La douleur du réveil a disparu et, malgré les nausées House se sent mieux. Plus tard, il ramasse les quelques affaires qui traînent dans son appartement et demande à Wilson de le ramener à la maison. Avec un sourire, l'oncologue accepte et ils n'échangent pas une parole de tout le trajet. Ils ont retrouvé leur complicité silencieuse.

* * *

 **21H**

Le vent fait chanter les feuilles des arbres et voltiger quelques-unes de ses boucles brunes. Il ne fait pas encore tout à fait nuit et les derniers rayons du soleil s'effondrent lentement à l'horizon. Une mer de nuages orange parade dans le ciel, traçant des formes majestueuses et flottantes qui parfois prennent l'apparence de silhouettes familières.

Une chauve-souris passe devant ses yeux et s'éloigne au gré des courants d'air. Un silence incroyable règne dans le jardin et elle se serait crue loin de tout si le passage de voitures ne lui rappelait pas l'atmosphère urbaine qui enveloppe la maison. Les branches des sapins s'agitent comme animées par des fils invisibles et tandis qu'elle observe la vie tranquille et nocturne du jardin, ses pensées vagabondent librement sans qu'elle n'essaie de les retenir.

Le plancher de la terrasse craque derrière elle. Une masse sombre vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. House accroche sa canne à l'escalier qui descend sur la pelouse et cale son épaule contre le pilier. Ils gardent le silence car ils savent quels sont les souvenirs qu'ils partagent.

« On n'est pas venu ici depuis longtemps »

Il la voit sourire dans l'obscurité lorsque sa voix trouble le silence. Ses cheveux sont détachés et dégringolent le long de son dos. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers lui, il est saisi par la couleur de ses yeux. Il n'en saisit pas toutes les teintes mais ils sont emplis de tendresse. Elle semble apaisée par le silence et la nuit. En appui sur les mains, elle se décale et vient déposer sa joue contre l'épaule du Diagnosticien.

« J'aime tellement cet endroit » murmure-t-elle en fermant les yeux « On devrait s'installer là-bas, on serait mieux. Et ce serait plus confortable pour ta jambe »

« Ma jambe se porte très bien pour le moment » répond House « Et quand j'en aurais marre, on ira dans la chambre, c'est bien plus confortable si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Il la sent sourire contre lui. Elle a raison, la position dans laquelle ils sont installés n'est pas favorable à sa jambe. Le haut de sa cuisse le lance mais le corps tiède de sa compagne et le sentiment d'être en sécurité apaisent ses tourments.

« Est-ce que tu sens la Vicodin ? » demande House, la voix hésitante « Je veux dire pas seulement quand on s'embrasse. »

« Parfois » répond Cuddy « Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu sais. Je savais ce que je faisais. Et tu embrasses très bien »

Elle sourit en l'écoutant rire doucement. Elle entrelace leurs doigts et caresse le dos de sa main, le regard posé loin devant elle. Sa respiration est légère et fluide. Cuddy ferme les yeux de nouveau et se rapproche de son compagnon. Un léger courant d'air s'enfile sous son débardeur et effleure ses bras et ses épaules.

« Demain »

« Demain ? » demande Cuddy en serrant ses doigts, l'engageant à poursuivre alors qu'elle voit qu'il peine à continuer.

« Demain, je ne veux pas de Vicodin »

Alors qu'elle lève la tête vers lui, Cuddy est stupéfaite de voir combien son visage paraît détendu et serein. La lumière qui leur vient de la cuisine dessine les rides aux coins de ses yeux et ses fines lèvres. House tourne la tête vers elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'étonne-t-elle « Oui, évidemment tu es sûr de toi mais est-ce que ce n'est pas trop rapide ? »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, ça ne fait même pas un mois » répond-t-il avec un pâle sourire « Je suis prêt Cuddy »

Il voit bien qu'elle hésite et qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Il voit qu'elle brûle de lui poser des questions mais il se sent pas prêt à lui apporter des réponses. Il sait juste qu'aujourd'hui est un bon jour. Alors il détourne le regard le premier et passe un bras autour des épaules de Cuddy. Elle ne rechigne pas et pose une main sur sa cuisse. Ils laissent le silence les envelopper de nouveau

« Tu pourras raser un peu ta barbe alors, tu as l'air d'un ours comme ça »

* * *

 **TBC** ….

(*) " _Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que quelque chose qui me rend constamment malheureux ne me concerne pas_ " Abraham Lincoln


	10. Chapter 10

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonsoir / Bonjour,  
J'ai mis trois semaines pour écrire le chapitre suivant. Il est beaucoup plus court que les précédents. Je l'ai volontairement coupé ici même si j'ai les notes pour la suite._  
 _Je voulais vous offrir la suite._  
 _J'ai eu ... un blanc, je n'arrivais plus à écrire cette histoire parce que c'est difficile. J'ai retrouvé le "truc", j'espère ne plus le reperdre ..._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'essaierai de poster la suite dans un temps raisonnable ! Et si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, des envies, je serai ravie de les lire._

 _Merci à toutes pour vos reviews : mon Ninja, Lisa, Alexia, Chaton. Merci à toi Lora-66, je suis contente de te voir ici !_  
 _Merci à Hugh de s'être si joliment manifesté 8-)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ni d'erreurs ..._  
 _Ju_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

 **Samedi 01 août**

Elle est partie avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il n'a pas esquissé le moindre mouvement lorsqu'elle s'est levée. Elle se souvient de son visage étonnamment tranquille, de ses cheveux en bataille et de ses lèvres qui disparaissent derrière sa barbe. Lorsqu'elle est retournée dans la chambre avant de quitter la maison, Cuddy l'a regardé quelques instants. Étendu sur le ventre, il a ramené l'oreiller de sa compagne contre lui. Le souvenir la fait sourire alors qu'elle fait une pause dans son travail. Après de longues minutes silencieuses dans le jardin, ils sont retournés à l'intérieur. L'un contre l'autre enveloppés par la fraîcheur des draps blancs, il a continué à lui raconter des idioties à l'oreille un long moment. Entre deux éclats de rire, elle s'est laissée embrasser sans plus penser à la discussion qu'ils ont eue en fin de soirée.

Si elle veut avoir une chance de rentrer plus tôt pour passer du temps avec House, elle doit encore s'occuper de la vingtaine de dossiers qui traînent sur son bureau. Ce sont des demandes de financement et des rapports mensuels que chaque chef de département doit lui apporter. Il lui faut deux heures pour lire, remplir certains formulaires et passer deux coups de téléphone. Lorsqu'elle émerge enfin de son travail, il est près de 15H. Alors qu'elle glisse plusieurs affaires, on frappe à la porte. Levant les yeux, Cuddy croise le regard de Cameron alors que la jeune femme avance vers elle.

« Vous rentrez ? »

« Je peux vous aider ? » demande la Doyenne avec le sourire et un hochement de tête.

« Est-ce que House vient avec vous ? » enchaîne Cameron en regardant Cuddy ranger deux dossiers dans son sac.

Cuddy s'arrête dans son geste et relève vivement la tête. Cameron fronce les sourcils avec l'horrible impression que l'idée même du mariage est complètement sortie de l'esprit de sa patronne.

« Pour la cérémonie » ajoute-t-elle « Vous avez oublié ? »

« Non, non. Bien sûr » sourit la Doyenne en secouant la tête « Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté »

« Peut-être que je pourrais passer lui demander moi-même » propose la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

« C'est inutile, je lui demanderai en rentrant. Je ne vous promets rien »

« Merci » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu désappointé.

Elle la remercie et accompagne Cuddy lorsqu'elle sort de son bureau. Cameron s'arrête près du bureau dans le hall.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquiert la jeune femme en se plaçant entre la Doyenne et la sortie.

« Bien » répond Cuddy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en rendant un dossier.

« Bien ? »

« Oui. J'essaie de vous donner une réponse rapide pour la cérémonie » ajoute Cuddy en souriant avant de laisser Cameron.

* * *

Sur le chemin, elle s'arrête faire quelques courses et c'est les bras chargés de deux sacs qu'elle remonte l'allée de la villa.

« Je suis rentrée » annonce-t-elle à l'intention du Diagnosticien.

La maison est silencieuse. Elle quitte ses talons et va déposer les sacs dans la cuisine. Une tasse de café est rincée, tournée à l'envers dans l'égouttoir. Une assiette est lavée. Un petit sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Cuddy range les affaires urgentes dans le frigo avant de laisser le reste pour plus tard.

« House ? »

« Salle de bain » l'entend-t-elle répondre alors qu'elle jette un coup d'œil au salon.

Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il prendrait un bain en plein milieu de l'après-midi – détendre ses muscles et combattre la douleur en la noyant dans un bain brûlant. À sa grande surprise, Cuddy découvre le Diagnosticien devant le miroir. Il tourne la tête en la voyant puis repose les yeux sur son reflet.

« On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme » ricane-t-il en voyant sa surprise « Ou moi faisant _volontairement_ des consultations »

« Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ça » réplique Cuddy en souriant alors qu'il examine sa barbe du bout des doigts « Je pensais que tu prenais un bain, à cause de ta jambe »

« Je vais bien »

Il prononce ces trois mots sans la regarder et commence à se raser. Souriant doucement devant un geste qu'elle ne lui a jamais vraiment vu faire, Cuddy lui dit qu'elle va se changer. Elle enfile un short en jean et un débardeur blanc qui flotte autour d'elle.

« C'est ma tasse » lui fait-il remarquer lorsqu'elle revient s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Tu as fait la vaisselle » dit Cuddy en souriant et prenant une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

C'est une des tasses qu'il a ramenées de son appartement. Elle l'a trouvée un jour sur la table de la cuisine. Arrivant derrière elle, il lui avait repris en lui pinçant les flancs. _C'est la mienne, on ne touche pas_. Elle aime trouver ses affaires à la villa car ce sont les signes qu'il s'habitue et qu'il prend ses marques. Elle a toujours l'impression que c'est plus sa maison que la sienne car en dehors de ses vêtements et des affaires de douche, il a laissé beaucoup de ses affaires à son appartement. Elle le regarde dans le miroir. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc aux inscriptions noires et un jean.

« Tu devrais couper tes cheveux aussi » lui fait-elle remarquer en le regardant.

« Tu veux pas aussi que je change tous mes vêtements, de voiture et d'appartement ? » s'exclame le Diagnosticien en lui lançant un regard horrifié alors qu'elle se lève, laissant la tasse sur le meuble.

« Ils sont un peu longs » dit Cuddy en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux « Je préfère quand ils sont plus courts »

« Alors coupe-les » lance House en tournant la tête vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle se met à rire, House se tourne complètement vers elle et l'embrasse en lui mordant gentiment les lèvres. Il abandonne la petite paire de ciseaux sur le bord du lavabo et passe une main dans son dos. Elle s'écarte et passe les doigts sur ses joues barbues.

« Toutes les femmes savent couper les cheveux » la provoque-t-il en souriant.

Il fait la moue et papillonne des yeux pour la supplier de le faire. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, elle va lui faire une remarque qu'il efface d'un baiser. Cuddy se mord les lèvres et s'empêche de rire de nouveau. Affichant un sourire déçu, House se tourne vers le miroir et reprend sa tâche. Cuddy s'appuie contre le placard à côté de lui et le regarde faire. Il a cette petite moue concentrée, le menton légèrement relevé. Laissant le ciseau, il pince les lèvres et entreprend de se raser sous le regard attentif de Cuddy.

« Dans tes fantasmes, je suis doyenne d'un hôpital la journée et coiffeuse pendant la nuit ? » demande Cuddy en reprenant son sérieux.

« Si tu ne me coupes pas les cheveux, je les laisse pousser » la menace House.

Elle éclate une nouvelle fois de rire et il la regarde avant de sourire. En short et en débardeur, il a sous les yeux _sa_ Cuddy, celle qui se laisse aller à ses idioties et qui ne se cache plus derrière son masque d'administratrice impassible.

« Termine de te raser d'abord » lui fait-elle en secouant la tête lorsqu'il souffle un _cool_ épaté « Et ne t'emballe pas, je n'ai pas coupé les cheveux à un homme depuis mon père … il y a vingt ans »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu »

* * *

« Assis-toi »

« J'aime quand tu parles comme ça » s'amuse House en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Elle revient devant lui et place une serviette sur ses épaules. Une canine enfoncée dans la chair rosée de sa lèvre inférieure, Cuddy l'examine avec attention. Ses cheveux châtains entremêlés de mèches grises sont en désordre lorsqu'elle y passe les doigts. Sa barbe taillée lui donne un air malicieux et lui laisse l'impression qu'il a perdu quelques années. Les yeux levés, House la regarde alors qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts, il caresse les jambes de sa compagne et remonte jusqu'à ses hanches. Écartant les jambes, le Diagnosticien l'attire vers lui et dépose un baiser contre son tee-shirt à hauteur de son ventre.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas distraire une femme qui tient des ciseaux si près de ton visage » l'avertit-elle en gigotant sous ses caresses.

Grognant contre son ventre, House laisse ses mains retomber et se redresse. Le dos droit, il affiche désormais une moue énigmatique et amusée.

« Va te mouiller la tête »

« Coupe-moi les cheveux sous la douche »

« Tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux oui ou non ? » réplique aussitôt Cuddy en lui lançant un regard consterné « Parce que quand tu me regardes comme ça, je sais très bien que tu parles de sexe »

Le sourire provocant qui flotte sur les lèvres de House s'évanouit quand il la voit stopper tout mouvement. Braquant son regard gris sur le sien, Cuddy sourit malicieusement et pose le ciseau sur la table. Se mordillant les lèvres involontairement, elle place les jambes de chaque côté des hanches du Diagnosticien et s'assoit prudemment sur ses genoux. Les bras autour de son cou, elle approche les lèvres de son oreille. Les mains de House ont trouvé leur place autour de ses hanches et caressent son dos en de longs mouvements circulaires. Il déglutit avec difficulté quand le souffle de sa compagne caresse son cou. Il embrasse la peau de sa nuque à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle fait la même chose. Cuddy ferme les yeux, la barbe taillée lui pique les joues et les lèvres.

« Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose » lui murmure-t-elle langoureusement à l'oreille.

« Tout ce que tu veux »

« Tout ce que je veux ? »

« Tant que tu restes là » répond House en continuant d'embrasser son cou, ses mains se promenant dans son dos.

« Dans deux semaines » continue Cuddy tandis que ses ongles grattent le crâne de son compagnon « Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi... »

Cuddy ferme les yeux quand il mordille la peau à hauteur de sa clavicule et l'embrasse jusqu'au débardeur. Se mordant les lèvres, elle referme les doigts autour de la nuque de House et souffle doucement près de son oreille.

« Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi » reprend-t-elle en calmant les papillons qui voltigent au creux de ses reins « Au mariage … de Chase et Cameron. Pour la cérémonie »

« Attends, quoi ?! » s'exclame le Diagnosticien en la repoussant soudainement, ses mains restant sur ses hanches « Je ne ... »

« S'il te plaît »

Elle le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il détourne le regard. Agacé par son détachement, Cuddy se lève brusquement, attrape la paire de ciseaux et quitte la cuisine sans un mot. House baisse la tête et les yeux rivés aux rainures du carrelage, se passe les doigts dans les cheveux. Qu'elle veuille assister à la cérémonie, il le comprend. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'arrive pas à envisager un futur. Il vit chaque jour en espérant que la douleur et le manque finissent par disparaître. Dans ses pensées, il n'est pas question de mariage ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aussi tourmenté qu'il soit, il a besoin de stabilité. House entend la porte d'une armoire claquer dans la chambre. Lorsque Cuddy revient dans la cuisine, il n'esquisse pas un geste. Sans un regard pour son compagnon la Doyenne ramasse les sacs de courses. Elle commence à ranger les affaires, ouvrant et fermant mécaniquement les placards.

« Pourquoi c'est si important d'aller à ce mariage ? » demande House alors qu'elle plie un des sacs en papier et le range.

Le Diagnosticien se pince les lèvres, il se lève lentement et fait quelques pas. Il observe sa compagne, ses gestes calculés et précis, sa silhouette, ses lèvres pincées. Il se surprend lui-même en réalisant combien il a été égoïste. Il pourrait lui dire qu'elle réagit excessivement mais il comprend qu'elle est en droit d'attendre de lui qu'il fasse ce genre d'effort.

« Tu as choisi une robe ? »

Un ricanement amer s'échappe des lèvres de Cuddy alors qu'elle secoue la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? » demande-t-elle en le regardant « Je n'ai pas besoin de robe si je ne vais pas à la cérémonie »

Elle détourne le regard et range les dernières affaires. Elle plie le deuxième sac, ramasse le premier et les range. Le silence de House l'agace.

« J'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas, pas que tu ne pouvais pas y aller » fait-il, la voix incertaine.

Le regard qu'elle lui lance le fige et il détourne les yeux. House se tient droit, utilisant sa taille pour se donner un peu de contenance. Il a conscience d'avancer sur un terrain dangereux.

« Tu ne saisis pas ? » demande Cuddy le ton acide « Il ne s'agit pas simplement d'aller à cette cérémonie, House, mais de faire quelque chose ensemble. Tais-toi »

Elle lui lance un regard noir quand il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. Elle s'est approchée et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Ça fait des semaines que l'on a rien fait ensemble » continue Cuddy « Et ne me parle pas de sexe » l'avertit-elle, amère « On passe nos soirées ensemble à regarder la télé, à écouter de la musique ... »

« J'aime rester simplement avec toi » se défend âprement le Diagnosticien en balayant l'air de la main.

« Je veux sortir avec toi, House » dit-elle « Littéralement »

Le Diagnosticien voit le regard de sa compagne s'adoucir, puis elle fronce les sourcils devant son sourire timide.

« Tu m'as traîné au gala de l'hôpital » essaie-t-il de plaisanter.

« C'était il y a quatre mois » réplique Cuddy « J'apprécie aussi les soirées que l'on passe ensemble »

« Mais tu veux plus » finit-il pour elle.

Il ne voit pas son pâle sourire car il refuse de la regarder dans les yeux. Appuyé sur sa canne, House se passe une main sur le visage et contourne la table, préférant mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Il boite jusqu'au frigo mais n'en ouvre pas la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourne, Cuddy le fixe d'un regard clair et attentif.

« Je ne te demande pas de me demander en mariage. Simplement de m'accompagner » lui fait-elle remarquer en approchant, le regard taquin.

« C'est un mariage ou une exhibition ? » lance le Diagnosticien en roulant les yeux.

« C'est ça, je veux aller à la cérémonie pour que chaque femme soit jalouse de moi et de mon charmant cavalier » réplique aussitôt Cuddy.

Il lui jette un regard faussement agacé puis penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Peut-être que je veux rendre les hommes jaloux, peut-être que je veux que tu sois jaloux » continue-t-elle en s'approchant davantage, un sourire étirant malicieusement ses lèvres.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Cuddy »

« Tu ne supportes pas que d'autres hommes me regardent » ajoute-t-elle « Si tu savais à quoi ressemble la robe que je vais porter, tu ... »

Elle se mord furieusement la lèvre quand il lui jette un regard atterré.

« Je te déteste » marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

« Est-ce que c'est un _oui_? » s'exclame Cuddy en esquissant un geste joyeux et involontaire.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » l'arrête le Diagnosticien en sachant pourtant qu'il vient de perdre la bataille.

Elle lui attrape la main et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lui soufflant un _merci_ , Cuddy éclate de rire en voyant sa mine dépitée et l'embrasse de nouveau. House ferme les yeux sous son baiser. Les mains de Cuddy posées sur son abdomen, le Diagnosticien lui rend son baiser avant de s'écarter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiète Cuddy en le voyant baisser la tête et fermer les yeux.

« Rien. Simple vertige »

« Assis-toi » lui intime-t-elle doucement.

Il boite jusqu'à la chaise sans repousser l'appui qu'elle lui offre. Elle lui prend la canne et la pose sur la table tout en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Elle le voit contracter plusieurs fois les paupières et pencher le torse. Son visage s'est vidé de toute couleur et ses joues semblent davantage creusées, accentuées par sa courte barbe. House rouvre doucement les yeux puis les referme lorsque la pièce tangue devant ses yeux.

« C'est la première fois aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-elle en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Il garde la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Les mâchoires comprimées, il semble faire un effort surhumain pour reprendre contenance.

« Greg »

Le Diagnosticien rouvre les yeux en entendant son prénom et croise le regard inquiet de sa compagne. Il secoue doucement la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » soupire Cuddy.

« Je pensais que ça ne recommencerait pas » avoue-t-il en déglutissant « Je … »

« Dis-moi » l'encourage-t-elle en caressant son bras.

« C'est arrivé deux fois ce matin. J'ai du .. m'asseoir un moment avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ? »

« Pas grand chose » grimace House au souvenir des nausées qu'il a ressenties dès le réveil « Je ne vais pas aussi bien que ça finalement » ajoute-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle se relève « Et je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, je ne voulais pas ... »

« Je sais, tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter » fait Cuddy avec un petit sourire fatigué « N'essaie pas de me protéger. Et ancre cette idée dans ta tête : je veux savoir tout ce que tu ressens » ajoute-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Reçu, chef » grimace-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'enfouir son visage dans ses mains « Bon sang, est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi exténué ... »

« Heureusement que ta boss est assez conciliante pour te donner des vacances » le taquine-t-elle en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux « Laisse-moi regarder ce que je peux préparer pour le dîner et va t'allonger un moment »

« Je peux regarder la télé, maman ? » demande le Diagnosticien avec une moue enfantine.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et alors qu'elle repasse dans le couloir, House est endormi sur le canapé. Inconsciemment ou non, sa main est posée sur sa cicatrice. Dodelinant de la tête, House garde la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cuddy baisse le son de la télévision sans l'éteindre, certaine que le silence le réveillerait aussitôt. En le regardant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à son visage exsangue lorsqu'il a vacillé devant ses yeux. Il a maigri depuis le début du sevrage et elle ne s'étonne pas de son manque d'appétit.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demande-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Je pensais que tu dormais »

« Tu as baissé le volume de la télé » l'accuse House avec une grimace ce qui tire un sourire ironique à la Doyenne « L'heure du dîner ? » demande-t-il en renversant la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le ciel.

« Il est à peine 17H »

« Je meurs de faim »

« La cuisine est dans cette direction » lui sourit Cuddy alors qu'il éteint la télé et s'assoit sur le bord du canapé.

House hoche doucement la tête et elle le laisse. Il la suit des yeux, la remerciant intérieurement de le laisser seul. La douleur lui broie la jambe et il prend le temps avant de se lever. À travers son jean, il masse sa cuisse en gardant les yeux fermés. Son cou est courbaturé à cause de la position dans laquelle il s'est endormi. Après plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il rejoint Cuddy dans la cuisine, elle lui tend une assiette et pose deux tasses sur la table – un café pour lui et un thé pour elle.

« Et tu as intérêt à finir ton assiette »

* * *

 **Dimanche 02 août**

Elle n'est pas revenue sur la discussion de la veille. Le mariage est dans deux semaines et elle sait qu'ils ont encore le temps d'en discuter ensemble. Il viendra avec elle, elle le sait. Son imagination travaille à plein régime alors qu'elle s'efforce de terminer les dossiers qu'elle a ramenés la veille. Installée à la salle à manger, Cuddy griffonne rapidement une lettre avant de l'ajouter à un des dossiers. Cuddy a hâte de terminer cette préparation pour mardi. Remontant une jambe, elle pose le pied sur la chaise puis ramène ses cheveux en un chignon improvisé. Tournant la tête, elle regarde un instant son compagnon. House est installé dans un fauteuil. Ses lunettes sur le nez, il a un livre à la main mais elle voit qu'il est n'est pas concentré sur sa lecture. Il regarde les pages comme s'il ne les voyait pas et, le regard perdu dans le vide, House revient souvent poser la main sur sa cicatrice. Elle n'a pas besoin de le demander pour voir qu'il a mal. Cuddy le connaît assez bien pour décrypter la tension qui émane de ses épaules ou des traits crispés de son visage. Lorsqu'il referme le livre, elle détourne la tête et reprend son travail.

Il passe derrière elle en silence. Sa canne accompagne ses mouvements et elle écoute seulement les frottements de son jean lorsqu'il se déplace. Son silence l'attriste car elle voudrait qu'il lui parle. Elle voudrait l'aider mais il rejetterait son aide. Il n'a pas atteint la cuisine que Cuddy l'entend déjà revenir. Son pas est lourd et elle se fige lorsqu'il ralentit à sa hauteur. Elle ne relève pas la tête ni ne lève les yeux vers lui, le stylo à quelques millimètres de la feuille. House reste silencieux. Cuddy libère son souffle quand il s'en va dans le couloir. Ses pas s'éloignent mais elle n'arrête jamais de l'entendre. House continue ses allées-retour, elle sait que c'est sa manière de traverser ce douloureux moment.

Il s'est arrêté dans le couloir, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il sent son cœur battre rapidement – trop rapidement contre sa poitrine. La gorge sèche, House pose une main contre le mur et s'efforce de respirer lentement. Chaque bouffée d'air lui arrache une grimace. Il serre les doigts autour du pommeau de la canne et s'adosse contre le mur, la bouche entrouverte et la tête légèrement renversée en arrière. Le silence de la maison est complet et accentue les battements précipités de son cœur. Il bat contre ses tempes obligeant le Diagnosticien à bouger pour espérer penser à autre chose.

« Je vais dehors »

Cuddy tourne la tête vers lui et pose les pieds par terre lorsqu'il revient dans le salon. Il lui accorde un regard avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

En tee-shirt et en jean, House arpente la terrasse. Les planches sont brûlantes sous ses pieds nus mais la chaleur qui irradie du bois calme paradoxalement la douleur dans sa jambe. Il n'a pas ressenti cette souffrance depuis longtemps. C'est celle qui ne le quitte jamais, qui dort dans sa cuisse avant d'exploser avec fureur. Abandonnant la terrasse, House descend dans l'herbe en essayant d'oublier la Vicodin. Il a le goût des comprimés sur la langue. Cette sensation le fait grimacer alors qu'il se tient en plein soleil. La tête baissée, House boite lourdement et vacille lorsqu'une crampe lui broie la cuisse. Il est saisi d'un vertige lorsqu'il commence à reprendre aplomb. Fermant les yeux, il est envahi par un sentiment de panique aussi fulgurant qu'éphémère. Le jardin est silencieux et inondé de soleil. Il pourrait tomber à genoux et abandonner face à la souffrance. Ses lèvres tremblent lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux. La transpiration dégouline le long de sa nuque et il sent son tee-shirt coller à sa peau. Il pourrait retourner à l'intérieur, s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il pourrait appeler Cuddy, il voudrait l'appeler. C'est comme s'il n'arrivait plus à faire face à la douleur seul. La solitude lui est si familière qu'il s'enferme et rebâtit les murailles qui entourent son cœur sans réellement sans rendre compte.

Il boite jusqu'au fond du jardin avant de laisser tomber sa canne. Ses doigts rencontrent l'écorce de l'arbre et il s'assoit dans l'herbe. Les branches immenses offrent un refuge ombragé au Diagnosticien.

* * *

Quelques secondes aveuglée par la lumière extérieure, Cuddy plisse les yeux en cherchant son compagnon. Elle s'est retenue de sortir en même temps que lui. Elle aperçoit sa silhouette à l'ombre. Un élan de panique lui enserre le cœur quand elle le voit. Pieds nus elle aussi, elle descend dans l'herbe et le rejoint. Une quinzaine de mètres séparent la maison de là où il est assis. Il rouvre les yeux quand il l'entend approcher et ne dit rien lorsqu'elle s'installer à ses côtés. Un pâle sourire étire les lèvres de Cuddy quand il ferme de nouveau les yeux. Il est exténué et à bout.

« Il fait trop chaud pour rester dehors » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Il fait trop chaud pour prendre un bain, il fait trop chaud pour porter un jean et un tee-shirt, il fait trop chaud pour faire quoique ce soit » réplique House en marmonnant contre ses lèvres serrées « La prochaine fois, on fait ça en plein mois de février »

Elle déglutit et ne relève pas « _la prochaine fois_ », se refusant à imaginer un échec. Elle reste silencieuse et le regarde en ayant la terrible impression d'être inutile. Son torse se soulève de manière irrégulière lorsqu'il inspire profondément. Cuddy voudrait lui prendre la main mais elle a peur qu'il ne la rejette. Malgré elle, la Doyenne effleure le dos de sa main. Il frisonne et elle voit les muscles de son bras se contracter. Rouvrant les yeux, House braque sur elle un regard bleu fatigué.

« J'ai mal à la jambe » murmure-t-il en déglutissant, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s'il avait mal à la tête.

« Autant que vendredi matin ? »

Il secoue doucement la tête et cherche une position plus confortable. Il sent l'écorce du tronc contre son dos et son crâne alors qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas la même douleur … C'est juste … celle qui est toujours là sans que je ne puisse rien faire. »

Cuddy acquiesce et ne dit rien. Ils savent tous les deux quels souvenirs ils partagent à l'instant même. Cuddy ramène ses jambes devant elle et passe les bras autour de ses genoux.

« Je suis désolée » murmure-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour une Vicodin » dit House puis il ajoute aussitôt en voyant son regard envahi par la surprise « Pas de panique, je ne foutrais pas tout en l'air pour ça, promis »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire de promesse » répond Cuddy.

« Et pourtant, je viens de le faire »

Levant le bras, House glisse ses doigts dans le chignon de sa compagne et observe ses propres gestes d'un regard un peu perdu. Parler l'aide à oublier la solitude et la douleur qui le dévorent de l'intérieur. Elle a toujours été pour lui une source de distraction précieuse. Il a encore du mal à admettre combien elle est importante à ses yeux, particulièrement dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il n'a jamais été que seul lorsque la douleur menaçait de le terrasser ; il n'est pas aisé pour lui de s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais il essaie, avec elle plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Ils restent un long moment en silence sans se regarder. Cuddy sort de ses pensées lorsqu'elle le voit poser la main sur sa cicatrice et comprimer le membre entre ses doigts. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il continue de porter des jeans et imagine que c'est une façon de dissimuler sa balafre aux yeux des autres. _Mais il n'y a que nous deux_ , pense-t-elle alors. Elle met cela sur le compte de l'habitude.

« Allez viens » murmure-t-elle en se levant « Si tu ne veux pas prendre de bain, il y a encore une chose que je peux faire »

Elle lui tend une main pour se lever et sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la saisit aussitôt.

* * *

« Va t'allonger sur le lit et enlève ton pantalon » lui intime-t-elle alors qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser de questions et va dans la salle de bain. Trop fatigué et l'esprit embué par la douleur, House ne cherche même pas à comprendre et rejoint la chambre en boitant. Lorsqu'elle revient, il est installé sur le bord mais a gardé son jean. Il lève les yeux vers elle et fronce les sourcils en voyant ce qu'elle tient dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande House, la voix défiante.

« Je l'ai achetée hier avant de rentrer » répond-t-elle avec un sourire en lui tendant le tube de crème.

« Cuddy, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça » l'arrête le Diagnosticien en voulant se lever.

Elle fait un pas et pose une main contre son torse pour l'en empêcher. Les yeux baissés vers son compagnon, elle lui offre un sourire empli de sincérité. Elle lit dans son regard de l'indécision. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui propose de masser sa jambe et elle est consciente qu'il lui est difficile de se débarrasser de sa peur. Malgré l'intimité qu'ils partagent, elle n'est pas encore arrivée à briser le mur qui entoure ce sujet. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle lui masse la jambe, mais jamais ainsi, jamais en ayant directement sous les yeux cette horrible balafre. Elle écarte les souvenirs des masseuses – et bien souvent des prostitués – auxquelles il a fait appel lorsqu'il était seul. Mais il ne l'est plus. Ils sont ensemble. Et elle a besoin d'être avec lui.

« C'est la première fois que tu rechignes à enlever ton pantalon » essaie-t-elle de le taquiner.

« Ce n'est pas ça »

Ses yeux bleus sont brillants. Elle est à la fois subjuguée par leur couleur et atterrée par tout ce qu'elle y voit. Posant un genou à terre, Cuddy déglutit avant de passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, dégageant quelques mèches de son front. Il est incapable de tenir l'échange et baisse la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. Il n'arrive pas à avancer, il n'arrive pas à lui faire face. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur quotidienne.

« House » l'appelle-t-elle en posant sa main contre sa joue couverte de barbe « Regarde-moi »

Il met quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux. Elle dissimule sa détresse lorsqu'elle voit l'unique larme qui dégringole sur la joue de son compagnon. Avec un sourire empli de tendresse, Cuddy se penche et capture cette larme du bout des lèvres avant de déposer un baiser contre la bouche du Diagnosticien.

« Je t'aime » chuchote-t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois « Laisse-moi t'aider, je veux t'aider »

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'elle dépose plusieurs baisers contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime » répète-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Cuddy »

Il ne sourit pas et se contente de la regarder dans les yeux. House hoche doucement la tête et lui fait signe de s'écarter un peu. Il se lève avec précaution car il n'a aucune confiance en sa jambe. House se penche et saisit les lèvres de sa compagne entre les siennes quelques secondes avant de déboucler sa ceinture. Elle le laisse faire et se saisit de la crème chauffante avant de venir s'installer sur le lit où il la rejoint.

« Enlève ton débardeur » lui intime House en ramenant un coussin derrière sa tête, un sourire mutin peint sur les lèvres.

Elle lui jette un regard consterné avant de sourire à son tour. Se débarrassant de son haut, Cuddy lui jette à la figure avant de s'installer plus convenablement. La crème est froide dans sa paume et elle sent House se crisper lorsqu'elle la dépose près de sa cicatrice. Elle s'arrête dans son geste et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Ne t'arrête pas » murmure House avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Les mouvements sont délicats et attentifs aux moindres réactions de son corps. House est abasourdi par les sensations de bien-être qui l'envahissent alors que Cuddy masse sa cuisse avec autant de tendresse que de professionnalisme. Les doigts de Cuddy glissent contre sa peau et étalent le gel avec lenteur. House se détend lentement jusqu'à oublier tout ce qui l'entoure. Sa respiration se calme lentement et sa tête se fait plus lourde. Les yeux fermés, il ne compte pas les minutes qui s'écoulent et ne retient pas un soupir de contentement lorsque le gel enveloppe sa cicatrice d'une douce chaleur, emportant avec elle toute trace de douleur.

Il s'est endormi quelques minutes auparavant mais cela n'empêche pas Cuddy de continuer son massage. Ses mouvements sont plus lents et moins précis ; elle s'arrête et lève les yeux vers son compagnon. Elle est heureuse en voyant son visage détendu et ses traits sereins. Cuddy se lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, récupère son débardeur et vient déposer un baiser amoureux sur son front.

* * *

 **TBC ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonsoir ... Je n'ai d'autre excuse pour cette longue attente que la difficulté d'un sujet qui, je me rends compte maintenant, est bien plus complexe à traiter qu'il ne le paraît. Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire ; très. Décrire les souffrances d'un homme n'est pas aisé. C_ _'est aussi quelque chose de très intense. Je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentirez en lisant ce chapitre - vous ne ressentirez peut-être pas la même chose que moi. Mais imaginer (ou ... aller jusqu'à jouer ses réactions) ce qu'il peut ressentir m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux._

 _Merci Lili (Parce que c'est Lui), Need-A-Hug.h, Chaton et Lisa :*_  
 _Merci Nanao Kyouraku pour l'ajout à ta liste de favoris !_

 _Bonne lecture ..._

 _Ju_

* * *

 **Chapitre XI**

 **Lundi 03 août**

 **10H** Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, House n'est pas plus reposé qu'auparavant. Il vacille entre cauchemar et rêve au bord de l'inconscience. Chaque heure de sommeil est précieuse mais n'apporte pas avec elle le repos qu'il attend. Tournant la tête, le visage à demi enfoui dans l'oreiller, il tend le bras gauche. Les draps sont froids et il est seul. La nuisette de sa compagne est posée sur une chaise près de la commode. Ses cheveux détachés ont laissé l'empreinte de son shampoing, un doux mélange de vanille et d'orange. Un lent sourire s'étend sur les lèvres de House avant de disparaître. Fixant le plafond des yeux, il prend son temps et masse avec une infime patience le muscle froid de sa cuisse.

 **11H** L'équipe du Diagnosticien est installée dans la grande salle lorsque Cuddy pousse la porte en verre. Les saluant d'un signe de tête, elle joint les mains en entrelaçant ses doigts. Elle oublie momentanément son dos douloureux et le mal de tête qui bat contre ses tempes depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée.

« House n'est pas encore arrivé » lui fait remarquer Foreman, debout près du tableau blanc.

« Je sais. Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui » répond Cuddy en se pinçant les lèvres « Il prend quelques jours de congé »

Elle note leurs regards surpris. Thirteen baisse les yeux.

« J'imagine que nous n'avons pas besoin de vous demander la raison » remarque-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

« Je souhaiterais que vous ne l'appeliez pas » reprend la Doyenne « Foreman, vous remplacerez House le temps de son absence. J'aimerais pouvoir compter sur une certaine discrétion de votre part. »

« Vous croyiez vraiment qu'il restera longtemps éloigné de ses puzzles ? » l'interroge Taub avec dans la voix une touche de sarcasme qui fait intérieurement grimacer Cuddy.

« Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui. Soignez votre patient, venez me voir ou chercher Wilson, c'est tout ce que je vous demande »

Ils acquiescent en silence.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que nous pouvons faire pour vous ? » demande alors Thirteen, restée jusqu'alors silencieuse.

« Votre travail » répond Cuddy avec un sourire et un léger hochement de tête avant de sortir.

« Certains ont été mis dans la confidence avant les autres » fait remarquer Taub en fixant sa jeune collègue, les sourcils haussés.

« La jalousie donne des cheveux blancs » réplique Thirteen en jetant un regard à Foreman dont les lèvres se soulèvent en un sourire goguenard.

* * *

 **12H30** Il est comme un lion en cage. La maison est trop silencieuse. House déambule dans la villa, incapable de rester immobile plus de quelques minutes. La douleur qui irradie dans sa jambe est aussi réelle que si on avait cruellement serré le membre dans un étau. Il regarde les choses sans les voir, totalement tourné vers lui-même. House a trop de temps pour réfléchir. À l'hôpital, son intellect et son génie sont ses plus belles armes. Ici, le silence est étouffant et ses pensées sont empoisonnées. N'importe quelle activité effrite sa patience et il ne pense pas plus loin que la souffrance qui grignote son énergie. Sa canne frotte contre la moquette du couloir et son regard bleu tombe sur la porte fermée, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche.

Ils ne sont pas entrés dans cette pièce depuis des mois et il n'a jamais vu Cuddy s'attarder sur ce qu'elle renferme. House boite lentement jusqu'à la chambre qu'aurait dû occuper Joy. Le soleil se brise en une multitude de rayons contre les branches d'un arbre avant de refléter contre le mur. Aveuglé un court instant, House se fige à l'entrée. L'immense mur à sa droite est d'un jaune éclatant ; la pièce est morte et complètement vide. Cuddy n'a pas tourné la page et quelque chose en elle semble s'être brisé le jour où elle a perdu Joy. House en prend brutalement conscience. Au même moment, il sent un élancement dans sa jambe et serre les dents. Fermant les yeux une seconde, il referme la porte avec dans la bouche l'amère impression d'avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

* * *

« Félicitations » raille Chase lorsque Foreman s'installe à la table qu'il occupe avec Cameron « Chef du département des Diagnostics, quelle promotion. Dommage que ce ne soit que temporaire »

« Personne ici ne semble prendre au sérieux ce qu'il essaie de faire » dit Cameron en secouant lentement la tête.

« Peut-être parce que personne ne le croit capable de réussir ? » répond Chase en haussant simplement les épaules, le regard baissé sur son assiette.

« Je le pense » continue-t-elle en le regardant avec surprise

Chase et Foreman se jettent un regard amusé, peu étonné de l'engouement de la jeune femme.

« Il y a peu de raisons pour lesquelles House accepterait d'arrêter la Vicodin ... »

« Parce qu'il a trouvé une drogue encore plus puissante ? C'est une hypothèse qui se tient » l'interrompt Chase en jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue puis il ajoute avec un petit sourire désespéré « Je crois qu'elle a encore le béguin pour lui »

« Peut-être que tu devrais reconsidérer ta demande en mariage » admet Foreman sur le même ton.

Cameron lève les yeux au ciel avant de froncer le nez, agacée par leurs plaisanteries.

* * *

 **13H** Délaissant un instant son ordinateur et le mail qu'elle rédige à l'attention d'un collègue, Cuddy se passe machinalement la langue sur les lèvres. Elle sourit en déverrouillant son téléphone. Elle s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. C'est le début d'après-midi et elle a besoin d'entendre sa voix et de savoir comment il va.

« Bonjour » dit-elle avec un sourire qu'il ne voit pas lorsqu'il décroche après trois sonneries.

« Hey » répond House.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en notant sa voix altérée par la douleur.

« Rien. Je suis chez toi »

« J'ai une réunion à 16H, je rentrerai dès qu'elle sera terminée » ajoute Cuddy alors qu'il reste silencieux. Elle n'écoute rien si ce n'est son souffle et son silence en dit long.

« OK » l'entend-t-elle répondre « Je t'attends »

« House ... »

« Ça va » la coupe-t-il. Elle l'imagine secouer la tête, les doigts serrés « À tout à l'heure »

« À tout à l'heure » murmure Cuddy mais elle l'entend déjà raccrocher.

La gorge serrée, la Doyenne contemple son téléphone dans un silence impressionnant, ponctué par les battements de son cœur. Chaque matin, elle s'en veut de délaisser la chaleur de ses bras mais Cuddy ne peut encore se résoudre à laisser l'hôpital pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Elle se sent honteuse de donner priorité à son travail alors qu'il traverse une période aussi difficile. L'appel lui laisse un goût amer et elle est saisie par l'envie de le rappeler. L'appréhension s'insinue jusqu'à son cœur et serre sa poitrine. Cuddy se sent impuissante et, seule dans son bureau, elle a l'impression d'être à des centaines de kilomètres de lui. La froideur de sa voix et la douloureuse indifférence qui ponctuait alors ses réponses l'ont de nouveau rejetées.

* * *

 **15H** L'alcool lui brûle la gorge ; il n'a rien mangé depuis le maigre petit-déjeuner qu'il a réussi à avaler plus tôt dans la journée. House tient fermement un verre dans la main et s'enfonce un peu plus dans son canapé. Les yeux fermés, il laisse l'alcool engloutir ses sens et endormir sa douleur jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. L'appartement est plongé dans une semi-obscurité à cause des hauts rideaux qui couvrent les fenêtres du salon. Sa veste en cuir est sur le bureau et ses clefs gisent sous elle. Son casque est posé à côté. Il ne sait même pas comment il a pu faire le chemin jusqu'ici. Les meubles sombres sont couverts d'une très fine pellicule de poussière et dans un rai de lumière blanche, des milliers de particules voltigent au-dessus du piano. Il n'est pas là depuis une heure que déjà l'alcool embrouille son champ de vision. Ramenant un bras contre son torse, House se crispe brusquement lorsqu'une crampe explose dans sa tête. Il rouvre les yeux et se redresse, crachant l'air qui lui brûle les poumons. Son verre tremble dans sa main droite et l'alcool lèche dangereusement les bords. Posant brutalement le verre près du téléphone, House plaque ses doigts contre son jean et serre sa cicatrice avec un gémissement désespéré. Il est plié en deux et pas une seule pensée cohérente ne lui traverse l'esprit. La douleur est réelle ; et jamais il n'a ressenti une souffrance aussi aiguë. Son corps tout entier lui hurle de mettre un terme à son martyre, mais House rechigne et bataille pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il hurle mentalement contre les comprimés blancs que son inconscient dessine constamment devant ses yeux translucides.

Lorsqu'il sent la crampe s'atténuer, House inspire profondément et termine son verre. Une bouteille de Jack Daniel's trône sur la table basse.

Après plusieurs minutes et ne tenant plus, House agrippe le cuir du canapé et se lève difficilement. La pièce tangue devant ses yeux et un mal de tête fulgurant bat contre ses tempes. Boitant jusqu'à la cheminée, il y pose son verre et pose ses coudes sur l'avancée en bois. Le Diagnosticien se prend la tête entre les mains et fait porter son poids sur sa jambe gauche.

* * *

 **17H30** Le soleil est caché par une multitude de nuages cotonneux lorsque Cuddy arrive chez elle. Son téléphone a sonné pendant la réunion et elle se souvient de l'angoisse qui lui a serré le ventre en imaginant que c'était House. Sa voix lasse et détachée lui résonne aux oreilles et elle s'est inquiétée pour lui. Cuddy n'a pas osé le rappeler, se souvenant de s'être promis de ne pas l'étouffer par ses attentions. Elle voudrait tellement faire. La voiture du Diagnosticien est garée devant la maison et Cuddy ne pense pas un instant trouver la porte fermée à clef.

Son téléphone est posé sur le placard de l'entrée, sa veste en cuir n'est pas accrochée au porte manteau. Avant d'aller plus loin dans la maison, Cuddy jure entre ses dents en ne trouvant pas son casque dans le placard. La villa est silencieuse, elle écoute le tic-tac de la pendule accrochée au salon. Cuddy n'attend pas un instant de plus, attrape le portable de House et redescend rapidement les marches jusqu'à sa voiture après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **17H45** Il n'arrive pas à s'enlever la Vicodin de la tête. Sa volonté s'effrite et il a presque honte du soulagement qu'il ressent à la simple idée du comprimé qui fond sur sa langue. Le goût en est amer et pour n'importe qui, âpre et écœurant. Le nombre hallucinant de pilules qu'il a prises ces dernières années ne lui procure plus cette sensation de vertige qu'il a ressentie au début. Lâchement appuyé contre la cheminée, House respire abruptement. Ses yeux bleus sont maintenant assombris par la douleur. Ajouter un comprimé à cette montagne d'opiacés lui apparaît comme la solution la plus logique. Pas plus _facile,_ mais _logique._ Mais quelque part, profondément enfoui sous une souffrance exacerbée par ce qu'il endure, il refuse de capituler face à la douleur. Mais ce feu vacille et House peine à souffler sur les braises qui alimentent encore sa volonté.

* * *

Elle est soulagée en apercevant sa moto devant l'immeuble. Il aurait pu être n'importe où. Ce qui l'inquiète c'est ce qu'elle peut trouver à l'intérieur. Il est venu chercher refuge à son appartement ; elle ne prend même pas la peine de frapper et entre directement.

« Et voilà la cavalerie »

Cuddy se stoppe sur le pas de la porte en entendant sa voix emplie de colère et de souffrance. Appuyé contre la cheminée, il s'est retourné lorsqu'elle est entrée. Elle voit son verre, la bouteille et les cernes sous ses yeux bleus. Ne sachant pas très bien quoi lui dire, Cuddy referme doucement la porte et pose son sac.

« Tu as laissé ton téléphone » dit-elle en lui montrant.

Il ne répond rien, elle n'attend pas de réponse car ce sont des paroles vides. Elles comblent le silence et lui font gagner du temps. Sans un regard pour la femme qui contourne le canapé, House attrape son verre et le termine rapidement. Sa pomme d'Adam se soulève à chaque gorgée et Cuddy détourne la tête. La seule chose qu'elle voudrait faire c'est le serrer dans ses bras car l'unique appui qu'elle peut lui apporter est sa présence à ses côtés. Mais il ne veut pas qu'elle reste. Elle le regarde quand il se tourne de nouveau vers la cheminée. Son t-shirt se tend sur ses épaules ; il baisse la tête. Cuddy aperçoit sa ceinture ; il est plus mince qu'auparavant et sa ceinture est trop grande désormais. La plupart de ses vêtements flottent sur lui. Changeant de stratégie, Cuddy s'approche doucement.

« Tu m'offres un verre ? » demande-t-elle en calmant les tremblements dans sa voix.

« Sors de chez moi, Cuddy »

Les paupières closes, House serre les doigts jusqu'à ce que ses ongles pénètrent la paume de sa main. Il doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier de douleur, sa respiration se bloque par à-coups. Le regard de Cuddy lui brûle l'échine. Malgré l'alcool, sa perception des choses est accrue. Il ressent chaque chose comme si elle était multipliée par mille.

« Laisse-moi » articule le Diagnosticien entre ses dents serrées « … je n'ai pas ... »

Le reste de la phrase meurt contre ses lèvres tremblantes. Un sanglot de douleur lui échappe. Des larmes noient le bleu de ses yeux. Les rides de son front se creusent lorsqu'il rejette la tête en arrière. De là où elle est, elle voit clairement sa jugulaire contre son cou. Une veine bleuâtre bat contre sa tempe.

« House » l'implore Cuddy en approchant un peu plus, prête à poser la main au creux de son dos. »

« Va-t-en » crache-t-il en secouant la tête, les doigts serrés. Ses ongles entrent davantage dans sa paume « Bon sang, Cuddy, va-t-en ...»

Il se redresse légèrement et vacille en arrière avant de trouver un équilibre précaire.

« Je ne veux pas être avec toi »

Il tourne la tête et voit le regard transparent de sa compagne. Cuddy se fige en voyant ses larmes. Elle fixe son visage exsangue avec stupeur. Il ne veut pas de sa présence, il ne peut pas supporter une tristesse qui n'est pas la sienne. Alors il la rejette, il fait ce qu'il sait le mieux faire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas être avec toi »

Les épaules basses, Cuddy sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et baisse la tête. Elle voudrait que ses paroles ne lui fassent pas autant mal ; avec lui, elle ne sait plus.

« Va-t-en ! » tonne le Diagnosticien alors que d'un geste empli de rage il balaie le verre, les livres et la statuette en bois sur la cheminée.

Le verre se brise contre le parquet en une dizaine de morceaux. Stupéfaite, Cuddy recule inconsciemment et lève les mains pour se protéger. Ses yeux gris papillonnent ; elle sent son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. _Ne pars pas, ne le laisse pas_ s'implore-t-elle mentalement en le regardant. Ramassant son sac sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Cuddy tourne une dernière fois la tête vers son compagnon. Toute sa silhouette est imprégnée par la douleur. Il ne s'agit même plus du manque de Vicodin; et cela lui déchire le cœur. Aucun homme ne devrait avoir à souffrir autant que lui. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Cuddy regarde son homme une dernière fois.

« Tu ne devrais pas être seul » murmure-t-elle, pas même sûre qu'il l'entende « C'est ce que tu veux, je sais. Ne reste pas seul, appelle Wilson, appelle-moi … Tu n'es pas seul, House »

* * *

 **18H10** Elle faillit fondre en larmes dans la voiture alors qu'une chaleur étouffante l'enveloppe. Machinalement, elle descend la vitre et pousse un soupir. Le soleil tape contre le pare-brise ; elle voudrait qu'il fasse froid car cela apporterait une réaction logique aux tremblements de ses mains. Il n'est pas violent avec elle et elle ne s'est jamais sentie en danger avec lui. Pourtant, son regard empli de colère ... Cuddy fixe ses doigts et ressent un pincement au creux des reins alors que les souvenirs de son poignet douloureux lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle fixe un long moment le bâtiment et espère entendre son téléphone sonner. Cuddy envisage un temps de rester là et d'attendre ; mais elle ne peut pas. Attendre la rend folle. Démarrant sa voiture, elle quitte la rue la gorgé serrée en se disant qu'elle fait probablement une triste erreur.

* * *

 **18H40** Posant la main droite sur son piano, House boite et contourne le canapé avec difficulté. Les épaules et la tête basse, il refuse de regarder les débris de verre et les bibelots qui gisent sur le sol. L'appartement s'est empli d'une discrète odeur d'alcool ; il n'a pas autant bu depuis des mois. Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque sa jambe droite flanche complètement. House pose les mains sur son bureau et ferme les yeux. Il sent un creux se former dans son ventre lorsque la douleur, aussi réelle que celle qu'il a ressentie au moment de l'infarctus, menace de briser ses dernières et fragiles défenses. Rouvrant des yeux bleus humides mais sans larmes, House déglutit difficile.

Il se redresse doucement et fixe un point invisible devant lui. Relevant finalement la tête, House lève les yeux vers le haut d'une bibliothèque. Des motifs japonais sont finement sculptés sur le bois en essence de _Keyaki –_ l'orme de Sibérie – du coffret. Les souvenirs qu'il garde des trois années qu'il a passées au Japon sont anciens, si éloignés et différents d'aujourd'hui que House sent un long et fiévreux frisson descendre le long de son dos et hérisser les poils de ses avant-bras. _Non ..._ Il ne l'a pas regardée depuis qu'il a enfermé à l'intérieur ce qu'il n'a pas touché depuis six ans. Son torse se soulève doucement comme si ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui offrait un tel champ de possibilités qu'il …

 _Non._ House ferme les yeux et s'adosse à la bibliothèque. Il a cette boîte depuis près de trente-cinq ans et elle ne devrait plus se trouver ici. Elle aurait dû disparaître en même temps que le _reste_. Et pourtant il ne sait pas pourquoi il devrait résister, il ne comprend ni n'en voit les raisons. La douleur est partout ; il secoue doucement la tête et marmonne contre ses lèvres serrées. Tout son corps est secoué d'un frisson désespéré. Il ne comprend pas ce qui l'en empêche. Il a rejeté Cuddy ; il est seul et la souffrance qu'il endure le met complètement à nu.

Saisissant fébrilement son portable, House s'effondre sur la chaise et pose son front dans la paume ouverte de sa main gauche. Derrière un regard vitreux, il cherche son numéro. _Tu n'es pas seul._ Elle est la dernière à l'avoir appelé. Collant le téléphone à son oreille, House ferme les yeux. Il la supplie mentalement de décrocher ...

« Laisse-moi rentrer » peine-t-il à demander quand elle décroche « Viens me chercher. Si je reste une minute de plus seul, je ne pourrais pas … je … s'il te plaît »

Il entend à peine la voix de Cuddy lui murmurant qu'elle arrive dans une dizaine de minutes et repose lentement le téléphone sur sa veste.

* * *

Il est assis sur les escaliers à l'extérieur de l'immeuble lorsqu'elle arrive. À l'ombre, son maigre visage semble davantage encore accentué par les traits de lumière qui passent au travers des branches. Figée, Cuddy le regarde se lever et rejoindre la voiture. Elle a attendu un signe de sa part et son appel a brisé quelque chose en elle. Cuddy n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec la façon dont il a abordé son addiction ; trop rapide, trop d'impatience. Il est désespéré et, sentant son cœur se serrer, Cuddy ne peut s'empêcher de penser que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé s'ils n'avaient été ensemble. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle durant le trajet. Elle ne demande rien même si la question lui brûle les lèvres. La main serrée autour de sa cicatrice, House garde le regard obstinément tourné vers l'extérieur. Ce qu'il peut arriver à de lui demander au téléphone reste bloqué au fond de sa gorge quand il est face à elle. Il ne sait même pas où il a trouvé le courage de l'appeler.

* * *

Ils dînent dans un silence de plomb et sans appétit ; seuls les bruits des couverts contre les assiettes semblent faire la conversation. C'est comme s'ils étaient retournés huit mois en arrière lorsque la Vicodin était l'obstacle le plus visible qui se dressait entre eux. Leur affection l'un pour l'autre est menacée par ces opiacés mais d'une manière que ni House ni Cuddy n'avaient pu imaginer. Ils sont dans une impasse et incertains sur le chemin à suivre ; rester bloqués ou retourner en arrière. Aller de l'avant paraît tellement impossible ... Cuddy sait que le choix ne lui appartient pas et elle lui a promis de le soutenir. Mais parfois, elle voudrait simplement qu'il ne souffre plus.

* * *

 **22H30** Refermant un dossier sur lequel elle n'arrive pas de se concentrer, Cuddy ramasse ses affaires et les range en silence. L'ibuprofène qu'elle a pris après le dîner a atténué son mal de dos, mais le mal de tête persiste. Elle se masse pensivement la nuque et étire les muscles de son dos, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Je vais me coucher » dit-elle.

Il hoche vaguement la tête sans réellement la regarder. Cuddy se retient de lui crier dessus et de lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin d'agir de cette façon. À bout physiquement, elle baisse la tête et éteint la lumière du salon. Un bras passé sous l'oreiller, elle se recroqueville et ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Cuddy se sent seule et réellement démunie. Le lit paraît immense sans House et elle se sent sans défense. Elle voudrait s'endormir contre son torse et sentir son bras autour d'elle. Il l'a appelée _elle._ Que peut-elle faire contre cela alors qu'elle n'attend que le moment où il arrêtera de se renfermer sur lui-même. Le soutenir lui pèse ; Cuddy inspire brusquement quand sa gorge se bloque. Sa respiration est étranglée par un sanglot qu'elle écarte en serrant l'oreiller entre ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, la télévision est toujours allumée. Un vieux film qu'il a déjà vu défile devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne le regarde vraiment. Il éteint le poste et masse sa cuisse avant de se lever prudemment ; sa gorge est sèche et ses oreilles bourdonnent. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et collent à la peau moite de son cou. Les verres de bourbon n'ont jamais réussi à étouffer la douleur.

Les draps sont froids lorsqu'il s'allonge. Avant d'éteindre la lampe, House tourne la tête vers Cuddy. Elle lui tourne le dos ramassée sur elle-même et il n'essaie même pas de la prendre dans ses bras, la distance qu'elle a mis entre eux suffit à lui faire comprendre. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble – qu'ils se couchent à la même heure ou qu'il rentre tard de l'hôpital – Cuddy s'endort au centre dans l'attente inconsciente que leurs deux corps se retrouvent dans la nuit. Mais pas ce soir, pas cette nuit.

* * *

 **Mardi 04**

« Tu as une mine affreuse »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on a une gueule de bois et trois mois de sommeil en retard » réplique House

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« _Fatigué_ » répète House avec lassitude en jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré à Wilson « Tu es médecin, tu sais ce que je ressens »

« Tu n'es pas un de mes patients, House, et je te le demande en tant qu'ami »

Le Diagnosticien a un petit rictus avant de détourner la tête. En tee-shirt et bas de pyjama, il masse sa cuisse un long moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça »

« Il y a une raison – des raisons – derrière tous nos choix ... »

« Oh _merci_ » se lamente House en levant les yeux au plafond « Je... je sais pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne raison ... »

« Cuddy ? » demande Wilson après un temps d'hésitation « C'est une bonne raison »

« Elle ne me parle pas »

« Alors parle lui. Tu attends que les efforts viennent de son côté, House »

« Je ne sais pas comment lui parler » avoue le Diagnosticien en détournant les yeux, sans se rendre compte qu'il a cessé de se masser la cuisse.

* * *

 **20H** Elle soupire en se laissant envelopper dans un bain brûlant. Son dos n'a pas cessé de lui faire mal toute la journée et elle n'a attendu que de rentrer pour pouvoir se détendre. L'atmosphère dans la villa est froide, House n'a pas daigné lui accorder plus de quelques mots lorsqu'elle est rentrée. Le cœur lourd, Cuddy ferme les yeux et retient sa respiration alors qu'elle glisse au fond de la baignoire.

* * *

 **Mercredi 05**

 **13H** Une nouvelle fois, le silence qui règne dans la villa la saisit dès qu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur. Instinctivement, elle cherche quelques traces de sa présence et peinant à cacher son soulagement, Cuddy trouve sa veste en cuir et ses clefs. Traçant son chemin dans le couloir après s'être assuré qu'il ne dort pas sur le canapé, elle jette un coup d'œil dans leur chambre avant de pousser la porte de la salle de bain.

Seules les lumières installées autour du grand miroir éclairent la pièce. Dans cette semi-obscurité, elle trouve distinctement la silhouette de son compagnon. Penché au-dessus des toilettes, House relève faiblement les yeux vers elle avant de baisser la tête. Inspirant profondément, Cuddy ouvre la fenêtre. La soudaine luminosité brûle les yeux du Diagnosticien mais la brise qui entre dans la pièce lui fait du bien.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » demande-t-elle en épongeant la sueur de son front.

House secoue la tête pour lui dire qu'il ne sait pas. Trente minutes peut-être. Il se sent complètement épuisé, son dos est douloureux alors qu'il est désormais adossé contre le mur. Le regard soucieux et attentif, Cuddy caresse son bras et masse doucement la nuque de son compagnon. Seul l'instant présent compte et ils ne pensent pas aux deux derniers jours où ils n'ont pratiquement pas parlé. La main de Cuddy ne quitte pas ses épaules lorsque House est secoué par des nausées. Son visage est couvert de sueur et ses yeux bleus sont rougis et brillants. Le laissant quelques instants, Cuddy remplit un verre d'eau et revient s'installer à côté de lui, son regard ancré dans le sien.

« Tiens » sourit-elle faiblement en lui tendant.

« Tu devrais être à l'hôpital » lui fait remarquer House après avoir pris une longue gorgée.

Elle lui sourit plus franchement et reprend le verre de ses mains tremblantes. Il ne lui reproche rien, il n'a plus la force de la repousser. Il n'en a pas envie. Posant le verre sur le carrelage, Cuddy penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Je pensais à toi » murmure-t-elle en serrant affectueusement son genou à travers son jean « Je m'inquiétais »

« Tu dois y retourner ? »

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

Il ferme les yeux et laisse sa tête retomber contre le mur.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il en soupirant d'épuisement, plaçant une main sur sa cuisse meurtrie puis désignant le verre « Tu peux ? »

Se relevant une nouvelle fois, Cuddy jette un coup d'œil à son compagnon en remplissant le verre. Son visage est presque aussi pâle que les carreaux qui couvrent le mur. Ses cheveux emmêlés collent à son crâne et Cuddy sent son ventre se serrer en le voyant prisonnier d'une telle douleur. Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent endurer, elle est heureuse d'être rentrée pour lui. Elle ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir.

Il avale plusieurs gorgées d'eau ; son torse se soulève lentement mais chaque fois il respire profondément. S'agenouillant près de lui, Cuddy passe un gant humide sur son visage et le regarde fermer les yeux. L'eau froide calme ses nausées sans qu'il n'essaie d'en comprendre la logique. Une lassitude immense tombe sur ses épaules et ses paupières se font lourdes.

« Aide-moi à me relever » lui demande House en lui tendant une main qu'elle saisit aussitôt.

Cuddy ramasse sa canne et attend en silence alors qu'il se passe de l'eau sur le visage et se rince la bouche. Se tournant finalement vers sa compagne, House ancre ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, Cuddy se fend d'un pâle sourire. Combattant la fatigue, House prend la canne qu'elle lui tend avant de boiter lentement jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, tu te sentirais mieux » dit-elle en s'approchant alors qu'il s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

« Il faut que je m'allonge sinon je vais m'écrouler de fatigue »

Hochant faiblement la tête, Cuddy entrebâille le volet, laissant ainsi une lumière tamisée apaiser la pièce. House ferme les yeux une seconde, harassé. Après avoir laissé sa canne contre la table de nuit, il se redresse et attrape les bords de son tee-shirt. Il sent alors la présence de Cuddy face à lui et rend les armes alors qu'elle l'aide à se débarrasser de son tee-shirt. House secoue la tête quand elle lui en tend un autre et déboutonne son jean. Ses jambes sont lourdes et sa cuisse droite le pince jusque dans le bas du dos.

« Je peux rester » chuchote Cuddy en s'asseyant au bord du lit alors qu'il se glisse sous les draps, gardant simplement son boxer.

House ferme les yeux en sentant la fraîcheur du lit enveloppé son corps brûlant. Le contraste est saisissant. Il passe un bras sous l'oreiller et ramène l'autre contre son torse. Avec un faible sourire, Cuddy passe une main sur son torse en une lente caresse alors qu'il rouvre lentement les yeux.

« L'indécent milliardaire qui n'attend que _toi_ pour signer un chèque serait probablement déçu de ne pas rencontrer la Doyenne » fait House à demi-voix.

Seuls ses yeux bleus sourient alors qu'elle écarte une mèche de son front.

« C'est une réunion avec le Conseil au sujet du budget pour les travaux de rénovation en radiologie » répond-t-elle en laissant s'échapper un léger rire.

« Fascinant »

« Tu veux un somnifère ? » demande Cuddy en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Il répond par un _Hmmm_ avant de la suivre vaguement des yeux alors qu'elle retourne dans la salle de bain. Elle revient rapidement, un verre d'eau et un comprimé dans la main. Il l'avale sans même jeter un coup d'œil au verre, comme il le ferait avec une Vicodin. Chassant cette image de ses pensées, elle se rassoit près de lui.

« Repose-toi maintenant » l'encourage Cuddy alors qu'il se réinstalle confortablement.

« Ne sois pas en retard, Wonder Woman » murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle n'aime pas l'idée de le laisser seul une fois de plus. Son sommeil ne sera pas aussi réparateur qu'ils l'espèrent, mais ce sera quelques heures pendant lesquelles il n'aura pas besoin de faire face à la réalité. Elle le regarde quelques instants alors qu'il s'est déjà endormi.

* * *

 **Jeudi 06**

 **7H** En ouvrant les yeux, Cuddy se recroqueville sur elle-même et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Avec un sourire, elle entend House la rapprocher davantage de lui quand le réveil se déclenche. Son dos repose contre le torse de son compagnon et elle sent sa chaleur l'envelopper alors qu'il l'empêche de se lever. S'ils n'ont toujours pas parlé des jours précédents, ils ont retrouvé une certaine forme de complicité qui fait espérer à Cuddy que les plus mauvais jours sont derrière lui – derrière eux. Le réveil s'éteint mais elle sait que ce n'est qu'un court répit.

Lorsqu'elle entend la pluie dégringoler sur le toit de la villa, Cuddy fronce le nez et lentement se retourne en blottissant son visage contre son torse. Une main posée sur son abdomen, elle caresse pensivement son échine. Ses doigts glissent sur ses côtes ; sa silhouette est plus éfillée, plus mince. Au rythme de sa respiration, Cuddy sait qu'il ne dort pas mais il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux. Avec un frisson qui court sur sa colonne vertébrale et soulève des papillons au creux de ses reins, Cuddy lève la tête vers House quand une de ses mains caresse son dos. Elle est frappée par la crispation de ses mâchoires et des rides creusées au coin de ses yeux fermés.

Sans jamais ouvrir les yeux, il trouve ses lèvres et l'entraîne dans un lent baiser. Il n'arrive pas à lui parler, les mots sont bloqués en travers de sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve face à son regard gris. Cuddy gémit contre sa bouche quand il passe une main dans son dos et la repousse sur le matelas, s'allongeant sur elle. House entrouvre les lèvres et embrasse langoureusement sa compagne alors qu'elle enroule machinalement ses bras autour de ses larges épaules. Cuddy sent les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous sa peau alors qu'elle caresse sa nuque. Un gémissement rauque s'échappe des lèvres du Diagnosticien alors qu'il ouvre les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les refermer. La douleur qui vient de broyer sa jambe court de sa cuisse à ses orteils en un éclair fulgurant.

«House... » murmure-t-elle inquiète alors qu'il pose le front contre le sien, leurs respirations anarchiques.

Il exhale brutalement et déglutit en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Cuddy.

« Hey, je suis là » chuchote-t-elle à son oreille en caressant ses épaules « Doucement » continue-t-elle à voix basse en l'entendant respirer difficilement contre son cou « Allonge-toi »

Elle détache doucement ses bras et le laisse s'allonger contre elle. Les yeux clos, House se recroqueville sur lui-même et remonte la jambe droite. Comment _parler avec elle_ quand c'est la douleur qui parle pour lui … Cuddy se passe la langue sur les lèvres et le regarde enserrer sa cuisse entre ses mains. C'est l'unique carte qu'il peut encore jouer contre la souffrance.

« Respire » murmure-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux, figée par le degré de douleur que son visage trahit à chaque seconde « Je suis là »

« Fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît, n'importe quoi mais que ça s'arrête » rage House en lâchant un gémissement, baissant aussitôt les yeux.

Elle entend sa voix se briser et passe la main dans ses cheveux en passant doucement sa nuque.

« Je peux faire couler un bain... »

« Je n'ai pas la force de bouger » l'arrête-t-il en respirant difficilement « Bon sang ! »

La douleur tape contre ses oreilles et bat contre ses tempes avec une violence folle. Il ne s'écoute même plus respirer et les caresses de sa compagne sont trop lointaines. House se crispe ; les muscles de ses épaules s'arquent contre sa peau alors qu'il ancre volontairement ses ongles dans la chair de sa cicatrice.

Fermant les yeux un instant, Cuddy se redresse et s'adosse contre le bois de lit avant de serrer House dans ses bras. Il est allongé moitié sur les oreillers et moitié sur le matelas, le corps cassé en deux. Pendant de longues minutes, elle continue de caresser ses épaules nues en laissant ses doigts insister sur les points les plus sensibles. Les paupières closes, House essaie de se concentrer sur les va-et-vient de ses paumes. Aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparue, la douleur s'amenuise jusqu'à ne plus redevenir qu'un point fixe au creux de sa cuisse. Sa respiration se calme et elle le sent sombrer, emporté par la fatigue.

« Recouche-toi » murmure Cuddy en tirant les draps sur lui « Essaie de dormir un moment, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner »

« Pas faim »

« Essaie de dormir » répète-t-elle dans un murmure en laissant un baiser contre sa tempe.

 **8H30** Lorsqu'elle revient dans la chambre, Cuddy s'est changée. Ses pieds nus frottent contre la moquette alors qu'elle regarde House dormir et s'assoit près de lui. Il est allongé sur le flanc, le visage tourné vers le côté du lit où elle dort. House sent le matelas s'affaisser et ouvre lentement les yeux. Sa respiration est encore courte et si la douleur est pour l'instant concentrée dans sa cuisse, elle bouillonne à la surface. Il serre les dents et une grimace crispe ses lèvres alors qu'il sent un pincement dans sa jambe.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » sourit-elle doucement.

« Wonder Cuddy retourne régner sur son royaume ... » fait House en levant des yeux fatigués sur elle.

« _L'indécent_ _milliardaire_ réclame l'attention de la Doyenne »

« Quel genre d'attention ? » demande-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

« Le genre d'attention dont vous n'avez pas besoin d'être jaloux, Docteur House » répond Cuddy avec un petit sourire « Je peux rentrer ensuite si ... »

« Non » l'interrompt-il en détournant le regard « Fais ce que tu as à faire, je peux me débrouiller seul »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être seul »

« Va travailler, femme » lui ordonne-t-il, la voix plus ferme.

Un fin sourire s'attarde sur le visage de Cuddy quand elle voit un éclair de malice briller dans ses yeux bleus.

* * *

 **11H** Le bleu de ses yeux est éteint à cause de la douleur qui court dans ses muscles, dans ses veines, dans chacun de ses nerfs. Sa jambe ploie sous son poids alors qu'il cherche à atteindre la boîte en bois qu'il a tant regardée la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici. Un sentiment mêlé de honte et d'impatience l'envahit quand, appuyé contre cette bibliothèque, House ouvre la boîte. Les lèvres tremblantes et des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux, House laisse tomber sa canne et ses clefs avant de baisser la tête vers les deux seringues et les quatre ampoules de morphine.

 **TBC ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous_

 _Nouveau chapitre ... Long et compliqué à écrire *soupire*_ _La première scène est peut-être construite un peu étrangement, je vous l'accorde. C'est un ensemble de flash-back qui suivent la fin du chapitre précédent ... Vous comprendrez .. J'espère._

 _Merci à vous deux pour votre aide très précieuse ... (Oui, vous :*)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! (Et à ceux qui n'en mettent pas, pleaaase, faîtes-le, c'est motivant et ça m'aide toujours)._

 _Ju_

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

 **Jeudi 06 août**

 **Un peu avant 18H** Une lame du parquet craque et grince. Les clefs sont jetées près du téléphone. Les gémissements de souffrance qui viennent de la silhouette recroquevillée sur le canapé l'emplissent de terreur. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, incapable de voir son visage car il lui offre son dos. Elle l'appelle, la voix cassée et pose les doigts contre son cou. Sa respiration est trop rapide et sa peau couverte de sueur. « House » ne cesse-t-elle de répéter, envahie par la panique. Sentant qu'elle commence à perdre ses moyens, Cuddy se débarrasse rapidement de sa veste avant de se saisir de la seringue et des ampoules de morphine.

* * *

 **Sept heures plus tôt** _L'aiguille était fine et brillante. L'espace d'un instant, tous les rayons de soleil semblèrent converger vers elle et engloutir le reste de la pièce jusqu'à donner l'impression qu'il n'existait rien d'autre autour de lui. Elle était froide contre sa peau fiévreuse ; House sentit une très légère pression lorsque l'aiguille disparut sous sa peau et s'enfonça dans la veine qui battait à l'intérieur de son coude. S'imposant une respiration plus calme, il se pinça les lèvres et respira par le nez tout en appuyant sur la seringue, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le niveau décroissant du produit. L'opération parut durer une éternité avant qu'une explosion de silence ne résonna dans sa tête. Puis, plus rien._

 _Il retira le garrot et ferma les yeux en s'adossant au canapé. Libérée de la pression du garrot, la morphine se rua dans ses veines avec fureur. House bascula la tête en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte, aspira de grandes bouffées d'air. Ces cinq milligrammes étaient dix minutes de répit, dix minutes pendant lesquelles son corps assimila cette première dose de morphine. Il se sentit à la fois libéré et pétrifié par la disparition si soudaine de toute trace de souffrance. Depuis près de dix ans, la douleur était là à son réveil et ne le quittait pas de la journée – quant elle ne hantait pas ses nuits._

 _Mais le temps était son pire ennemi, plus épouvantable encore que la douleur car il jouait_ avec _et_ contre _lui. Le temps filait sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir ni le contrôler. House avait deux images à l'esprit, celle de la morphine qui coulait dans ses veines et celle des engrenages de la petite horloge qui avait retrouvé sa place sur la cheminée – des engrenages qui décomptaient avec une implacable et cruelle impétuosité les minutes qui lui restaient avant que la douleur ne refasse progressivement surface. Cinq milligrammes pour dix minutes, c'était tout ce dont il avait droit. Pire ; c'était tout ce qu'il croyait mériter._

 _Aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient disparu, les vagues de douleur engloutirent les effets de la morphine. Le front posé dans la paume de la main, il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps. House déglutit avec peine avant de relever la tête. Sa respiration redevint laborieuse lorsqu'il se pencha et saisit une nouvelle seringue et l'ampoule. Leur poids étaient insignifiants au creux de sa main. Avec une dextérité qui le surprenait, House prit cinq autres milligrammes de l'ampoule avant de la reposer. Puis, il désinfecta. S'injecter lui-même de la morphine était une opération dangereuse mais cette pensée lui importait peu. Il voulait oublier et ne plus rien ressentir. Le visage pâle, il se pinça les lèvres quand l'aiguille entra sous sa peau. La sensation était plus désagréable que la première fois et un frisson lui brûla la nuque._

 _Les sensations étaient les mêmes, peut-être même plus puissantes. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris de la morphine, c'était sur ce lit d'hôpital alors qu'il se tordait de douleur ; Stacy était à ses côtés. House s'allongea sur le canapé en calant un coussin contre le dossier et un autre sous sa tête. La torpeur alourdissait ses paupières et il ferma les yeux, emporté par le sommeil. Il croisa les bras en travers de son torse, chercha une position confortable et finit par quitter ses baskets en agitant les pieds. Rouvrant les yeux, House porta machinalement la main à sa cuisse en fixant le canapé. Sa tête était lourde et la demi-heure de liberté que lui offraient ses milligrammes de morphine n'avait qu'à peine entamé ses minutes. Peu de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne soit tirer de sa léthargie par la sonnerie de son portable. Sachant très bien que c'était probablement Cuddy, House s'arqua légèrement et le tira de la poche de son jean. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Lorsqu'il décrocha, entendre sa voix le fit sourire. Elle lui avait manqué. Puis vint la question à laquelle il aurait voulu échapper. Oh, il allait très bien, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis des semaines. Alors, il mentit, lui dit qu'il était chez lui, qu'il était venu en taxi parce qu'il avait besoin de son piano. House se mordit brutalement les lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'instrument qu'il avait à peine regardé depuis qu'il était là. Cuddy lui promit de le rappeler dans l'après-midi, lui murmura un_ je t'aime _qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et lui dit qu'elle rentrerait vers 18H._

* * *

L'élastique dont il s'est servi pour le garrot traîne au sol, à ses pieds. Elle a déjà calculé combien il a pris, le traite mentalement d'idiot, le déteste une seconde. Cuddy murmure et se rapproche. Il garde les jambes repliées et la main droite crispée autour de sa cicatrice. Les jointures de ses mains sont blanches. Son visage est enfoui contre le dossier du canapé, à demi dissimulé par un coussin. Cuddy refoule ses larmes et pose une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, l'autre autour de son ventre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne veut pas l'étouffer sous ses attentions, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne plus l'entendre gémir, pleurer et souffrir. _Je suis là_. _Ça va aller._

* * *

 _Il surveillait l'heure comme un condamné à qui il ne restait que quelques minutes à vivre. Son corps était perclus de courbatures et de raideurs qui lui déchiraient le dos et les muscles des épaules. Les effets de la morphine s'atténuaient progressivement et la douleur réapparaissait, à l'affût de la première occasion pour lui sauter à la gorge. Lorsque quatre heures se furent écoulées depuis la première injection, House répéta l'opération en prenant une deuxième ampoule de morphine. Cinq milligrammes puis cinq autres au bout de dix minutes. L'effet fut immédiat, le produit lui fit l'effet d'une violente gifle avant de se propager dans ses veines._

* * *

« Combien tu as pris ? » lui demande-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle n'a pas besoin de lui poser cette question car elle est capable de le déduire en quelques secondes en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux ampoules vides. House serre les dents et se recroqueville davantage. L'impliquer dans la conversation est la seule façon qu'elle a de se rapprocher de lui car elle ne sent pas le corps du Diagnosticien répondre à ses attentions.

« Greg, ça va aller... fais-moi confiance »

Son corps grelottant de fièvre, House ramène ses bras contre son torse et ouvre péniblement les yeux. De larges cernes rougeâtres encerclent ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes douloureuses.

« Vingt milligrammes » répond-il à demi-voix « En quatre fois... »

Elle acquiesce même s'il ne peut la voir.

* * *

 _Il ne tiendra pas, la douleur était si intense qu'elle frappait dans ses dents et résonnait dans sa tête. Deux heures s'étaient à peine écoulées depuis la dernière injection. C'est-à-dire … deux heures avant la prochaine ! Il ne tiendrait pas, il ne pouvait pas – plus. La morphine lui donnait une sensation de nausée qui lui brûlait aigrement la gorge. La transpiration tachetait le dos et le col de son tee-shirt noir. Il se mordait les lèvres pratiquement jusqu'au sang en respirant laborieusement. Cuddy avait appelé vers 16H15 quand la deuxième injection avait commencé à faiblir. Un deuxième mensonge, plus facile, plus amer. Il lui en voulait de le laisser, de l'appeler, d'être toujours là pour lui, de ne pas être là en ce moment. Puis, elle disparut de ses pensées quand la douleur déferla. Il aurait voulu crier s'il en avait eu la force ou balancer son poing contre le mur. Peut-être même se couper pour libérer ces terribles endorphines. House se redressa, la tête lourde, serra les doigts pour faire taire de violents tremblements. Ses yeux hagards cherchèrent l'élastique qu'il serra bientôt autour de son bras. Peut-être un peu trop serré. Qu'importait. Puis une nouvelle seringue qu'il chercha à l'aveuglette dans la boîte. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Dix milligrammes. Une seule injection ; en une seule fois. Oh, le résultat serait détonnant. Radical. Le bras posé sur l'accoudoir, House fixa l'aiguille positionnée à quelques centimètres de la veine bleutée. Plusieurs fois il avait frôlé la mort mais jamais la souffrance n'avait été aussi terrible que ces dernières semaines. Alors, dix milligrammes ? L'overdose. Fin de la route : la mort._

* * *

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? » demande-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte « Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Lorsque je t'ai appelé, tu aurais du ... »

« Et quoi ?! » la coupe brutalement House en levant des yeux coléreux vers elle et continue, la respiration bruyante et profonde « Te dire que j'avais mal ?! Et puis ensuite ? … Tu allais faire quoi ? Accepter la morphine... La douleur est _réelle, putain_! Et toi.. faire quoi ? Un placebo, du sérum, comme la dernière fois ? Comme la fois où je... où je t'ai confiance ? Pour me prouver que tout est psychologique ? ... »

Figée par sa colère, Cuddy le fixe un long moment du regard avant qu'il ne détourne lui-même les yeux.

« Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir il y a un mois ? » demande-t-elle, la voix calme et attentive à ses réactions « _Je le fais avec toi ou je laisse tomber_ , c'est ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là »

« Ne fais pas ça »

« Pas quoi ? »

Mais il ne répond rien. Il a horreur qu'elle retourne ses propres mots contre lui.

« J'ai besoin de savoir quand tu as fait la dernière injection » l'encourage Cuddy, une main posée sur son avant-bras.

« 15H30 »

House fronce les sourcils et lève des yeux fatigués vers elle. Un sourire désagréable étire ses lèvres alors qu'elle compte les heures, le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis il demande d'une voix où teinte une ironie mordante et douloureuse :

« Tu me fais confiance cette fois-ci ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je te repose la question pour être sûre ? » réplique Cuddy en baissant des yeux fatigués et agacés vers son compagnon « Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse ? »

Les muscles de son bras se crispent et tremblent alors qu'il entrouvre la bouche. Puis, il secoue doucement la tête en déglutissant alors qu'un faible _non_ franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

* * *

 **19H30** Elle n'a pas bougé, toujours assise sur le bord du canapé, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux, ses ongles effleurant parfois ses tempes, son front, son crâne. Il semble s'être calmé mais la douleur est toujours terrée à la surface. La seringue contenant les dix milligrammes de morphine attire constamment son attention. Elle comprend très bien ce que cela signifie, ce qu'il a envisagé de faire. C'est inconsciemment qu'elle resserre son étreinte comme pour le protéger et le retenir.

« House ? » murmure-t-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque « Tu devrais aller t'allonger dans ton lit, tu seras mieux »

« Non... »

« Écoute, les dix milligrammes que tu as préparés ... »

Elle le sent se raidir brusquement.

* * *

 _Le bras posé sur l'accoudoir, House fixa l'aiguille positionnée à quelques centimètres de la veine bleutée. La dose qu'il était sur le point de s'injecter bannirait définitivement la douleur. Il avait déjà souffert au point de souhaiter la mort, de l'attendre en la suppliant presque de l'arracher à toute cette douleur. House serra le poing et releva la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son piano. Les muscles de son bras se contractèrent violemment autour du garrot et il desserra les doigts. Le piano était silencieux et ce silence le terrifia. Cette vision lança un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une boule se creusa au creux de son estomac. Les lèvres pincées, il détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur la seringue dont il approcha l'aiguille. Elle entra en contact avec sa peau, sans qu'il n'exerce la moindre pression. Il ressentit un léger picotement au bout des doigts et serra les dents. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer un peu, la regarder pénétrer lentement sa veine avant d'appuyer sur la seringue. Le produit ferait froidement son travail et il n'aurait qu'à fermer les yeux. Cuddy appellerait probablement. Personne ne lui répondrait. Et quand elle arriverait, il ne la verrait plus. Son bras puis sa main tremblèrent. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche en renversant la tête en arrière. Cuddy. Cuddy. Cuddy. House laissa tomber l'aiguille sur la table, posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il exhalait bruyamment, la gorge secouée par des tremblements à mi-chemin entre les sanglots et un rire amer. Finalement, House tira sur le garrot et le laissa tomber par terre avant de se recroqueviller sur le canapé._

* * *

« Hey, tout va bien » le rassure-t-elle « Dans un moment, je t'en donnerai la moitié, c'est d'accord ? »

« Non... Cuddy, je... »

« Seulement ces cinq milligrammes, Greg » continue sa compagne en lui prenant la main « Ensuite, tu iras te coucher. Dans une demi-heure, je te donnerai le reste. Tout ira bien »

« On ne peut pas rester ici » marmonne douloureusement House en secouant la tête, les lèvres sèches.

« Tu veux retourner chez moi ? » s'étonne-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle le sent hocher la tête contre sa cuisse et acquiesce.

« Ça va aller » le rassure-t-elle une dernière fois en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

* * *

 **La nuit** _Des cailloux roulent sous ses baskets et dans une course vertigineuse, sont précipités dans le gouffre qui s'ouvre à ses pieds. Une sensation de vertige lui étreint le cœur et la gorge. Il ne sait pas s'il a mal, s'il boite, il ne sent pas sa cicatrice frotter contre son jean. Un chemin de terre ocre et rocailleuse s'offre à lui mais une force invisible lui interdit de dévier de cette route abrupte et dangereuse. Le précipice à sa droite l'emplit de terreur et lorsqu'il relève la tête, il ne discerne rien. Le vide qui l'enserre lui renvoie des échos caverneux de sa propre respiration et des frottements de ses baskets contre le gravier. Le gouffre insondable qui s'ouvre à ses pieds lui glace le sang. Soudain, une douleur foudroyante lui broie la jambe et descend dans son genou. Il trébuche et s'écroule. Le sol égratigne ses paumes et ses ongles entrent dans la terre lorsqu'il est plié en deux par la souffrance. L'homme voudrait hurler mais son cri s'étrangle dans sa gorge sèche. Un minuscule caillou pénètre sous un ongle et lui arrache une grimace. Et brusquement, il la sent ; sa chair qui frotte contre son jean, les crevasses de sa cicatrice qui accrochent le tissu rugueux. Un vent glacial se lève et tourbillonne autour du gouffre, balayant les quelques larmes qui dévalent ses joues. Les paupières serrées, l'homme sait qu'il doit se relever – il le doit, il doit continuer d'avancer. Rester c'est mourir, c'est laisser la douleur le réduire à néant et le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il se sent manipulé, comme si quelque part on prenait plaisir à le regarder souffrir. Ramassant une poignée de cailloux, il sert le poing en sentant leurs bords irréguliers s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il exhale et bataille, un genou à terre. L'obscurité l'entoure ; le gouffre est béant. Une sensation de vertige lui fait tourner la tête alors qu'il se relève avec difficulté. Il fait un pas en avant, vacille et lève brusquement un bras pour trouver un équilibre. Un pas, un autre, tous aussi difficiles les uns que les autres – il doit continuer d'avancer. Les bourrasques l'assiègent telles des furies avant de s'éloigner. L'homme resserre les bras autour de son torse ; son cœur rate un battement lorsqu'il sent le cuir de sa veste s'étirer sur ses épaules et sur ses bras. Tout n'est qu'illusion, peur et douleur. Un pas, puis deux. Un cri lui échappe lorsque sa jambe flanche ; les cailloux crissent sous la semelle. Sa respiration se bloque et il dérape, basculant dans le vide. Les abysses se referment autour de lui._

 **4H** Il se réveille en sursaut et en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade contre sa poitrine et résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il croise le regard inquiet de Cuddy avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains secouées de tremblements. La respiration haletante, House chasse l'air qui lui brûle les poumons. Il serre et desserre ses doigts, l'esprit tourmenté.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar … Tout va bien »

Son regard est empli de détresse, de stupeur et d'angoisse. Il secoue la tête et observe la chambre, tenaillé par la peur d'être précipité à nouveau dans le vide. Mais il n'arrive pas à se calmer, les images sont trop fortes, trop réelles, trop pressantes.

« Greg, calme-toi » murmure Cuddy stupéfaite par la terreur qu'elle voit dans ses yeux bleus.

Il bascule sur le flanc, les jambes légèrement repliées et les bras serrés contre son torse. Cuddy pose une main sur son épaule et le serre contre lui, l'enlaçant avec douceur pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il peut se reposer sur elle.

« Je n'arrêtais pas … de tomber... je... »

« Chut, doucement ... »

Elle a entendu ses murmures douloureux, ce _Non !_ rauque et suppliant. Cuddy s'est réveillée quelques secondes avant qu'il soit secoué de terreur et qu'il n'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Son torse se soulève profondément comme s'il était resté trop longtemps en apnée.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar » dit-elle à voix basse alors qu'il se calme progressivement.

Le voir dans un tel état de terreur lui serre le ventre et le cœur. Elle se sent impuissante face à lui, se contentant d'être là à travers ses gestes. Chaque parole qu'elle prononce lui semble si stéréotypées, si inutiles qu'elles restent coincées au fond de sa gorge.

« Il faut que je prenne l'air » dit finalement House en écartant les draps « J'ai l'impression d'étouffer »

Il ne prend pas le temps de masser sa jambe et boite rapidement hors de la chambre. Elle le voit flancher légèrement lorsqu'il passe la porte et sort du lit à son tour.

« Cuddy, je... j'ai besoin d'être seul pour l'instant » lui demande-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine.

* * *

Le silence et la fraîcheur de la nuit calment ses angoisses alors qu'il contemple l'obscurité qui l'entoure. Une main caressant sa jambe meurtrie, House inspire profondément et tente de chasser de son esprit les souvenirs de ce cauchemar dont il connaît les moindres détails. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait. Plus d'une fois après l'opération il s'est réveillé en sueur, un cri de terreur étranglé dans la gorge. Il n'a jamais parlé de ce cauchemar, pas même à Stacy quand il était toujours avec elle. C'était comme si la paralysie et l'horreur du rêve s'accrochaient venimeusement à lui lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux. House reste de longues minutes assis sur le banc, à l'abri de l'humidité matinale sous le toit de la véranda. Le ciel s'embrase et il devine les premiers rayons du soleil derrière l'horizon. Son visage est alors déformé par une grimace qui lui tord le ventre et lui broie la jambe. Serrant les doigts autour de sa cuisse, House ferme les fermes et baisse la tête. Il sent ses muscles se contracter et pèse sur sa cicatrice comme pour la faire disparaître. Une, peut-être deux minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux et s'adosse de nouveau contre le banc. Il pense à la morphine qu'il a prise … la veille. La tête lui tourne légèrement.

Pieds nus, Cuddy s'approche lentement tandis qu'un pâle sourire se balade sur ses lèvres. Elle resserre la couverture beige qu'elle a posée sur ses épaules.

« Tu vas attraper froid en restant ici » dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Elle lui tend un pull qu'il pose sur ses genoux avec un vague hochement de tête. Il la regarde se mordre les lèvres, incertaine et allonge le bras sur le banc l'invitant silencieusement à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cuddy observe ses yeux bleus fatigués avant de s'installer et de poser la tête dans le creux de son épaule, les jambes remontées sous elle.

« Hey, enfile ton pull au lieu de me prendre la couverture » ronchonne-t-elle pour la forme lorsqu'il tire sur la couverture pour s'en couvrir.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et le voit froncer le nez, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Puis elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, écoutant leurs respirations emplir le silence de la nuit. Posant affectueusement la main sur sa jambe, Cuddy effleure sa cicatrice sans la masser. Elle sent la peau rugueuse sous son pyjama et le léger frisson qui le parcoure. Il ne dit rien ; elle non plus lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et pose le menton dans ses cheveux. House se sent étrangement mal à l'aise avec elle même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle touche sa cicatrice.

« J'ai pris quelques jours »

House baisse les yeux vers elle, surpris. Avec un sourire, Cuddy se mordille les lèvres.

« Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Wilson, il se chargera des rendez-vous les plus importants et de ce qui presse le plus »

« Alors je ne veux pas voir l'ombre d'un dossier pendant ... »

« Jusqu'à mercredi »

House hoche la tête et un pâle sourire étire ses fines lèvres. Elle reprend son léger massage et repose la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Détournant l'attention qu'elle lui porte, House glisse son bras entre Cuddy et le banc jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos. Un gémissement surpris s'échappe des lèvres de Cuddy alors qu'elle rouvre les yeux.

« Tu as toujours mal au dos »

Il la touche à travers la couverture là où il la sent crispée et tendue. Cuddy ferme les yeux et se pince les lèvres.

« Un peu, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu ressens, ça n'a pas d'importance » dit-elle en se redressant légèrement.

« Ne dis pas ça » réplique froidement House en cessant un instant ses mouvements.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée et … nerveuse » admet-elle finalement en posant la main sur son torse.

Elle sourit contre son épaule et le sent sourire faiblement contre ses cheveux. Le silence les enveloppe de nouveau tandis qu'elle continue d'effleurer inconsciemment sa cicatrice avec la paume de sa main. Il continue de la surprendre par ses attentions alors qu'elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir d'être égoïste et concentré sur sa propre souffrance. Pour House, apaiser comme il peut les maux de sa compagne est une sorte de bénédiction. Penser à elle, c'est s'oublier lui-même. Une chose dont il était incapable avec Stacy, incapable de voir qu'elle allait mal alors qu'il était au fond du gouffre. Inspirant profondément, House laisse un baiser sur sa tempe sans chercher à expliquer pourquoi ce geste lui vient si facilement.

« Téléphone » marmonne-t-il alors contre ses cheveux

« Quoi ? »

« Téléphone »

Cuddy fronce les sourcils avant d'entendre elle aussi la sonnerie du téléphone fixe. S'extirpant de ses bras avec un gémissement rauque de protestation, elle l'embrasse furtivement et avec un sourire rentre à l'intérieur.

Elle revient rapidement, le téléphone à l'oreille et se réinstalle contre lui. Rabattant un long pan de la couverture sur ses épaules, House l'interroge du regard et avec un sourire elle met le téléphone en haut-parleur.

« _House_ ? » fait la voix de Foreman.

« _Comment est-ce que vous allez ?_ » demande alors Thirteen.

« Vous appelez Cuddy à cinq heures du matin pour savoir si je _vais bien_? » relève-t-il sarcastiquement en baissant les yeux vers elle « Ou bien parce que vous coincez au milieu d'un diagnostic et que vous avez besoin de _papa_? »

House aperçoit Cuddy se mordre l'intérieur des joues et sourire légèrement. Passant les doigts dans ses longs cheveux détachés, House se penche légèrement et lui murmure à l'oreille une idiotie qui lui vaut une tape sur le torse.

« Je vous écoute » fait-il ensuite à l'intention de son équipe.

En quelques minutes, Foreman résume le cas, les résultats et les tests qu'ils ont déjà pratiqués. Cuddy ne quitte pas des yeux son compagnon à qui elle a finalement tendu le téléphone. Malgré elle, elle écoute d'une oreille distraite le diagnostic. Elle observe le visage de House changer et se concentrer. Ses mâchoires se contractent, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, lève les yeux. Il retrouve enfin ses puzzles et il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se focalise entièrement sur le diagnostic. Elle sourit distraitement en le voyant réfléchir, satisfaite qu'il puisse trouver un peu de distraction là où il excelle.

« Elle a jamais rien eu avant ça ? »

« _Il y a des antécédents d'otites_ »

Cuddy le voit froncer les sourcils et se pincer les lèvres, creusant les rides au coin de ses yeux bleus. Elle le sent se crisper légèrement. La douleur est toujours là. House baisse les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle accentue ses caresses sur sa cuisse meurtrie.

« _House ?_ »

Le Diagnosticien déglutit et plaque le téléphone sur son torse le temps que la crampe passe.

« Rentre, viens » l'encourage Cuddy, mais il secoue la tête avant de reprendre le diagnostic.

« Disons que le système immunitaire d'Abigail est comme un gars timide dans un bar » dit-il en se mordant la lèvre « Les otites l'amadouent et essaie de le pousser à ... »

Il s'interrompt et ferme les yeux lorsque la tête lui tourne. L'équipe est silencieuse et donne l'impression de retenir son souffle. Cuddy secoue doucement la tête. Baissant les yeux vers elle, House pose la main sur la sienne à hauteur de sa cicatrice. Il appuie faiblement, massant sa cuisse en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

« Arrêtons-là les métaphores. Vous avez pigé l'idée »

« _Le gars se saoule et saccage le bar. Une maladie auto-immune déclenchée par une petite infection_ » entendent-ils Thirteen continuer.

« Si on additionne son âge, la VS élevée et son anémie, c'est la maladie de Still » complète House « Mettez-la sous prednisone, methotrexate, ciclosprorine »

« _C'est un traitement encore plus lourd que ce que vous lui avez déjà donné_ »

« Faites-le » ordonne House avant de raccrocher « Maintenant, on peut rentrer » ajoute-t-il en lui rendant le téléphone.

* * *

Elle garde leurs mains enlacées le temps de rejoindre la chambre. Cuddy laisse la couverture sur le fauteuil, près de la commode avant de le rejoindre. Allongé sur le dos, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la laisse poser la tête contre son torse. Elle bataille lentement des jambes pour réchauffer ses pieds gelés et ferme les yeux, enveloppée par la chaleur des draps et par le corps de l'homme silencieux à ses côtés.

Son torse se soulève profondément alors qu'il fixe le plafond d'un regard inquiet. House essaie de réfléchir à un diagnostic mais une boule d'angoisse terrée au creux de son estomac lui serre la gorge, balayant violemment toute pensée cohérente. Elle entend sa respiration et ressent ses peurs. Dans la chambre plongée dans le silence et dans une semi-obscurité, ses démons le rattrapent et s'agitent autour de lui en une danse cruelle et glaciale. Il se sent suffoqué, effrayé à l'idée de simplement fermer les yeux, de baisser la garde et de se retrouver happé par cet horrible cauchemar. Un soubresaut dans sa jambe droit lui serre le ventre lorsqu'il se revoit déraper et tomber dans l'obscurité.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » l'entend-t-il demander, sa voix n'est pas plus qu'un murmure.

Elle sent son bras se raidir sous sa nuque ; elle entend les pulsations rapides de son cœur contre son oreille. Cuddy se dégage avec douceur et relève la tête, appuyée sur un coude. Les lèvres de son compagnon tremblent et ses yeux bleus sont incapables de se fixer, comme s'ils cherchaient désespérément la menace invisible qui plane au-dessus de lui. Une douleur sourde lance des éclairs dans sa cuisse avant de descendre dans son genou. Il ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir, avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Fermer les yeux » répond-il, incapable de trouver les mots qui pourraient traduire l'effroi qu'il ressent aux souvenirs de son cauchemar.

« Laisse-moi affronter cette peur avec toi » murmure Cuddy à son oreille.

Il tourne la tête vers elle alors qu'elle se saisit de ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Instinctivement, il pose une main dans le creux de son dos et la rapproche de lui. Puis, ferme les yeux. Son baiser est étrangement timide et un long frisson les traverse alors qu'il l'invite à s'allonger sur lui.

Un coude posé près de sa tête, Cuddy le regarde dans les yeux alors que ses larges mains remontent sous sa nuisette en de longues caresses. Elle frissonne sous son toucher glacé et se mord inconsciemment les lèvres. Elle dépose lentement un baiser appuyé sur son front, sur sa tempe et il ferme finalement les yeux lorsqu'elle embrasse délicatement ses lèvres. Les mâchoires serrées, il continue ses caresses ; sa peau est douce sous ses paumes. Il ne l'a pas touchée de cette façon depuis longtemps. Ses mains glissent en de perpétuels mouvements circulaires le long de son dos alors qu'elle dépose plusieurs baisers contre ses lèvres. Les draps sont remontés jusqu'à leurs tailles.

« Depuis combien de temps on a pas ... »

« Une éternité » le coupe Cuddy en lui mordant gentiment la lèvre inférieure.

Elle relève doucement la tête et s'amuse du petit sourire qui traîne sur les lèvres du Diagnosticien.

« J'ai envie de toi » dit-il en fermant les yeux, capturant ses lèvres avant de l'allonger sur le matelas.

Cuddy passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et entrouvre les lèvres lorsqu'il revient s'allonger sur elle. Il pose le front contre le sien alors qu'elle va caresser doucement le bas de son dos. Ils respirent ensemble et échangent quelques baisers. Sa jambe lui fait mal mais il tâche de se concentrer sur sa compagne. Elle le laisse mener leur danse, sentant très bien à travers son toucher et ses baisers fiévreux qu'il est toujours fragile. Plaçant ses mains sur ses joues piquantes, elle l'embrasse du bout des lèvres en souriant. Débarrassés de leurs vêtements, nus l'un contre l'autre, ils s'abandonnent au plaisir qu'ils sont seuls à partager, oubliant tout ce qui n'est pas la saveur de leurs lèvres ou la sensation de leurs corps n'en formant plus qu'un.

* * *

Le lendemain, il reste allongé une grande partie de la journée sans qu'elle n'arrive à briser les barrières qui abaissées la veille, lui avaient permis de se rapprocher de lui. Son équipe a rappelé en fin de matinée alors qu'il venait de se rendormir, laissant Cuddy réfléchir avec eux. Un peu plus tard, elle a contacté Wilson. Elle lui a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec la morphine. Se confier et discuter avec lui a ôté un poids qui lui pesait depuis longtemps. Ils ont discuté un long moment et elle en a profité pour l'interroger à propos de l'hôpital.

En début d'après-midi, Cuddy reste un long moment avec House. Il n'a même pas reparlé du diagnostic qui lui avait changé les idées la veille. Le dos calé contre des coussins et les jambes allongées, elle a lu sans arriver à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Le sommeil troublé dans lequel il est tombé détourne son attention et elle n'a pu s'empêcher de regarder un long moment l'homme à ses côtés. Il dort mieux la journée qu'il ne se repose la nuit. Vers 15H, tiré du sommeil par un pic de douleur qui lui vrille la colonne vertébrale, House s'est rapproché d'elle. Un bras passé autour de ses hanches, il a fermé les yeux de nouveau en essayant de calmer une respiration qui transpire la souffrance. En fin de soirée, il s'est enfoncé dans un bain brûlant pendant de longues et libératrices minutes.

* * *

 **Dimanche matin**

La douleur est dans sa jambe, dans ses doigts crispés autour de sa cuisse, au creux de son ventre et dans ses dents comprimées par des mâchoires serrées par la souffrance. Il est roulé en boule au centre du lit, les jambes remontées contre son torse en un vain espoir pour se protéger d'une douleur qui le mine de l'intérieur. Appuyée contre le mur du couloir, Cuddy a le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis dix minutes, paralysée par la souffrance qu'elle entend dans ses gémissements ponctués de sanglots. Elle voudrait tant faire mais elle est tétanisée par la peine qu'il endure sous ses yeux. La morphine n'est absolument pas envisageable – elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse, bien plus que la Vicodin. Ne tenant plus d'être éloignée de lui, Cuddy pénètre dans la chambre et s'assied près de House. Des yeux, elle suit la courbe de sa nuque qui disparaît sous un tee-shirt gris au col couvert de sueur. Elle se rapproche un peu jusqu'à ce que sa hanche vienne toucher le bas de son dos.

Un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il sent sa présence à ses côtés. Cette sensation le prend par surprise et la douleur déserte ses pensées avant de déferler de nouveau. Elle l'oppresse avec autant de violence que la houle qui se brise sur des rochers. Il n'a pas entendu Cuddy revenir, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit jamais vraiment partie. Il voudrait sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne pour ne plus se sentir aussi seul face à la douleur mais, la souffrance étrangle sa voix. Resserrant les bras autour de son torse, House inspire profondément alors que chaque bouffée d'air descend lui brûler les poumons. Comme si elle lisait en lui, Cuddy pose la main droite sur son bras et remonte jusqu'à la manche de son tee-shirt avant de faire le chemin inverse et de répéter son geste avec douceur. House est brûlant de fièvre alors qu'elle se rapproche et l'étreint un peu plus.

« Laisse moi t'aider » l'implore-t-elle sans cesser ses caresses.

Elle voit son front se plisser alors qu'il se crispe. Cuddy s'attend à ce qu'il l'éloigne une nouvelle fois de lui. Son cœur rate un battement lorsque les lèvres tremblantes, House ouvre lentement les yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu époustouflant et malgré la semi-obscurité qui les enveloppe, elle est saisie par leur éclat lumineux.

Gardant péniblement les yeux ouverts, House attrape les doigts de sa compagne et les fait glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse. Déglutissant, Cuddy hoche faiblement la tête et lui offre un pâle sourire. Sous le fin tissu de son pyjama, la sensation des contours boursouflés de sa cicatrice alors qu'elle le touche à peine envoie une décharge dans son bras et fige Cuddy dans son geste. Elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« House » l'appelle-t-elle à demi-voix alors qu'il a déjà refermé les yeux « Allonge-toi quelques secondes »

Elle croit d'abord qu'il ne l'a pas écoutée. Serrant les poings, House bascule lentement sur le dos incapable de retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il déplie les jambes. La douleur s'étend en un éclair à tout son corps avant de sembler revenir se concentrer dans le bas de son dos en un point brûlant. Cuddy lui retire son bas de pyjama, le laissant en boxer. House se mord brutalement la lèvre avant d'ouvrir puis de refermer la bouche, terrassé de nouveau. Revenant à ses côtés, Cuddy passe un bras autour de lui alors qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même.

« Je suis là » murmure-t-elle alors qu'il pose son front contre ses poings serrés.

« Je n'y arrive pas ... je ne peux pas supporter ça, pas encore - »

Cuddy ferme les yeux un instant, incapable de trouver ses mots. Sa gorge est saisie par des tremblements en écoutant les sanglots de douleur dans la voix de son compagnon. En tant que médecin, elle a déjà dû faire face à la souffrance de ses patients. Mais il n'est pas son patient et elle n'est pas son médecin. Cuddy l'embrasse sur la tempe avant de desserrer son étreinte et de se saisir de la crème, rangée dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il est tellement crispé qu'elle ne peut se résoudre à lui demander de s'allonger de nouveau. Un sentiment fulgurant de honte envahit le Diagnosticien lorsqu'elle dépose la pommade sur sa cicatrice. Il n'a jamais autant conscience de cette balafre qu'en ces moments-là où il la laisse entrer dans son cercle. Ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas eu cet accident, il n'est plus capable de l'imaginer. Avec un gémissement rauque, House ancre ses ongles dans la paume serrée de sa main gauche et ramène un oreiller contre son torse.

Avec douceur, elle remonte légèrement son boxer sans quitter des yeux la cicatrice. House déglutit alors qu'un coup de poing l'atteint à l'estomac. Les jointures de ses mains sont blanches et sa jugulaire bat furieusement contre la peau tendue de son cou. Plusieurs fois, il est traversé par un frisson et resserre inconsciemment l'oreiller autour de lui. La fièvre le fait grelotter. Sans cesser ses caresses, Cuddy jette de fréquents regards à son compagnon dont elle voit la silhouette s'affaisser sur le matelas. La pommade graisse sa peau et imprègne son épiderme jusqu'à donner l'impression que la cicatrice s'assouplit et respire à nouveau. Gardant l'oreiller contre son torse, House rouvre péniblement les yeux et pousse un grognement lorsque les doigts de Cuddy effleurent un point sensible au creux de sa jambe.

« N'arrête pas ... » fait-il soudainement en relevant brusquement la tête, la respiration rauque, surpris par l'élan de panique dans sa voix.

Sa tête retombe dans l'oreiller face au sourire qu'elle lui offre. Quelques secondes à peine et House sent déjà ses mains recommencer leurs caresses, glissant plus facilement grâce à la pommade qu'elle a ajoutée. De longues minutes de silence s'écoulent pendant lesquelles House a l'impression de sombrer doucement, emporté par la fatigue et déjà libéré de la douleur. Il étend un peu les jambes et toujours un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, il lève les yeux vers Cuddy. Elle ne le regarde pas, concentrée sur le massage. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon désordonné duquel s'échappent quelques boucles brunes. Il détourne promptement le regard lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers lui, tirée de ses pensées par un de ses soupirs.

Cuddy n'a pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour lire l'apaisement qui s'est emparé de lui. Ses doigts cherchent les points les plus délicats et les plus sensibles, les endroits où la douleur a creusé sa fragile résistance. La cicatrice ressemble à une longue fissure le long de sa cuisse. Elle s'étend sur une vingtaine de centimètres. Les bords sont irréguliers, épais ou minces. Au centre, elle donne l'impression d'avoir été compressée et ramenée grossièrement sur elle-même. Cuddy lève les yeux vers son compagnon, continue son massage un moment avant d'arrêter. Doucement, elle tire sur les draps et l'en recouvre.

« Essaie de te reposer un peu » dit-elle en embrassant sa tempe « Je reste avec toi »

* * *

 **Lundi 10 août**

 **9H30**

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rester constamment là, tu sais » lui dit House en la regardant lire un magazine.

« Je suis en vacances » répond Cuddy en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

« Tu n'as _quand même_ pas besoin de rester constamment là, à me surveiller comme si j'allais faire une autre connerie »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça à chaque fois ? » demande-t-elle abruptement en refermant sèchement le magazine « Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça »

House ne répond rien et s'assoit sur le bord du canapé. Attrapant sa canne, il se lève. Elle soutient son regard quand il passe à sa hauteur et quitte la pièce. Elle ne comprend plus comment il peut continuer de lui en vouloir de cette façon. Cette nuit déjà, il lui a lancé ce même regard. Comme s'il regardait à travers elle sans la voir. Les signaux qu'il lui envoie se contredisent constamment. Après le massage qu'elle lui a prodigué la veille, il l'a prise dans ses bras en l'invitant à s'allonger contre lui lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. La crème chauffante avait détendu sa jambe et s'il ne l'a remerciée avec des mots, le baiser qu'il lui a alors offert en valait cent.

Mais les moments où elle arrive à l'aider et où il accepte sa présence sont annihilés par ceux où House ne lui laisse plus aucune chance – froid, distant, hargneux. Elle n'a pas cherché à lui parler de ces dix milligrammes de morphine en sachant très bien qu'en parler ne les aiderait pas. Il n'a pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit, arpentant la maison pour détendre les muscles de sa jambe pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'elle lui a proposé de lui masser la cuisse, un simple sourire méprisant lui a répondu. _Tu crois que ça changera vraiment les choses ?_ lui a-t-il demandé, la voix froide avant de s'éloigner.

Une main posée contre le mur, House a la tête baissée et les paupières closes. Les doigts serrés autour du pommeau de sa canne, il laisse son épaule reposer contre le mur lorsqu'il est pris de vertige. La fièvre le fait constamment frissonner et il devrait être allongé plutôt que debout. Cette nuit, il a failli perdre l'équilibre à plusieures reprises. Il ne pensait qu'à la morphine, à cette aiguille. Des picotements lui courent le long de l'avant-bras gauche. La sensation de l'aiguille s'enfonçant sous sa peau lui tord le ventre. Morphine ; Vicodin. Un tremblement derrière sa jambe droite le fait faire un pas par surprise. De la Vicodin. Leur goût lui emplit la bouche depuis des heures. Il se tape doucement la tête contre le mur en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Les traits de son visage sont crispés, les rides aux coins de ses yeux bleus sont creusées.

« Tu devrais retourner t'allonger, tu ne tiens presque pas debout »

Il tourne la tête vers Cuddy, debout au milieu du couloir.

« Yeah, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques pour m'en rendre compte »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux House ? » réplique-t-elle sèchement en approchant « Te retrouver seul ? Tu veux retourner chez toi, tu veux ces dix milligrammes de morphine ? Dis-le ! Dis quelque chose au lieu de constamment me reprocher de prendre soin de toi ! »

Elle est face à lui, les lèvres pincées en une moue fatiguée, aussi triste qu'agacée.

« Je suis là à chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi, je reste quand tu me le demandes, je te laisse quand tu veux ton espace, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?... »

« Arrête ! » la coupe-t-il en se penchant sur elle « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je veux, Cuddy ?! »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Elle le fusille du regard avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir.

« J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour t'aider tout en n'étant pas capable d'envisager ce que tu peux ressentir à chaque instant … »

« Tu as de la Vicodin ? » demande-t-il en se redressant, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens.

« N... Non » répond Cuddy en déglutissant, confuse et mal à l'aise « Greg... »

« Alors tu ne peux rien faire » rétorque House en se passant la langue sur les lèvres « Parce que c'est ce que je veux »

* * *

 **TBC**

 _A vous d'écrire maintenant ..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonsoir,_  
 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à exprimer tous mes meilleurs vœux à ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

 _De longues semaines se sont écoulées depuis le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié là où nous nous en étions arrêtés. De longues semaines pendant lesquelles je n'ai rien écrit - je l'ai écrit en quatre/cinq jours._

 _Merci pour vos reviews : Lili, Lisa, Alexia et Niobi. Comme toujours, vous êtes là._  
 _Quant aux autres, il ne tient qu'à vous de vous manifester._

 _Bien sûr, j'ai relu. Je ne suis pas satisfaite - de loin - de tout ce que j'ai écrit. Mais il faut bien publier un jour._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Ju._

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII**

 **Mardi 11 août**

 **4H** Il est assis au bord du lit, le dos courbé et la tête dodelinant dans l'obscurité. Il est en tee-shirt et bas de pyjama, frissonnant à cause d'une légère fièvre. Un mal de tête bat contre ses tempes alors qu'il masse sa jambe en accentuant toujours davantage le poids de sa main. Cuddy est allongée derrière lui, plongée dans le sommeil. Il devrait la réveiller, une part de lui sait qu'il le doit, une autre le retient. Rien ne pourra alléger la douleur. Aucun bain ni aucun massage ne pourrait soulager sa peine. Les lèvres serrées par la souffrance, House se saisit de sa canne et se lève prudemment. Sa jambe droite ne porte qu'à peine le poids de son corps et il n'a aucune confiance en l'autre. Ramassant son jean, il boite lentement hors de la chambre sans même jeter un dernier regard à la femme endormie sous les draps.

 _Tu as de la Vicodin ?_

Les rayons de la pleine lune illuminent la pelouse et la route si bien qu'il n'a besoin d'aucune autre source de lumière pour s'orienter. La fraîcheur de la nuit fait se dresser les poils sur ses bras nus et courir un frisson le long de son dos. Une bile amère lui serre la gorge alors qu'il boite lentement le long de l'allée. Sa canne pèse dans sa main ; ses bras sont faibles. Une douleur sourde pulse sous sa peau, sa cicatrice le brûle sous le tissu du jean qu'il a enfilé à la hâte. La voiture est plongée dans l'obscurité, abritée sous un immense arbre dont les branches laissent à peine pas filtrer les rayons de la lune.

 _Parce que c'est ce que je veux._

La paume de sa main gauche rencontre brutalement le capot, il s'arrête un instant. Sa respiration rauque irrite sa gorge et il ferme les yeux, la tête basse. Ses pensées tourmentées se bousculent. La rue silencieuse lui renvoie l'écho des battements de son cœur et accentue encore la sensation de vide et de solitude qui le mine. House se redresse et fait le tour de la voiture, ses baskets ne faisant aucun bruit contre le goudron. Arrivé à hauteur du coffre, il se fige. Il serre le poing lorsque des picotements désagréables engourdissent ses doigts. House ne distingue rien à l'intérieur de la voiture, le coffre est plongé dans le noir. Mais il n'a pas besoin de voir. Sans perdre une seconde et sans réfléchir, il se met à chercher dans les petits compartiments sur les côtés.

Lorsque ses doigts se referment sur le tube de Vicodin, House se fige une seconde avant de s'en saisir et de claquer le coffre. Il est immobile dans la nuit alors que le bruit semble se répercuter à l'infini. Il baisse les yeux sur le flacon de plastique orange. Un frisson le traverse en même temps que la crampe qui broie violemment sa cuisse. La douleur descend dans son genou avant de poursuivre jusque dans ses orteils. Sa jambe ploie et le fait poser brutalement sa main contre la voiture. House serre la Vicodin et boite avec lenteur autour du véhicule. Il s'efforce à ne pas penser aux prochaines minutes, empli de sentiments contraires et amers qui le feraient s'écrouler s'il ne se tenait pas à la voiture.

Courbant le dos, House s'installe difficilement sur le siège et ferme la portière. Sa respiration est pareille à un sifflement. Son corps entier est perclus de douleur. L'instant présent engloutit chacune de ses pensées, le laissant l'esprit entièrement tourné vers la Vicodin. Il se sent étouffer ; l'ongle de son pouce effleure le couvercle blanc. Les picotements sont tels qu'il voudrait serrer le poing et l'écraser. Il baisse les yeux et fait sauter le couvercle qui tombe entre ses jambes. Le flacon change de main alors qu'il renverse lentement la tête en arrière, les dents serrées. House entrouvre les lèvres et ne cesse de s'agiter, en colère contre lui-même et abandonné par son courage de résister. Une Vicodin tombe au creux de sa main droite, aussi pâle que les rayons de la lune.

Il connaît leur goût, il se souvient de leur effet, de la douleur qui disparaît. Il exhale et ses joues se creusent lorsqu'il contracte les mâchoires. Il ne serait pas là s'il n'avait pas déjà pris une décision. Inconsciemment, House relève la tête et son regard tombe sur la sombre façade de la villa. Elle est probablement toujours endormie, inconsciente de ce qu'il est sur le point de faire. House serre le poing et malgré la fraîcheur, la Vicodin fond légèrement dans le creux de sa paume moite. La douleur est de plus en plus insupportable, accentuée par le fait qu'il sait pouvoir y mettre un terme.

Ses doigts ont cessé de trembler lorsqu'il les desserre. D'un geste rapide, il entrouvre la bouche et porte le comprimé à ses lèvres. House ferme alors les yeux, bousculé par le coup de poignard qui l'atteint au ventre lorsque la Vicodin érafle sa langue. Déglutissant avec peine, il finit par l'avaler. Les traits de son visage semblent figés, attentif aux moindres signes. Il ne ressent rien sinon une bile amère qui lui brûle l'estomac et l'impression qu'un poids lui broie la cage thoracique. Paniqué et honteux, House secoue le tube et en fait tomber deux autres comprimés. Il ne prend même pas le temps de les regarder, ce soir il les déteste. Il les avale rapidement puis abandonne le flacon sur le siège passager.

Il ne peut pas retourner à l'intérieur, il ne peut pas retourner s'allonger derrière elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ramassant les clefs, House met le contact. Poursuivi par un sentiment de honte dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser, il prend la route et file en vitesse vers le centre de Princeton.

* * *

 **4H45** Une sensation de malaise lui serre le cœur dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Le réveil affiche une heure quelque part au milieu de la nuit sans qu'elle ne s'y attarde. Cuddy s'allonge sur le dos et tourne la tête, caressant de sa main les draps froids. Il n'est pas là, il a quitté la chambre depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se réveille seule ces dernières semaines et elle l'imagine quelque part dans la maison – peut-être dehors, peut-être à faire les cent pas. Cuddy finit par se redresser, une boule au ventre. Il ne lui a pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis le matin, après la dispute où il lui avait demandé de la Vicodin. Échouant dans toutes ses tentatives pour qu'il cesse au moins de l'ignorer, Cuddy s'est endormie en lui tournant le dos emportée par la fatigue des derniers jours.

Rejetant la couverture, elle sort de la chambre et emprunte silencieusement le couloir. Le silence qui l'entoure lui glace le sang alors qu'elle allume la lumière. Nulle part elle ne voit son compagnon. La cuisine est plongée dans l'obscurité et la porte donnant dehors fermée à clef. Un élan de panique la saisit brutalement alors qu'elle revient rapidement sur ses pas.

« House ? » l'appelle-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Sa voix s'éteint quand elle réalise qu'il ne lui répondra pas. La poitrine oppressée, Cuddy retourne dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain au passage. Ramassant son téléphone, elle se passe la main dans les cheveux en calmant une respiration hasardeuse.

« _Réponds_ » murmure-t-elle en retournant dans l'entrée.

Elle se fige au milieu du couloir. Sa veste en cuir est accrochée au portemanteau et elle entend distinctement la sonnerie qui émane de la poche intérieure. Son cœur rate un battement et son cœur se serre. Ses Nike ne sont pas là, ses clefs ne sont plus là où elle laisse les siennes ; des détails qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à voir auparavant persuadée de le trouver. Gardant tant bien que mal son calme, Cuddy ouvre la porte et sort dans la nuit. Son ombre s'étale dans l'embrasure de lumière dessinée dans l'allée. Sa voiture n'est plus là. Refermant vivement la porte, elle compose rapidement un autre numéro tout en retournant dans la chambre.

Tirant quelques vêtements d'un placard, Cuddy sent son sang se glacer dans les veines lorsque Wilson finit par décrocher. Sa voix est alerte et claire et elle ne discerne aucune trace de sommeil dans ses paroles lorsqu'il murmure ces quatre mots. « _Il est avec moi_ »

« J'arrive dans dix minutes » lui dit-elle aussitôt sans chercher à en savoir davantage.

* * *

Ce n'est plus la même angoisse qui la ronge alors qu'elle roule dans la nuit. Les phares éclairent le goudron et les alentours silencieux. La ville est encore plongée dans le sommeil alors qu'elle se rend chez Wilson. Cuddy a gardé pour elle chacun des sentiments qu'elle a pu ressentir en apprenant pour la morphine. Malgré la stupeur et l'inquiétude, elle a réagi calmement et avec détermination bien loin de ce qu'elle a pu réellement ressentir. L'image de cette seringue de dix milligrammes lui fait toujours froid dans le dos.

Lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Wilson sur le pas de la porte, elle comprend tout de suite. Cuddy pénètre à l'intérieur. House est assis sur le bord du canapé, une couverture sur les épaules et lui tourne le dos.

« Il est arrivé il y a une heure » dit Wilson près d'elle alors qu'elle n'ose pas s'approcher.

« Est-ce … »

Le reste de ses paroles se perdent alors qu'elle se mord les lèvres. D'un léger hochement de tête, Wilson répond silencieusement à sa question en lui offrant un sourire attristé. L'oncologue étreint doucement son bras avant de l'encourager à le rejoindre. Il n'aime pas la tristesse qu'il lit dans les yeux de son amie bien qu'elle témoigne de l'amour qu'elle porte à son compagnon. Il l'observe le rejoindre en notant l'hésitation dans chacun de ses gestes. Wilson passe derrière le canapé et rejoint la cuisine pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et de temps. Passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, il entreprend de préparer du café. Malgré lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder. Cuddy s'est assise près de lui mais House conserve la tête basse, le regard fuyant. Sa canne noire est posée contre le canapé, presque parallèle à sa jambe droite étendue devant lui.

Ses joues lui semblent davantage creusées alors qu'il se refuse à la regarder. De son côté Cuddy hésite et entrelace nerveusement ses doigts, ne sachant plus comment lui parler. S'il fuit son regard clair, celui de Cuddy n'arrive pas à faire abstraction du tube de Vicodin posé sur la table basse. Elle détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Doucement, elle prend sa main et la serre presque timidement dans la sienne.

« Je t'ai apporté un pull » dit-elle à demi-voix.

House hoche faiblement la tête avant de frotter ses doigts serrés contre son front. La douleur dans sa jambe le tenaille sans jamais disparaître totalement ainsi qu'il l'a espéré. Il se sent honteux. Il serre les dents puis entrouvre les lèvres comme s'il voulait parler. Sentir la main de Cuddy sur la sienne ne fait que renforcer ce sentiment d'humiliation qui lui serre le ventre. De nouveau, elle est présente alors qu'il ne mérite plus son soutien indéfectible.

« House » l'appelle-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant plus près de lui « Tu sais que je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé »

« Et si je parle, est-ce que tu t'en vas ? »

Il regrette aussitôt ses paroles et le ton sec qu'il a employé. Un voile de tristesse assombrit les yeux de sa compagne alors qu'elle détourne la tête, incapable de répliquer – fatiguée de se battre contre lui. Ils entendent quelques bruits étouffés dans la cuisine, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prend la parole pendant de longues minutes. House est immobile malgré les tremblements dans sa jambe.

« J'avais raison » dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Un sanglot de rage et de douleur lui échappe. Il l'oblige à lui lâcher la main et se penche en avant, ses doigts allant se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je … »

Il secoue amèrement la tête, la respiration hachée. Sa langue passe vivement sur ses lèvres à demi gercées.

« Tu as eu tort … Tort de croire que je ... »

De nouveau, il secoue lentement la tête. Cuddy relève les yeux et croise le regard de Wilson, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le regard que pose alors House sur elle lui brûle la peau. Ses yeux bleus sont éclatants, brillants à la fois de larmes et de douleur. Ils sont striés de minuscules vaisseaux sanguins.

« Je n'étais pas la seule à le croire » dit-elle « House … House, regarde-moi. Comment est-ce que... »

« Et comment tu crois que je … Peu importe de toute façon »

Ils retombent dans le silence. Wilson prend alors place dans un des fauteuils. Si ce n'était le sérieux de la situation, Cuddy aurait probablement souri face à son apparence endormie. Il ramasse le tube de Vicodin en surveillant son ami des yeux.

« Combien tu en as pris ? » demande Cuddy en sachant pas s'il a déjà tout raconté à Wilson.

Celui-ci secoue vaguement la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'en sait rien, s'excusant aussi de n'avoir pas réussi à le faire parler.

« Trois »

Elle le voit déglutir lentement et fermer les yeux, la tête basse. Cuddy s'assoit plus près de lui, laissant son genou toucher sa cuisse gauche. Le fait qu'il réponde à sa question lui réchauffe le cœur. House tressaille à ce contact.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? » l'interroge à son tour Wilson.

« Est-ce qu'on est obligé de faire ça maintenant ? » réplique House en braquant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami avant de détourner la tête.

Il sent son ventre protester de faim, toujours nauséeux. Il a du mal à supporter leurs questions car elles ne font que nourrir le malaise et la honte qu'il ressent. House baisse les yeux sur la main que pose Cuddy sur sa cuisse. D'une légère pression, elle l'invite à la regarder.

« Nous ne cherchons pas à te juger » lui sourit-elle faiblement en ne le quittant pas des yeux « où l'as-tu trouvée ? À la maison ? »

« Non » répond-t-il aussitôt en secouant doucement la tête.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle croit qu'il a gardé la Vicodin chez elle, pas après qu'elle ait parlé de _leur_ maison. Son incapacité à envisager les choses sans en exclure Cuddy le laisse sans cesse sans voix. Ses sentiments pour elle sont clairs depuis longtemps mais continuent de l'intimider. Son regard, ses actions et son soutien sont des choses qu'il ne se sent pas capable de lui rendre. House tourne la tête vers elle et ne semble pas se rendre compte que ses yeux sont brillants bien qu'aucune larme ne s'en échappe.

« Dans la voiture »

Cuddy acquiesce en silence.

« Ma voiture » ajoute-t-il sans cesser de la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

La question vient de Wilson cette fois-ci. Ils savent tous les trois qu'il vient d'aborder le sujet le plus sensible. House sent l'étreinte de Cuddy quitter sa cuisse, il voudrait qu'elle y laisse sa main car c'est la source de chaleur qu'il ressent. Il sait que Wilson est au courant pour la morphine bien qu'il n'ait pas été celui à lui en parler.

« Rentrer »

House ramasse sa canne et plaçant un instant sa main sur celle de Cuddy, se lève avec lenteur. Cuddy se lève aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils, attentive à ses mouvements. C'est toujours ce qu'il souhaite, _rentrer._ Devant l'air perplexe de son ami, House a un rictus un peu désabusé avant de se ressaisir.

« Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit » dit Wilson à Cuddy alors que House boite jusqu'à la porte « Et … Lisa ? Prenez soin de vous deux. Oubliez l'hôpital le temps qu'il faudra »

« Merci » répond-elle indécise « James, je ... »

« Je sais »

Cuddy lui sourit faiblement et l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier une dernière fois. Il la suit jusqu'à la porte et la referme derrière eux avant de rejoindre la fenêtre. D'en haut, il voit House sortir de l'immeuble en boitant fortement. Lorsque Cuddy passe à coté de lui, Wilson le voit hésiter et tendre la main – un geste qu'elle ne voit pas ou qu'elle ignore il ne peut le dire. Il n'a pas été surpris d'apprendre pour la morphine au vu du supplice qu'il a vécu pendant des jours. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit House endurer autant de douleur ni essayer de se sevrer. Simplement jamais il ne l'a vu le faire avec autant de sérieux ni avec la ferme intention de réussir. Dès qu'il a ouvert la porte, il n'a pas eu besoin que House lui donne le flacon pour comprendre. C'était dans ses yeux.

* * *

 **6H** Il se tient dans l'entrée tel un fantôme, les yeux hagards et éteints. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers lui, Cuddy inspire profondément, le cœur lourd face à l'image qu'il renvoie de lui-même. Le retour s'est fait dans un silence agité. Elle laisse ses chaussures et revient lentement vers l'homme qui garde la tête basse. Ses lèvres tremblent comme s'il murmurait des paroles inaudibles. Déglutissant avec peine, Cuddy saisit ses mains froides entre les siennes.

« Regarde moi »

House tremble et secoue lentement la tête, fermant et ouvrant les yeux dans l'espoir de voir disparaître ce qui l'entoure. Sa bouche est sèche mais le goût de la Vicodin reste inexorablement présent. Sa gorge se creuse lorsqu'il avale sa salive.

« Tes mains sont froides, prends une douche puis essaie de dormir quelques heures » dit-elle dans un murmure, puis comme il ne réagit pas, elle reprend « Greg ... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il voit son visage pâlir légèrement et son regard se voiler, le forçant à continuer.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? » demande House en la regardant, le coin de ses lèvres s'affaissant légèrement « Pourquoi tu ne … t'énerves pas contre moi ? Tu restes … tu restes là, sûre de toi alors que je ... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, les lèvres entrouvertes. Son torse se soulève profondément à chacune de ses respirations.

« Alors que ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à le dire » frémit-il.

« Il le faudra »

* * *

« Viens »

Elle ne lâche pas sa main avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la salle de bain. Les premières rayons du soleil commencent à pénétrer dans la pièce et vont se refléter contre le carrelage qui couvre le mur opposé à la fenêtre. House se débarrasse de son pull et de son tee-shirt alors qu'elle déboucle sa ceinture. Une impression de déjà-vu le fait tressaillir. En boxer, il la regarde en silence alors qu'elle prend une serviette. Il ne la comprend pas, il ne comprend pas tout ce qu'elle lui apporte, il ne comprend pas pourquoi _lui_. Debout le dos appuyé contre le lavabo, il se sent mal au point de vouloir fuir le plus loin possible. Il l'a déçue à chaque fois qu'il pensait faire quelque chose pour elle.

« Hey »

Il est tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Cuddy. Son sourire timide lui serre la gorge. Elle accroche la serviette blanche près de la douche avant de s'approcher de nouveau.

« Prends le temps qu'il te faut d'accord ? Je vais faire du café »

« Non, reste » lui demande-t-il en refermant la main sur son poignet.

Elle baisse les yeux là où leur peau se touchent et se mord inconsciemment les lèvres. House lâche son poignet et détourne la tête lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas. Serrant les dents, il s'écarte et fait coulisser la porte vitrée de la vaste douche. Son cœur tambourine violemment contre sa poitrine ; un frisson le fait tressaillir. Il voudrait se gifler en s'entendant lui demander des faveurs alors qu'il ne fait que la décevoir.

* * *

C'est le premier geste qu'il a volontairement fait dans sa direction depuis des heures. Cuddy sort de la salle de bain en écoutant l'eau dégringoler. Elle s'adosse contre le mur et fixe un point invisible devant elle. Elle voudrait être forte mais des larmes lui montent aux yeux – des larmes qu'elle écarte rapidement. La morphine d'abord, puis la Vicodin. C'était pratiquement inévitable. Elle lui en veut d'avoir replongé, d'avoir balayé en une nuit ce qu'il a eu tant de mal à affronter pendant des semaines. Cuddy s'éloigne vers la cuisine et commence à faire du café. C'est à son tour d'avoir froid. Regardant son reflet dans la vitre, Cuddy se mord l'intérieur des joues. Elle n'entend plus l'eau couler, trop éloignée de la salle de bain. Laissant la cafetière, Cuddy retourne dans l'entrée et cherche dans son sac le flacon de plastique orange. Le nom de Wilson figure au-dessus du sien, c'est une de ses prescriptions comme souvent. Un détail parmi les autres. Cuddy le remet dans son sac avec un soupir. Elle entend l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main se referme autour de son poignet. Elle comprend son besoin de la voir en colère contre lui. En réalité, elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne sent pas trahie non plus. Elle ne cherche pas non plus à rationaliser toutes les choses qu'elle ressent pour lui car elle en est incapable.

* * *

L'eau brûlante tombe sur ses épaules et son visage avec violence, soulageant ses muscles endoloris. Il garde une main appuyée contre le carrelage comme soutien. L'eau chaude fait des miracles sur son corps douloureux mais ne vient en rien soulager son esprit tourmenté. Au contraire, elle lui laisse trop de temps pour réfléchir et ressasser chacune des minutes qui se sont écoulées depuis qu'il est sorti dans la nuit. Un courant d'air froid frôle ses côtes et lui fait tourner la tête. Il déglutit face à son regard clair et incertain. Cuddy referme la porte derrière elle et se faufile sous le filet d'eau chaude sans le regarder. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il regarde l'eau dévaler le corps de sa compagne et coller ses cheveux à son visage.

Du bout des doigts, House effleure ses hanches en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, une main toujours contre le mur. Il ose à peine la toucher mais ne peut toutefois s'en empêcher, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Malgré les semaines qui s'écoulent et se transforment en mois, il a toujours du mal à réaliser la force de ce qu'ils partagent aujourd'hui. Une force qui est parfois une faiblesse car ils ne savent pas toujours comment réagir ni répondre face à l'autre. Ses doigts remontent sur ses flancs, son ventre. Il baisse la tête et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, la gorge serrée. Il s'attend à ce que Cuddy le rejette lorsqu'elle pose les mains sur son torse.

Son baiser timide et hésitant la fait tressaillir. L'eau chaude ne l'aide pas à combattre la fatigue qui n'empare d'elle, accentuée par l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent depuis son réveil précipité. Cuddy répond à peine à son baiser, fermant plus fortement les yeux. Enroulant les bras autour de ses épaules, elle finit par enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. House la serre contre lui, la faisant s'adosser au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sa jambe le lance violemment alors qu'il caresse lentement son dos. Ils restent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Cuddy frissonner dans ses bras. L'eau chaude tombe sur ses épaules et de sa haute taille, il l'en a protégée. S'écartant doucement, House l'attire sous le jet d'eau. Il la regarde alors qu'elle entrouvre les lèvres pour respirer. Ses doigts se perdent dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque alors qu'elle l'oblige à baisser la tête. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se saisit de sa bouche.

House plaque une main contre le mur et l'embrasse. Ils entrouvrent les lèvres. Cuddy le laisse approfondir leur baiser, se mettant instinctivement sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui. L'eau chaude emplit la cabine d'une douce vapeur et les fait disparaître derrière la grande vitre. Une main posée sur sa hanche, House rompt le baiser quand il la sent se figer et hésiter. Cuddy baisse la tête et pose le front contre son torse en se mordant les lèvres. Elle s'en veut de sa réaction et continue de le serrer contre elle.

« Je ... » commence-t-il hésitant près de son oreille

House soupire et se passe rapidement la langue sur les lèvres. S'il peut encore sentir le goût de la Vicodin sur sa langue, il sait qu'elle le peut aussi. _Je suis désolé_ , se répète-t-il intérieurement sans que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

* * *

Il lui tend une serviette pareille à la sienne où elle s'enroule rapidement. D'une autre, Cuddy se sèche les cheveux en restant silencieuse. Le grand miroir couvert de buée ne lui renvoie qu'un partiel reflet de sa silhouette. Elle sent pourtant le regard de son compagnon posé sur elle. Sans n'avoir rien à se reprocher, Cuddy continue de s'en vouloir. Le baiser qu'ils ont échangé lui fait se mordre les lèvres une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, c'est le goût de la Vicodin qui prime sur le reste. Âpre et amer. Il n'est pas en soi surprenant, simplement dérangeant.

« Cuddy, je ... »

Elle se retourne et serre la serviette autour d'elle. House boite jusqu'à elle en déglutissant, une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux humides sont en bataille après qu'il les a rapidement séchés. Il écarte une mèche collée sur la joue de sa compagne.

« Je suis désolé »

Un faible sourire lui répond. Elle pourrait lui dire que tout va bien, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Plutôt que de chercher des mots qu'elle n'arriverait pas à prononcer, Cuddy l'attire de nouveau à elle et secoue doucement la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé » répète House à demi-voix « mais je n'arrive pas … je n'arrive pas à regretter ce que … »

Il embrasse ses cheveux et regarde son propre reflet dans la glace.

« Est-ce que tu as moins mal ? » l'entend-il demander en ponctuant son interrogation de fines caresses dans le bas de son dos.

House avale sa salive et le simple fait d'écouter sa question lui fait mal à la jambe. La douleur n'a jamais totalement disparu, même après que les trois comprimés aient commencé à agir. Malgré cela, l'envie d'en reprendre le taraude toujours. Dénouant son étreinte, House se redresse et secoue faiblement la tête.

« Je sais pas »

* * *

 **7H30**

« Et maintenant ? »

Cuddy pose le menton sur son genou, un pied sur la chaise. Elle secoue doucement la tête en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Tu les as toujours ? »

Cuddy acquiesce.

« Elles sont dans mon sac »

House hoche la tête avec ce qu'il voudrait être du détachement. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. Elle le regarde grimacer et sourit, amusée.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas tellement fait attention à ce que je faisais »

« Trop fort » réplique-t-il avec une énième grimace en reposant sa tasse, partageant un sourire amusé avec elle avant de replonger dans le silence.

* * *

Étendu en travers du lit, House garde le regard fixé au plafond en écoutant Cuddy dans la salle de bain. Il s'est changé rapidement en enfilant un jean et un tee-shirt. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour retourner à l'hôpital dans la matinée. Alors qu'elle se prépare, il n'a qu'une envie c'est de trouver les Vicodin dans son sac et d'en prendre deux. La douleur dans sa jambe lui donne mal à la tête.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Levant la tête, House l'aperçoit juste devant lui et se redresse lentement en posant la main sur sa cicatrice. Vêtue d'une jupe beige, elle continue de boutonner son chemisier tout en le regardant.

« J'ai besoin de m'occuper »

« Tu ne réponds pas à la question » dit-elle en attachant un bracelet autour de son poignet « Greg, j'ai … j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens parce que je … ne sais pas de quoi tu as besoin »

« De temps, j'imagine »

Il se lève, ramasse sa canne ainsi qu'une veste. Il l'enfile avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de sa grande silhouette.

« Tu ne peux pas décider de reprendre le travail et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé »

« Je … je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent »

Étonnée, Cuddy fait quelques pas dans sa direction avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est déjà assez difficile de te regarder alors que … »

« Greg, je me contre-fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Et tu devrais en faire autant » l'interrompt Cuddy en secouant la main « Ce qui est important c'est ce que tu veux faire, maintenant »

Il la fixe en silence, creusant les joues lorsqu'il serre les dents ou inspire profondément.

« J'ai mal à la jambe » admet-il finalement en répondant à sa première question « Autant que cette nuit … quand je suis sorti »

Elle acquiesce, les lèvres pincées. Ce qu'il lit dans ses yeux lui serre le cœur. Car au lieu de lire de la colère, il y voit de la compassion et la même affection. De la tristesse aussi et il ne peut lui reprocher. Il est le fautif.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pris de la Vicodin »

« Il en reste neuf, est-ce que tu veux le garder avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je .. non, Cuddy … Je » balbutie-t-il, surpris par sa question franche.

« Hey »

Cuddy pose la main sur sa joue et lui laisse une caresse avant de sourire. Elle est frappée par la terreur qu'elle lit dans ses yeux bleus, elle en est aussi rassurée. Elle ne peut oublier que son addiction sera toujours présente même après des mois sans en prendre.

« D'accord » murmure-t-il en fuyant son regard.

« Très bien »

Il la regarde quitter la chambre, les lèvres entrouvertes, abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Boitant rapidement derrière elle en grimaçant contre la douleur, House la rejoint alors qu'elle enfile une veste.

« Lisa » l'arrête-t-il alors qu'elle glisse la Vicodin dans la poche de sa veste grise « Sois sincère »

« Je le suis »

« Non » lui reproche-t-il doucement en la forçant à la regarder « Tu me caches ce que tu ressens. Tu m'obliges à parler de ma douleur mais tu ne dis rien … »

« Tais-toi » le coupe Cuddy en plaquant une main contre ses lèvres « Je ne suis pas déçue, je ne suis pas non plus en colère contre toi … Enfin, peut-être pas en ce moment. Je suis juste ... »

« Juste quoi ? » insiste-t-il, la voix presque suppliante.

« Je n'en sais rien »

House sort la Vicodin de sa poche avec hésitation.

« Garde-le »

« Non » dit-elle en refermant la main sur la sienne et le flacon de comprimés « Garde-le. Je sais que ... que c'est compliqué. Garde-le, fais attention … »

« Je peux pas avoir ça dans ma poche ... »

« Je ne peux pas t'y obliger »

Cuddy se mord les lèvres lorsqu'il baisse la tête vers elle.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire attention, je n'arriverai pas … je n'ai pas eu de Vicodin dans ma poche depuis des semaines, tu la gardais » dit-il lentement, la voix basse « La plupart du temps, je ne les prends que parce qu'ils sont là »

« Le reste du temps parce tu as mal » le reprend-t-elle « Est-ce que tu te sens capable de t'en passer ? Aujourd'hui ? »

Elle le voit déglutir et serrer les dents une seconde, ses yeux bleus s'arrêtant sur leurs mains jointes et ce qu'elles renferment. Les comprimés qu'il a pris vers quatre heures et demie du matin continuent d'agir sur la douleur générale qu'il ressent, mais rien n'efface celle de sa jambe. Parce qu'en dehors de la présence de Cuddy, rien ne détourne ses pensées de cette peine. Ils continueront d'agir encore une heure ou deux.

« Oui » répond-il finalement en avalant sa salive « Mais je … je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne peux pas supporter ... » Il se tait, cherchant ses mots alors qu'elle le regarde « Plus maintenant » Il s'arrête et déglutit « Pas maintenant. »

« Alors, garde-le et tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin. Ou Wilson. Si c'est plus facile d'en parler avec lui » l'encourage Cuddy en ôtant sa main de la sienne « Et ? »

« Et ? »

House baisse le bras, resserrant nerveusement les doigts autour du tube. Un léger sourire habille les lèvres de Cuddy alors qu'elle se met sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tu as dit que tu aurais besoin de temps »

« Je ne l'ai pas pris » dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Tu étais impatient »

House hausse les épaules, soufflant légèrement avant d'acquiescer. Cuddy le regarde ranger la Vicodin dans la poche de sa veste, sans chercher à dissimuler son angoisse.

« Je les garde »

* * *

 **10H** Dès que les portes se referment sur le parking souterrain, House attrape la main de sa compagne et l'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de protester, un baiser rapide et pourtant timide.

« Ne les prends pas toutes aujourd'hui» lui demande-t-elle distraitement.

« Je sais »

« Ça ira ? » veut-elle encore savoir en serrant la main dans la sienne

« On se voit dans deux heures » chuchote-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

Cuddy le regarde s'éloigner vers les Urgences à la recherche d'un cas compliqué pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle le connaît assez pour noter dans sa démarche le niveau de douleur qu'il ressent. Et il dépasse facilement un sept ce matin. Elle imagine que trop clairement les Vicodin être secouées dans sa poche alors qu'il s'éloigne.

« Je ne vous attendais pas » l'accueille Wilson en se levant, installé au bureau de Cuddy.

« Oui, moi non plus »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Il a gardé la Vicodin » répond-elle en déposant son sac.

« Je ne parlais pas de House »

Cuddy s'installe dans un des fauteuils face au bureau, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle sans attendre réellement de réponse « Il s'attendait à ce que je m'énerve »

Un léger rire lui échappe - amer et un peu désabusé, avant qu'elle ne cache son visage dans la paume de sa main, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Lorsqu'il était chez vous ? »

« Pas exactement »

« Comment ça ? »

Wilson ouvre puis referme la bouche, hésitant.

« Cette montre qu'il porte souvent au poignet, c'est un cadeau de votre part ? »

« Oui » acquiesce-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils « Quel rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Lorsque j'ai ouvert, il n'a rien dit et s'est contenté d'aller s'asseoir » continue Wilson en haussant les épaules « Vous le connaissez, il en dit plus long en ne disant rien »

Cuddy sourit légèrement face à ses paroles.

« Il n'a fait que poser la Vicodin sur la table »

« Il n'a rien dit ? »

« Rien. Il semblait … complètement à côté » répond Wilson en haussant de nouveau les épaules « La seule chose qu'il a finalement dit, c'était qu'il avait froid »

Cuddy baisse la tête au souvenir de ses mains glacées et de la douche brûlante qui avai réussi à le réchauffer.

« Et il fixait cette montre comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait »

Wilson la regarde froncer les sourcils et se mordre les lèvres, suivant facilement le fil de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle lève finalement la tête vers lui, il a une petite moue rassurée.

« Quel que soit le chemin qu'il décidera de prendre demain, il ne s'y imagine pas seul » lui dit-il simplement avec un faible sourire.

* * *

« Nouvelle patiente » lance House en entrant.

Il lance une pile de dossiers sur la table avant de rejoindre son bureau et d'y déposer son sac ainsi que sa veste. Faisant fi des regards perplexes que lui lance son équipe, House tire une chaise et s'y assoit.

« Vous ne deviez pas revenir avant la semaine prochaine » lui fait remarquer Taub alors qu'un d'eux ne fait mine d'ouvrir un dossier.

« Désolé » s'excuse-t-il ironiquement « Vous préfériez peut-être Foreman en tant que patron ? Moins tyrannique ? »

House note le sourire amusé de Kutner avant de se saisir d'un dossier.

« Elle souffre de mouvements anormaux »

« Des mouvements anormaux ? » relève le jeune médecin sans cacher son sarcasme « Fascinant »

« Vous ne prenez plus de Vicodin ? »

Le regard posé sur House, Thirteen sent l'attention de ses collègues braquée dans la même direction.

« Je suis aussi clean que Wilson » réplique le Diagnosticien en haussant les sourcils « A quoi ressemblent ces mouvements anormaux ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, House lève les yeux au plafond et se fend d'un soupir.

« Whoaw » se permit Foreman en le regardant avant d'ajouter avec ironie « Vous êtes plutôt en forme »

« Merci » répond-t-il en plaquant une main à hauteur du cœur, papillonnant à moitié des yeux « Tout ce _sport_ avec Cuddy m'aide à garder la ligne »

Obtenant finalement ce qu'il veut avec les regards consternés de son équipe, House leur désigne les dossiers d'un geste impatient. Le sourire amusé de Thirteen ne lui échappe pas alors qu'il se lève pour écrire les symptômes sur le tableau blanc. Sa jambe le lance dès qu'il se lève mais il dissimule une grimace en leur tournant le dos.

« La patiente est sous traitement pour la fertilité depuis treize mois » dit Taub en parcourant le dossier « un excès d'oestrogène dans l'organisme ... »

« Ces mouvements involontaires ressemblent à une chorée de Huntington »

House se retourne quand il entend l'idée de Foreman et n'a que le temps d'apercevoir le malaise de Thirteen avant qu'elle n'efface toutes émotions de son visage.

« Si c'est le cas, il y a un moyen rapide de le savoir » l'appuie rapidement Kutner « On la met sous tamoxifène pour réduire les oestrogènes »

« Excellente idée » approuve le Diagnosticien en faisant la moue, braquant alternativement ses yeux bleus sur chacun de ses employés « sauf ... »

« Si vous avez une autre idée, on perdrait moins de temps si vous la disiez _maintenant_ » soupire Foreman.

« Sauf si vous voulez tuer son bébé » termine House.

« Elle n'est pas enceinte »

« Oui, enfin ça c'est ce que vous dira le premier test de grossesse que vous ferez » réplique-t-il « Faites-en un autre, un _vrai_ »

Rebouchant le feutre, House ramasse son dossier ainsi que sa canne avant de boiter vers son bureau.

« Foreman a raison » l'arrête Thirteen « Ça ressemble plus à une chorée de Huntington »

House ravale une pique sarcastique et cache son intérêt derrière un masque agaçé.

« Faites une IRM. Regardez dans sa tête » répondit-il plutôt alors qu'ils se lèvent tous « Ou dans son utérus » ajoute-t-il alors que Foreman sort.

* * *

 **Mercredi 12 août**

« J'ai besoin de te parler »

« Bon sang ! » s'exclame Cuddy en se retournant, les yeux au ciel.

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, House la contemple alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Plissant les yeux, elle ramasse un dossier et prend la direction de son bureau. Il la suit et referme la porte derrière eux.

« Tu as dormi dix heures la nuit dernière et tu continues d'arriver en retard » se moque-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

« J'avais une bonne raison » réplique House en s'approchant.

Cuddy le dévisage un moment puis se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux sont plus courts et font ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

« Je préfère comme ça » dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre »

Il l'embrasse rapidement alors qu'elle pose les mains contre son torse, répondant à son baiser.

« J'en ai pris deux avant de venir »

Elle acquiesce et passe les doigts dans les cheveux désormais courts de sa nuque.

« Comment est la douleur ? »

« Mieux » répondit-il. Et ils notent tous deux l'éclat d'hésitation dans sa voix « Le café était meilleur »

« C'est toi qui l'as fait »

« Hum » fait-il moqueur « C'est pour ça »

* * *

Retrouver l'hôpital et son agitation mais plus encore replonger dans un cas et réfléchir pendant de longues heures est la seule chose qui le tient occupé pendant la journée. La plupart du temps, la douleur est gérable grâce aux Vicodins qu'il prend régulièrement. La veille, il lui a dit qu'il en avait pris cinq. Visiblement plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé – le pli soucieux sur son front le lui a montré.

Malgré cela, il continue de ressentir des nausées. Les vertiges ont cessé, il a retrouvé un peu d'appétit. House sait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, qu'il recommencera. Probablement pour elle. Sûrement pour eux. Mais il retombe lentement dans une spirale familière, celle où le fait de posséder de la Vicodin lui donne une bonne et simple raison d'en prendre.

* * *

 **2H** La tête reposant sur le bras de House, Cuddy ouvre paresseusement les yeux lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone la tire du sommeil. Ils se sont endormis, après avoir fait l'amour enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Refermant les yeux, Cuddy se cale contre son torse nu et sent un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale face aux sensations de leurs corps nus sous les draps.

« House »

« Huuum » marmonne-t-il dans ses cheveux en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses hanches, la voix endormie.

« Téléphone »

« Pas le mien »

« Greg » soupire-t-elle en allumant la lampe de chevet.

Un grognement de sa part lui tire un sourire alors qu'il se penche par-dessus elle pour attraper le téléphone. Ils ne dorment jamais ainsi d'habitude, jamais sur le flanc droit car cela oblige House à porter son poids sur sa mauvaise jambe.

« J'espère que c'est important »

« _Il faut que vous passiez_ »

« Non je passe pas » réplique-t-il aussitôt à Thirteen.

House baisse les yeux sur Cuddy en retenant un soupir. Son bras droit est toujours sous sa tête et elle est sur le point de se rendormir, une moue légère peinte sur les lèvres.

« _Margot s'est stabilisée mais …_ »

« Ben alors je viens tout de suite … »

« _Elle a eu un infarctus_ » continue Thirteen sans tenir compte de ses commentaires.

Cuddy sent House se figer une seconde et tourne légèrement la tête pour le regarder. La compassion passe fugitivement sur son visage avant qu'il ne raccroche.

« Je dois y aller » dit-il en glissant la main sous les draps, là où elle était posée lorsqu'ils dormaient.

Elle acquiesce légèrement avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Elle a d'abord pensé qu'il filerait rapidement mais il prend le temps de l'embrasser avant de s'écarter.

« Sois prudent »

Il s'extirpe des draps mais prend le temps avant de se lever. Il masse lentement sa cicatrice et entend Cuddy bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'allonger derrière lui.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Ouais »

Il prend une Vicodin une fois sorti de la maison, comme s'il voulait la protéger de cette image. Il ne traine pas non plus le flacon avec lui et le laisse dans un tiroir de son bureau dès qu'il arrive à l'hôpital, refusant de sentir constamment son poids dans la poche de sa veste. Cuddy lui a fait une ordonnance la veille et il n'a pas eu besoin de lui demander pour savoir que personne ne saurait en dehors d'eux, Wilson et le pharmacien. Il n'y en a simplement pour deux jours. Il lui en est reconnaissant même s'ils n'en parlent pas. L'un comme l'autre préfèrent envisager les choses lentement et prendre les jours les uns après les autres.

* * *

 **Vendredi 14 août**

 **7H30** Les yeux fermés, Cuddy lève lentement les bras au-dessus de sa tête en gardant les épaules baissées. Elle sent son corps répondre à chacun de ses efforts avec familiarité, appréciant l'apaisement qui s'est emparé d'elle. Expirant en douceur, elle se penche lentement en avant sans jamais plier les genoux. Sa colonne vertébrale s'étire alors qu'elle respire profondément. Ses pieds nus sur la moquette accentuent la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit alors qu'elle laisse ses mains rencontrer le sol. La maison est silencieuse et elle n'écoute que les lents battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Elle n'a pas commencé ses journées par une séance de yoga depuis longtemps. Elle maintient la position un long moment, sentant l'étirement à l'arrière de ses cuisses, avant de se redresser et de rouvrir les yeux.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

House répond d'un haussement d'épaules, debout contre la porte. Il ne trouve plus le sommeil depuis un moment et l'a rejoint discrètement, en sachant qu'elle n'aime pas qu'il la regarde. Cuddy continue de s'étirer quelques instants.

« Et si tu allais faire du café plutôt que de rester planté là à ne rien faire ? »

Elle le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui tourne le dos et elle voit qu'il garde la main posée sur sa cuisse droite, sous la table. L'embrassant furtivement dans le cou, elle récupère la tasse de thé brûlant qu'il a préparée. Le bas du dos appuyé contre un placard, elle le regarde en silence à travers la vapeur. Ses cheveux courts sont en bataille. Une légère marque d'oreiller lui barre la joue. Malgré cela, des cernes se dessinent sous ses yeux bleus.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi »

« Mal à la jambe » réplique-t-il rapidement.

House termine sa tasse de café et se lève, la chaise racle contre le carrelage alors qu'il boite vers l'évier où il abandonne la tasse. Il fuit son regard alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux un instant auparavant.

« Hey » l'arrête-t-elle alors qu'il repasse devant elle sans un mot.

Cuddy attrape son poignet après avoir posé sa tasse.

« Je dois aller à l'hôpital »

« Ça peut attendre cinq minutes »

Il plante son regard dans le sien, debout devant elle. Les deux Vicodin qu'il a avalées avant de sortir du lit ne font rien contre la douleur, c'est trop tôt. Et il voudrait tellement plus. Il voudrait ne plus avoir mal à la jambe, ne plus sentir cette électricité descendre dans son genou ni ce poids alourdir sa colonne vertébrale et s'écraser dans le bas de son dos.

« Prends un bain avant d'y aller, prends ton temps » l'encourage-t-elle en caressant ses avant-bras.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde et appuie son front contre le sien en se laissant doucement aller contre elle. Prendre un bain au lieu d'une Vicodin, c'est ce qu'elle insinue. Et il sait qu'elle a raison. Il sait aussi qu'il peut faire les deux – ce qu'il fera. Cuddy remonte ses mains le long de ses bras et les referme autour de ses épaules – autant pour le soutenir que pour profiter de la sensation que lui offre son torse contre elle.

« Ils t'appelleront s'ils ont besoin de toi »

« Je ne t'appelle pas quand j'ai besoin de toi » chuchote-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, préférant fuir plutôt que d'affronter ses yeux clairs.

« Je ne suis pas ta patronne » répond-elle en souriant légèrement « Du moins, pas à la maison »

Elle caresse sa nuque en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Il referme les bras autour de ses hanches avant de poser une main sur le meuble. House grimace dans ses cheveux lorsqu'un tiraillement le saisit dans la jambe.

« Va prendre un bain » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Il l'acquiesce mais avant de s'écarter, capture ses lèvres en un autre baiser. Elle entrouvre la bouche et ferme les yeux, sentant tout son corps répondre à son étreinte. Les doigts dans ses cheveux, House laisse son autre main descendre dans le bas de son dos. Il l'embrasse avec une tendresse qui la surprend – toujours elle a l'impression qu'il s'excuse de quelque chose lorsqu'il agit de cette façon. Ses fines lèvres cherchent des réponses sur celles de sa compagne et il ne rouvre les yeux que lorsqu'ils ressentent le besoin de respirer.

« Attends-moi pour aller à l'hôpital, je partirai en même temps que toi »

« On part dans une heure »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas ma patronne » ronchonne-t-il gentiment.

« Défaut de personnalité » s'excuse-t-elle avec ironie tout en l'embrassant.

* * *

 **11H**

« Excusez-moi, bonjour. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir où se trouve le bureau du Docteur House s'il vous plaît ? »

Cuddy lève la tête et dévisage la femme discutant avec une des infirmières. Sans savoir ni son nom ni même l'avoir déjà vue, la Doyenne la reconnaît. La femme s'éloigne déjà avant que Cuddy ne fasse le moindre mouvement, retenue par un sentiment qu'elle n'arrive pas totalement à définir.

« Blythe ? » entend-t-elle pourtant derrière elle.

« James Wilson » l'accueille-t-elle avec un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment allez-vous ? House ne sait pas que vous venez, j'imagine »

« C'est bien l'unique façon que j'ai pour espérer le voir avant mon enterrement »

Cuddy voit Wilson secouer la tête, amusé. La politesse voudrait qu'elle les rejoigne et se présente. Son regard croise celui de l'oncologue qui d'un signe de tête, lui fait signe de les rejoindre.

« Blythe, je crois que vous ne connaissez pas le Docteur Cuddy »

« En effet, enchantée » dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux en serrant la main que la Doyenne lui tend « J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous »

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Cuddy alors qu'ils échangent quelques paroles. Alors que Wilson accompagne Blythe à l'étage, Cuddy retourne dans son bureau. _J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous_. En huit mois de relation, jamais House ne lui a parlé de sa mère et deux ans se sont écoulés sans recevoir de ses nouvelles.

« Docteur Cuddy, monsieur Hizden est là avec sa femme » l'interrompt son assistance.

« Très bien, faites les entrer. Merci »

* * *

 **Cafétéria,** **12H30**

« Tu as changé »

« J'ai vieilli »

« Ce n'est pas ça »

House lève les yeux au ciel avant de détourner le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de sa mère.

« Combien de temps restes-tu à Princeton ? »

« Simplement jusqu'à dimanche. Et j'espère passer un peu de temps avec toi, Greg. La dernière fois, tu es reparti si vite. »

Ils gardent alors le silence, tous deux ressassant les souvenirs de l'enterrement. House se souvient surtout de son amitié renouée avec Wilson, plusieurs mois après le décès d'Amber. Il sait qu'elle n'acceptera pas l'excuse de son travail car il a bien trop souvent joué avec cet argument.

« Je pensais prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour ce week-end »

« Bonne idée » répondit House un peu précipitamment.

Les sourcils froncés, Blythe pose la main sur la sienne. Il semble préoccupé et plus fatigué que d'habitude, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu depuis de longs mois. Son visage amaigri lui fait de la peine. Elle ne l'a pas vu aussi fragile depuis des années.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Greg ? »

Il se passe rapidement la main sur le visage et se redresse sur la banquette, posant une main sur sa cuisse. Il sait qu'il n'a jamais rien pu lui cacher. House hoche doucement la tête.

« En fait » répond-il hésitant « Je me disais que … tu pouvais rester à mon appartement »

« Tu es sûr ? »

D'un hochement de tête, House sourit distraitement à sa mère avant de se lever et de lui faire signe de venir.

« J'ai juste besoin de récupérer mes clefs »

* * *

Elle le suit quand il passe aux Urgences sans demander pourquoi ils ne prennent pas l'ascenseur. House n'accorde aucun regard aux infirmières qui les regardent passer et tire la première porte en verre. Blythe n'a le temps que de lire l'inscription sur la porte avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la femme installée au bureau.

« Hey » dit-elle avec un sourire « Besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Mes clefs et celle de ta voiture » répond House en approchant puis ajoute « J'emmène ma mère chez moi »

« Je vois que vous l'avez trouvé finalement » fait-elle à l'adresse de Blythe, en se levant.

« Il semble même décidé à passer un peu de temps avec moi » réagit-elle aussitôt avec un sourire amusé.

House ne la quitte pas des yeux alors qu'elle cherche les clefs dans son sac, accroché près de la porte. Elle est ravissante. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère, House se racle discrètement la gorge avant de faire un pas vers Cuddy. Elle l'interroge silencieusement du regard, il répond par un haussement d'épaules. Il a laissé ses propres clefs chez elle car ils sont venus ensemble ce matin.

« Reviens me chercher » l'avertit-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Yep »

House récupère les clefs et ouvre la porte.

« Venez dîner à la maison ce soir » propose Cuddy.

« Avec plaisir »

Les deux femmes se sourient. House lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant, tenant la porte jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne sorte.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée » grogne-t-il en refermant à moitié la porte.

« Elle veut passer du temps avec toi et j'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaître » se défend Cuddy avec un sourire malicieux « Elle aura probablement des tas d'histoires à me raconter sur toi »

Elle l'embrasse rapidement avant de le pousser à l'extérieur d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Je crois que nous allons avoir une longue discussion » se moque gentiment Blythe lorsqu'il la rejoint et pour la première fois, elle sent son cœur se gonfler en voyant son fils rougir légèrement.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 _And ... à vous._


	14. Chapter 14

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Une publication un peu plus rapide cette fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, il y a des passages que j'aurais pu travailler davantage mais c'est soit ça soit je ne publie jamais._

 _J'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai utilisé le cas de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2. "Need to Know"_

 _ **Lisa,** je n'ai pas du tout la pression ... : _  
_**Alexia,** merci de ta review, j'espère n'avoir pas trop tardé :o Je n'ai pas réduit la taille du chapitre, sorry. C'est juste que je le trouve complet, le couper ne me paraît pas logique avec le plan que j'ai décidé pour les suivants._  
 _ **Niobi,** merci Chaton. Je ne sais pas si je suis très douée pour ce genre de conversation... You'll see._  
 _ **Lili,** merci pour tes conseils, as always._

 _J'espère que tout ceci vous plaira, huh._  
 _Bonne lecture. And review ..._  
 _Ju_

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV**

 **Vendredi 14 août**

 **13H30** House dépose les clefs sur son bureau et se tourne vers sa mère.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis si longtemps » dit-elle en promenant son regard sur la pièce.

« Rien n'a changé » fait House en boitant vers la cuisine.

« Certaines choses ont changé » murmure Blythe pour elle-même en le suivant.

House tourne la tête vers elle en l'écoutant approcher, appuyé contre un meuble. Il considère encore son appartement comme une sorte de sanctuaire où sa musique et sa douleur sont enfermées au milieu de ses affaires. La présence de sa mère lui semble aussi naturelle que troublante car elle regarde certaines choses pour la première fois, sur d'autres c'est un regard empli de nostalgie et surtout de tristesse.

« Il faudra acheter quelques affaires pour demain » s'excuse-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

« On dirait qu'il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas passé de temps ici non plus » le taquine gentiment sa mère, heureuse et amusée face à son embarras « tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

House avale sa salive et ouvre quelques placards, vérifiant des dates et jetant quelques produits. Il sent le regard de sa mère posé sur lui. Il sait qu'il n'échappera pas indéfiniment à ce sujet. Il hoche finalement la tête en guise de réponse.

« Je vais changer les draps »

« Tu réagis comme un adolescent » le réprimande-t-elle gentiment en le suivant « Gregory »

House se stoppe au milieu du couloir, à quelques pas de la chambre, et se retourne à l'entente d'un prénom qu'il n'écoute plus que très rarement en entier.

« Je sais combien tu peux être secret et parfois, je le regrette » dit-elle « mais … il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce regard » Blythe lui prend pensivement la main et se pince les lèvres « toi et Lisa ... »

« Ouais » répond doucement House en hochant faiblement la tête.

Il ne sait pas trop à quelle question il répond mais il sait que sa réponse est juste, que c'est ce que sa mère souhaite entendre. L'éclat de bonheur qui illumine ses yeux clairs serre le cœur de House car il ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

« Plus tard »

House sort une paire de draps ainsi qu'une taie d'oreiller d'un tiroir avant de les poser sur le lit totalement défait. Sa canne est posée contre la table de nuit, sa démarche boitillante est appuyée mais il ne ressent pas la douleur comme en début de matinée lorsqu'il s'est réveillé nauséeux. Le bain chaud qu'il a pris avant de partir à l'hôpital avec Cuddy lui a fait du bien, comme souvent.

« Je peux utiliser un de tes tiroirs ? »

Ils échangent un regard, House levant les yeux au plafond en voyant son amusement et les yeux rieurs de sa mère.

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

« Probablement » réplique-t-elle « Celui-ci est vide, où sont passées tes affaires ? »

« Chez Cuddy » répond-il en attrapant un oreiller et en s'asseyant sur le lit « D'autres _questions_ ? »

« On est _plus tard_ maintenant ? »

House pousse un soupir et retire la taie avant de la changer. Sa mère lui tourne le dos et il la regarde vider rapidement la valise qu'elle a apportée. Sa mère a changé, son visage s'est creusé de rides depuis la dernière fois et elle semble plus fatiguée qu'auparavant. Ses épaules sont peut-être plus basses et il est secoué en la voyant vieillir.

« Ça fait huit mois » dit-il après un moment.

Blythe se retourne, un sourire sur les lèvres et s'approche de lui. Si elle est surprise, elle n'en montre rien.

« Et pas une seule fois tu n'as pensé que ça pouvait faire plaisir à ta mère de savoir ? »

Blythe caresse sa joue et pose un baiser sur son front, plus amusée que déçue de le voir détourner les yeux.

« Tu es un homme si compliqué »

House ne dit rien et baisse la tête lorsqu'elle rejoint la salle de bain. Blythe dépose rapidement une trousse de toilette et trouve un reflet souriant dans le miroir. Elle baisse les yeux vers les deux brosses à dents ainsi qu'une nuisette pliée sur un tabouret. Son sourire disparaît lentement face à ce tableau. Blythe se souvient surtout de la dernière fois où une femme a partagé la vie de son fils et des souvenirs douloureux qui sont liés à cette partie-là de sa vie. Quelque part elle est persuadée que les choses sont différentes. Sa réserve à l'égard de Cuddy est une attitude à l'opposé de celle qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il a leur a présenté Stacy. Une réserve que Blythe choisit de voir comme une marque d'affection d'autant plus profonde à l'égard de Lisa.

Lorsqu'elle ressort, House est au téléphone, visiblement avec son équipe. Elle le regarde depuis l'entrée de la chambre sans qu'il ne semble remarquer sa présence. Une main posée sur sa cuisse abîmée, House a le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelques phrases sont échangées avant qu'il ne raccroche.

« Je dois retourner à l'hôpital »

« Un de tes patients ? »

Il hoche la tête puis se lève en prenant appui sur sa canne. Sa jambe le lance violemment lorsqu'il fait un pas et l'oblige à poser la main sur le bois de lit. Il étouffe un grognement et ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de se redresser.

« Ça va » grogne-t-il en arrêtant sa mère d'un regard azur.

Blythe le suit jusque dans l'entrée. Il ramasse les clefs, ouvre la porte, lui dit qu'un double se trouve dans une boîte posée dans la bibliothèque.

« Je … Je suis content que tu sois là » admet-il après un temps d'hésitation, souriant légèrement avant de sortir.

« À tout à l'heure » sourit-elle en le regardant partir.

* * *

 **14H45**

« C'est une tumeur hépatique » explique Foreman en lui tendant une échographie.

« Ça n'a pas de sens » réplique House en la prenant.

Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Foreman est assis sur la table, les pieds posés sur une chaise. Thirteen est debout derrière Taub et Kutner.

« Vous remettez en doute l'échographie ? » demande ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pense que les symptômes ne s'additionnent pas » répond House en regardant le tableau blanc « A plus B n'est pas égal à tumeur hépatique, il faut trouver _x_ » Il se lève et boite devant le tableau avant de s'arrêter « Il faut changer de point de vue. De quelles informations on dispose ? Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur cette femme ? Margot … Dalton » ajoute House après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au dossier.

« C'est une femme qui aime faire plaisir, elle est protectrice » répond Foreman en haussant les épaules.

« Elle a préféré se doper plutôt que de se faire aider pour surmonter ses angoisses » réplique plutôt Thirteen en ancrant son regard dans celui de House.

« Si elle a du mal à se gérer, pourquoi un autre enfant ? » demande celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres entrouvertes.

La langue coincée entre les dents, House plisse les yeux et fait tourner sa canne sous le regard perplexe de son équipe. Jetant un coup d'œil à Thirteen, il finit par sortir. Ils le suivent des yeux lorsqu'il passe le long de la grande vitre jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme décide de le suivre.

* * *

« Si le chirurgien vous enlève un bout de foie, autant lui demander une hystérectomie » laisse tomber House en claquant sa canne contre la table, réveillant brusquement la patiente assoupie.

« Une hystérectomie ? » demande-t-elle confuse en jetant d'abord un regard à Thirteen « Alors que je veux tomber enceinte ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, on n'est pas marié » réplique le Diagnosticien avec une grimace « Vous êtes une super maman, vous vous battez sur tous les fronts, vous vous occupez de votre fille, de son école, de votre boulot. Et … vous trouvez encore le temps de faire croire à votre mari que vous aimeriez avoir un enfant avec lui ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Thirteen suit son raisonnement ainsi que les réactions de la patiente.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« Oh, ça colle parfaitement » répond négligemment House « Vous prenez la pilule d'où la présence d'un adénome, etc, etc et ça explique tous vos symptômes que n'expliquaient pas vos mensonges »

N'obtenant visiblement pas la réaction qu'il attendait, House jette un coup d'œil à Thirteen.

« C'est tout ? » demande la patiente, les lèvres pincées « Vous allez me laisser seule maintenant ? »

Elle soutient le regard bleu du Diagnosticien puis détourne la tête. Avec un rictus agacé, House contourne le lit et fait signe à Thirteen.

« La tumeur est bénigne, arrêtez de prendre la pilule et tout rentrera dans l'ordre » dit-il froidement « J'annule l'opération »

« Et mon mari, qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? » entendent-ils la patiente demander alors qu'il fait coulisser la porte.

« Que l'opération est annulée, je vous laisse lui expliquer »

« Est-ce que je risque de rester sur la table ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Thirteen avec une pointe de sarcasme qui tire un sourire à House « La vérité vous tuerait ? »

La femme garde un instant le silence, se redresse contre les oreillers.

« Je dois être opérée, je ne prends pas la pilule»

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? » demande Thirteen alors qu'ils prennent l'ascenseur « Ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant n'est pas la même chose que ne pas en vouloir »

House reste silencieux, semblant perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent.

« Thirteen ? » l'appelle-t-il en bloquant la porte avec sa canne « Tout le monde cache quelque chose, leur couple est bâti sur un mensonge, et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il durera. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

« Je vous retourne la question »

« Et vous vous défilez comme d'habitude »

« Vous avez réagi à la chorée de Huntington »

Thirteen ferme la bouche et le regarde, figée par ses paroles. Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme reprend ses esprits et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

« C'était un diagnostic plausible » explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules « Quel est le rapport ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore » répond House en la regardant.

Sa canne retrouve sa place le long de sa jambe droite et les portes se referment.

* * *

 **16H30**

« Les gens sont prêts à toutes les folies par amour » dit Wilson en marchant à côté de House.

« Non, la folie c'est … se promener dans un parc en donnant à manger aux pigeons » ironise le Diagnosticien.

« Ou se sevrer d'un opiacé en trois semaines en pensant que c'est la meilleure solution ? »

Le regard noir que lui coule son ami fait sourire l'oncologue.

« Elle se débarrasse d'une partie de son foie pour sauver son couple » continue House en référence à l'opération voulue par la patiente.

« Elle ne fait que dissimuler un mensonge ridicule derrière une opération chirurgicale » lui fait-il remarquer en haussant les épaules.

« Hum … c'est tordu et manipulateur » marmonne House avec un sourire espiègle en signant le registre de départ « Mais c'est assez … romantique »

Wilson se fige une seconde, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« On parle toujours de la patiente, là ? »

« Probablement » répond House en observant Cuddy à travers la porte des Urgences.

« Tu as des choses à me dire ? » demande Wilson en suivant son regard.

« Nope »

House lui dit de l'attendre deux minutes. Il rejoint rapidement Cuddy, Wilson le voit lui donner ses clefs et le désigner d'un signe de la tête. Avec un sourire, l'oncologue les regarde se chamailler pour une raison qu'il ignore. Ils échangent quelques paroles avant que House ne plante un chaste mais long baiser sur les lèvres de Cuddy.

« Définitivement romantique »

« Oh la ferme » réplique House en le rejoignant, passant à côté de lui sans l'attendre.

Wilson lui emboîte le pas, souriant exagérément face à son humeur faussement énervée.

* * *

 **17H** L'odeur de chocolat noir fondu le saisit dès qu'il entre dans l'appartement. Blythe le gratifie d'un sourire lorsqu'il la rejoint dans la cuisine. Il a quitté sa veste, posée sur le dos du canapé. Une des fenêtres de la cuisine est ouverte et laisse passer les courants d'air.

« Je suis sortie dès que tu es parti » lui répond-elle lorsqu'il lui demande où elle a pris tout ça.

Il s'adosse au plan de travail et regarde sa mère plutôt que le gâteau qu'elle prépare. Un pâle sourire étire les lèvres de House suivi d'un léger rictus – il reconnaît le dessert. Quelques casseroles sont déjà dans l'évier. Il prévient d'une sms sa compagne. Ils restent silencieux un long moment alors qu'elle mélange les blancs en neige avec une mousse au chocolat, l'un comme l'autre appréciant l'impression de sérénité qui les enveloppe.

« Elle adore le chocolat »

Levant les yeux vers son fils, Blythe lui sourit et lui tend une cuillère.

« Alors vous êtes deux » réplique-t-elle en le voyant ramasser le chocolat du bout des doigts.

House lui offre une petite mimique et lèche la cuillère avant de la rincer, amusé. Il lui raconte brièvement ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital quand elle l'interroge. Il ne s'étonne pas de sa surprise et de l'incompréhension qu'elle éprouve face aux décisions de la patiente, des réactions similaires à celles de Cuddy lorsqu'il lui a brièvement raconté.

« Tu pourrais préparer du café ? »

Il acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête. Blythe le regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'il attrape la boîte de café ainsi qu'un filtre, notant sa joue se creuser d'une fossette. Sa canne est accrochée à une chaise derrière eux. Elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir que sa jambe est la raison pour laquelle il grimace de douleur. Délaissant sa préparation, Blythe se tourne vers lui, examinant sa silhouette de profil. Comme s'il se rendait compte, House tourne la tête vers elle, une cuillère de café dans les mains.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ... » commence-t-elle hésitante en désignant sa jambe d'un signe vague de la main « Pas depuis des années du moins. Tu sembles si différent aujourd'hui de l'homme que j'ai vu il y a deux ans »

Elle voit le muscle de sa mâchoire se contracter. Les deux mains désormais posées sur le meuble, House ferme les yeux une seconde et se passe lentement la langue sur les lèvres. Ce n'est pas tant de sa jambe qu'elle essaie de lui parler, c'est de la Vicodin. Elle a vu les ravages de l'infarctus sur son corps et son esprit puis, malgré la distance qu'il avait mise entre lui et le reste du monde, elle était parfaitement consciente des opiacés qu'il prenait à longueur de journée. House est sur le point de dire qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler mais réalise que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il branche la cafetière d'un geste brusque et recule, en boitant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me couves » lâche-t-il en attrapant sa canne, le regard fuyant « Je vais bien »

« Je sais aussi quand tu me mens, Gregory » répond-elle doucement en dissimulant comme elle le peut l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Le visage de House est animé par d'infimes rictus alors que ses yeux balayent la pièce rapidement, refusant de se poser sur sa mère. Sa jambe le lance alors qu'il fait le tour de la table en boitant.

« Joue quelque chose »

Il se fige et se retourne lentement. Blythe sourit faiblement. Le sentant sur la défensive, elle a préféré lui donner le temps dont il a besoin en sachant que l'étouffer sous ses questions ne les aiderait pas. House finit par hocher la tête, le regard étrangement adouci par la tendresse de sa voix. Blythe le regarde rejoindre lentement le piano et s'y installer.

La lumière du soleil tombe sur la surface noire et brillante de l'instrument et l'aveugle un instant alors qu'il soulève le couvercle. Blythe le contemple un instant avant de reprendre la préparation du gâteau. Les premières notes s'élèvent alors dans l'appartement, elles sont timides et délicates. Elle reconnaît le morceau dans l'instant, bouleversée qu'il ait choisi celui-ci. La musique emplit progressivement la pièce. Pas une seule fois elle ne retourne le voir, elle sait qu'il a fermé les yeux comme il le faisait enfant déjà. House joue pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans jamais laisser le silence se réinstaller. Elle reconnaît chacun des morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

* * *

House ouvre lentement les yeux et avale sa salive. La musique a apaisé son esprit et son corps, le laissant presque pantelant. Il inspire profondément en gardant l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration une éternité. Ses doigts caressent pensivement les touches, le silence est retombé. Il n'a pas joué depuis si longtemps qu'il s'est senti quelques secondes maladroit avant de se laisser complètement emporté. Relevant la tête, House trouve le regard de sa mère, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une main posée sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur le piano, il baisse la tête et caresse les touches. Blythe est saisie par la tristesse des nouvelles notes que cette fois-ci, elle ne reconnaît pas.

« Une sérénade » répond-il à demi-voix lorsqu'elle lui demande quelques minutes après qu'il a terminé.

« C'est magnifique »

Refermant le couvercle, House reprend sa canne sans pourtant se lever.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Greg ? »

« Je pensais que ce serait plus simple » répond-il, ses mots suivis d'un ricanement amer lorsqu'il secoue la tête « C'était tell... tellement stupide »

Blythe avance silencieusement dans le salon jusqu'à arriver près du piano. L'instrument les sépare. House la regarde dans les yeux. Sa main droite est posée sur sa cuisse.

« Je continue de la décevoir » continue House à demi-voix « Je pensais … je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais et elle n'a rien dit »

House tourne la tête et regarde un moment à travers la haute fenêtre, les yeux rendus clairs et presque transparents par la lumière extérieure.

« Je voudrais ... J'aimerais qu'elle s'énerve contre moi parce que c'est que comme ça que ... qu'on avance vraiment. Et tu ne dis rien »

« Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je dois comprendre, Gregory » dit-elle calmement « Est-ce que tu as arrêté de prendre de la Vicodin ? »

Le visage du Diagnosticien pâlit.

« J'ai essayé » fait-il après plusieurs secondes d'un lourd silence, il la regarde un instant dans les yeux puis détourne de nouveau la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fonctionné ? »

« L'orgueil »

Blythe fait le tour du piano et vient se poster entre son fils et la fenêtre. House lève la tête et déglutit face à son regard empli d'affection. Il est si semblable à celui de sa compagne que la sensation lui tord le ventre et ajoute à son malaise une touche d'éternelle incompréhension. Il entrouvre les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose mais referme la bouche aussitôt.

« Tu as suivi un programme, quelque chose à l'hôpital ? » demande-t-elle doucement en le sentant de nouveau sur la défensive.

« Non … non »

Il secoue la tête, elle fronce les sourcils.

« Je lui ai demandé de m'aider. Cuddy » reprend House en avalant sa salive « Lisa »

Et puis comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom suffisait à briser sa carapace, House continue de parler. Sa voix est emplie d'hésitation. Il reste parfois plusieurs minutes silencieux, le regard posé sur son piano dont il a machinalement relevé le couvercle. Il lui parle des deux fois où il a essayé d'arrêter la Vicodin sans évoquer tous les détails mais en en parlant suffisamment pour que Blythe en comprenne l'essentiel. Avec peine, comme s'il revivait chaque seconde, il lui décrit finalement les dernières semaines. Il parle de l'hallucination et va même jusqu'à évoquer son cauchemar avec une prudence qui montre combien les souvenirs qui y sont rattachés continuent de le terrifier. Les lèvres entrouvertes, House lève la tête vers sa mère et fronce les sourcils en voyant ses yeux clairs légèrement humides. Elle l'a écouté en silence, sans jamais l'interrompre ni même bouger si bien qu'il a presque oublié sa présence. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu pleurer à l'enterrement de son père.

« Comment pourrait-elle être déçue de toi ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas capable de tenir plus de dix jours sans ces fichues pilules ?! » réplique abruptement House en serrant le bord noir du piano.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vois quand elle te regarde, Greg » le reprend tendrement Blythe en étreignant son épaule « Elle te fait confiance. Elle t'aime »

House ferme les yeux un instant, la tête basse.

« Ça n'a rien à voir »

« Et pourquoi as-tu décidé d'arrêter la Vicodin si ce n'est pour elle ? » demande-t-elle en haussant légèrement un sourcil « Tu l'aurais fait pour toi si vous n'aviez pas été ensemble ? »

Blythe fronce les sourcils en voyant ses lèvres trahir son agacement. Elle devine que ce n'est probablement pas la première fois qu'il se le voit demander. Sa réaction lui laisse penser qu'elle touche juste. Blythe sent son cœur se serrer face au visage soudainement fatigué de son fils. La lumière accentue les traits de son visage et les rides au coin de ses yeux. House hausse vaguement les épaules puis secoue faiblement la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres médicaments que tu pourrais prendre ? »

« Des ibuprofènes, oui » répond-il en se levant, puis il tourne la tête vers la cuisine « Tu as terminé le gâteau ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'heure, mais tu as joué au piano pendant quarante-cinq minutes, j'ai eu tout le temps que je voulais » lui fait remarquer sa mère avec un sourire.

Il ne répond rien, comme s'il était embarrassé d'avoir si longtemps tenu le centre de la discussion. Il embrasse rapidement la tempe de sa mère. Il entend à peine le _merci_ qui lui échappe dans un murmure. Blythe l'a très bien entendu et le retient alors qu'il veut s'en aller, une main sur son bras.

« Tu es un homme bien, Gregory » dit-elle en serrant tendrement son bras, puis ajoute avec un sourire légèrement moqueur « Être amoureux t'a changé »

Levant les yeux au ciel, House se mord l'intérieur de la joue en se sentant involontairement rougir. Blythe l'embrasse sur la joue et lui fait promettre d'avoir confiance en sa compagne autant qu'en lui-même.

* * *

Ses cheveux humides sont en bataille alors qu'il se regarde dans la glace. Un tube de Vicodin est posé sur la tablette, il n'y a pas touché depuis qu'il est rentré chez lui. Revenir à son appartement ressasse des souvenirs déplaisants et éprouvants qu'il n'arrive pas tout à fait à contrôler. Du piano, il a pu voir le coffret en orme de Sibérie dans la bibliothèque. Vide de la morphine que Cuddy a emportée. House boucle sa ceinture. Mais son regard retourne à la Vicodin. Il a parlé avec sa mère et d'une certaine manière se sent soulagé d'avoir pu parler aussi librement. Il tient déjà le flacon orange dans une main et finit par avaler deux comprimés. Il le range dans un des tiroirs avant de le refermer rapidement. La brusquerie honteuse de ses gestes lui serre la gorge. Relevant la tête, House se regarde un moment dans le miroir comme si, s'il attendait suffisamment longtemps, la réponse viendrait d'elle-même. Puis, il ouvre le robinet, laisse couler un peu l'eau avant de se rincer la bouche. Lâchant un juron amer, le Diagnosticien sort de la salle de bain et enfile un des rares t-shirts restés ici.

* * *

 **21H** La salle à manger résonne des rires conjoints de Cuddy et Blythe alors que cette dernière raconte quelques-uns de ses souvenirs. La plus âgée note les regards fréquents que lance son fils à sa compagne et la lueur amusée qui colore ses yeux bleus. Il semble plus détendu qu'à l'appartement bien qu'il ne participe que peu à la conversation.

« Si jamais tu répètes ça à Wilson, tu vas le regretter » fait-il alors à l'intention de Cuddy en la désignant de sa fourchette « Ou à n'importe qui »

Cuddy se mord la lèvre, retenant à peine un rire.

« Ta mère est là depuis une heure et j'ai de quoi te taquiner pendant des jours » réplique-t-elle avec un sourire narquois « Hum, peut-être même pendant des années »

House grimace et termine son assiette en écoutant sa compagne demander à sa mère de lui raconter une autre anecdote sur son enfance. Il ne l'a pas entendu rire ainsi depuis longtemps et voir la complicité qu'elles partagent lui fait étonnamment plaisir. Elles ont déjà prévu de passer le lendemain après-midi toutes les deux. Il sait que Cuddy n'est pas dupe car de toutes les histoires que sa mère a pu lui raconter, jamais son père n'en faisait partie. Il ne lui parle jamais de son enfance et elle ne l'interroge pas à ce sujet.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Blythe s'excuse quelques instants tandis que Cuddy débarrasse la table, récupérant assiette et couvert avant d'apporter le dessert.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-elle alors que House la rejoint dans la cuisine.

« Mal à la jambe à force de rester assis » répond-il en marchant, une main posée sur sa cuisse « J'ai déjà pris deux Vicodin avant de rentrer » ajoute-t-il avant qu'elle n'en fasse la remarque.

« Peut-être qu'un peu de gâteau au chocolat te ferait du bien ? » le taquine-t-elle gentiment en sortant le plat du frigo « J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton dessert préféré »

House lui offre un petit sourire tout en s'approchant de la table. Il la regarde alors qu'elle sort trois assiettes. Elle lui tend une bouteille en lui demandant de l'ouvrir puis elle l'attend, le plat dans une main et les assiettes dans l'autre. Il se penche pour l'embrasser et effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de retourner à la salle à manger.

* * *

 **23H45** Verrouillant la porte derrière lui, House quitte sa veste et rejoint Cuddy dans la cuisine. Il vient de raccompagner sa mère à son appartement. Il attrape un plat et le lui tend avant de passer les bras autour de sa taille. Les yeux fermés, il respire son parfum et l'odeur de vanille dans ses cheveux. Cuddy regarde rapidement son reflet dans la vitre, toujours encore un peu étonnée de la spontanéité de cette étreinte. Elle aime lorsqu'il la tient dans ses bras, cherchant réconfort et attention tout en lui offrant la même chose.

« Comment va l'aventurier téméraire ? » demande-t-elle en riant « Ou tu préfères peut-être être un Indien ? »

House ne répond rien et se contente de sourire contre son épaule, mordillant légèrement sa peau en l'écoutant rire. Il la sent fatiguée malgré sa bonne humeur et resserre légèrement son étreinte.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Longue journée » répond-il en embrassant furtivement son cou « Pas moins longue que la tienne »

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils en le sentant aussi évasif, mais n'ajoute rien. Resserrant les bras autour d'elle, House l'embrasse lentement en gardant les yeux fermés. Il sent ses mouvements contre son torse alors qu'elle termine la vaisselle.

« Je me disais que ... »

« Que quoi ? » l'encourage-t-il en la sentant hésiter.

« Que ta mère aurait pu dormir ici si j'avais réaménagé la chambre de Joy »

Cuddy se mord la lèvre, secouée par ce prénom qu'elle n'a pas prononcé depuis une éternité. La chambre est restée intacte depuis plus d'un an. Il n'aborde jamais le sujet avec elle bien qu'il la voit parfois la regarder, le regard empli de tristesse.

« Peut-être que tu devrais en faire quelque chose » admet House « Refaire la peinture ne t'aidera pas à oublier, mais ce serait un début »

Elle acquiesce maladroitement en silence avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts, posés sur son ventre. Il n'ajoute rien car il ne sait plus quoi dire. Cuddy inspire profondément, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Ma mère t'aime beaucoup » dit-il après un moment.

« On dirait que tu aurais préféré que ce soit le contraire » le reprend-elle en posant une assiette dans l'égouttoir.

« Non » sourit-il vaguement contre ses cheveux.

Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, Cuddy l'interroge du regard alors qu'il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Elle connaît cette expression. Préférant ne rien ajouter, House embrasse son cou puis pose son front dans le creux de son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

House secoue doucement la tête. Cuddy le sent se crisper légèrement contre elle et bouger la jambe droite. Elle remplit d'eau chaude un des plats et rince rapidement en assiette avant de se retourner. Ses mains encore humides glissent sous son tee-shirt rouge et caressent le bas de son dos. Cuddy se mord les lèvres en le sentant gémir faiblement contre son cou. Le contact froid le surprend mais il l'accueille pourtant avec soulagement car il éteint quelques secondes la douleur. C'est toujours là qu'elle se loge, dans le bas de son dos en plus de sa jambe.

« Je lui ai parlé de … » dit-il faiblement, les mains posées sur ses hanches « … de la Vicodin

Cuddy caresse doucement sa peau, sentant qu'il a besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et trouver les mots. House relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« J'avais mal à la jambe » dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres « Elle me disait que j'avais changé, maigri, je sais pas quoi d'autres »

« Elle a raison » lui fait-elle observer avec un petit sourire « Tu as changé. Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Que je devais avoir confiance en toi »

House sent ses mains se figer un instant sous son tee-shirt puis voit un sourire atteindre ses yeux clairs. Cuddy hausse légèrement les épaules, semblant vouloir dire _et pourquoi ça_ et se mord les lèvres. House embrasse son front, étourdi par sa façon positive de voir les choses bien qu'elles soient aussi dures pour elle que pour lui.

« Et après ? » veut-elle savoir en notant la légère grimace lorsqu'il bouge un peu.

Il lui raconte brièvement et elle l'écoute avec attention. Lorsqu'il se tait, ils sont tous deux légèrement étonnés du silence qui les enveloppe. Cuddy lui sourit affectueusement et se mordille la lèvre, heureuse qu'il lui ait parlé aussi ouvertement.

« Elle n'a rien dit ce soir » fait-elle pourtant remarquer, la tête légèrement penchée « Je suis contente que vous en ayez parlé. Elle a besoin de se sentir proche de toi »

« Hum » répond-il simplement.

Il ne sourit pas mais ses yeux bleus ont perdu un peu de leur tristesse alors qu'elle pose les mains sur ses joues, couvertes de barbe. Cuddy l'embrasse tendrement et lui dit de venir se coucher.

Il la regarde éteindre la lumière et se faufiler sous les draps, contre lui. Il sait qu'elle sourit lorsqu'il pose une main sur sa hanche et cherche sa bouche dans la semi-pénombre. Ils partagent un long baiser puis elle s'allonge sur le dos, l'entraînant avec elle, désireuse de ressentir le poids rassurant de son corps sur le sien. Ils n'ont gardé que leurs sous-vêtements et les draps remontés jusqu'à leur taille, elle continue de prodiguer quelques caresses dans le bas de son dos, distraite par ses lèvres sur les siennes. Entrouvrant la bouche, House lui offre un languissant baiser, une main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle gémit la première en sentant sa courte barbe frotter contre la peau sensible de son visage. Il lui chuchote quelques paroles puis revient l'embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il sent ses mains remonter vers ses épaules, l'une d'elles redescend sur son torse. Abandonnant ses lèvres, House lui murmure qu'il veut lui faire l'amour. Elle lui répond qu'elle l'aime et écoute sa respiration se bloquer. Cuddy l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et le laisse lui répondre sans prononcer aucune parole, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'exhalent leurs prénoms.

Ils restent éveillés un moment après, lui car sa jambe lui fait mal et qu'il peine à trouver le sommeil, elle car elle ressent son tourment même s'il ne dit rien. Cuddy dessine de très fines arabesques sur son flanc, la tête posée sur son torse. Les pincements qui courent le long de sa jambe le tirent du sommeil dès lors qu'il ferme les yeux. Il envisage de prendre un opiacé lorsque la voix de sa compagne lui chuchote qu'il ne trouvera pas le sommeil sans apaiser d'abord sa douleur. Cuddy s'allonge à côté de lui alors qu'il se redresse et prend une Vicodin posée sur la table de nuit. Une légère grimace déforme ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avale.

* * *

 **Samedi 15 août**

Il garde les yeux fermés mais peine à rester allongé sur le flanc gauche, le visage près de celui de Cuddy. Il est cinq heures du matin et il n'a dormi que quatre heures. Au loin, House entend les roulements du tonnerre. Une légère odeur de pluie tombée sur la terre sèche lui parvient alors qu'il s'applique à respirer profondément. Son ventre creux lui sert la poitrine et il se sent de nouveau pris par des nausées. Il a pris une Vicodin une quinzaine de minutes auparavant, de nouveau. Il ne sait pas comment la compter, s'il doit l'ajouter aux sept précédentes ou bien recommencer de nouveau pour, de toute façon, atteindre le même nombre plus tard.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas »

House ouvre les yeux et caresse distraitement la chute de ses reins. Il lui répond qu'il ne se sent pas très bien. Cuddy laisse dériver une main le long de son torse avant de la poser contre son front. Elle lui murmure qu'il a un peu de fièvre, qu'il devrait boire un peu d'eau peut-être. Elle le sent secouer faiblement la tête et se saisit de sa main, pour la reposer sur son torse. À voix basse, il lui demande de se rendormir et lui promet qu'il ira mieux. Il ne s'étonne pas lorsque le sommeil l'emporte à nouveau, conscient de sa fatigue, plus visible depuis quelques jours.

* * *

 **17H**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant sourire ? » s'amuse Blythe en marchant à côté d'elle.

« Je réalise juste que c'est la première fois que j'achète des habits pour un homme » répond Cuddy en souriant.

Elle resserre les doigts autour de l'anse du sac cartonné, étonnée par ses propres paroles. Une de ses canines s'ancre dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle reste silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. L'après-midi passée avec la mère de House lui a fait oublier l'hôpital et son travail ; deux choses qui quittent pourtant rarement ses pensées.

« Vous devriez le faire plus souvent » lui dit Blythe avec le sourire « Voir l'homme que l'on aime porter une chemise qu'on lui a offerte, c'est une sensation plutôt exquise »

Blythe jette un coup d'œil à Cuddy et fronce les sourcils en voyant ses joues légèrement rougies, surprise de trouver chez elle la même timidité que son fils à l'égard de leurs sentiments réciproques.

« Que diriez-vous de s'arrêter quelque part avant de rentrer ? » propose la plus jeune alors qu'elles atteignent la voiture « J'achèterai quelque chose pour le dîner »

Elles choisissent un des cafés de Princeton où elles commandent chacune un thé, appréciant dans un premier temps les murmures des conversations autour d'elle et la chaleur estivale de la terrasse. Cuddy est agréablement surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elles arrivent à discuter, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. À plusieurs reprises dans l'après-midi, elle s'est sentie plus proche de Blythe que de sa propre mère. La plupart du temps, les personnes qu'elle rencontre s'intéressent davantage à son travail, surprises et curieuses à l'égard de son statut de doyenne d'un hôpital, l'interrogeant sur ses fonctions, les difficultés qu'elle rencontre. D'une certaine façon, Blythe lui rappelle Isabel – cette femme avec qui elle s'était sentie aussitôt en confiance lorsqu'elle avait choisi de donner les affaires de Joy.

Elles échangent leurs points de vue sur une foule de sujet et se découvrent des points communs. Le ton est léger et toutes deux se promettent de s'appeler régulièrement.

« Est-ce qu'il joue souvent du piano ? » demande alors Blythe peu après 18H.

« Pas vraiment. Nous passons beaucoup de temps chez moi et il ne retourne pas souvent à son appartement » répond Cuddy avec un sourire un peu crispé « Je pense que la musique lui manque »

« Vous devriez lui demander de jouer pour vous »

« Oh, je l'ai déjà fait » fait-elle en laissant échapper un rire « Je ne crois pas qu'il en est vraiment envie »

* * *

 **19H00** Cuddy dépose les sacs dans l'entrée et appelle son compagnon. Un rai de lumière filtre sous la porte de la salle de bain, le reste de la maison est plongé dans une semi-obscurité car le soleil a commencé sa descente à l'ouest. Avoir trouvé la porte fermée à clef a été suffisamment angoissant pour Cuddy.

« Je vais mettre ça dans le frigo » lui dit Blythe « Rejoignez-le »

Elle la remercie et quitte rapidement ses chaussures. Jetant un coup d'œil à Blythe, Cuddy ramasse le tube de Vicodin sur la table basse en espérant qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu. Précaution un peu futile puisqu'elle sait déjà. House a les yeux fermés et la tête contre le carrelage. Cuddy sent son cœur se serrer en voyant les traits crispés de son visage déjà profondément marqué. Son torse se soulève profondément à chacune de ses respirations et sa jambe droite est remontée, calée contre la baignoire. Elle pose la Vicodin sur le lavabo et n'essaie pas d'ignorer longtemps la présence d'un autre flacon sur le bord de la baignoire.

« L'eau est froide, Greg »

Il respire les lèvres entrouvertes et sa tête dodeline légèrement sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Elle rouvre les robinets et laisse l'eau chaude couler. Il lui dit qu'il ne l'a pas entendue rentrer, qu'il n'a pas la force de sortir, qu'il a froid. Cuddy pose une main contre son front, fronçant les sourcils en le voyant toujours fiévreux.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » s'inquiète-t-elle en passant l'eau chaude sur son torse et ses épaules.

« Trop longtemps »

Elle frictionne ses épaules puis ferme le robinet. Ses bras sont couverts de frissons alors qu'il se redresse et lui demande de l'aider. House ouvre les yeux et prend appui sur elle, en lui murmurant que sa jambe ne porte pas son poids.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serai rentrée plus tôt » lui dit-elle en serrant une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il lui dit que ça n'aurait rien changé et ferme les yeux lorsqu'elle essuie son torse et sèche ses cheveux. Enfilant laborieusement un tee-shirt blanc quelques minutes plus tard, House la suit des yeux alors qu'elle revient avec une paire de boxer et un pantalon propres. Cuddy lui demande s'il a toujours froid, légèrement rassurée lorsqu'il répond qu'il se sent mieux. Il enfile le pantalon de toile clair.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot »

Cuddy secoue la tête et l'aide à se lever. Il la retient doucement en gardant la main dans la sienne. House s'excuse et admet qu'il aurait dû l'appeler, qu'il s'est probablement assoupi dans le bain.

« Quand l'eau était encore chaude »

Cuddy va répondre quelque chose quand elle le voit déglutir, ses yeux bleus posés sur le tube de Vicodin qu'elle a apporté. Il pâlit et ferme les yeux, découvrant à plusieurs reprises ses dents d'un rictus.

« Il n'y a pas que l'eau chaude qui t'a … un peu assommé » réplique Cuddy, la voix tendue et froide « combien tu en as pris ? »

Comme il ne répond pas, elle l'oblige à le regarder. Ses yeux gris clair l'implorent de dire quelque chose.

« House » s'agite Cuddy en serrant un peu son bras « combien ? »

« Je … Je sais plus, peut-être … peut-être six … ou sept, j'en sais rien » balbutie-t-il en s'écartant.

Il s'assoit sur une caisse en bois et enserre sa cuisse entre ses mains, plus ou moins conscient de la présence de Cuddy à côté de lui. Agenouillée, elle lui demande s'il les a toutes prises depuis qu'elles sont parties. Elle ferme les yeux lorsqu'il répond que non, que c'est depuis le matin.

« Ma mère est toujours là ? »

Elle acquiesce vaguement, ne sachant plus très bien quoi faire désormais.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler » dit-elle plutôt, le ton agressif « Tu ne pe... tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça » Elle se relève et se passe une main lasse sur le visage « Je ne peux pas … »

House lève des yeux hagards vers elle, levant la main dans l'espoir d'attraper la sienne. Il murmure qu'il est désolé, elle lui répond qu'elle le sait mais que ça ne peut pas suffire ni lui servir éternellement d'excuse. House prononce son prénom, les lèvres entrouvertes, tendant la main pour se saisir de la sienne. Prudemment, il se lève mais elle lui retire sa main.

« J'ai juste ... »

Il baisse la tête et respire profondément avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je peux te soutenir mais pas prendre les décisions à ta place » dit-elle, le visage triste « Tu sais que je serai là … même si … »

Elle avale sa salive et baisse la tête une seconde, juste avant qu'il ne pose deux doigts sous son menton.

« Même quand _House_ , tu es en colère, quand tu as mal mais que tu préfères me rejeter alors que je ne veux que t'aider » dit-il à voix basse en caressant sa joue de son pouce, déglutissant en voyant ses yeux clairs légèrement humides « Chaque fois … Chaque fois, je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles. Je suis un égoïste, Cuddy, un addict égoïste. Je ne mérite pas tout ce que tu fais … »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien …. »

Il efface ses reproches d'un baiser et ferme les yeux.

« J'avais tort. Depuis le début. J'ai besoin de toi » dit-il en posant son front contre le sien, la voyant fermer les yeux.

« Comme j'ai besoin de toi » répond-t-elle en soupirant, acceptant finalement son étreinte.

Ils restent quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Le dos appuyé contre la porte, House la contemple en continuant de se demander comment il peut la mériter. Son ventre se serre à chacune de ces pensées négatives et son regard ne peut éviter les deux tubes de Vicodin. L'un sur la baignoire, près d'une bouteille de shampoing. L'autre sur le lavabo. Il voudrait les prendre et les fracasser contre le mur. En relevant la tête, son visage couvert de gouttes d'eau, Cuddy l'aperçoit elle aussi. Ses lèvres se pincent, sa gorge se serre.

« Je les déteste »

Elle tourne la tête vers son compagnon, surprise par le timbre de sa voix. Elle répond qu'elle aussi, sourit nerveusement et s'essuie le visage.

« Tu le referais ? » demande-t-il, incertain « Si je te le demandais »

« La question n'est pas là » dit Cuddy « Tu recommencerais ? »

Sa pomme d'Adam se soulève lorsqu'il déglutit. Il admet qu'il n'est pas prêt, qu'il ne sait pas comment faire. Cuddy acquiesce et effleure sa joue piquante du bout des doigts et dans un murmure, lui promet qu'elle sera là quand il sera prêt. Il lui vole un long baiser, ses doigts perdus dans ses boucles brunes. Pieds nus, elle est dominée par son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et se sent protégée par son étreinte. Un sentiment de sécurité qui la réconforte. Elle a besoin de sentir qu'il est fort.

Ils quittent la salle de bain, mais il la retient encore dans l'entrée.

« Ta mère voudra sûrement savoir » dit-elle alors qu'il effleure sa bouche.

« Je sais »

Elle saisit son menton entre ses doigts lorsqu'il détourne la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ses sacs ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, changeant de sujet.

Cuddy laisse échapper un rire, lui dit qu'il essaiera plus tard. Elle se mordille malicieusement la lèvre alors qu'il reporte son attention sur elle.

« Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter »

« C'est ta mère, Greg. Elle s'inquiète déjà »

Cuddy passe les bras autour de sa taille et caresse doucement le bas de son dos. Il l'embrasse furtivement, les yeux fermés avant de lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de savoir tous les détails. House prend sa main, ne la lâchant qu'en arrivant à la cuisine.

* * *

Ils dînent dans un silence relativement pesant. Blythe et Cuddy ont repris la conversation abandonnée un peu plus tôt. Installé en bout de table, House participe peu, perdu dans ses pensées. À plusieurs reprises, Cuddy le voit poser la main sur sa cuisse et dissimuler une grimace. Il finit par quitter la table et déposer son assiette dans l'évier. Cuddy le suit des yeux quand il quitte la pièce, se retenant de le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? » demande Blythe en prenant la main de Cuddy, posée sur la table.

Cuddy se lève à son tour et débarrasse la table en silence, le ventre serré. Elle réagit à peine quand Blythe s'approche d'elle et lui touche le bras. Malgré les heures qu'elles ont passé ensemble, il semble qu'aucune des deux n'ait réellement voulu parler de ça.

« Il m'a raconté vendredi » dit-elle « Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir du sevrage, Lisa »

« Je sais qu'il vous l'a dit » répond-elle, indécise.

« C'est surtout de vous dont il m'a parlé »

Le regard surpris que lui lance Cuddy fait sourire la plus âgée.

« Il vous aime, Lisa » dit-elle « Il vous respecte et je crois que nous savons toutes les deux combien il est rare qu'il ressente et exprime ces deux sentiments-là »

Cuddy dissimule un sourire embarrassé en se détournant légèrement, touchée et presque effrayée par ces paroles. Elle entrelace ses doigts, les mains posées sur le rebord du meuble.

« Je l'aime aussi » dit-elle à demi-voix en cherchant un instant le regard de Blythe « Et j'ai confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Simplement parfois … je … je voudrais pouvoir faire davantage pour lui ... »

« Davantage que tout ce que vous faites déjà ? » la reprend Blythe en fronçant légèrement les sourcils « Il est effrayé à l'idée de ne pas mériter toute votre affection ou d'être capable de vous rendre tout ce que vous faites pour lui … Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela depuis ... longtemps » puis elle ajoute en la voyant hésiter « et je ne parle pas de Stacy »

Cuddy soupire et se passe une main sur le visage.

« J'aimerais parfois qu'il cesse de douter de lui-même de cette façon »

Cuddy réalise l'ironie de ses paroles quand elle se souvient de toutes ces fois où elle ne sait plus que faire pour l'aider ou si elle est même capable de le faire.

« S'il y a quelque chose en laquelle vous semblez tous deux avoir confiance, c'est vous deux _ensemble_ » dit Blythe en la regardant avec gentillesse « Et c'est le plus important »

* * *

 **TBC...**

 _Je pourrais être pénible et ne rien publier avant d'avoir davantage de reviews ... mais je ne suis pas comme ça.  
A bientôt._


	15. Chapter 15

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Nouveau chapitre, plus léger. Le calme avant la tempête, selon l'expression consacrée. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.  
Merci à vous quatre pour les commentaires que vous me laissez, c'est superbe !_

 _Lili, pas de copyright, mais des remerciements pour la scène (you know), j'espère que ça t'amusera 8) And thank for everything._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._  
 _Ju_

* * *

 **Chapitre XV**

 **Dimanche 16 août**

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi » dit Blythe en s'approchant, une boîte dans les mains « Ne fais pas cette tête »

« Je n'ai rien dit » réplique House, amusé.

Elle le lui tend et ne le quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il se pince les lèvres. Blythe voit bien qu'il semble mal à l'aise. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de lui offrir quoi que ce soit et évite de le faire même pour son anniversaire. D'une quinzaine de centimètres de côté, la boîte est légère et blanche. Elle ne fait qu'un ou deux centimètres de hauteur. Blythe sait très bien à quoi il pense en ce moment. L'épaule contre le mur, House se redresse et la lui prend lentement avant d'appuyer sa canne contre la commode.

« Ouvre-la »

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère, House soulève le couvercle. Blythe sent son cœur se gonfler de plaisir en voyant son regard étonné. L'instant d'après, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux, House émet un petit ricanement.

« Pas tout à fait mon genre »

« Je m'en doute » réplique sa mère en accompagnant sa réponse d'une légère tape sur le bras « avec un pendentif, ce serait parfait. »

House fronce les sourcils sans toutefois relever les yeux. Malgré lui, il passe un doigt sur la fine chaîne en argent. Le fait que ce soit une des décorations militaires de son père lui a effleuré l'esprit quelques secondes.

« Il y a une bijouterie dans le centre ... »

« Je sais » dit-il avant d'ajouter que Cuddy lui en a parlé une fois.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à t'y rendre » le taquine Blythe avec le sourire « il y a un pendentif dans la vitrine qu'elle a regardé »

« Je ne vais pas dans les bijouteries »

« Et bien tu iras, cette fois »

Blythe le regarde lever les yeux au ciel. Posant la main sur le bras de son fils, elle l'étreint quelques instants avant de le lâcher quand il referme la boîte.

« Tu ne lui as jamais rien offert ? » demande Blythe en souriant.

House fronce de nouveau les sourcils, agacé et amusé qu'elle lise aussi facilement en lui. Posant la boîte sur la commode, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Cuddy avec. Il sait exactement comment il retomberait sur son cou ou l'expression sur son visage en le voyant. Cette image envoie un pincement dans le creux de son ventre.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir ainsi » lui confie Blythe « quelque soit ce que tu endures en ce moment, tu n'es pas seul. Elle t'aime. Et … je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi. Mais ne laisse rien s'immiscer entre toi et Lisa, promets-le-moi. »

La chambre est plongée un instant dans le silence alors qu'il la regarde.

« Promets-moi de m'appeler plus souvent, Gregory » lui demande-t-elle.

House sent son cœur rater un battement en voyant le regard soudainement triste de sa mère. Il avale difficilement sa salive et l'attire doucement contre lui. La présence d'un père qu'il déteste l'a longtemps tenu éloigné d'une mère qu'il aime et respecte malgré une enfance douloureuse. À voix basse, il lui fait cette promesse. Blythe sourit contre l'épaule de son fils car s'il ne donne que rarement sa parole, elle sait qu'il tient les promesses qu'il fait.

« Tu pourrais venir t'installer à Princeton » dit-il alors qu'elle se détache de lui « je crois que Cuddy aimerait beaucoup connaître le reste de tes _histoires_ » ajoute-t-il ironiquement en l'entendant rire.

« J'aimerais apprendre à la connaître davantage. Mais j'aime notre maison, bien qu'elle soit bien silencieuse depuis la mort de ton père » répond-elle avec un sourire un peu triste, puis elle ajoute comme si elle préférait s'accrocher à de meilleurs souvenirs « c'est une femme intelligente et vous êtes si proches l'un de l'autre »

Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, House a un petit rictus avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« On devrait partir »

« Je sais très bien quelle heure il est » réplique Blythe en secouant la tête « et nous ne sommes pas en retard, tu te défiles simplement dès que l'on parle de toi »

Blythe prend sa valise et passe à côté de lui. House reste immobile quelques secondes puis récupère sa canne. Il se retourne et avant de sortir, regarde la boîte. Il sent sa montre autour de son poignet gauche.

« Tu iras n'est-ce pas ? » l'appelle Blythe depuis le couloir.

Elle s'est retournée en ne l'entendant pas la suivre. Déchiffrer les sentiments de son fils a toujours été facile même si elle espère toujours qu'il puisse les exprimer plus ouvertement.

« Comment je pourrais savoir lequel elle veut ? »

« Tu sauras » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 **15 mai** _Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, House trouva au-dessus du sien le visage souriant de sa compagne._

 _« Bonjour » dit-il alors qu'un sourire hésitant relevait le coin de sa bouche._

 _« Bonjour » répondit-elle en l'embrassant._

 _Il était encore tôt, probablement pas plus de 7H car une jeune lumière orangée emplissait la chambre. Il ne l'avait pas entendue se lever pour entrouvrir les volets ni même éteindre le réveil. Cuddy posa une main sur son torse et se laissa glisser sur lui alors qu'il refermait un bras autour d'elle. Il caressait son échine avec toujours cette incertitude dans le regard. Elle lui offrit un baiser et les paupières closes, ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres. Cuddy se redressa légèrement avant qu'il ne devienne trop entreprenant. Ramenant les draps sur sa poitrine découverte, elle ramassa quelque chose au pied du lit._

 _« Joyeux anniversaire » dit-elle allègrement en l'embrassant._

 _Le visage de House se figea d'embarras. Son regard passa du paquet à Cuddy, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il vit le sourire de sa compagne s'évanouir et son bras retomber. House se redressa et s'adossa au bois de lit. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres._

 _« Parfois, la plus simple des réactions c'est un sourire ou un merci » laissa-t-elle tomber en se levant « apparemment, c'est trop te demander. J'aurais du m'en douter. Et puis, j'ai toujours la note, tu n'es pas obligé de le garder de toute façon »_

 _Elle avait dit ça précipitamment comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la laisse pas terminer. Elle lui parla de la révolution de la Terre autour du Soleil, puis lui répéta trois fois qu'il était un idiot et elle semblait se retenir de ne pas le frapper._

 _« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement « pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »_

 _House attrapa un bout du drap avec lequel elle s'était recouverte et tira dessus, l'écoutant protester lorsqu'il la fit se rasseoir près de lui. Il commença par dire qu'il avait oublié que c'était aujourd'hui._

 _« Trouve autre chose » répliqua Cuddy « tu connais mes périodes d'ovulation et tu oublies le jour de ton anniversaire ? »_

 _Elle rit lorsqu'il haussa les épaules. Il baissa la tête et se gratta la joue en soupirant._

 _« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux » dit-il en relevant des yeux bleus malicieux vers elle, puis soupira lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas « je ne parle pas de sexe … pas seulement » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire « c'est un jour comme un autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ... »_

 _« Très bien ! » l'arrêta-t-elle en attrapant le paquet._

 _House secoua la tête et attrapa de nouveau le drap, la retenant lorsqu'elle fit mine de vouloir se lever. Son regard traîna sur ses épaules, son cou et les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage._

 _« Mais » continua-t-il avec un sourire amusé « je suis curieux »_

 _Cuddy roula des yeux et soupira exagérément lorsqu'il lui prit le paquet. House le secoua doucement et elle le frappa en lui disant de faire attention. S'installant en tailleur, elle le regarda déchirer le paquet avec un sourire qu'elle était incapable de supprimer. Le corps à peine recouvert d'un drap, Cuddy l'examina avec attention. De son torse aux veines qui couraient sur ses avant-bras. Puis son visage et ses yeux bleus. Les rides sur sa joue droite se croisant en un triangle irrégulier. Ils avaient pris une douche ensemble avant de se coucher et ses cheveux humides avaient séché dans un désordre négligé. Elle le trouva beau et attirant. Cuddy fut sortie de sa contemplation lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle de la boîte._

 _« Faut-il comprendre que quelqu'un a un problème avec la ponctualité ? » la railla-t-il dans quitter la montre des yeux._

 _Elle se mordit la lèvre, lui demanda si c'était sa façon de la remercier. House lui fit un sourire amusé et la laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui prit la montre et l'attacha à son poignet gauche._

 _« Je sais que tu en as plusieurs, mais je ne les aime pas »_

 _House étouffa un rire et regarda la montre avec attention. Le bracelet était fait d'un cuir souple et sombre, le cadran était en acier et des chiffres romains blancs se détachaient sur un fond bleu sombre. À un endroit, un espace laissait apercevoir les engrenages. Sous le XII, la marque Fossil était délicatement inscrite._

 _«Elle te plaît ? » voulut savoir Cuddy alors qu'il ne disait toujours rien._

 _House leva les yeux vers elle et porta une main à son visage afin de l'embrasser. Cuddy ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser alors qu'il l'allongeait sous lui et tirait sur les draps qui l'empêchaient de toucher sa peau._

 _« Pas mal » répondit-il en lui mordant gentiment la lèvre inférieure « mais elle n'a pas de chronomètre »_

 _Elle le frappa sur le torse quand il éclata de rire. Son cœur se serra de bonheur ; elle plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, heureuse face à son rire sincère qu'elle entendait si peu souvent. Ils se câlinèrent un moment ; elle semblait n'écouter qu'à moitié les paroles qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Elle embrassa son cou et sa pomme d'Adam, l'écoutant grogner de plaisir car elle savait que ça le rendait fou. Ils ne se quittèrent pratiquement pas des yeux. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment après avoir fait l'amour, visiblement apaisés par la lassitude qui les avait envahis, et bien qu'il rechigna lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle devait se lever, House s'extirpa des draps en même temps qu'elle avant de la suivre dans la salle de bain, le regard posé sur ses hanches._

 _Ils n'avaient officialisé leur relation que depuis une semaine et malgré l'approbation des ressources humaines – et un dialogue houleux durant lequel Cuddy avait failli tordre le cou à son compagnon, ils étaient restés discrets. Ils déjeunaient ensemble à la cafétéria avec Wilson. Ce matin-là, ils traversèrent le parking en se tenant la main. Il tourna la tête vers la femme marchant à sa gauche. Elle souriait, perdue dans ses pensées. Il fut sur le point de la taquiner mais se contenta de la regarder. Il se sentait fier d'être avec elle. House ne lâcha sa main que lorsqu'ils durent signer le registre d'arrivée. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'elle rejoignit son bureau, conscient du bracelet de cuir qui encerclait désormais son poignet._

* * *

 **Mardi 18 août**

Le reste de l'équipe dans la grande salle, Foreman descend dans le hall. Les urgences sont remplies de monde. House sort d'une des salles d'examen alors qu'il s'approche du bureau central. Le Diagnosticien lui lance un vague regard avant de se saisir d'un autre dossier, de le poser à plat sur le bureau et de commencer à le lire. Finalement, sentant le regard de son employé posé sur lui, il relève la tête.

« On m'a demandé de participer à un essai clinique, c'est okay pour vous ? »

« C'est bien pour votre carrière, pour votre crédibilité » admet House en posant les mains sur le comptoir « qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'un cas à la fois, et en ce moment vous n'en avez même pas » répond le neurologue en désignant les urgences d'un geste de la main « et vous avez une équipe de quatre médecins, je peux dégager du temps pour faire autre chose »

Les deux hommes se regardent un moment avant que House ne lui offre un de ses rictus.

« Et si j'ai un problème urgent avec un patient ? Ou des heures de consultations à faire ? »

« S'il y a un problème, je répondrais toujours présent. Pour le patient »

House semble réfléchir un instant, laissant à Foreman l'impression qu'il acceptera peut-être sa demande.

« Non » fait le Diagnosticien en refermant le dossier, prêt à retourner en salle d'examen « oh, vous voulez aussi une raison … humprf, les essais cliniques sont chronophages et votre temps c'est mon temps »

* * *

 **Mercredi 19 août**

Kutner, Taub puis Foreman tournent la tête vers la porte lorsque Thirteen entre, s'excusant rapidement de son retard avant de s'installer. Debout devant le tableau blanc, House la regarde sans rien dire.

« Nouveau cas ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demande plutôt Taub, la même lueur étonnée et inquiète dans le regard que ses collègues.

Thirteen hoche la tête, puis la baisse sur le dossier. Quelques inconfortables secondes passent pendant lesquelles ils ne disent rien.

« Kutner » fait finalement House en prenant sa canne accrochée au tableau « allez chez elle. Les autres, faite une IRM. »

Ils referment les dossiers puis se lèvent.

« Thirteen »

D'un signe de tête, House indique à la jeune femme de le suivre. Debout derrière son bureau, il la regarde approcher en la fixant d'un regard bleu glacial et qui se veut indifférent. Thirteen, les yeux cerclés de profondes cernes, paraît désormais plus maigre que mince. Ses longs cheveux châtains encadrent un visage blanc et creusé par la fatigue.

« Vous êtes en retard »

« Vous l'êtes constamment et personne ne vous le reproche » réplique-t-elle aussitôt « je peux retourner bosser maintenant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? » Il ne la quitte pas des yeux « méthamphétamines ? Ecstasy ? LSD ? »

Thirteen passe une main dans ses cheveux et, avec un haussement d'épaules, lui demande ce que ça peut bien lui faire.

« Rien » répond le Diagnosticien en copiant son geste. Il sait au fond de lui que ce n'est pas vrai « pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« Pour la même raison que vous prenez la Vicodin ? » répond-elle abruptement « oh, vous croyez que ça ne se voit pas, vous nous prenez pour des idiots ? »

La voix teintée de colère, elle lui parle du nuage d'opiacés qui voile de nouveau son regard. Thirteen le regarde dans les yeux et distingue ses pupilles légèrement dilatées. Le miroir des siennes.

« C'est pour ça que vous prenez de la Vicodin, non ? Pour la douleur, pour oublier »

Secoué par l'âpreté de ses paroles, House ne répond pas tout de suite. Puis sa réponse fuse énergiquement.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme moi, vous vous droguez pour oublier que votre vie n'aura bientôt plus aucun sens, que dans huit ou dix ans - »

« Fermez-la »

House baisse la tête, frottant de son poing serré le bord du bureau. Lentement, il en fait le tour et boite jusqu'à se tenir juste devant elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui dire, ni lui de le demander pour savoir qu'elle a fait le test. House voit le visage de la jeune femme pâlir, comme si la seule mention implicite de la maladie avait suffi à la dégriser.

« On fuit tous quelque chose » lui dit-il doucement « c'était votre père ? » Puis après quelques secondes « votre mère ? »

Son visage d'ordinaire si impassible la trahit un instant. Elle regagne rapidement contenance et lève des yeux sombres sur lui.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Et si j'en avais envie, ce n'est pas avec vous que je le ferais »

House se retient de lui demander vers qui elle se tournerait. Thirteen quitte le bureau dans un lourd silence. Il la regarde s'éloigner en espérant ne pas la voir s'enfoncer dans une spirale auto-destructrice dont personne – pas même lui- ne pourrait l'en sortir. House s'assoit, sa balle rouge et grise dans les mains, se demandant s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.

* * *

Il est à peine plus de 22H30 mais emportée par la fatigue, elle s'est endormie rapidement. House ramasse la télécommande de la télé, posée sur la table de nuit à côté de la tasse de thé que Cuddy n'a pas terminée. Il baisse les yeux vers elle et la regarde un moment ; sa respiration est calme et une de ses mains repose sur son ventre. S'il n'avait partagé sa vie et ses nuits, House serait probablement allongé sur son canapé, après un ou huit verres de bourbon. La seule chose qui ne changerait pas serait la douleur persistante qu'il ressentirait. Le son de la télé au minimum, House se redresse lentement et glisse une main sous les draps jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Il finit par fermer les yeux, le dos contre le bois de lit, et masse sa jambe en serrant fréquemment les dents.

Toute la journée, il a repensé à sa conversation – dispute – avec Thirteen. Ils n'ont jamais rien dit et bien qu'il n'ait pas pris de Vicodin devant eux, il n'a jamais été idiot au point de croire qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. La jeune femme est une bombe à retardement. Sa personnalité l'a toujours intriguée. Discrète et intelligente, elle s'était rapidement distinguée des autres candidats. Qu'elle porte dans ses gênes la maladie de Huntington rappelle au Diagnosticien combien la vie peut parfois être injuste. Il ne sait pas qui d'autre est au courant, mais parierait pour personne.

Cuddy bouge dans son sommeil et le tire de ses pensées. Il a déjà pris cinq Vicodin dans la journée, puis deux depuis qu'il est rentré de l'hôpital. House se surprend à être capable de se souvenir de leur nombre alors qu'il ne lui a accordé aucune importance pendant près de dix ans. Les trois derniers jours, il en a pris entre cinq et sept par jour – et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour s'en empêcher. Ses doigts frottant contre la balafre est une sensation familière, tout comme les traces et le goût de Vicodin dans sa bouche. Baissant les yeux vers Cuddy, House déglutit et ne cesse de penser à ce qu'a pu lui dire sa mère et combien elle a raison. Il lui doit énormément. Cette idée lance un frisson le long de son dos. House fixe le mouvement des draps alors qu'il continue de masser sa cuisse, respirant profondément alors qu'il ressasse les derniers jours. Il se trouve lâche et inconscient, des sentiments qu'il a rarement ressentis auparavant. Lâche d'avoir rendu les armes non pas face à la douleur mais face à sa dépendance. Car la douleur, il n'a pour l'instant aucune autre solution pour la combattre.

House écarte une des mèches de cheveux du visage de Cuddy en se disant qu'elle semblait dormir de la même façon lorsqu'il a pris cette Vicodin une semaine auparavant. Il est sorti de ses pensées lorsque Cuddy bouge dans son sommeil et ouvre péniblement les yeux.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Il n'est pas très tard » répond-il alors qu'elle se recroqueville « Ça va ? »

« Hum »

Cuddy se redresse et sort du lit, traînant lentement les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un filet de lumière filtre à travers la porte entrouverte. Le début d'un sourire étire ses lèvres lorsqu'elle revient, enveloppée dans un de ses t-shirts Rolling Stones et un short rose clair. Il ne peut s'empêcher de noter son visage pâle et fatigué. Cuddy pousse un soupir en se rallongeant lentement sous les draps. House passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai mal partout » gémit-elle en posant un bras sur le ventre de son compagnon « Comme si on m'avait passée à tabac, et j'ai froid maintenant. Et j'ai …. j'en ai marre »

« Tu as pris quelque chose ? »

« Hum »

« Hum ? »

« Hum »

House secoue doucement la tête, souriant légèrement. Ils restent silencieux un moment ; il regarde vaguement la télévision alors qu'elle a fermé les yeux de nouveau. Cuddy remonte une jambe en espérant faire taire son mal de ventre.

« Tes pieds sont froids » grommelle-t-il en caressant son dos à travers le t-shirt

« J'ai froid »

Il garde l'autre main contre sa cicatrice mais masse plus distraitement sa cuisse. Son attention est attirée par le corps de Cuddy contre le sien, attentif à sa douleur et moins à la sienne. Il n'a jamais cherché à partager ouvertement celle des autres – et encore moins celle des personnes dont il se sent le plus proche. Mais avec elle, tout est différent. L'un comme l'autre savent ce qu'est la souffrance. Il ressent le besoin de l'en soulager sans savoir comment faire ni pourquoi certains gestes lui sont si faciles lorsqu'il s'agit de Cuddy. Pourtant lorsque les doigts de Lisa rencontrent les siens et les écartent, House déglutit avec peine. Ses doigts passent sous la couture de son boxer pour atteindre complètement sa cicatrice. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais il a toujours cette réaction de surprise.

« Cuddy ... »

Elle lui murmure de se taire et ferme les yeux, massant de sa main droite la balafre qui couvre la cuisse de son compagnon. Après plusieurs minutes, House passe la main dans ses cheveux et l'oblige à arrêter. Il se rallonge et d'un baiser, lui chuchote de se retourner.

« Non … »

« Tais-toi »

Cuddy se retourne en tirant les draps et laisse échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'il pose une de ses mains dans son dos, puis sous son t-shirt. Elle remonte les jambes et se recroqueville sur elle-même, les yeux fermés et la gorge serrée. Peu à peu, elle se détend elle aussi sous le massage qu'il lui prodigue. Ses mains glissent le long de son dos, de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins – la partie la plus douloureuse avant de remonter inlassablement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaie de soulager ces douleurs les premiers jours de ses règles, mais chaque fois elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner comme si c'était la première fois. Cuddy gigote légèrement quand il touche un point sensible. Elle a toujours un peu de mal à réaliser combien il peut être différent de l'homme qu'elle côtoie chaque jour à l'hôpital. L'un comme l'autre gardent l'impression que l'instant est plus intime à leurs yeux que l'acte d'amour qu'ils aiment tant partager. Son souffle chaud lui caresse l'échine alors qu'il se penche pour embrasser son épaule.

« Ma mère est persuadée que je _t'aime_ , mais je te jure que y'a bien cinq jours chaque mois où j'ai des doutes à ce sujet »

« Menteur »

Il voit sa joue se creuser d'une légère fossette lorsqu'elle sourit et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Cuddy chuchote son prénom lorsqu'il la rapproche et la serre contre lui, une main posée sur son ventre.

« Dors maintenant »

* * *

 **Jeudi 20 août**

« Tu ne vas nulle part » l'arrête-t-il alors qu'elle tend le bras pour éteindre le réveil.

Lorsqu'elle marmonne qu'elle doit se lever pour aller travailler, House l'attire contre lui et passe un bras sous sa tête. Son dos contre son torse, Cuddy ferme les yeux, incapable de résister davantage à la chaleur de son corps. Son mal de dos se réveille déjà, elle voudrait ne pas avoir à se lever et rester avec lui.

« Je te réveillerai dans une heure » dit House en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu le feras pas » réplique-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

House sourit distraitement sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte. Il referme une main autour de son poignet droit et la sent gigoter légèrement contre lui pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Emprisonnée contre son torse, Cuddy ne dit rien et ferme les yeux, adorant se sentir ainsi protégée par sa présence. Elle se contente d'apprécier ses câlins sans plus chercher à le taquiner, se rendormant au bout de quelques minutes. House reste éveillé, ayant mal à la jambe. Un tube de Vicodin est posé sur la table de nuit derrière lui, il n'a qu'à se retourner mais il ne veut pas relâcher l'étreinte autour de sa compagne. Il est pratiquement certain qu'elle se réveillerait. House ferme les yeux et respire dans ses cheveux, se répétant inlassablement qu'elle a plus besoin de dormir que lui de prendre un opiacé.

* * *

« House ! »

Cuddy se redresse brusquement en voyant l'heure. 9H30. Il roule sur le dos et un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ramasse son téléphone et file dans la salle de bain. Un léger rire lui échappe quand il entend la porte se rouvrir.

« T'es chiant »

Elle secoue la tête en essayant de ravaler un sourire. Cuddy revient vers le lit et recule d'une heure et demie le réveil qu'il a trafiqué après qu'elle s'est rendormie.

« J'ai une réunion à neuf heures et demie donc oui, je sais quelle heure est la bonne » lui dit-elle.

« Ça valait le coup, crois-moi »

Cuddy lui fait la grimace, le nez plissé et se penche pour l'embrasser.

« Tu viens prendre une douche ? » lui demande-t-elle, se mordillant la lèvre.

Elle le voit déglutir et inspirer profondément. Comprenant déjà sa réponse, Cuddy lui offre un sourire. House secoue légèrement la tête en passant les doigts sur son visage hâlé.

« Je vais rester allongé un moment » répond le Diagnosticien avec un sourire hésitant.

Elle acquiesce après qu'il a aussi refusé un bain, puis lui offre un long baiser avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Dès qu'il entend l'eau couler, House se redresse et masse sa jambe avec insistance jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'atténue un peu. Il a gardé les yeux baissés tout ce temps mais lorsqu'il relève la tête, son regard tombe forcément sur le tube de Vicodin. Le plastique donne aux comprimés une teinte orangée. House avale sa salive et se mord presque la langue quand leur goût envahit sa bouche. Il ramasse son jean et attrape les comprimés. Il boite jusqu'à la commode d'où il sort un boxer et une paire de chaussettes propres.

Il soulève une pile de tee-shirts, ses ongles effleurent le couvercle du coffret et il n'a pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour savoir exactement comment la chaîne d'argent épouserait son cou et son mince buste. House referme le tiroir lorsqu'il entend l'eau cesser de couler en se demandant combien de temps il est resté à contempler le coffret. Il lance le jean sur le lit, puis réalise qu'il tient encore les Vicodin dans la main droite. La réalité semble dangereusement le rattraper.

« Tout va bien ? »

Enroulée dans une serviette, Cuddy en passe une autre dans ses cheveux. Figée dans son geste, elle fixe son compagnon en fronçant les sourcils. Il hoche vaguement la tête. Cuddy reconnaît la lueur d'hésitation dans le fond de ses yeux bleus et s'approche, déposant la serviette au bord du lit. Elle glisse une main dans le bas de son dos nu, juste au-dessus de la couture de son boxer et d'une légère pression, l'incite à le regarder.

« Tu m'arrêterais … si j'en prenais deux sous tes yeux, là maintenant ? »

Il la voit hésiter et se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Elle aussi avale sa salive et hausse légèrement les épaules, comme si la question la gênait, comme si elle préférait ne pas y répondre.

« Tu ne les prendrais pas si je te le demandais ? »

House la regarde dans les yeux, il ne trouve plus de remarques sarcastiques, rien d'ironique à dire. Au fond de lui, il apprécie ces conversations franches bien qu'elles soient difficiles à mener. Il a toujours le réflexe de fuir, de chercher une porte de sortie et de passer à autre chose. Mais quand elle le regarde de ses yeux clairs, il se sent aussi désarmé que lorsqu'elle regarde dans les siens.

« Et tu me le demandes ? »

Cuddy ferme les yeux une seconde, la tête basse. Elle se sent étrangement en droit de lui demander et au fond d'elle, elle espère qu'il l'écouterait. Elle sait pertinemment combien il prend de comprimés chaque jour bien qu'il ne lui dise pas toujours et l'augmentation des doses lui serre à chaque fois le cœur. Elle se sent parfois idiote en pensant qu'ils y seraient arrivés la première fois, comme si c'était facile, comme si c'était jouer d'avance simplement parce qu'ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Cuddy exhale et exprime dans un murmure le désir qu'il la serre contre lui.

« Les décisions semblent toujours plus faciles comme ça » chuchote-t-elle en passant les bras autour de ses épaules, la joue contre son torse.

« Parle pour toi » la taquine-t-il en frémissant « C'est difficile de réfléchir quand tu te colles à moi comme ça »

Elle sourit contre son épaule et embrasse son torse. Posant les deux mains contre ses joues barbues, Cuddy le regarde un long moment dans les yeux. Un sourire triste voile son visage et lui serre le ventre. Il tient toujours le tube de Vicodin dans la main, elle sent son poing serré contre la serviette.

« Je n'en prends que parce qu'elles sont là » admet-il en relâchant son étreinte « Le reste du temps … j'en ai besoin. »

Un rictus tord ses fines lèvres et gardant les mains sur les hanches de Cuddy, il fait un pas en arrière et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Sa jambe droite étendue devant lui, House soupire et laisse les comprimés au milieu des draps froissés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi, femme » grogne-t-il en posant son front contre la serviette qui couvre sa compagne.

Cuddy sourit et passe les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle inspire quand il ferme les yeux et elle l'entend respirer profondément à son tour. Lentement, comme s'il était effrayé par ses propres paroles, House se met à parler. Au début, Cuddy fronce les sourcils, peu habituée à l'entendre parler aussi longtemps. En des termes vagues, il essaie de lui parler de la Vicodin, il fait de son mieux pour lui décrire le goût qu'elles ont et ce qu'il ressent quand il en prend. Ses paroles sont maladroites et hésitantes, elles n'ont pas l'élégance de d'habitude, il n'y a pas de métaphores ni de jeux de mots. De simples états de faits, sans déguisements ni artifices.

« Parfois c'est supportable, parfois ça me bouffe toute mon énergie » souffle-t-il contre ses dents.

« Je sais »

Il relève la tête et elle baisse les yeux vers lui. Il n'a pas besoin de larmes pour voir la tristesse qui envahit ses yeux clairs. Cuddy caresse sa joue barbue de son pouce.

« C'est vrai ce que tu disais ? » demande-t-il hésitant en avalant sa salive « Que tu serais là quand je serai prêt »

« Tu sais très bien que oui » répond-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, surprise par sa demande et le timbre fragile de sa voix « Je serai toujours là pour toi »

« Jusqu'à ce que je te fasse encore du mal, c'est ma spécialité »

Sa voix est amère et il détourne le regard. Qu'il soit si peu confiant lui fait toujours de la peine. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux courts et il ferme les yeux, appréciant davantage ce geste que n'importe quel autre. Cuddy se penche pour l'embrasser et pose ses lèvres sur son front.

« Ma spécialité à moi c'est de revenir vers toi même quand tu agis comme le dernier des salopards » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux un long moment. House laisse ses mains traîner le long de ses hanches, descendre jusqu'à la serviette tout en l'invitant à venir sur ses genoux. Il n'écoute pas ses feintes protestations lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle va être en retard et laisse une traînée de baisers dans son cou avant de saisir ses lèvres. Cuddy le fait s'allonger sur le dos, ses cheveux tombant sur son torse et autour de son visage. House détache la serviette.

« Greg, stop » dit-elle en gémissant.

Cuddy plaque ses doigts sur sa bouche, les yeux souriants face à sa grimace frustrée. Il balade les mains dans le bas de son dos, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se redresse, une main sur son torse. D'un baiser, elle le laisse grognant de frustration. House la suit des yeux alors qu'elle retourne dans la salle de bain puis laisse sa tête retomber sur la couette. Sa main droite effleure le tube de Vicodin au milieu des draps, le faisant fermer les yeux. Il le prend et le lève au-dessus de son visage. La douleur qu'il ressentait au réveil s'est atténuée depuis tout à l'heure. Et il les a complètement oubliés pendant leur discussion et ce sentiment envoie une vague de plaisir inattendue jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il enfile son jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il ne prendra qu'une Vicodin avant qu'ils ne sortent de la maison, peu après 9H.

* * *

 **Jeudi 20 août**

 **14H** Kutner entre dans les vestiaires et aperçoit le reflet de sa collègue dans le grand miroir. Il s'approche et lui désigne la porte d'un geste vague et mécanique sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il n'ose pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle et pose une épaule contre la rangée de casiers.

« Tu voudrais aller boire un verre après le travail ? » propose Kutner « Si tu as envie de discuter » puis il ajoute en tant qu'ami, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse comme s'il ne savait qu'en faire.

« Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'ai envie d'en discuter ?! » s'exclame Thirteen, légèrement bouche bée en levant des yeux agacés sur lui.

« Alors il y a bien quelque chose ? »

« Je vais bien »

« Et le fait que tu arrives en retard pendant trois jours, que tu ne veux rien en dire et que Khâmul sans son masque est moins effrayant que toi est censé me rassurer ? »

Thirteen le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le chef des Nazgûl ? » explique-t-il « Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ? »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, reconnaissant sa personnalité dans cette comparaison. Les coudes posés sur les cuisses, Thirteen pose sa main dans ses cheveux et tourne la tête vers son ami et collègue.

« Je vais bien »

« On s'inquiète juste pour toi » dit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules « Et si tu as envie d'en parler .. ou pas ! » Il lève les mains en faisant la moue « Si t'as pas envie d'en parler, tu peux toujours .. euh, me parler »

Il soupire, maladroitement et ses bras retombent le long de son corps. Thirteen lui fait un sourire et il lui semble que c'est le premier qu'elle offre sincèrement depuis des jours. Elle le remercie et il hoche la tête.

« Le verre va devoir attendre » dit-elle lorsque leurs beeper sonnent.

« T'as vraiment jamais vu le Seigneur des Anneaux ? » demande Kutner, cachant à peine son indignation lorsqu'ils sortent des vestiaires.

* * *

 **18H** Les lunettes sur le bout du nez, il relit le dossier de la patiente depuis une heure, passant son pouce plié contre ses lèvres. Les résultats ont réfuté les deux diagnostics possibles qu'ils ont établis. Il est allé la voir en début d'après-midi mais n'a rien pu tirer de la conversation. Deux légers coups frappés contre le verre le font relever la tête, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses fines lèvres lorsqu'il croise le regard de Cuddy. Elle porte une jupe grise qui s'arrête au-dessus des genoux et un chemisier rouge, sa fine veste dans une main.

« Je rentre » dit-elle en s'approchant, sa sacoche de cuir noir dans l'autre main.

Il s'adosse au fauteuil en posant ses lunettes. Ils échangent quelques paroles au sujet de la patiente.

« J'ai discuté avec Foreman »

House roule des yeux, en connaissant déjà la suite. Cuddy lui demande d'être plus conciliant et d'admettre qu'il peut s'investir dans ces recherches tout en restant disponible pour leurs patients.

« Et si je refuse une nouvelle fois, je vais me faire disputer ? » demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil malicieux.

Entrant dans son jeu, Cuddy fait le tour du bureau et penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'examine avec attention. House laisse échapper un sourire amusé. Se mordillant les lèvres, Cuddy se penche, l'embrasse puis le regarde dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

« Tu fais la vaisselle ce soir »

House se réadosse au fauteuil et la regarde partir en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il admire sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il finit par retourner son attention sur le dossier, écartant tant bien que mal de ses pensées le collier rangé dans son sac à dos.

* * *

Cuddy adresse un sourire à Foreman lorsqu'ils se croisent à l'ascenseur. Ce dernier continue jusqu'au bureau. Relevant une seconde fois la tête, House hausse un sourcil tout en sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre.

« Je veux faire des essais cliniques »

« On a pas déjà eu cette discussion ? » s'étonne ironiquement le Diagnosticien, les coudes nonchalamment posés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil « Vous êtes allé pleurer dans les jupes de _maman_? »

« Je vous ai montré que j'étais capable de gérer deux cas différents » répond Foreman tout en ignorant qu'il répète les paroles de la Doyenne « Je veux faire de la recherche. Et je vais le faire »

Son regard est déterminé et il ne quitte pas House des yeux, attendant visiblement une énième déflexion de sa part. Le Diagnosticien se passe la langue sur les lèvres, se redresse et hoche plusieurs fois la tête.

« OK »

« OK ? Et rien d'autre ? »

« Est-ce que je peux me justifier un autre jour ou jamais ? » demande House en roulant les yeux.

« Hier, c'était non » lui fait remarquer Foreman, les sourcils froncés et les bras légèrement écartés comme s'il ne comprenait pas la logique qui l'animait.

« Hier, vous me l'avez demandé. Là, vous me l'annoncez. J'peux pas dire non si y'a pas de question »

House hausse les épaules puis ferme le dossier avant de le mettre dans son sac à dos, signifiant par-là que la conversation est terminée. Foreman reste immobile quelques secondes et le regarde, sceptique mais non surpris de sa réponse. Il hésite un instant à lui demander si le fait que Cuddy lui en ait parlé à quelque chose à voir avec sa décision. Puis décidant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il veut, Foreman laisse le Diagnosticien ranger ses affaires.

* * *

 **Vendredi 21 août**

 **21H30** Les pieds posés sur la table basse, Wilson prend la bière que lui tend House. Un silence confortable s'installe entre eux tandis qu'ils regardent le match de base-ball à la télé. Il leur semble qu'une vie a passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ont passé une soirée ensemble entre amis. S'ils ne se le disent pas, ce genre de moment leur a réciproquement manqué. Wilson est arrivé vers 20H. Deux cartons de pizza sont posés devant eux. Pendant une pause commerciale, le plus jeune évoque la cérémonie du lendemain.

« Cuddy me force à venir »

« Depuis quand tu fais ce qu'elle te demande ? »

« Ça c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a promis en échange » répond House sans quitter des yeux la télé, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas savoir »

House jette un coup d'œil à son ami qui semble soudainement perdu dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il reflétait sa sérénité quelques instants auparavant, le visage de Wilson s'est voilé de tristesse. House sait qu'il ne regarde plus le match et il n'a pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Il n'a pas besoin de demander et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que son ami a peut-être envie d'en parler. Un élan de culpabilité lui serre le ventre aux souvenirs de l'accident. Quelques semaines encore et trois ans se seront écoulés.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais en parler ? »

Wilson tourne la tête vers son ami, sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise. Son étonnement s'évanouit en voyant le regard hésitant de House et combien, bien que n'étant pas à l'aise, sa demande est sincère. Le visage souriant d'Amber se dessine devant lui ; Wilson détourne le regard et fixe un point invisible . Malgré le temps qui a passé, son deuil continue de lui serrer le coeur. Il n'en parle plus avec personne.

« Je vais bien, House » dit-il finalement.

« C'est une sorte … de code wilsonien pour _je ne vais pas bien_ ? » demande-t-il d'un voix éteinte en le regardant.

Wilson entrouvre les lèvres, House le voit déglutir. Tous les deux se sentent maladroits car ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'aborder ce sujet de manière aussi franche. La décès d'Amber a failli briser leur amitié. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas prononcé son prénom, celui-ci flotte autour d'eux et emplit le silence. Wilson croise les bras sur son torse puis tourne la tête vers son ami.

« Elle me manque » admet-il avec dans la voix autant de sérénité que de tristesse « Mais je vais bien, mieux »

« Okay » répond House à voix basse avec le début d'un sourire, sans pour autant lui signifier que la conversation est terminée.

Wilson le lui rend et ils reportent leur attention sur le match. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulent avant que Wilson ne se lève.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à emménager avec Cuddy ? » demande-t-il en revenant de la cuisine.

* * *

 ** _Trois jours plus tôt_** _Les fenêtres de la chambre étaient ouvertes et laissaient entrer l'air. L'atmosphère était pesante et le ciel chargé de nuages annonçait déjà un orage. Il était un peu plus de 21H et ils avaient terminé de dîner peu de temps auparavant. Cuddy revint au salon et observa un moment la silhouette de son compagnon qui, étendu sur le canapé, écoutait de la musique les yeux fermés et le casque sur les oreilles. Il tapotait sur sa cuisse de sa main droite. Cuddy s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord. House ouvrit un œil sans toutefois esquisser le moindre geste pour couper la musique. Sa main droite glissa sur la jambe de sa compagne et remonta vers son short. Elle lui tapa gentiment la main et saisissant son Ipod, arrêta elle-même la musique._

 _« Hey ! » grogna-t-il en se redressant._

 _Il voulut le lui reprendre, son casque autour du cou._

 _« J'ai quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer » expliqua Cuddy en se mordillant la lèvre « Viens »_

 _Elle se leva et lui rendit l'Ipod. House le lui prit et faillit remettre le casque. Une lueur de déception passa devant les yeux bleus de Cuddy. Roulant les yeux, House s'assit. Elle lui tendit sa canne avec un sourire et partit en direction de la chambre. Il secoua la tête et la suivit._

 _« Enlève tes vêtements »_

 _House ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et comme elle se tenait debout près du lit, boita lentement jusqu'à elle. Laissant sa canne tomber sans y prêter attention, House se tint devant elle et avança jusqu'à ce que ses jambes rencontrent le matelas._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? » demanda Cuddy en se retenant visiblement de rire._

 _« Ce qu'on me dit de faire » répondit malicieusement House en enlevant son tee-shirt._

 _Cuddy se mordit les lèvres et se décala. Les bras serrés dans son tee-shirt et contre son torse, House se retourna. Il l'entendit rire et ce son souleva involontairement le coin de ses lèvres. Cuddy revint quelques secondes plus tard._

 _« Essaie ça » dit-elle en lui tendant une chemise blanche et un pantalon de toile claire._

 _Les épaules de House retombèrent et il soupira. Un courant d'air frais entra dans la chambre et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la fenêtre, à travers laquelle ils virent que le ciel était noir. Des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Cuddy déposa les vêtements sur le lit et ferma la fenêtre. Elle disparut quelques minutes pendant lesquelles House l'entendit fermer les autres fenêtres de la villa. Quand elle revint, elle le trouva torse nu et observant la chemise blanche d'un air sceptique._

 _« C'était ce qu'il y avait dans le sac lorsque je suis rentrée samedi » dit-elle en le regardant « Je les ai achetés avec ta mère »_

 _« Comment tu connais ma taille ? »_

 _« De la même façon que tu connais les miennes ? » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt « Et je fais occasionnellement ta lessive depuis sept mois au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué »_

 _« Hum, je me demandais qui repassait certaines de mes chemises... »_

 _Cuddy secoua la tête mais gardait toujours ce même sourire sur les lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un instant comme si le fait d'énoncer à haute voix depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble les surprenait. Elle lui répéta d'essayer le pantalon. Il la toisa un instant du regard et son sourire se transforma en une fière grimace quand elle soupira. Il finit par s'asseoir et enfila le pantalon avant de se relever. Les bras légèrement écartés, House examina ses jambes et tira sur la taille du pantalon. Il releva la tête vers Cuddy qui le regardait avec attention et semblait visiblement apprécier ce qu'elle voyait._

 _« Tourne-toi » lui demanda-t-elle avec un geste circulaire de la main._

 _« Si c'est pour me mater - »_

 _« Pour voir s'il te va » le reprit Cuddy en soupirant d'amusement._

 _« Tu as peur qu'il soit trop serré ? » demanda House en ricanant. Il se retourna. « J'y peux rien si j'ai un corps parfait »_

 _« Un corps parfait peut-être, mais un ego insupportable »_

 _House se mordit les lèvres et tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Les gouttes giflaient les vitres et on pouvait sentir l'odeur de la pluie ruisselant sur la terre. Sa jambe le lançait et une légère grimace de douleur vint déformer ses lèvres. Se tenir debout immobile était toujours quelque chose qui ajoutait à son inconfort. Pour autant, il était content de lui tourner le dos car il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le voit._

 _« Pas mal »_

 _« Pas mal ? » s'outra-t-il en se retournant._

 _Cuddy rit quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Blythe avait eu raison en lui disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans le fait de lui acheter des vêtements. Elle aimait quand il portait ses jeans, particulièrement les plus foncés. Mais il y avait_ quelque chose _dans le fait qu'elle a choisi ce pantalon de toile pour lui._

 _« Maintenant, la chemise » dit-elle en la lui donnant._

 _« Avec la pantalon ou faut que je l'enlève ? »_

 _« Mais ce que tu peux être chiant »_

 _House grimaça de plaisir. Il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette entre ses mains et l'idée ne lui déplaisait enfila la chemise et la boutonna. Cuddy se mordillait la lèvre et le regardait faire. Elle le trouva terriblement élégant et une chemise repassée lui donnait une apparence tout de suite moins négligée. Elle leva les yeux quand ils purent entendre les premiers fracas du tonnerre. L'instant d'après, Cuddy lui demanda de mettre la chemise dans le pantalon. House la regarda abasourdi et lui répliqua qu'il en était hors de question. Haussant les épaules, Cuddy passa les bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassa et presque timidement, lui avoua qu'elle le trouvait très beau. Il ne répondit rien, se contenant de hausser à son tour les épaules comme si c'était la seule réponse qu'il lui convenait de donner. Cuddy posa les mains sur son torse, puis détacha les boutons de la chemise les uns après les autres. House la laissa détacher le pantalon._

 _« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux » la taquina-t-il alors qu'elle l'embrassait et le faisait reculer jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea_

 _Elle sourit puis lui retira sa chemise en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle voulait voir ce corps parfait dont il avait parlé auparavant._

* * *

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _*Exactement trois semaines plus tard*_

 _Bonjour,_  
 _Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font tellement plaisir ! Boubou, je suis ravie de te voir rejoindre la partie, merci !_  
 _Ninja, you know._  
 _J'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier la tournure des événements ... Let me know._

 _Bonne lecture._  
 _Et c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire._

 _Ju._

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI**

 **Samedi 22 août**

« Il est hors de question que je mette ça » l'avertit House en l'écoutant se préparer dans la salle de bain « il fait au moins cinquante degrés dehors »

« Au moins »

Il l'entend rire et roule des yeux, tirant sur le col de sa chemise blanche. House finit par jeter le nœud papillon sur le lit tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir qui couvre la porte intérieure de la penderie. Il n'a pas enfilé son tuxedo depuis la soirée donnée à l'hôpital trois mois plus tôt. Il se souvient très bien – quand il a dansé avec elle, quand il lui a enfin dit ces deux mots qu'il ne se pensait plus capable d'exprimer avec autant de conviction.

« Tu es très séduisant »

« J'ai l'air d'un pingo... whoaw » souffle-t-il en écarquillant légèrement les yeux « whoaw »

Les lèvres entrouvertes, il ne quitte pas des yeux Cuddy, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se mange les lèvres sous son regard. Il est certain de n'avoir jamais vu cette longue robe rouge auparavant. Avec une grande attention, ses yeux bleus descendent le long de son corps et effleurent les contours de sa silhouette. Cuddy sent son cœur battre contre sa poitrine et bien qu'habituée à la façon dont il la regarde constamment, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se sent vivante et pétillante d'énergie simplement grâce à la façon dont il la contemple. Se mordillant toujours les lèvres, Cuddy s'approche pieds nus et effectue un tour sur elle-même avant d'ancrer ses yeux clairs dans ses yeux bleus. Haussant un sourcil, elle l'invite à lui dire ce qu'il en pense. House lui prend la main et l'attire devant le miroir, se plaçant juste derrière elle de façon à ce que son torse effleure pratiquement son dos nu. Sa chemise détachée laisse leur peau se toucher. De l'index droit, il caresse son omoplate et pose un baiser derrière son oreille, en écartant les mèches de cheveux du bout du nez. Cuddy ferme les yeux, fondant contre la caresse de ses lèvres. Ses mains sont possessivement posées sur ses hanches. Il peut poser son menton dans ses cheveux sans avoir à réellement lever la tête.

« Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose ? » le taquine-t-elle en voyant son regard distrait.

« Il manque quelque chose » dit-il doucement.

Cuddy fronce les sourcils en le regardant boiter jusqu'à la commode. Elle le regarde prendre quelque chose dans son tiroir au milieu de ses tee-shirts. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il cherche, House se retourne et revient à elle. Son regard tombe sur le coffret qu'il tient à la main. Un sourcil haussé, Cuddy entrouvre les lèvres, jurant le voir rougir lorsqu'il le lui tend.

« Pour compléter … avec la robe »

Muette, Cuddy est délicieusement surprise par son présent. Elle voudrait le taquiner et s'amuser de son expression attentive. Emportée par la curiosité, Cuddy embrasse furtivement ses lèvres puis déballe le papier. House ne la quitte pas des yeux, les bras lourds de chaque côté de sa haute silhouette. Il veut pouvoir se souvenir de chacune de ses expressions. Rester ainsi immobile et sans l'appui de sa canne le fait légèrement peiner. Du bout des doigts, Cuddy écarte le papier. House sent son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine face à l'expression de surprise peinte sur le visage de sa compagne. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, Cuddy lève la tête une seconde, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais son regard retombe sur le pendentif accroché à la chaîne d'argent.

« House … il est magnifique » dit-elle en l'effleurant.

Elle rit un instant puis relève la tête, les yeux emplis de tendresse et ce qu'il lit comme du bonheur. Plaçant une main derrière la nuque de son compagnon, Cuddy capture ses lèvres en un long et chaste baiser. House ferme les yeux, la respiration bloquée comme s'il ne s'attendait plus à cette réaction si naturelle.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire » dit-elle avec un sourire en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ma mère m'a menacé de me déshériter si je ne te l'offrais pas » répond-il en haussant légèrement les épaules d'une façon détachée « la chaîne est de sa part »

Cuddy lui offre un sourire éclatant et rit un instant. Il voudrait qu'elle cesse de se mordiller ainsi la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur continue de battre violemment contre son torse et il se demande comment elle peut ne pas l'entendre.

« Donne » demande House en prenant le collier.

Cuddy abandonne la boîte sur le lit et tous deux reprennent la position qu'ils occupaient auparavant. Le miroir reflète le sourire de Cuddy tandis qu'il l'accroche autour de son cou. La chaîne est légère. Une très fine attache en argent retient une topaze bleu clair d'un peu moins d'un centimètre de diamètre. Cuddy l'effleure du bout des doigts, sentant à peine sa présence autour de son cou. Malgré elle, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre et inspire profondément. House est étrangement immobile et silencieux derrière elle. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, le visage impassible. Levant la main, Cuddy caresse sa joue et attire son attention.

« Merci » lui dit-elle en ne lâchant pas ses yeux bleus « il est magnifique »

Elle le reconnaît pour l'avoir longuement regardé dans une des vitrines lorsqu'elle faisait les boutiques avec Blythe.

« Je sais » répond-il avec un sourire quand elle lui fait part de cette pensée « j'ai reçu des instructions très précises »

Le pendentif est plus beau que ce qu'il ne s'était imaginé. Encore une fois, la réalité dépasse de loin ses attentes. Elle rit et se laisse lentement aller contre son torse. Sa grimace ne lui échappe pas et elle se redresse aussitôt.

« Désolée »

« Ça va, tu m'as juste surprise » essaie-t-il de plaisanter en posant une main sur sa hanche.

House la tient contre lui. Malgré les tiraillements qu'il ressent dans sa cuisse, il refuse que la douleur ou l'envie de prendre une Vicodin ne ruine le moment. Il resserre son étreinte et laisse traîner ses lèvres sur son épaule découverte. Cuddy ne dit rien bien qu'elle le sente s'appuyer davantage contre elle que sur sa jambe droite. Elle penche la tête, la laissant glisser sur l'épaule de son compagnon quand il commence à embrasser son cou. Cuddy ferme les yeux, sentant son équilibre vaciller lorsque ses jambes faiblissent en même temps qu'une volée de papillons s'agite au creux de son ventre.

« House ... » gémit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« On pourrait rester là »

« C'est vrai » répond-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts sur son abdomen. Elle le sent sourire contre sa peau et reprendre ses baisers. Cuddy agrippe son poignet gauche et bien qu'il proteste déjà, regarde l'heure. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il porte toujours la montre qu'elle lui a offerte « on va être en retard »

Cuddy se retourne lorsqu'il marmonne quelque chose et gardant son sourire, saisit tendrement ses lèvres. Ils échangent un baiser langoureux, serrés l'un contre l'autre et ne rompant l'étreinte qu'à contre-coeur lorsqu'ils sont à bout de souffle. Elle attache lentement les boutons de sa chemise.

« Tu es superbe » dit-il à voix basse comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entende puis il ajoute en l'embrassant « et ce soir, je te veux avec seulement ce collier »

La cérémonie se déroule en plein air. Une cinquantaine de personnes sont installées sur les rangées de chaises faisant face à l'arche recouverte de fleurs et de lierre sous laquelle Chase attend. Assise près de son compagnon, Cuddy discute avec un couple devant eux. House est silencieux à côté d'elle et bien qu'il n'a pas pris de Vicodin depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, elle le voit fréquemment masser sa cuisse. Ils sont à l'ombre ; les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche sont ouverts et la chaleur n'arrange rien à la douleur qui brûle dans sa jambe. House a scanné la foule des invités en arrivant, n'y trouvant ni Thriteen ni Kutner retenus à l'hôpital par le patient dont ils s'occupent depuis quelques jours. Tournant légèrement la tête vers Cuddy, House la voit sourire. Sa peau bronzée par le soleil relève la couleur claire de ses yeux et ses cheveux bouclés qui tombent sur ses épaules. Cette robe rouge s'attache à sa silhouette à la perfection. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour rentrer et passer le reste de la journée avec elle. Cuddy effleure constamment le collier du bout des doigts dans un geste probablement involontaire mais qui remplit House d'un sentiment de fierté indescriptible. Un murmure parcourt la foule qui est envahie de silence la seconde suivante. Dans une longue robe blanche, Cameron rejoint Chase précédée d'une petite fille lançant des pétales à ses pieds avec un sourire.

Lors de l'échange des vœux, House tourne de nouveau la tête vers Cuddy. Elle prend sa main entre la sienne en souriant.

* * *

 **Dimanche 23 août**

 **16h10** Il gare la voiture devant la villa, se dépêchant d'en sortir à cause de la chaleur qui y règne. Le dos de son tee-shirt est teinté de transpiration simplement à cause du trajet. House attrape son sac à dos et sa canne, ferme la voiture puis se dépêche de remonter l'allée. Un café froid et deux Vicodin ont fait office de petit déjeuner avant qu'il n'aille à l'hôpital, appelé en urgence par son équipe vers les six heures du matin. Un paquet de gâteaux grignoté le reste du temps en tant que déjeuner. Réveillée par la sonnerie, Cuddy avait rapidement repris son rôle de Doyenne lorsqu'il avait fait mine de se rendormir. La tête enfoncée dans un oreiller, il l'a regardée un moment alors qu'elle restait allongée sous les draps sans rien porter d'autre que le collier. Il savait qu'il était terriblement chanceux – probablement davantage que ce qu'il méritait – de se réveiller chaque jour devant un tel tableau.

Cuddy tourne la tête en le voyant dans l'entrée et sourit en le voyant se débattre avec les lacets de ses converses noires. Avec un débardeur blanc et un short en jean, elle est assise en tailleur sur le canapé. Un verre d'eau est posé sur la table basse. Cuddy triture un crayon, ignorante des dossiers posés à sa droite. Elle est installée là depuis deux heures les yeux rivés à l'écran. House la regarde un instant, souriant malgré lui devant son attitude.

« Quelle implication » se moque-t-il.

La fraîcheur de la maison le fait frissonner en comparaison de la chaleur extérieure. Cuddy lui jette un coup d'œil alors qu'il boite dans la cuisine puis lorsqu'il repasse en direction de la chambre. Il revient après avoir changé de tee-shirt et prit un de ses comprimés.

« Je peux ? » ironise-t-il en soulevant les feuilles.

 _« Je t'en prie »_

Le Diagnosticien s'installe à côté d'elle après avoir posé les dossiers sur la table. Il jette un coup d'œil à la télé, décide que le match de tennis qui s'y joue n'est pas d'un grand intérêt et tourne la tête vers elle.

« Comment va ton patient ? » demande Cuddy en le regardant avec attention.

« Doege-Potter » fait-il simplement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Un fibrome bénin ? »

Il hoche la tête sans montrer plus d'intérêt. Une seconde opération est prévue pour le lendemain, mais House n'attend rien du résultat. Il a sa réponse, le puzzle est terminé. Il n'a plus désormais d'autres challenges que celui d'oublier la douleur dans sa jambe droite. Ironiquement, il sait qu'il ne gagnera jamais celui-ci. Cuddy l'embrasse sur le coin de la bouche et le félicite à demi-voix en s'adossant au canapé. Les pieds sur le bord de la table basse, House hausse les sourcils amusé de voir qu'elle ne réagit pas. Elle n'en dit généralement plus rien lorsqu'il fait l'effort d'enlever ses chaussures. Cette position, comme il lui a longtemps fait remarquer, est plus agréable pour sa jambe.

« Je suis sûr que t'as même pas travaillé » dit-il finalement après un moment de silence « quelle réputation t'aurais à l'hôpital si je racontais que tu ramènes des dossiers juste pour te donner bonne conscience. »

« J'adore décorer la maison avec » réplique Cuddy « hey, mais elle est faute ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

House ramasse un coussin et le serre contre son torse. Il s'amuse de la concentration et de l'implication de Cuddy. Elle lui rappelle l'étudiante de médecine et bien que cette pensée lui semble cliché, House a la rare impression d'avoir enfin sous les yeux la femme – cette _Lisa_ qu'il espère toujours retrouver – et non plus la patronne. La familiarité de la scène le laisse toujours un peu pantois comme s'il avait toujours du mal à s'habituer. Promenant son regard sur la pièce, House aperçoit une de ses guitares appuyée contre le mur. En dehors de la plupart de ses vêtements, d'une tasse et de quelques affaires de toilette la maison reste celle de Cuddy. Les paroles de Wilson lui reviennent en mémoire, emménager ensemble. C'est probablement l'étape la plus logique après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Quelque part, il le désire. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il se prête à imaginer l'emplacement du piano. Bouger une étagère, un meuble. De tout ce qu'il possède, son piano est sans doute ce qu'il a de plus précieux. House tourne légèrement la tête vers sa compagne dont le visage concentré le fait inconsciemment sourire. Il n'est pas sûr de sa réaction s'il venait à lui demander, il n'est pas tellement sûr de vouloir le savoir, craignant un refus. De ses doigts, il dessine un cercle sur la chute de ses reins laissée apparente par le débardeur.

« Arrête, c'est important là » l'accuse-t-elle en lui tapant gentiment la cuisse.

« Et moi, je ne suis pas important ? » s'offusque House en prenant un air bougon.

« Tu seras toujours là quand ça sera fini, non ? »

« Je sais pas, je pourrais me lasser » insinue-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Le Diagnosticien hausse les épaules et fait mine de s'intéresser au match. Du coin de l'œil, il surveille chacune de ses réactions, note ses doigts nerveux autour du crayon. Il s'affaisse contre le dossier du canapé et soupire.

« T'es pour qui au juste ? »

« À ton avis ? »

« T'as conscience qu'il est même pas américain ? »

« Et alors ? » s'étonne Cuddy en lui jetant un regard étrange « je soutiens celui que je préfère »

« Combien de temps ça dure _encore_? »

« Hey ! Bien joué, non mais t'as vu ?! » s'exclame la jeune femme avec un sourire triomphant en lui montrant le ralenti de l'échange.

« Trop aimable de répondre à la question »

Son sourire narquois s'étend davantage lorsqu'elle lui lance un regard noir. Il lève des mains innocentes vers elle et ses lèvres se découvrent en un rictus amusé.

« Tu veux que je remplisse ta paperasse là ? … Comme ça on pourrait vite passer à autre chose … _après_ » s'explique aussitôt House sous son regard suspicieux.

« Tu remplirais trente dossiers pour ne pas avoir à dîner avec ta mère » réplique Cuddy en éclatant de rire.

« Arrête, je vais me vexer »

Profitant d'un changement de côté et d'une énième publicité, Cuddy lui tend ironiquement son stylo et le regarde se saisir d'une première feuille. Il appuie plusieurs fois sur le haut du stylo, faisant entrer et sortir la mine dans une succession de bruits secs et agaçants.

« J'ai le droit de remplir n'importe comment ? »

« Dans ton intérêt je te le déconseille » le prévient-elle « tu es sûr que tu en comprends un traître mot au moins ? »

« J'aime tout particulièrement quand tu me fais confiance » fait-il avec sarcasme « regarde le match et tais-toi »

Avec un sourire en coin, Cuddy se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé. Épaule contre épaule, elle le surveille griffonner sur la feuille et lui murmure deux ou trois fois ce qu'il doit y mettre. Cuddy sent le mouvement de ses épaules contre sa joue quand il sourit, puis elle finit par reporter son attention sur le match. Ils gardent le silence un moment, silence ponctué par le choc des raquettes, le crissement des chaussures sur le sol et les acclamations du public. Cuddy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la situation et pose une main sur sa cuisse droite. Il ne tressaille pas face à son geste bien qu'il sente ses doigts frotter doucement contre sa cicatrice. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il continue de porter un jean lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux. Elle a vu plusieurs bermudas dans ses affaires. Peut-être est-ce une façon de dissimuler plus nettement sa cicatrice.

« C'est pénible, t'as pas idée » se plaint finalement House en rejetant la feuille avec un soupir.

« Je crois que si justement » réplique Cuddy en se redressant légèrement.

« T'as rien de plus intéressant ? »

« Une plainte déposée contre toi ? »

« _Ça_ , ça pourrait être amusant » ironise son compagnon en se grattant la joue.

« Désolée, je les ai laissées au bureau, trop lourd à transporter » s'excuse-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres « j'ai des _dizaines_ de cartons »

« Allez, juste une ? » la supplie House avec un grand regard bleu et implorant « le patient de la semaine dernière, celui qui... »

« Tais-toi, je regarde le match »

* * *

 **Lundi 24 août**

Thirteen le voit fermer soudainement la page Internet sitôt qu'elle pousse la porte du bureau. Un tube de Vicodin à moitié vide est posé près de sa tasse rouge. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils devant son regard décontenancé, la jeune femme s'approche. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, un doigt passé derrière une des bretelles, elle le regarde avec attention. Elle se refuse à rompre le silence la première. House pose ses lunettes et s'adosse au fauteuil. Ils se toisent un moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Sa voix est calme mais si elle n'avait pas toujours été en colère contre lui à cause de la dernière fois, Thirteen aurait probablement noté le ton inquiet du Diagnosticien.

« Vous devez arrêter de vous faire ça » dit-il. Ses yeux bleus scrutent le visage émacié de la jeune médecin. Ils voient ses mâchoires se contracter légèrement et la colère venir nourrir la lueur fatiguée dans son regard vert clair. House n'ignore pas qu'il s'aventure sur un terrain dangereux.

« Faire quoi ? Vivre ma vie comme j'en ai envie ? » demande Thirteen sans le moins du monde donner l'impression d'être mal à l'aise. Il avait besoin de savoir, elle restait un puzzle. Dès les premiers jours, Thirteen a senti qu'elle l'intriguait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez » essaie-t-il de la reprendre en se redressant. Les manches de sa chemise sont retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

« Oh, vraiment ? On pourrait s'y tromper »

Il garde le silence. Il voudrait lui dire des choses sans savoir comment les formuler. Semblant lire son hésitation, Thirteen fronce les sourcils une seconde. Elle sort les mains de ses poches et jette un coup à l'ordinateur lorsqu'il se met en veille.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ça va vous aider ? »

La question est de lui, il semble avoir retrouvé l'assurance qui lui avait fait défaut. Un rire désabusé s'échappe des lèvres de Thirteen qui, le regard ébahi, le fixe avec dédain et colère.

« Rien ! » crie-t-elle presque en balayant l'air d'une main agitée, puis elle enchaîne vigoureusement « rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne pourra m'aider. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ? Vous serez là dans dix ans quand ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens ? »

House s'est figé. Ses éclats de voix ont attiré le regard des personnes passant dans le couloir. Derrière une colère apparente, il perçoit pourtant sa détresse et son angoisse. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Thirteen se penche légèrement en avant.

« J'ai la maladie de Huntington. Arrêtez de vouloir me protéger de quelque chose contre laquelle vous ne pouvez rien » lui assène-t-elle aigrement avant de quitter le bureau sans un regard en arrière et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

 **21H** Cuddy revient s'installer sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle. Son genou droit est posé contre la cuisse gauche de House qui, les jambes allongées devant lui, soupire en lançant le DVD. Elle se fend d'un rire en l'entendant soupirer.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on regarde ce film ? »

« Parce que c'était à mon tour de choisir » répond-elle en mangeant sa glace, une cuillère à la main « et à partir du moment où j'accepte de regarder _tes_ films, tu fais toi aussi l'effort de regarder ce que je veux »

Elle lui tend une cuillère remplie de glace et l'embrasse avant qu'il n'ait le temps de passer la langue sur ses lèvres, capturant les traces de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. House lève les yeux au ciel devant son attitude quand elle reporte son attention sur le film. C'est un rare moment d'insouciance qu'elle s'autorise. House perd rapidement tout intérêt pour le film et ferme les yeux. Il écoute Cuddy étouffer des rires et venir poser sa tête contre son épaule. Sa tête repose sur le dossier du canapé ; House avale sa salive et grimace face au goût amer laissé par les Vicodin. Il ne sait plus très bien combien il en a pris aujourd'hui. Il se souvient surtout de celle rageusement avalée après le départ de Thirteen. Celle prise le matin, et combien entre temps, il n'en sait rien.

Celles qu'il prend contre la douleur n'ont jamais le même goût amer de celles qu'il prend _par_ _habitude_. House rouvre les yeux et aperçoit le sourire de Cuddy derrière ses boucles brunes. Contrarié, énervé ou fatigué, il finit toujours par prendre une Vicodin et celles-là, Cuddy n'est jamais là pour le voir. Il s'en veut. Elle ne mérite pas qu'il agisse de cette façon. Le mois passé à se sevrer, il n'a jamais été capable de partager un moment comme celui-là – seuls et tranquilles. Il était toujours en colère, fatigué, sur les nerfs ou à bout de force. House pose la main sur sa cuisse, imprimant sa paume contre sa cicatrice en sentant la douleur pointer à la surface. Il se rend compte de sa lâcheté. L'espace d'une seconde, l'idée de continuer la Vicodin simplement pour être avec elle sans douleur lui paraît la plus logique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Cuddy en l'entendant exhaler à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la tristesse.

« Rien » répond-il en jetant un coup d'œil au film puis à sa compagne dont le regard est posé sur sa cuisse.

« Tu as mal ? »

« J'ai toujours mal » réplique House puis plus doucement « ça va, je réfléchissais juste »

« Sûr ? »

Il hoche la tête et embrasse furtivement ses cheveux pour lui signifier que la conversation est close. Cuddy reporte son attention sur le film, mais l'esprit torturé entre l'envie d'éteindre la télévision pour reprendre la discussion et celle de le laisser tranquille. La dernière l'emporte finalement.

« Tu viens te coucher ? » demande-t-elle en caressant son bras.

« Dans un moment »

Cuddy acquiesce bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas le ton distant de sa voix. Passant la main dans les cheveux courts de son compagnon, elle l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Ne tarde pas trop »

Elle range le DVD et il la suit des yeux lorsqu'elle sort du salon. House reste un moment à masser sa cuisse, essayant d'effacer la tension qui règne dans sa jambe. Là encore, il sent la douleur remonter dans le bas de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules. Il se sent fatigué. Il voudrait pouvoir noyer sa fatigue dans la musique et sentir l'ivoire de son piano sous ses doigts. Il n'a pas joué depuis si longtemps.

House se débarrasse de son tee-shirt et de son jean avant de glisser sous les draps. Elle ne dort pas et accepte son étreinte avec bonheur. Elle l'a attendu, refusant de s'endormir avant qu'il ne la rejoigne au cas où il aurait aimé discuter avec elle. Mais il se contente de la serrer dans ses bras et d'embrasser son épaule. Cuddy trouve sa place contre son torse et ferme les yeux.

« Bonne nuit » dit-il à demi-voix alors qu'elle s'endort.

* * *

 **Mardi 25 août**

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« J'étais dans le coin, je me suis dit qu'une visi- »

Le regard éteint, Thirteen tente de fermer la porte sur le Diagnosticien mais il la bloque de la main droite. Elle n'essaie même pas de forcer dans le sens contraire sans pour autant le laisser entrer. Ils se jugent en silence, prenant étrangement le temps d'analyser le regard et les traits de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte. House hésite une seconde puis entre en refermant derrière lui. Il n'est jamais venu ici et découvre le vaste appartement d'un œil nouveau. Quelques meubles vintages trônent au milieu d'autres plus modernes. Malgré l'absence d'un piano et de hautes bibliothèques pareilles aux siennes, House retrouve l'ambiance mélancolique et solitaire de son propre appartement. Même la lumière extérieure passant par les hautes et larges vitres ne semble avoir aucun pouvoir contre cette atmosphère silencieuse et étouffante.

Thirteen se sert un verre d'eau, le dos tourné.

« C'est mon jour de congé »

« Je sais »

Elle l'entend boiter jusqu'au canapé et s'installer dans un des fauteuils de cuir. Lorsqu'elle se tourne finalement vers lui, la jeune femme se rend compte qu'elle ne ressent aucune gêne face au silence. House balade un regard calme sur ce qui l'entoure.

« J'étais comme vous » dit-il alors en tournant la tête vers elle.

La profondeur de sa voix trouble le silence sans pour autant le briser totalement. Il semble attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose comme s'il considérait que ces paroles lui avaient suffisamment coûté. Il avait eu assez de temps pour penser à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment et ses actions n'étaient pas venues démentir les impressions du Diagnosticien. Le visage sévère de Thirteen est toujours aussi impassible.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous »

House tapote à plusieurs reprises sa canne contre le parquet.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur »

La réaction est immédiate. Thirteen se détourne et vide l'eau dans l'évier avant de reposer brusquement le verre. La gorge serrée et le ventre retourné par ses paroles, elle ne voudrait pas avoir à entendre à haute voix ce qu'elle ressent intérieurement. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise, elle voit tout cela à chaque fois qu'elle se regarde dans le miroir. La peur de souffrir, de mourir et plus encore d'être seul. Elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres, la tête basse, ravalant avec aigreur les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux mais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre l'étau qui lui serre la poitrine. La jeune femme inspire profondément, prête à le mettre à la porte. Mais il est déjà là, debout à deux mètres, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens. House veut la faire craquer, il veut qu'elle baisse la garde et cesse enfin d'intérioriser sa détresse.

« Vous me ressemblez davantage que vous ne le voudriez » dit-il en suivant des yeux ses réactions.

Elle ne sait que lui répondre, secouée d'un frisson. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Thirteen se donne un peu de contenance. Son ventre gronde de faim. Faisant un pas vers elle, House reprend la parole. Sa voix est étrangement douce et prévenante, comme elle ne l'a jamais entendue auparavant. Il lui dit des choses qu'elle ne voudrait pas entendre, mais la justesse de ses paroles continuent de fragiliser sa carapace. Elle fuit son regard mais il voit combien elle peine à retenir ses larmes. À chaque inspiration, elle tressaille.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demande-t-elle « pourquoi vous essayez constamment de m'aider ? »

« Pur intérêt professionnel, j'ai besoin d'un médecin compétent dans mon équipe » répond House avec un haussement d'épaules « pas d'un médecin suicidaire »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Thirteen relève le menton, gagnant de l'aplomb sitôt que la conversation tourne légèrement en sa faveur. House s'appuie sur sa canne, la peau de son cou s'étend lorsqu'il penche la tête sur le côté. Il se sent à découvert comme si la conversation était un champ de bataille. Leurs armes sont ce qu'ils avouent sur eux-mêmes et leur capacité à déstabiliser l'autre. Pourtant, ils ne se considèrent pas comme des adversaires.

« Vous ne pouvez pas fuir ce qui vous attend » dit-il à demi-voix « mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez foutre en l'air ce qu'il vous reste »

Thirteen se pince les lèvres sans plus trouver quoi répondre, décontenancée par la tranquillité sincère de sa voix. Elle a l'impression de ne pas être en présence de la même personne. La jeune femme relève la tête vers lui. L'espace d'une seconde, House a la vague impression qu'elle va se réfugier dans ses bras. Thirteen passe à côté de lui. Il baisse la tête, soupirant intérieurement. Elle s'installe pourtant en tailleur sur le canapé. Si elle ne le regarde pas directement, elle semble accepter tant sa présence que la discussion qu'il s'évertue à tenir.

« Comment c'était ? Au début »

Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de lui refuser une réponse bien que l'idée lui effleure l'esprit. Il est venu pour qu'elle lui parle. Et si pour cela il doit dévoiler davantage de lui qu'il n'est habitué à le faire, il l'accepte. Lentement, Diagnosticien vient reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil. Thirteen le regarde avec l'impression que pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'air autour d'elle est redevenu respirable. Elle travaille avec lui depuis trois ans mais ne connaît que peu l'homme à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle a autant envie que besoin de lui faire confiance.

« J'espérais mourir » répond House à voix basse avant de relever des yeux d'un bleu aquarelle « plus rien n'avait de sens parce que tout ce que je ressentais c'était la douleur. Une douleur pire que tout ce que j'avais jamais ressenti avant »

Il n'ajoute rien mais elle comprend qu'il y a des souffrances autres que physiques donc il ne veut pas parler. Elle n'insiste pas et se contente de l'écouter parler de l'opération, des choix qu'il a faits et pour lesquels elle ressent certains regrets bien qu'il ne les exprime pas à haute voix. Jamais elle ne s'est senti aussi proche de quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demande-t-elle quand il se tait, autant par curiosité que pour repousser le moment où la conversation reviendrait sur elle.

« La Vicodin »

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

« Vous avez Wilson » lui fait-elle remarquer « vous avez Cuddy »

Le début d'un sourire étire les lèvres de House à ses paroles. Il hoche la tête, les yeux rivés à ceux de Thirteen qui lui rend finalement son sourire.

« J'ai un job »

Elle lui dit qu'il n'est pas seul, que quoi qu'il fasse il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera probablement jamais.

« Vous irez mieux » continue-t-elle, ses épaules se soulevant doucement au rythme calme de sa respiration.

Elle détourne le regard. Ils comprennent tous deux ce qu'implique le contraire de ses mots. House la voit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et avaler sa salive. Il voudrait pouvoir lui dire que les choses s'arrangeront pour elle aussi, mais il ne peut pas. S'il a le choix d'aller de l'avant, sa cadette ne peut qu'emprunter un chemin bien plus sombre.

« Je me sens seule » dit-elle la voix cassée après de longues minutes de silence. Une larme roule lentement sur sa joue droite. Elle baisse la tête lorsque celle-ci épouse le contour de sa bouche « simplement, vous » répond Thirteen lorsqu'il lui demande _qui sait_ « je n'ai personne à qui parler, personne qui peut comprendre - »

« Je peux »

« Je sais »

House l'écoute patiemment tandis qu'elle évoque quelques détails de son passé. Il voit défiler les images devant ses yeux selon ce qu'elle choisit de raconter et son expérience de médecin complète le reste. Thirteen tressaille et inspire profondément. S'il n'est pas aussi difficile pour lui d'écouter que pour elle de raconter, ils sont désormais liés par ces aveux. Ils se taisent un instant comme apaisés par tout ce qu'ils viennent de se raconter. Le premier, House reprend la parole. Prudemment, il lui parle des recherches que mène Foreman à l'hôpital Bien sûr, elle en a entendu parler mais le Diagnosticien n'est pas tout à fait certain des pensées qui la traversent à ce sujet. Baissant les yeux sur sa montre, il réalise que plus d'une heure s'est écoulée. Il ne se sent pas pressé de partir. House se lève en prenant appui sur sa canne, la douleur dans sa cuisse est gérable. Le visage de Thirteen a repris ses couleurs, ses joues rosées ont perdu leur pâleur et ses yeux semblent avoir retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Ils ne se sont pas tout dit, peut-être ne s'en diront-ils jamais davantage. Mais silencieusement, ils s'accordent, ils se comprennent. House est déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'écrouler parce qu'il connaît que trop bien ce qu'elle traverse. Et combien il est important d'avoir la chance de pouvoir s'appuyer sur les personnes en qui ont à confiance.

« Je veux vous voir demain matin » dit-il en boitant vers la sortie.

« House » l'appelle-t-elle, puis après un court silence « Merci »

Le Diagnosticien hoche la tête et la laisse. Thirteen suit sa silhouette boitillante des yeux à travers les séparations teintées du couloir. Lorsque la porte claque derrière lui, elle exhale péniblement avant de fondre en larmes.

* * *

 **Mercredi 26 août**

« Je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt, désolée » s'excuse Cuddy en déposant son sac sur la table de pierre « je devais absolument terminer un rapport pour cette après-midi » continue-t-elle quand il hoche la tête.

Déposant sa veste près d'elle, Cuddy embrasse le Diagnosticien avec un sourire. Elle a reçu son message il y a un peu plus d'une heure, lui demandant si elle acceptait de le rejoindre dans le parc pour déjeuner. Ils ne se sont pas tellement vus depuis le matin. Il était endormi lorsqu'elle était partie pour l'hôpital.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » l'interroge Cuddy, troublée par son silence.

House hoche la tête, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Saisissant deux sacs en plastique blancs posés sur le banc à côté de lui, il en sort deux boîtes en carton.

« Bon appétit » dit-il en lui tendant l'une d'entre elle et une paire de baguettes.

« Merci »

Elle n'a pas déjeuner et ouvre avec intérêt son plat. House la regarde manger, appréciant son enthousiasme et sa compagnie. Ils déjeunent en silence. Cuddy n'a pas eu de mal à le trouver car il semble toujours revenir à cette table lorsqu'il se rend ici. Près de l'étang, légèrement à l'écart des chemins de promenade et suffisamment loin de la route pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un moment la ville. Le soleil se reflète sur la surface tranquille de l'eau et une légère brise caresse les feuilles des arbres. Au loin, des rires d'enfants égayent le parc. Cuddy observe avec attention son compagnon. Soucieux, il touche à peine à son repas. Il n'évite pas son regard mais ne la regarde pas pour autant. Cuddy fronce les sourcils quand il lui demande comment s'est passé sa matinée. Ravalant sa surprise, elle répond calmement. Mais elle voit bien qu'il l'écoute à peine, qu'elle parle pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de parler. Le récit de sa matinée ne l'intéresse pas, pas cette fois, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une distraction supplémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Greg ? »

« Rien » répond-il en la regardant un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'étang derrière elle. L'usage de son prénom est suffisant pour le déstabiliser une seconde. Ce n'est pas _House_ et son prénom renferme une dose d'intimité dont il ne peut jamais faire abstraction « rien du tout. À quelle heure est la réunion ? »

« Dans une heure »

Il acquiesce comme si quelque soit la réponse qu'elle aurait pu lui donner, il s'en serait satisfait. Assise en face de lui, Cuddy a tout le loisir d'observer les traits de son visage, les rides préoccupées sur son front. Ses cheveux ont repoussé déjà et sa barbe est plus longue qu'auparavant. Elle le côtoie tous les jours et ce sont des détails qui arrivent à lui échapper. House lui tend le reste de son repas en grommelant qu'il n'a pas très faim. Elle le termine en silence, agacée par le silence pesant qui les sépare. Quelques minutes s'écoulent, puis elle se lève. House sort de ses pensées et se passe la langue sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle fait le tour de la table et vient s'asseoir près de lui, une jambe de chaque côté du banc à la manière du Diagnosticien.

« De quoi avais-tu envie de parler ? »

« J'avais juste envie de passer du temps avec toi »

Elle hausse un sourcil, un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle caresse les veines sur le dos de sa main droite.

« Vraiment ? En déjeunant dans un parc plutôt que rentrer à la maison ? » le taquine-t-elle en espérant lui tirer un sourire « après tout ce temps, je suis capable de voir lorsque quelque chose te tracasse ou que tu ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que tu ressens. Il y a ce _truc_ dans ton regard » ajoute-t-elle en gesticulant doucement.

« Un _truc_? »

Il a un premier sourire. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Hum » acquiesce Cuddy en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas réellement envie de passer du temps avec toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il y a autre chose »

House ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de poser les mains sur les cuisses de sa compagne. Malgré tous ses efforts, lui qui aime tant jouer avec les mots ne les trouve plus lorsqu'il est face à elle. Passant une main autour de sa taille, House se penche légèrement en avant. Cuddy le regarde fermer les yeux et passant elle aussi une main derrière sa nuque, elle comble l'espace restant. Elle est une nouvelle fois surprise par la timidité de son baiser et l'application avec laquelle il prend son temps. Leurs lèvres scellées s'effleurent tendrement, retournant leur ventre et serrant leur cœur. Elle gémit la première lorsque entrouvrant la bouche, il l'entraîne dans un langoureux baiser. Pour House, il vaut mille mots et davantage. Ils voudraient ne jamais avoir à rompre cette étreinte.

Cuddy pose les mains sur ses joues barbues. Il refuse de la laisser lui échapper et continue encore un instant de caresser sa bouche de la sienne, retardant l'inévitable moment où elle parlerait. Ils ont chaud et leurs respirations sont fatiguées lorsqu'ils rouvrent finalement les yeux. Du pouce, House redessine les lèvres de Cuddy. Il pose son front contre le sien et reste ainsi un moment. Elle sourit faiblement en massant sa nuque, les doigts perdus dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es comme ça depuis quelques jours » lui fait-elle remarquer lorsqu'il redresse la tête « parle-moi »

« J'ai apporté du thé »

Elle pousse un imperceptible soupir lorsqu'il se retourne et prend son sac à dos. Au milieu de quelques dossiers, il en sort un thermos.

« Où tu es allé hier matin ? » demande-t-elle après quelques instants « tu devais être en consultation et tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau »

Il lui tend le couvercle du thermos et le remplit de thé. Une odeur fruitée s'en échappe aussitôt et lui fait oublier une seconde la question qu'elle vient de lui poser. Entrelaçant ses doigts autour de la tasse improvisée, Cuddy le rappelle gentiment à l'ordre alors qu'il regarde de nouveau au loin.

« Chez Thirteen »

« Hadley ? »

C'est davantage une constatation qu'une véritable question. House acquiesce et baisse la tête, les épaules soulevées par une profonde inspiration. Il hésite. En dehors de Wilson qui l'a vu revenir à l'hôpital, il n'a dit à personne où il s'était rendu. Thirteen est venue à l'hôpital ce matin. Ils ne se sont à peine adressé la parole, mais la façon dont la jeune femme l'avait regardé l'avait quelque peu rassuré. Il voudrait pouvoir lui en parler, mais il voudrait avoir une chance de discuter avec _Lisa_ et non pas la patronne – rôle qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de reprendre, il le savait.

« J'ai vu qu'elle était arrivée en retard plusieurs fois » dit-elle comme pour l'encourager « est-ce que c'était à cause de ça ? »

« En quelque sorte » répond-il en dodelinant de la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir et que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler en te demandant de venir » choisit-il plutôt de répondre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Cuddy dépose sa tasse et prend les mains du Diagnosticien entre les siennes. Il tressaille face à la chaleur qui irradie des mains de sa compagne, réchauffées par le breuvage brûlant. Bien qu'impatiente, Cuddy reste silencieuse pour ne pas briser le fil de ses pensées.

« Je crois que je suis prêt à recommencer » dit-il fermement en plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Zut, j'avais dit trois semaines et voilà qu'il est 00.21 du matin. Dommage. Un dix-septième chapitre un peu plus court, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer._

 _Merci pour les review, les filles. Toujours un plaisir d'avoir votre avis !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII**

Il est volontaire et c'est ce qui lui cause peut-être le plus de souffrance. Il a du mal à accepter le fait qu'il a lui-même pris une décision qui l'entraîne au fond d'un gouffre dont il ne sait pas comment se sortir. Il est médecin mais ne comprend plus pourquoi il endure toute cette intenable souffrance. Il est capable d'anticiper les prochaines douleurs car elles lui sont beaucoup trop familières. En revanche, il ne peut rien contre sa volonté qui s'effrite ni contre l'incohérence de ses pensées. Si ce n'était la présence indéfectible de Cuddy à ses côtés, House aurait jeté l'éponge depuis des heures. Si ce n'était elle, il savait aussi que jamais il n'aurait entrepris un sevrage de la Vicodin de son propre gré. Il lui fallait une motivation, une balise à laquelle se raccrocher lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus. Un point d'attache qui serait là pour le soutenir dans ses décisions et l'accompagner sur ce chemin aussi tortueux que douloureux. Mais une aide, pourtant, qu'il ne cesse de quémander et de repousser sans tenir compte de sa valeur.

Vingt quatre heures seulement se sont écoulées depuis qu'il a décidé qu'il était _prêt._ Au parc, le regard empli d'une tendre surprise de Cuddy l'a alarmé. Puis elle a hoché la tête, scellant leurs lèvres en un affectueux baiser. Elle serait là. Ils se promirent silencieusement de faire leur possible pour ne pas répéter leurs erreurs passées. En rentrant le jeudi soir de l'hôpital, Cuddy trouve Wilson à la villa en compagnie du Diagnosticien. Un tube de Vicodin est posé sur la table, un seul comprimé à l'intérieur. La veille, après la réunion à laquelle Cuddy se devait de participer, les deux se sont rendus ensemble dans le bureau de Wilson. Accueillant la nouvelle avec plus de réserve, Wilson l'a assuré de son soutien. Cinq Vicodin par jour constitue la dose sur laquelle ils se sont mis d'accord pour recommencer. Cuddy aurait voulu qu'il participe davantage à la conversation mais House était resté plutôt silencieux, se projetant probablement déjà vers ce qu'il s'apprêtait à endurer de nouveau.

« J'ai laissé plusieurs dossiers sur votre bureau » dit-elle à l'attention de Wilson après avoir embrassé son compagnon.

En lui promettant d'y jeter un coup d'œil demain, Wilson décline ensuite son invitation à dîner.

« Je passerai dans la matinée » dit-il.

« Je serai sage en attendant, maman » répond House avec un demi-sourire sarcastique.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il aperçoit celui amusé de sa compagne.

« Comment est-il ? » demande Cuddy en raccompagnant Wilson dans l'entrée.

« En rien optimiste » répond-il sereinement « il n'a plus cette insouciance ni cette impatience qu'il avait il y a un mois. Il a toujours pris ça au sérieux, mais il est différent. Plus renfermé. Il ne me parle pas beaucoup, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on sait à qui on a affaire. Il s'en sortira, Lisa. D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous y arriverez tant que vous affrontez ça ensemble »

Wilson étreint amicalement le bras de Cuddy.

« C'est exactement ce que sa mère m'a dit » dit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

« Et une mère n'a jamais tort au sujet d'un de ses enfants » répond-il en souriant.

« Vous n'auriez pas envie de savoir ce que la mienne pense de tout ça » réplique Cuddy avec plus d'aigreur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, puis lorsqu'il lui demande si s'ils sont au courant « Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis longtemps » admet-elle avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent « je n'ai pas parlé de House avec ma sœur, mais je crois qu'elle a fini par comprendre que j'avais quelqu'un »

« Et le fait de ne pas avoir mentionné de nom - »

« Et suffisant pour qu'elle devine de qui il s'agit » répond Cuddy avec un sourire plus franc « avec l'hôpital, j'ai suffisamment de raisons pour éviter ce genre de réunion familiale. Et lorsque Julia est venue la dernière fois, House n'était pas là »

* * *

 **Samedi 29 août**

 **Peu après 19H30** House glisse dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que sa tête disparaisse sous la surface. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se redresse et s'adosse plus confortablement contre la baignoire. Les sensations sont exquises après une longue et pénible journée. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où un bain brûlant était la seule chose qui pouvait encore venir soulager son corps fourbu. House ferme les yeux, ses longues jambes sont légèrement pliées de manière à ce que l'eau monte jusqu'à ses épaules. La nuque posée sur le bord de la baignoire, il respire profondément. Mais ni le bain ni le calme n'arrivent à apaiser ses pensées noires. D'une seconde à l'autre, sa gorge se sert et il est envahi par un sentiment de profonde détresse contre lequel il ne peut rien. Il ne rouvre pas les yeux en entendant Cuddy entrouvrir la porte. Tournant légèrement la tête, il l'écoute s'installer sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le dîner ? »

« Toi » murmure-t-il en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Elle sourit et secoue la tête. Il insiste, la voix basse et taquine.

« _Énormément_ plaisir »

Cuddy tend la main et écarte les mèches de cheveux mouillés collées sur son front. Il ferme de nouveau les yeux et un instant, elle a l'impression qu'il va s'endormir de fatigue.

« Reste »

Sa voix est si basse qu'elle l'a à peine entendue. House bouge légèrement, cherchant visiblement une position un peu plus confortable pour mettre sa tête. Une lassitude étouffante lui enserre le torse comme un étau. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser que la présence de Cuddy a chassé ses pensées noires que déjà elles refont surface. Comme si elle lisait sur son visage les démons qui l'habitent, Cuddy embrasse son front et lui demande de lui laisser quelques minutes, puis elle le rejoindrait. Elle se lève quand tous les deux entendent la sonnerie du téléphone.

* * *

Il l'entend revenir après quelques minutes et devine facilement avec qui elle discute. L'hôpital ne l'appelle jamais que sur son portable et depuis qu'il vit pratiquement ici, House ne l'a que très peu vu discuter au téléphone. Et la seule personne à laquelle elle a récemment donné son numéro est sa mère.

« Il est juste là et impatient de vous parler » dit Cuddy en souriant malicieusement à son compagnon qui secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut le garder « tu ne peux pas la fuir indéfiniment. Ça lui fera plaisir de t'entendre » l'encourage-t-elle en lui tendant le téléphone. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui prenne, en soupirant outrageusement.

« Salut maman »

Il fait une grimace à sa compagne. Avec un petit sourire, Cuddy le laisse tranquille. Elle est toujours surprise du changement qui s'opère dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adresse à sa mère. Soit qu'il sache ne rien pouvoir lui cacher ou bien qu'il n'en ressente pas l'obligation, il semble se détendre aussitôt en écoutant ce que sa mère lui raconte. House ne lui parle pas du second sevrage, car déjà si peu sûr de lui-même, il ne veut pas l'inquiéter.

« Moi aussi » dit-il avant de raccrocher après une dizaine de minutes.

Le front appuyé contre la main qui tient encore le téléphone, House avale sa salive et frissonne. L'eau du bain est encore chaude mais il ne ressent plus aucun avantage à rester là, ni ailleurs. La conversation avec sa mère aurait dû le rassurer – car elle est en bonne santé et heureuse d'avoir repris contact avec son fils – mais rien ne semble le tenir éloigné plus de quelques minutes de son humeur dépressive. Étrangement, il sent les coins de sa bouche s'affaisser, lourds de fatigue et de quelque chose qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de la tristesse s'il ne broyait pas autant du noir.

Reprenant le téléphone, House compose un numéro qu'il connaît par cœur et le porte à son oreille.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demande Cuddy en apparaissant à la porte, son portable sonnant à la main et sans la moindre intention de décrocher.

House tourne négligemment la tête vers elle, les yeux pétillants de malice. Son sourire creuse une délicieuse fossette sur sa joue mangée par la barbe. L'épaule appuyée contre la porte, elle secoue doucement la tête.

« Tu aurais pu répondre » marmonne-t-il avec la moue déçue d'un enfant à qui on refuse une sucrerie.

« Et faire exactement ce que tu attendais de moi ? »

Il grimace et prend un air renfrogné, amusant davantage encore Cuddy.

« Ce que tu peux être gamin »

Son ton plein de reproches disparaît derrière un regard empli de douceur. Lui prenant le téléphone, elle le pose avec le sien sur le placard derrière elle.

« Fais couler un peu d'eau chaude »

Il obtempère prestement et ne la quitte pas des yeux tandis qu'elle se débarrasse de son débardeur. Son short glisse le long de ses jambes, puis ses sous-vêtements rejoignent les habits posés sur une chaise. Sa tête légèrement tournée sur le côté repose toujours sur le bord de la baignoire et il regarde le corps de sa compagne avec un intense intérêt.

« Hey » s'exclame-t-elle en retenant un rire.

Claquant des doigts devant ses expressifs yeux bleus, Cuddy lui demande de s'avancer un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'installer derrière lui. Glissant ses jambes de chaque côté de ses flancs, elle l'attire doucement contre elle. Son demi-sourire ne lui échappe pas et elle sent son cœur répondre de bonheur à l'idée qu'elle est responsable de ce sourire. Encerclant les épaules de House avec ses bras, Cuddy les referme en une étreinte tranquille puis embrasse sa joue. Les pointes de ses cheveux bouclés trempent dans le bain tandis qu'elle ramène de l'eau sur son torse, les mains jointes. Son moral en montagnes russes retombe dans la morosité. Sans à peine desserrer les lèvres, il exhale.

« Je suis fatigué »

« Tu as un peu de fièvre » dit-elle doucement en posant la main sur son front, peinée par la faiblesse de sa voix.

House avale sa salive et bien qu'à l'aise contre Cuddy, il sent son ventre se serrer d'angoisse sans comprendre pourquoi il se sent si mal. Il n'arrive pas exactement à mettre des mots sur ses peurs et il s'en énerve. Après tout ce temps, parler avec elle aurait dû devenir plus facile. En vérité, le faire l'est devenu ; parler de lui reste une tache délicate. Un instant, il ferme les yeux lorsque Cuddy pose un baiser contre sa tempe, puis sur son oreille. Sa main droite trouve sa place sur le genou de sa compagne.

« Essaie de te détendre » dit-elle lorsqu'elle se rend compte combien il est crispé.

« Me demander de me détendre c'est comme demander à Bill Russell de se détendre » répond-il en imprimant une légère pression sur son genou lorsqu'il sent son sourire contre sa joue.

« Qui est ce Bill Russell ? »

« William Felton Russell, le plus grand joueur de basket-ball de tous les temps » dit-il avec une pointe d'enthousiasme qui fait toujours sourire la femme derrière lui « il avait constamment le trac et vomissait avant chaque début de match » *

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre exemple sur lui ? »

House étouffe un rire et secoue doucement la tête contre son épaule. Le cœur un peu plus léger en voyant son air plus détendu, Cuddy reprend ses caresses sur son torse puis sa main humide ébouriffe ses cheveux courts.

« Passe moi le shampoing »

« Je n'ai pas envie de bouger » maugrée-t-il avant de s'exécuter.

En silence, il se redresse et la laisse faire. Le clapotement de l'eau contre la baignoire est comme une rumeur inaudible qui affecte à peine le silence. Tranquillement, Cuddy lui lave les cheveux puis ses mains couvertes de shampoing descendent sur ses épaules. La tête basse, House fixe toute son attention sur la douceur de ses mains. L'état de fragilité intérieure dans lequel il se trouve constamment lui retourne le ventre et la tendresse avec laquelle elle masse son dos le paralyse presque. Il a toujours été orgueilleux et tient farouchement à sa fierté ; mais c'est presque trop. Il ne trouve pas de position confortable pour sa jambe droite et est terriblement conscient du facteur psychologique qui vient ces jours-ci empirer la douleur. Il serre les dents mais est incapable de retenir un soupir nauséeux.

De l'index, Cuddy suit sa colonne vertébrale en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en sentant tous ses muscles noués par l'anxiété et l'épuisement. Ce sont des gestes qu'elle a lorsqu'ils se câlinent après l'amour ; jamais dans un moment comme celui-là car c'est toujours lui qui l'étreint les fois où ils ont pris un bain ensemble. Se déplacer avec une canne pendant de longues années a musclé la partie supérieure de sa silhouette. Joignant les mains, elle passe l'eau tiède sur son dos.

* * *

« Ferme les yeux »

House courbe l'échine quand elle rince ses cheveux, si las qu'il sent à peine l'eau tomber sur lui. Les matins, il n'a plus tellement l'envie ni la force de sortir du lit. Et si ce n'était Cuddy qui le poussait à prendre un petit déjeuner, il se laisserait volontiers retomber dans la sombre torpeur de ses rêves. Ses épaules se soulèvent au rythme d'une respiration plus soutenue. Il se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ses épaules basses donnent l'impression de soutenir un poids qu'il ne peut pas porter seul. Sur les cinq comprimés, il a pris le quatrième vers 17H30, un peu plus de deux heures auparavant. Et il ne prendrait la dernière qu'avant de dormir.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais du genre à craindre les chatouilles » le taquine Cuddy en effleurant ses flancs.

Elle le sent gigoter légèrement. Son manque de réaction lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Cuddy le voit détourner légèrement la tête. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir son visage car son corps tout entier est le terrifiant témoin d'une fatigue tant physique que mentale. House se passe la langue sur les lèvres avant d'avaler sa salive, dans l'espoir d'effacer le goût persistant et de plus en plus écœurant de la Vicodin. Il tressaille en goûtant à la larme salée restée au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle est secouée par l'effort apparent qu'il fait pour garder contenance. Elle voudrait qu'il arrête de faire ça. Ne sachant que dire, Cuddy l'attire contre elle quand elle voit qu'il est sur le point de craquer. Il ne cherche pas à écarter son étreinte, mais quelque chose se serre en lui. Il ne devrait pas avoir à dépendre d'elle, pas comme ça. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Cuddy sont continuellement brouillés par la douleur et le terrible manque de confiance en lui. La tête posée dans le creux de son épaule, House ferme les yeux pour qu'elle ne voit pas les larmes prisonnières de ses cils.

« Je suis là » dit-elle contre son oreille, puis d'une voix fébrile continue « ça va aller, je te le promets »

Cuddy resserre son étreinte et ayant elle-même les larmes aux yeux, embrasse ses cheveux puis délicatement sa tempe, sa pommette puis sa joue. Elle sait bien que sa présence ne guérira aucune de ses peurs, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être rassurée à l'idée qu'il n'est au moins pas seul. House expire profondément sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux, secoué plus que de raison par la tristesse dans la voix de Cuddy. Il remue doucement la tête contre elle, balbutiant des mots étouffés.

« Ça ne fait pas trois jours et je n'en peux plus » dit-il « je sa... je sais pas, que ça prenne trois mois ou six ... »

Il serre les dents et souffle contre ses lèvres jointes, libérant un sanglot et la souffrance qui s'y rattache. La douleur physique est familière pour lui, et plus d'une fois depuis l'opération il s'est senti aussi bas. Et toujours seul pour remédier à ce problème en noyant ses cauchemars dans les opiacés et l'alcool ; parfois la musique. Mais plus rien n'est à sa portée.

« Je me s- »

Il secoue la tête, son visage tressaille et il se passe une main rageuse sur la figure. House se détache de son étreinte et se redresse, les muscles de ses épaules roulent sous sa peau quand il baisse la tête. Cuddy hésite à le toucher, frissonnante dans l'eau devenue désagréablement tiède. Elle le voit porter la main à sa cuisse et masser la cicatrice où ,elle le sait, l'absence de muscle se fait cruellement ressentir.

« Tellement mal »

Cuddy pose les mains sur son dos et l'embrasse, appliquant quelques caresses ci et là.

« Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas un reproche, mais il y a des douleurs plus profondes en toi que tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à affronter » dit-elle doucement en caressant son bras droit « du moins, pas tout seul »

« Je ne suis pas fou » réplique sèchement le Diagnosticien en lui jetant un coup d'œil désarmé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » répond Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils face aux tons de sa voix aussi différents que le jour et la nuit « je disais simplement que tu es ... fragile psychologiquement et que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir si tu n'essaies pas de mettre des mots sur ce qui te met dans un tel état »

Il semble prendre le temps de digérer la justesse de ses paroles, mais finit par secouer la tête de nouveau, effrayé par ce que tout ça implique. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, elle l'a vu changer. Bien qu'il ne s'épanche qu'encore rarement sur ses sentiments plus intimes, Cuddy sait qu'il lui parle davantage qu'à quiconque. Et souvent, elle se sent privilégiée à l'idée d'être la personne avec qui il se sent suffisamment en confiance pour partager certaines de ses plus intimes pensées. D'autres fois, elle se prend à imaginer qu'il puisse s'ouvrir davantage. Elle l'espère – même si ça devait ne pas être avec elle.

* * *

« J'en ai assez »

Prenant appui sur les bords de la baignoire, House se lève doucement. Sa main droite se referme sur la tuyauterie tandis qu'il sort du bain. Il attrape vivement une serviette qu'il accroche autour de sa taille. La grimace qui tord ses lèvres lorsqu'il plie les jambes et s'assoit sur un coffre en bois n'échappe pas à Cuddy.

« À quoi bon parler, ça ne change rien » dit-il en étendant la jambe droite alors qu'elle sort du bain à son tour.

House regarde son corps disparaître derrière une longue serviette bleu marine, sans chercher à la regarder dans les yeux. Cuddy attrape une autre serviette, essuie ses jambes en sentant son regard posé sur elle. Elle voudrait pouvoir lui crier à la figure combien il a tort, que parler avec elle et arrêter d'être aussi borné ne peut que l'aider. Sa frustration lui serre le ventre quand elle réalise combien ce sentiment est à l'opposé de ce qu'elle ressentait il y a cinq minutes. Un pâle sourire étire à peine ses lèvres ; tendresse et frustration sont toujours si étrangement liées quand elle pense à lui.

« Alors ne dis rien » répond-elle après un moment de silence

Surpris, House lève la tête et la suit des yeux quand elle sort de la salle de bain. Le ton ni froid ni encourageant de sa voix lui fait un drôle d'effet. Il frissonne lorsqu'un courant d'air effleure son torse encore mouillé par les gouttes d'eau qui tombent de ses cheveux. Un instant, il reste un peu abasourdi par sa réaction alors qu'elle a tant cherché à le faire parler. Inconsciemment ou non, sa main glisse vers sa cicatrice et ses doigts la recouvrent. Les épaules voûtées, House écoute Cuddy claquer un tiroir avec plus ou moins de calme, le laissant toujours pantois. Il avale sa salive, ruminant intérieurement ses dernières paroles. Il est – était – habitué aux silences, à n'avoir personne avec qui partager ses pensées – tant est qu'il en ressente véritablement l'envie – qu'il appréhende souvent avec inquiétude ce genre de discussion.

* * *

Il ne tourne pas la tête lorsqu'il entend Cuddy passer dans le couloir, mais imagine aisément son visage probablement aussi déterminé que peiné. Combien de fois lui a-t-il demandé de _rester_ , d'essayer de le comprendre. Et combien de fois lui a-t-elle demandé la même chose. Probablement pas depuis des mois, et jamais implicitement. House soupire, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux. Quand elle a perdu Joy est assurément les seuls instants où elle a eu besoin de lui ces derniers mois. Et là encore, il n'était pas réellement à la hauteur. Et ces moments paraissent bien loin au Diagnosticien, et bien insignifiants en comparaison de tout ce qu'il lui demande de faire et d'être pour lui. Prudemment, House se lève et attrape sa canne. Il ne se sent pas aussi mal que tout à l'heure, mais il a besoin de la voir. Et il doit lui parler, parce que c'est ce qu'elle attend de lui, qu'il fasse lui-même un effort.

Il se frotte une serviette dans les cheveux avant d'y passer les doigts pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Assis sur le bord du lit, House enfile un jean propre en essayant de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il tâche d'oublier la douleur dans sa jambe et fait quelques pas pour évacuer la tension qui court dans son corps, se sentant anxieux comme un jeune homme cherchant le courage d'approcher la jeune femme de ses pensées. Il enfile un tee-shirt et boucle sa ceinture à un cran inférieur, se figeant un instant comme s'il se rendait finalement compte de ce que son corps a enduré ces dernières semaines.

 _Cuddy n'est pas un substitut à la Vicodin, House. Ne joue pas avec elle, ne la pousse pas à bout. Et bon sang, parle avec elle si tu ne veux pas parler avec moi_ , lui avait dit Wilson la veille. Et ô combien il a raison, House le sait, mais probablement pour se rassurer lui-même, il a continué d'agir comme il l'a toujours fait. _Tu ne peux pas être avec elle quand ça t'arrange, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne._

* * *

Le regard perdu dehors, Cuddy sort violemment de ses pensées en écoutant le léger bruit de sa canne contre le carrelage de sa cuisine. Elle se retient de se retourner et de le regarder bien qu'elle le sente approcher. House se passe la langue sur les lèvres et sa profonde inspiration brise un silence inconfortable.

« On peut parler ? » demande-t-il hésitant.

Cuddy ne retient pas un rire amer, puis sans cesser de couper les légumes, répond.

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que ça ne servait à rien »

« Peut-être » continue-t-il en déglutissant « peut-être que j'ai besoin que tu me prouves le contraire »

House grimace quand il se rend compte que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il souhaitait dire les choses. Il s'en veut mais l'indifférence de Cuddy le fait presque regretter d'être venu à la cuisine. Il boite derrière elle, légèrement sur le côté. Bon sang qu'il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui à cet instant, l'étreindre pour ne pas se sentir aussi _vide_. House ferme une seconde les yeux, se sentant terriblement égoïste. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, Cuddy le regarde enfin.

Elle suit les rouages de son esprit à travers ses yeux et peut aisément lire toutes les questions et les doutes dont ils sont le saisissant miroir.

« Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de permission pour parler avec moi » dit-elle en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté « et tu sais, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça une fois que tu t'es lancé »

Il la regarde dans les yeux tout en se mangeant la lèvre inférieure. Un petit sourire lui échappe quand elle se rapproche un peu de lui. House baisse les yeux là où leurs peaux se rencontrent lorsqu'elle pose la main sur son avant-bras.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser » dit-il à voix basse en relevant les yeux pour la voir sourire et secouer la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas tout résoudre comme ça »

Pour autant qu'il l'ait écoutée, House se penche et saisit délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Ce contact tant désiré envoie une vague de chaleur à travers son corps. Cuddy passe une main derrière sa nuque quand il pose une des siennes sur sa hanche.

« C'est un bon début » le taquine-t-elle en rompant leur baiser la première.

House hausse faiblement les épaules et la regarde avec attention tandis que les paroles de son meilleur ami continuent d'envahir ses pensées. Il lui vole un baiser comme s'il y cherchait son courage puis s'écarte et fait quelques pas dans la cuisine. Cuddy le regarde attentivement lorsqu'il fait mine d'examiner les quelques feuilles aimantées au frigo.

« Quand tu m'as injecté le placebo … » dit-il avant de retomber dans le silence.

« Je n'ai pas mis en doute le fait que la douleur était réelle » répond doucement Cuddy en balbutiant légèrement.

« Je sais mais tu as quand même … » réplique aussitôt House en se retournant. Ses épaules sont parcourues d'un soupir, puis il fronce les sourcils comme s'il répétait mentalement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire « ... tu as prouvé que la douleur était dans ma tête. Je croyais que c'était de la morphine et je n'avais plus mal - »

House se passe la langue sur les lèvres, le regard un peu désemparé. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, se dit-il intérieurement, de mettre des mots les uns après les autres sans trop y réfléchir ...

« Toi et Wilson … vous avez toujours raison, n'est-ce pas » reprend-il sans réellement attendre de réponse « _sa_ douleur est psychologique, évidemment et vous pensez avoir raison »

Cuddy le regarde réfléchir et s'agiter, tandis que la colère qui sommeille en lui commence à s'agiter. House expire péniblement, ses lèvres marmonnent des mots silencieux tandis qu'il donne l'impression de vaciller. Il sert sa canne et fait un pas avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, la main gauche posée sur le placard.

« Tout ce que je ressens amplifie la douleur » dit-il à voix basse en déglutissant.

House baisse la tête, incapable de fixer son regard sur un point précis. Restée silencieuse, Cuddy se mord les lèvres tout en se refusant de l'interrompre. Elle se sent impatiente et voudrait qu'il en dise davantage, et plus vite. Qu'il parle et dise ce qu'il a sur le cœur et tout ce qu'il ressent. Elle le regarde prendre doucement conscience de ce qu'elle espère tant qu'il dise à haute voix. Ses yeux clairs et attentifs l'encouragent à poursuivre bien qu'il ne sache pas très bien où va la conversation. Une discussion qui n'en est pas réellement une. C'est comme s'il dialoguait avec lui-même et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait conscient de sa présence.

Son visage resté relativement tranquille jusque-là s'anime soudainement et semble refléter les pensées plus sombres qui le traversent. Ses joues se creusent lorsqu'il serre les dents et Cuddy note l'altération de sa silhouette et de ses traits, plus durs et plus marqués comme les reflets d'une personnalité fragile et changeante. Et le ton de sa voix quand il reprend la parole confirme son impression.

« Quand je ne dors pas de la nuit … quand pas une seconde j'ai pas mal, est-ce que vous a allez me dire que c'est dans ma tête aussi ? » dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Cuddy réalise combien il est grand quand elle doit lever les yeux pour croiser les siens, éteints et fatigués « tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'arrivais toujours en retard ? Parce que le lit est confortable ? »

Il a un léger rire, mais bien qu'il la regarde, Cuddy n'a pas l'impression qu'il s'adresse vraiment à elle.

« Je te crois quand tu dis que tu as mal » le corrige-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que tu as d'autres choix ? » demande House en balayant l'air de la main « peut-être que c'est dans ma tête mais personne - » Il secoue la tête « personne n'est en mesure de comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir un trou de la taille d'un poing dans la cuisse. Je suis tout seul pour supporter ça. Parce que personne ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que je ressens ! »

House exhale puis secoue doucement la tête, presque essoufflé.

« Est-ce que tu t'es une seule fois demandé si tu es le seul à souffrir ? » demande Cuddy, tout en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

Plus d'une fois, elle lui a reproché de déverser sa colère contre elle. Paradoxalement, c'est ce qu'elle cherche aujourd'hui. Qu'il parle, peu importe comment ni de quoi, mais qu'il s'épanche enfin de ce qu'il retient en lui depuis si longtemps. Faisant fi de prudence, elle poursuit malgré tout.

« Tu as construit un tel mur autour de toi. Parce que tu préfères te focaliser sur ta propre douleur plutôt que celles des personnes qui t'entourent - »

« Et on aurait le droit de me le reprocher ?! » s'exclame le Diagnosticien, les yeux brillants tant de surprise que de colère face à ce qu'elle ose lui dire « j'ai besoin de quelque chose contre la douleur, Cuddy. De la Vicodin, du silence, un cas, n'importe quoi, de ma musique ! Je n'ai pas besoin des autres. Je ne peux pas … je ne veux pas les aider, est-ce que ça fait de moi un salaud ?! Peut-être, et je m'en fous. Je ne leur demande rien »

Cuddy secoue la main, sentant monter la tension entre eux et alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir contrôler ses propres sentiments, elle se retrouve dans la même position que lui.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas au moins essayer de - »

« De m'aider ? »

Il fait un pas vers elle, délaissant l'appui que lui offrait le placard pour ne plus s'aider que de sa canne. Ils se toisent un instant, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. _Ne la pousse pas à bout_ , lui avait dit Wilson.

« La pitié n'a jamais rien fait contre la douleur »

Cuddy se retient à temps de le gifler, stupéfaite. Elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne joue pas et qu'il pense chaque mot qu'il prononce. Elle regarde les lèvres qui l'ont si tendrement embrassée dessiner un sourire presque venimeux. Qu'il change aussi vite ne devrait pas la surprendre.

« Si tu trouvais ces foutues pilules miraculeuses, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir t'en débarrasser ! » clame violemment Cuddy en se rapprochant de lui, le menton levé, puis les désignant d'un geste de la main « tu crois que ça m'amuse tout ça ?! Que je ne préférerais pas plutôt passer du temps avec toi sans avoir sans cesse à me demander quand tu finiras par craquer de nouveau parce que tu ne supportes pas le manque ?! Ce n'est pas de la douleur dont tu as peur, c'est de ne plus prendre de Vicodin parce que tu ne connais que ça - »

« Mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne, je ne sais pas faire autrement » répond-il en haussant la voix, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa compagne « dix ans. Ça fait presque dix ans, Cuddy, que je traîne cette jambe inutile et cette _putain_ de douleur. Tous les jours »

« Je sais »

Décontenancé par cette simple réponse, House referme doucement la bouche. La voix emplie de douceur de sa compagne semble avoir brisé son élan et calmé sa colère en une seconde. Cuddy se mange les lèvres tout en se retenant de passer la main sur ses joues barbues. Trop tôt. Et pourtant, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Ses sentiments si versatiles la surprennent et lui font prendre conscience de sa propre instabilité.

« House, est-ce que tu t'es demandé une seule fois pourquoi tu voulais tout ça ?» lui demande-t-elle en noyant son regard dans le bleu de ses yeux, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne la tête « tu me dis sans cesse que tu es prêt, et je veux bien te croire, je te crois. Et je … je n'essaie pas d'imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir, je ne pourrais pas. Mais le simple fait de te voir comme ça … j'ai mal pour toi et je ne prétends pas que c'est comparable à ta douleur mais - »

Elle soupire en perdant ses mots, emportée par le fil de ses pensées et celui de ses souvenirs. House sent son courage se raviver lorsqu'il la voit aussi perdue que lui. Il se sent à égalité avec elle, rassuré qu'elle perde aussi pied quand il peine à tenir lui-même debout ; il serre sa canne quand sa jambe le lance. Ils se tiennent debout l'un près de l'autre, partageant sans le savoir l'envie de s'éteindre ou de simplement se toucher.

« Je n'ai jamais cherché … jamais essayé de comprendre pourquoi » dit-il. Sa voix tremble légèrement mais ses yeux bleus plus tranquilles rencontrent ceux de Cuddy « parce que c'est plus simple. Parce que je n'avais personne à regarder en face quand je rentrais chez moi. Maintenant, tu es toujours là »

« C'est un reproche ? »

Il hausse les épaules et grimace quand elle lui frappe légèrement l'avant-bras ; le sourire – même fragile – de son compagnon lui réchauffe le cœur.

« Ça ne sera jamais un reproche » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle lui sourit, puis fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai faim » fait-il en ricanant quand ils entendent son ventre gargouiller.

« Le dîner aurait été prêt si tu n'avais pas soudainement eu envie de discuter » réplique aussitôt Cuddy, taquine.

Timidement, elle pose les mains sur ses avants-bras. Ses doigts effleurent les veines dans le creux de ses coudes avant d'atteindre les manches de son tee-shirt. Les yeux baissés vers elle, House finit par l'attirer doucement contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux. Elle lui rend son étreinte avec fougue et il a l'impression que jamais elle ne s'est serrée aussi fort contre lui. Ils ne disent rien mais savent que cette discussion ne peut être la dernière et qu'ils ne bâtiront rien de solide s'ils n'échangent pas aussi franchement ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils en arrivent tous deux à cette conclusion et ils ne se promettent rien à voix haute.

« Tu avais raison » dit-il « ce n'est pas si difficile que ça une fois qu'on s'est lancé »

* * *

 _* La référence est tirée d'un épisode de NCIS (Ben quoi ?)_

 **TBC ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Suite, suite. Surprise. J'espère._  
 _Si vous saviez comment j'en ai bavé..._

 _Lisa, merci pour ton "make him realize something"!_

 _Lili, can't thank you enough ... can I ?_

 _Alexia, merci pour ta review !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII**

 **Dimanche 30** **août**

La quiétude de la maison dont la façade est baignée par un soleil naissant accueille Cuddy dès son réveil. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle profite un instant de la fraîcheur des draps avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme endormi. Se retenant d'apposer sur ses bras nus une caresse matinale, Cuddy le regarde un moment, souriant malgré elle lorsque quelques timides ronflements troublent la tranquillité de son sommeil. S'il avait été éveillé, il l'aurait probablement retenu d'une étreinte possessive et affectueuse – bien qu'il s'en serait probablement caché. Elle éteint le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne puis se lève, entamant un rituel quotidien qui, sans qu'elle ne le regrette une seconde, s'est retrouvé souvent chamboulé par la présence de House ; au cours des derniers mois elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il n'a eu besoin que d'une caresse ou d'un baiser pour l'empêcher de sortir du lit à l'heure où elle a l'habitude de se lever depuis des années. Rechigner ne le faisait que sourire davantage et elle n'a jamais besoin d'autre argument pour s'abandonner à lui.

Pendant une heure et dans un profond silence, elle s'adonne à son yoga et concentrée, enchaîne des postures apprises et répétées depuis longtemps. Un chignon retient ses longs cheveux. Focalisée sur les mouvements de son corps et le rythme régulier de sa respiration, Cuddy oublie tout ce qui n'est pas l'instant présent. Peu après huit heures, elle range ses affaires. Selon que la douleur le laisse tranquille ou non, Cuddy sait disposer d'une bonne heure et demie avant qu'il ne daigne sortir du lit. Elle se prépare un thé, plongée dans ses pensées. Plusieurs dossiers méritent son attention et l'attendent sur la table. Les fenêtres ouvertes rafraîchissent un air déjà lourd et étouffant, une atmosphère propice à l'orage. Se sentant fautive de négliger une amitié qui compte pour elle, Cuddy pense alors à appeler Stacy dont elle n'a pas pris de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Tout en versant l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse, elle se rend compte qu'égoïstement et bien qu'heureuse pour son amie, elle n'a pas le courage de parler de sa grossesse. Bien trop de souvenirs douloureux sont liés à un événement comme celui-là. D'une certaine façon, c'est comme si elle ne réduisait plus qu'à ce simple sujet le fond de leurs dialogues. La tasse dans les mains, Cuddy s'adosse au plan de travail. Elle ne peut songer à Stacy sans avoir à l'esprit ce qu'elle-même n'a pas. Cette considération lui serre le ventre et l'oblige à détourner le regard comme si ce qu'elle avait perdu se tenait devant elle.

Puis l'agréable odeur d'un thé qui infuse lentement lui parvient, lui faisant baisser les yeux sur l'eau qui prend doucement une teinte orangée. S'il venait à la trouver maintenant, House n'aurait aucun mal à lire en elle tant son visage reflète la complexité de ses pensées. Sans qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres, un sourire passager éclaire son regard quand elle pense à lui. Après une gorgée rassérénante, Cuddy emporte sa tasse jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle la dépose sur les dossiers inachevés.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltrent au travers des rainures des volets clos et dessinent le contour des meubles. Cuddy s'oriente en silence grâce à leur lumière tandis qu'il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Elle ramasse leurs vêtements, ses pieds frottent à peine contre la moquette alors qu'elle ressort. Laissant la porte légèrement entrebâillée, Cuddy jette un dernier regard à son compagnon dont la silhouette disparaît à moitié sous les draps. Elle laisse les vêtements sales dans la salle de bain avant d'en ressortir. Le pas allègre et léger, Cuddy boit un peu de thé avant de se saisir du sac bleu et noir du Diagnosticien. Le posant sur le placard dans l'entrée, elle en sort une chemise vraiment froissée et soupire à moitié devant l'habitude qu'il a de les y laisser. Une trentaine de feuilles grossièrement pliées sont rangées au fond. Se mordillant la lèvre, Cuddy jette un coup d'œil en direction du couloir et sans même vraiment réfléchir, elle s'en saisit. Regarder dans les affaires de son compagnon n'a jamais été dans ses habitudes et en les dépliant, elle se convainc que de son côté, il ne s'en est de toute façon jamais réellement privé.

Elle se sent parcourue d'une désagréable vague de frissons quand, lisant les premiers mots, Cuddy comprend rapidement de quoi il s'agit. La gorge soudainement sèche, elle déglutit et va s'asseoir sur le canapé sans relever les yeux des documents. Sa première lecture est confuse et presque inintelligible, bien qu'elle saisisse aisément le sens général de ces dizaines d'articles. Cuddy relève la tête, regardant aveuglément devant elle un long moment. Son ventre creux et sa gorge serrée rendent sa respiration brouillonne tandis qu'une succession de souvenirs bataille dans son esprit. À chaque paragraphe, un mot se répète inlassablement. Il est dans le titre de certains articles et elle reconnaît le nom de quelques-uns des médecins qui y sont mentionnés.

En le regardant endormi sous les draps, elle réalise que bien qu'elle connaisse cet homme probablement mieux que quiconque, il reste et restera toujours des zones d'ombre inaccessibles. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouve à l'égard de House n'ont cessé de grandir et de se renforcer depuis leur première rencontre, mais sont parfois encore si confus qu'elle ne sait pas toujours qu'en penser. Mais dans des moments comme ceux-là, quand lui d'habitude si tendu et anxieux, trouve un peu de repos dans une maison qui est finalement devenue un peu la sienne, elle saisit la portée de leur relation et tant ses forces que ses faiblesses. Elle se tient immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, partagée entre l'envie de le secouer pour qu'il s'explique et celle de le laisser tranquille. Il serait réveillé bien assez tôt, bien avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui sous le coup d'une impulsion irréfléchie l'ont faite se retrouver à quelques mètres de lui.

Il bouge dans son sommeil, serrant contre lui l'oreiller où son visage est à demi-enfoui. Elle ne le voit pas distinctement mais imagine aisément la petite moue que forment ses lèvres et qui témoigne de la tranquillité dont l'agitation de la journée l'a privé. Avec un soupir, Cuddy referme la porte et retourne lentement à la salle où elle n'éprouve pas même l'envie de terminer son thé désormais froid. Le visage défait, elle ramasse les articles et sa tasse. Assise en tailleur sur une des chaises de la cuisine, Cuddy garde un coude sur la table et effleure du bout des doigts les feuilles pliées. Tout est si clairement expliqué dans ces articles et ce que le Diagnosticien a souligné donne une idée si nette de ce qu'il souhaite vraiment que Cuddy se demande ce qu'en discuter peut leur apporter, si ce n'est une inévitable querelle.

* * *

Croyant avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées confuses, Cuddy se lève rapidement dès qu'elle entend qu'il est réveillé. Un sentiment de panique inexplicable la prend au ventre, mais elle se ressaisit immédiatement. Bien que se sentant fautive, elle n'en est pas moins persuadée de n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Ramassant sa tasse, elle en vide le contenu dans l'évier et entreprend de s'en préparer un second pour s'occuper. La quiétude de la maison semble accentuer le moindre bruit et elle n'a aucun mal à suivre ses mouvements, de la chambre à la salle de bain, puis le frottement presque inaudible de ses pas sur la moquette du couloir.

Le visage toujours un peu endormi, House entre dans la cuisine en étouffant un bâillement. Glissant les bras autour des hanches de Cuddy, il embrasse sa nuque découverte par son chignon puis ses lèvres poursuivent leur chemin le long de son cou et de son épaule. Son torse suit les tressaillements de Cuddy quand inspirant profondément, son dos se cambre contre le corps du Diagnosticien. Involontairement elle a déjà fermé les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure, réprimant l'agréable gémissement qu'elle sent monter dans sa gorge dès que ses lèvres s'y posent.

« House »

Délicatement, il pose la main dans le bas de son dos comme les fois où elle a mal et baisse les yeux une seconde quand ses doigts passent sous son débardeur. Cuddy se cambre légèrement quand il touche sa peau et ferme les yeux. Sa main est froide et tandis qu'une vague de frissons la traverse, elle a l'impression qu'il n'est jamais aussi attentionné qu'avant une probable dispute dont il n'est pas conscient. House embrasse son oreille et tout en se rapprochant d'elle, passe les mains sur son ventre. Sa paume droite plus calleuse serpente sur sa peau et il est si concentré qu'il peut sentir son épiderme se hérisser de frissons. Cuddy se saisit de sa main et rouvre les yeux, décidée à se reprendre avant de perdre totalement pieds.

« Bonjour » dit-il près de son oreille, sa voix est ponctuée d'interrogation quand il note finalement sa retenue.

Se détachant de son étreinte câline, Cuddy se retourne. Il hausse un sourcil comme pour l'inviter à parler.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans tes affaires » dit-elle sans plus attendre.

D'un geste vague, elle lui désigne les feuilles. Quand il tourne la tête pour regarder, elle discerne chaque ténu changement sur son visage qui se ferme inexorablement. Ravalant sa salive, House se recule et écarquille les yeux un court instant comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les bras le long du corps, il repose les yeux sur Cuddy avant que son regard ne fuit dans une autre direction.

« Tu ne regardes pas ? » demande-t-elle, entre sarcasme et fausse surprise « enfin, j'imagine que tu sais déjà de quoi ça parle »

Cuddy exhale en silence et s'attend à une réplique cassante et défensive. Cachant son étonnement quand il reste à contempler les articles, elle hésite à le pousser davantage dans ses retranchements pour l'obliger à se découvrir. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux quand il fait un pas vers la table et soulève le tas de feuilles du bout des doigts.

« Tu les as lus ? » demande-t-il, la voix basse et prudemment mesurée en tournant la tête vers elle.

Un sourcil arqué, Cuddy ne prend pas la peine de répondre.

« Est-ce que tu allais m'en parler ? »

« Probablement, mais ça n'aurait rien changé » réplique House avec un haussement d'épaules presque dédaigneux ; il braque un regard sombre sur Cuddy et repousse les feuilles « je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, ni de comptes à rendre. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, faire des recherches à ce sujet n'avait rien d'illégal »

« Là n'est pas la question. Si tu ne voulais pas que je le sache, pourquoi les as-tu laissés là où tu savais que je pouvais les trouver ? » le reprend Cuddy en s'écartant alors qu'il se met à préparer du café « la kétamine reste un traitement expérimental - »

« On sait que ça fonctionne ! » la coupe-t-il brusquement en replaçant rageusement la carafe d'eau dans la cafetière.

Les mains posées à plat sur le meuble, il lui tourne le dos et tente de calmer sa colère grandissante. Il ne lui en veut pas d'avoir trouvé les articles, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réellement cherché à les cacher. Mais il a juste besoin qu'elle comprenne ; il ferme les yeux, ses joues se creusent ; qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'aurait pas tout essayé contre la Vicodin sans tenter à nouveau le traitement.

« Depuis quand tu y penses ? »

Il a vaguement conscience qu'elle s'est rapprochée de lui et qu'appuyée contre le placard, elle le regarde avec intérêt.

« Un moment »

« Un moment ? » répète Cuddy sans cacher sa surprise « et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? c'est un plan C ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai cessé de m'y intéresser quand ça a arrêté de fonctionner la première fois ? » demande House en la regardant cette fois-ci dans les yeux.

« Tu n'en as jamais reparlé depuis » répond-elle en secouant doucement la tête, les mains nerveusement jointes « pourquoi tenter tout ça ? Tu as essayé pendant des semaines un sevrage qui t'a laissé à terre - »

Il baisse la tête et elle le voit déglutir quand une vague de souvenirs douloureux passent devant leurs regards respectifs. En une fraction de seconde, la douleur dans sa jambe se réveille sans réellement se rendormir.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?! » s'exclame-t-il en se tournant complètement vers elle « tu crois pas que je sais déjà tout ça ? Ça a fonctionné la première fois - »

Elle entrouvre les lèvres et cela semble briser son élan, bien qu'elle ne dise rien. Contrariée et peinée, elle se contente de le regarder avec au fond des yeux une forme d'incompréhension qui ne fait que renforcer l'impatience du Diagnosticien. Il reprend, toutefois d'une voix plus calme et posée.

« T'en parler n'aurait servi à rien parce que je sais déjà ce que tu répondrais et comment tu réagirais » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Tu crois que je t'en empêcherai ? » s'étonne Cuddy avec un léger hoquet de surprise.

« Tu as lu les articles, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrompt House hâtif « il y a une option- »

« Oh non « s'exclame-t-elle, secouant la tête et levant les mains « tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. Je ne peux pas te laisser … refaire _ça_ »

Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où elle veut en venir. Les lèvres serrées, il secoue sèchement la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Elle lui semblait aussi déterminée qu'effrayée après ses dernières paroles. Quand il va lui demander à quoi elle fait allusion, House semble finalement réaliser. Il reconnaît cette peur dans ses yeux clairs et tous les souvenirs qu'ils renferment. House sait qu'elle pense à la morphine et a fait le rapprochement avec les injections de kétamine en intraveineuse.

« Cuddy, ça n'a rien à voir avec - » bafouille-t-il en tendant une main qui hésite à la toucher « ça n'a rien à voir avec la morphine. Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Il y a une autre alternative. Plus dangereuse, mais plus radicale »

« Je t'écoute » dit-elle prudemment tout en levant le menton avec une touche de fierté qui le fait presque sourire. Une seconde, elle semble indécise. La suivante, elle a déjà retrouvé tout son aplomb.

« Un coma artificiel »

« Un … c'est une plaisanterie ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Cuddy laisse échapper un rire aussi surpris que décontenancé.

« De toutes les procédures qui existent, tu choisis celle qui est la plus dangereuse ? » dit-elle sans attendre qu'il ne se justifie « venant de toi, ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner »

« Plonger un patient dans un coma artificiel pour accélérer le sevrage- »

« Mais il ne s'agit pas d'accélérer quoi que ce soit, Greg ! » s'exclame aussitôt Cuddy, ses yeux clairs et stupéfaits sont braqués sur son compagnon.

« Alors ce sera comme toutes les autres fois ? » demande-t-il en se rapprochant. Il a ce sourire qui soulève ses lèvres en un rictus dégoûté « c'est toujours toi qui finis par prendre les décisions ? Tu me demandes de t'en parler mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, Cuddy. Tu te fiches pas mal de connaître mon avis. Parce que tu es persuadée que je vais t'écouter. Je suis pas un gosse, je n'ai même pas besoin de ton accord pour faire ça »

« Et c'est ce que tu vas faire ? » réplique-t-elle en balayant l'air de la main « ta vie n'a-t-elle donc aucun intérêt à tes yeux ?! » demande Lisa en haussant le ton « combien de fois tu as déjà frôlé la mort ? Quatre, cinq fois ? Pourquoi es-tu prêt à risquer ta vie pour une procédure aussi hasardeuse et imprudente ?! »

Si sa voix témoigne d'abord de toute son irritation à l'encontre de ce qu'il propose, elle ne tarde pas à trahir sa détresse. House l'observe en silence en donnant l'impression de chercher ses mots, comme si les paroles de Cuddy avaient déjà commencé à effriter la solide argumentation qu'il avait soigneusement construite. L'idée le frappe qu'il s'est armé contre sa réaction alors même qu'il vient d'affirmer que nul autre que son propre avis ne comptait à ses yeux.

« Si je n'essaie pas la kétamine, je n'aurais pas tout essayé pour me débarrasser de la Vicodin » dit-il après un court silence.

Sa voix calme continue d'étonner Cuddy qui s'est attendue à le voir répliquer aussi farouchement qu'elle. Il la regarde froncer les sourcils tout en sachant que c'est son argument le plus faible. House retient un sourire en se disant que ce serait probablement plus simple si elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre chacune de ces procédures. Si c'était le cas, sa ténacité et l'attachement qu'elle lui porte viendraient probablement compenser son ignorance.

« Mais pourquoi le coma ? » le presse-t-elle encore en portant la main dans ses cheveux relevés « je peux comprendre que tu veuilles réessayer la kétamine. Je n'ai même qu'une envie, c'est celle de t'encourager, House. Mais je ne conçois pas que tu puisses vouloir être plongé dans le coma, c'est tellement insensé - »

Cuddy relève la tête vers lui, cherchant dans ses yeux ce qui lui prouverait qu'il est capable d'envisager les choses comme elle.

« Oh génial » maugrée-t-il quand ils entendent tous deux la sonnette « comme si on avait besoin de l'avis de Wilson maintenant »

Il ne fait aucun geste pour aller ouvrir et attrape plutôt sa tasse dans l'égouttoir. Sans un mot, elle pose une Vicodin près de sa tasse.

* * *

S'attendant à trouver leur ami, Cuddy reste un instant interdite en découvrant le visage souriant de sa sœur.

« Julia ? » s'exclame-t-elle juste quand un sourire pareil au sien illumine son visage.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » demande sa sœur en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Non, je suis juste … surprise et contente de te voir »

« Bonjour Li' ! »

Grimpant deux par deux les marches du perron, le jeune garçon les rejoint et serre Cuddy dans ses bras, la faisant rire.

« Bonjour Ori » répond-elle en ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux noirs « tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois »

« Oui, mais tu ne me vois pas beaucoup » la réprimande-t-il à moitié en fronçant le nez.

« Donc, on s'est dit que l'on allait réquisitionner ta journée » la prévient Julia avec le sourire quand elle les fait rentrer à l'intérieur « à moins que tu n'aies déjà quelque chose de prévu »

Un sourcil haussé, Julia fait un signe de tête en direction d'une veste masculine pendue dans l'entrée et d'une paire de chaussures rangées près des siennes. Elle voit sa cadette se mordiller les lèvres et rougir légèrement, une réaction qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis des années.

« Je crois que ta tante a beaucoup de choses à nous raconter »

Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel face au regard amusé et complice qu'elle échange avec son jeune fils.

* * *

Il a à peine touché à sa tasse de café, l'oreille tendue en direction du bruit de conversation étouffé qui lui parvient depuis l'entrée. Il a considéré un moment sortir sur la terrasse en comprenant que ce n'était pas Wilson, mais il n'avait pas envie d'agacer davantage Cuddy. La matinée avait pris un tour différent de ce qu'il avait espéré en se levant. Debout contre le placard, il relève la tête en voyant Cuddy revenir.

« House »

« Une autre Cuddy à me présenter ? » demande-t-il sarcastiquement en regardant Julia.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi » réplique-t-elle sur le même ton, tirant bien malgré lui un sourire au Diagnosticien.

Après une ironique petite courbette, House pose les yeux sur sa compagne dont le sourire amusé n'arrive pas tout à fait à effacer la rancune née de leur précédente querelle, mise sur pause depuis l'arrivée de l'aînée des Cuddy.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller déjeuner quelque part ? » propose Julia en se tournant vers sa cadette.

« Et l'après-midi, on prendrait tous des glaces ! » rajoute aussitôt Ori.

« Citron-chocolat ? » le taquine Cuddy tandis qu'il s'empresse de hocher la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Julia saisit tout de suite l'hésitation de sa sœur, malgré son évidente envie d'accepter. Ne comprenant pas exactement la signification du regard qu'elle lance à son compagnon, Julia se doute qu'ils sont visiblement arrivés au milieu d'une discussion dont elle ne connaît ni la nature ni le degré.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller » dit placidement House, ses yeux bleus posés sur Cuddy.

« Tu nous laisserais une seconde ? » demande celle-ci à sa sœur avec un soupir tendu.

Julia observe House une seconde et peu habitué à ce qu'on soutienne ainsi son regard, le Diagnosticien a un léger rictus. Puis, elle hoche la tête et avec un sourire fait un signe à Ori de sortir sur la terrasse. Lorsque le garçon passe à hauteur de House, son regard pétillant de malice et d'énergie ne le quitte pas.

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais qu'à y aller »

« J'avais saisi » réplique sèchement Cuddy « tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable »

House lève les yeux, une expression passagère d'agacement sur le visage.

« Tu réagis comme si tu ne me connaissais pas » dit-il, puis il ramasse sa tasse et passe à côté d'elle « je te retiens pas puisqu'à part s'engueuler, on sait rien faire d'autre »

Les épaules basses, Cuddy le laisse lui échapper en soupirant.

« Il n'est pas très différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé » dit Julia lorsqu'elle les rejoint à l'extérieur « même si je dois avouer qu'il est beaucoup plus attirant – quoi ? » s'exclame-t-elle innocemment devant le regard tant amusé que consterné de sa sœur « si je n'ai même le droit de dire quoi que ce soit »

« Je suis contente que tu sois là » avoue Cuddy après un court instant « je suis désolée de ne pas appeler plus souvent, c'est juste – »

« Juste ? »

« Un peu compliqué en ce moment » dit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en regardant Ori avec tendresse « je ne sais pas trop à quoi je pensais … de ne rien te dire au sujet de House »

« Tu as toute l'après-midi pour te rattraper » répond Julia avec un sourire.

Elle le lui rend faiblement.

« Je vais me changer et on peut y aller » dit-elle avant d'embrasser la joue de sa sœur « merci »

* * *

Il trouve la porte de la maison fermée à clef. Irrité par le manque de civilité évident dont fait constamment preuve son ami, Wilson fait le tour de la villa. Le ciel s'est couvert d'épars nuages gris qui dissimulent partiellement le soleil. La villa silencieuse donne l'impression d'être vide.

« Un, onze, vingt-deux … treize et deux trente-quatre » annonce Wilson en apercevant House assis sur les marches de la terrasse.

Le Diagnosticien le regarde approcher et se saisit des deux sacs en plastique qu'il a apportés avec lui. Il hoche légèrement la tête en direction de Wilson.

« Il y a des bières dans le frigo »

« Je m'attendais presque à un _merci_ » ironise-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

House sourit malgré lui, appréciant tant sa présence que sa répartie. Prétextant l'absence de Cuddy dont il n'avait pas mentionné la raison, House l'a appelé peu après son départ. Passer du temps avec Wilson lui manque davantage qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ; il a l'impression d'avoir mis sur pause son unique amitié avec l'oncologue après s'être rapproché d'elle.

« Où est Cuddy ? » demande Wilson en lui tendant une des bières qu'il rapporte.

« Avec sa sœur, elles sont sorties tout à l'heure » répond-il en lui tendant une des boîtes en carton et les fines baguettes de bois.

Wilson s'assoit sur le banc contre le mur de la maison, laissant son ami sur les marches. Les rayons du soleil qui échappent à la mer de nuages tombent sur les escaliers en bois et s'il a la tête et le haut du torse à l'ombre, House laisse ses jambes et ses pieds nus au soleil. Son jean garde sa cuisse droite enveloppée dans une chaleur constante, agréable contre la douleur qui bout sans relâche le long de sa cicatrice. Ils déjeunent dans un silence confortable, entrecoupées de quelques remarques ou derniers ragots sur l'hôpital rapportés par Wilson.

« Toujours en vacances ? »

« Si on peut appeler ça comme ça » réplique House en fourrant une boîte vide dans un des sacs en plastique « j'en ai ras-le-bol de rester enfermé ici »

« Tu pourrais retourner à ton appartement ? »

« La moitié de mes affaires sont là »

« Ton piano est à là-bas »

Comme il ne répond rien, Wilson le regarde attentivement courber la nuque et se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il ne voit pas le visage de son ami, mais le connaît suffisamment pour voir que quelque chose le contrarie. La dernière fois qu'il avait effleuré du doigt l'idée qu'ils puissent, lui et Cuddy, emménager définitivement ensemble, Wilson avait décelé chez House une indécision notable.

« C'est une étape importante – »

« Ce sera jamais le bon moment, Jimmy » le coupe House en se passant le poing serré sur le front.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris » ricane-t-il, mais sa voix sonne fausse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

House hausse les épaules, soudainement peu désireux de recevoir l'avis de son ami bien qu'en l'invitant, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Quels que soient les problèmes qu'il a rencontrés par le passé, c'est toujours avec Wilson qu'il finissait par en discuter en premier. Et quand il s'agissait de Cuddy, avec qui d'autre pouvait-il en parler si ce n'était son meilleur ami.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Déterrer la hache de guerre »

Wilson secoue la tête, se demandant ce qui a encore une fois partagé ses deux amis. House réapparaît peu après et debout sur la terrasse, se passe la langue sur les lèvres avant de tendre les articles à son ami.

« Un contrat de mariage ? » essaie de plaisanter Wilson, les sourcils toutefois froncés.

House ne lui prête volontairement aucune attention lorsqu'il commence à parcourir rapidement des yeux la première page, et retourne s'asseoir sur les marches. Le soleil a temporairement disparu derrière les nuages et il se trouve frissonnant sous le coup d'un courant d'air frais. Derrière lui, il entend Wilson feuilleter les articles en silence. Étendant la jambe droite devant lui, House masse sa cuisse, les épaules crispées comme s'il attendait le verdict d'un procès. Il tire une Vicodin du tube en contenant trois autres avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

« C'est ça la raison de la dispute ? La kétamine ? » demande-t-il en tendant inconsciemment les articles.

« Tu voulais lire, non ? » réplique abruptement House en fermant les yeux « alors lis et fiche-moi la paix cinq minutes. Que je me prépare psychologiquement à la longue et ennuyante tirade que tu as déjà commencé à répéter dans ta tête »

En réalité, il n'a pas réellement besoin de lire ces articles pour en comprendre les tenants. Il est déjà plus ou moins au courant de la plupart de ces recherches, et pour certains, il les a déjà aperçus dans des magazines.

« Je me demandais quand ça finirait par refaire surface » dit-il après quelques minutes « tu le mériterais, House, que ça fonctionne »

Ce dernier hausse négligemment les épaules et un coude posé sur ses jambes remontées, se frotte le menton de ses doigts pliés.

« J'ai l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que ça, m'engueuler avec elle »

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez passé les quinze dernières années à vous chamailler » répond Wilson en ne comprenant pas très bien le lien entre les deux.

« Ça n'a rien à voir » dit-il en secouant la tête « c'est pas des chamailleries. Je suis … c'est moi qui suis – »

House agite vaguement la main droite avant de se la passer sur un visage lasse. Wilson le regarde batailler avec ses mots, habitué à ce qu'il doive prendre du temps pour démêler ses pensées. Il n'a pas besoin de voir son visage pour l'imaginer confus et agacé. Sans le presser, Wilson parcourt les articles de nouveau. Il ne s'est pas spécialement attardé sur ce que le Diagnosticien a souligné au travers des pages. Comprenant son erreur, Wilson fronce les sourcils. Relevant les yeux vers son ami immobile, il les baisse de nouveau et cherche le passage qui avait d'abord retenu son attention. Puis il se met à lire en surveillant ses réactions, vérifiant silencieusement son hypothèse.

« L'administration de la kétamine par IV est la procédure la plus courante aujourd'hui »

House ferme les yeux et un pâle sourire étire ses lèvres quand il comprend ce que Wilson est en train de faire. Bien qu'il veuille ne pas avoir à l'entendre, il le laisse continuer.

« La dose ainsi que la durée de l'injection peuvent varier d'une personne à une autre. C'est une méthode délicate car les risques qui y sont liés sont considérables »

Le Diagnosticien déglutit et finit par se lever péniblement des marches sous le regard imperturbable de Wilson.

« Par conséquent, la posologie doit être effectuée par un personnel qualifié et formé dans le domaine afin d'éviter tout risque de surdosage. Il est important de souligner que cette alternative reste au stade expérimental, etc. »

« Etc. » répète House en faisant quelques pas dans l'herbe, la main droite posée sur sa jambe « tu te crois malin ? »

Wilson dodeline légèrement de la tête sans quitter son ami des yeux. Celui-ci reprend ses lentes déambulations, sa démarche boitillante est plus accentuée que d'ordinaire et ça ne vient pas simplement du fait qu'il a laissé sa canne contre les marches.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés exactement ? » demande finalement Wilson quand son silence s'éternise. Il se doute de sa réponse, mais il veut l'entendre de sa bouche, qu'il parle et s'explique au lieu de s'agacer tout seul « je ne comprends pas pourquoi Cuddy t'empêcherait de – »

« Elle pensait que l'intraveineuse était l'idée … que c'était ce que je voulais » le coupe House en se tournant vers lui, le soleil dans le dos « t'as pas l'air surpris _non plus_ »

« Tu choisis une méthode qui te ressemble » répond-il simplement « ce n'est pas une nouveauté que Cuddy fasse preuve de bien plus de bon sens que toi. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle ne me laissera pas le faire »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui faire changer d'avis » réplique Wilson en posant les articles sur le banc à côté de lui « je suis votre ami à tous les deux. Et cette fois-ci, tu as tort House. Tu ne peux pas simplement décider d'un coma en espérant en sortir remis à zéro, sans jamais tenir compte de tous les risques qui y sont liés »

« Mais je connais les risques » s'exclame-t-il une fois de plus « je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morale, ni de vos avis de médecin ! »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement en me le disant ? » réplique Wilson sur le même ton en se levant « que je sois d'accord avec toi ? » Un rire agacé lui échappe. Il descend sur la première marche « il faut toujours que tout le monde voit les choses de ton point de vue ? Sauf que tu n'es pas tout seul. Parce que si tu ne te réveilles pas ou si ton cœur lâche parce que tu as été trop stupide de croire que ça ne pouvait pas t'arriver à toi, ce n'est pas toi qui vas te retrouver tout seul, c'est elle »

« Il faut toujours que tu ramènes la conversation à Cuddy » fait sèchement House en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, un léger vent se lève et quand les premières gouttes de pluie se mettent à tomber, ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissent le moindre geste pour rentrer. House reste un moment sur les marches avant de battre en retraite sous l'auvent quand la pluie devient plus forte. Ils parlent peu, surtout ils ne parlent pas de la kétamine ni même de Cuddy bien que, comme Wilson s'en doute, ce sont probablement les deux principales choses qui occupent en ce moment les pensées de son meilleur ami.

La pluie transporte l'odeur de la terre et rafraîchit l'air autour d'eux.

« Je ne le ferai pas à Princeton »

« Rien ne t'y oblige »

Semblant se contenter de cette première réponse, House replonge dans le silence. Les élancements dans sa cuisse, qu'il essaie de contenir avec une Vicodin, le distrait d'un fil de pensées déjà brouillon.

« Il y a un centre sur Philadelphie qui obtient de bons résultats » dit Wilson « ils s'occupent d'une dizaine de patients qui – »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un de tes exemples censé me montrer le bon côté des IV » le coupe aussitôt le Diagnosticien.

Wilson poursuit sans donner l'impression d'avoir été interrompu. Parfois utilisé en cancérologie, il expose d'une voix calme le principal protocole qu'il connaît pour l'avoir déjà étudié et vu de ses propres yeux. Si l'expression fermée de House laisse paraître qu'il n'écoute pas vraiment ce que lui explique son ami, Wilson sait qu'il écoute et retient, que quelque part, toutes ces données pratiques ne le laissent pas indifférent. Il lui explique comment des injections sur une période de dix heures, répétés au bout de deux ou trois mois, ont soulagé les douleurs des patients. Prudemment, il choisit ses mots en se gardant de présenter chaque cas comme un miracle car ils savent tous les deux à quel point la kétamine reste une procédure expérimentale, instable bien que prometteuse.

« Les résultats sont encourageants » dit-il en tournant la tête vers House, dont le regard est posé sur sa canne « j'ai parlé avec ces personnes, j'ai vu ce que la kétamine leur avait rendu »

« Elle me l'a déjà rendu » répond House sans daigner lever les yeux « et elle me l'a repris »

« Et pourtant tu es prêt à risquer un coma ! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils « il existe des alternatives … ce serait complètement idiot de tenter quelque chose de plus risqué pour obtenir le même résultat ! »

« Et de quel genre de résultats on parle exactement ? » demande amèrement le Diagnosticien en braquant ses yeux bleus sur son ami « combien de personnes ont laissé tomber parce que ça fonctionnait pas ? »

« Quelques-unes » admet-il après un temps « mais ça ne signifie pas que tu en fais ni que tu en feras partie. La dernière fois, tu t'étais pris deux balles ! Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes – »

« Si tu me parles encore de Cuddy – »

« Justement, j'y arrivais »

« La ferme »

Le sourire amusé de Wilson fait lever les yeux au ciel au Diagnosticien.

* * *

 **19H15**

« Tu es sûre que vous ne voulez pas rentrer ou dîner à la maison ? »

« Rentre et vas lui parler » répond Julia « et promets-moi de m'appeler »

« Oui » dit-elle en souriant « merci d'être venus tous les deux »

« Salut Li', à bientôt » fait Ori à l'arrière.

« A bientôt, mon grand »

Elle gagne la villa rapidement, se protégeant comme elle peut de la pluie. Depuis le perron, Cuddy fait un signe à Ori puis regarde la voiture s'éloigner avant de rentrer. L'atmosphère silencieuse de la maison ne lui plaît pas et bien qu'appréhendant un peu de se retrouver face à lui, elle est aussi impatiente de retrouver House. La longue discussion qu'elle a eue avec sa sœur lui a vidé l'esprit et lui a redonné de l'énergie. Sortant sur la terrasse, Cuddy sourit malgré elle en le trouvant assis sur le banc. L'ordinateur sur les genoux, il relève la tête en l'entendant approcher.

« Hey »

Il lui offre un pâle sourire, visiblement surpris de la douceur de sa voix. Cuddy s'assoit à côté de lui en silence. Un court instant, il ne la quitte pas des yeux et elle sent son ventre se creuser devant la clarté de ses yeux bleus. Des gouttes de pluie tombent de ses cheveux longs.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demande-t-elle en désignant l'ordinateur.

« Pire que jouer avec Wilson » répond House en lui montrant le jeu de poker en ligne « comment était ton après-midi ? »

« Meilleure que ma matinée » dit-elle, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

House se fige, avant de fermer l'ordinateur. Il baisse la tête et déglutit. Wilson est parti il y a une vingtaine de minutes, sous sa propre demande car il ne voulait pas se retrouver à devoir les affronter tous les deux en même temps. Il ne joue pas vraiment, rabâchant les paroles de son ami et se retenant d'approfondir davantage encore ses recherches sur la kétamine. Après le départ de Wilson, il s'est mis à penser à Cuddy, désireux de partager avec elle tout ce qu'il a réellement sur le cœur. Comme toujours, se retrouver devant elle ébranle les fragiles paroles qu'il avait soigneusement préparées.

« Je vais prendre une douche » lui dit-elle en se levant.

Il la suit des yeux quand elle part.

« Cuddy – »

Elle se retourne, le cœur lourd. House la regarde se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres, puis secoue la tête avant de détourner le regard.

* * *

 **22H30** Des trombes d'eau s'abattent sur le toit de la villa, noyant Princeton sous un déluge bienvenu après de longs jours de chaleurs. Les articles sont là où il les a laissés, sur la table de la salle à manger où Cuddy est installée. Assise sur une chaise, elle resserre les pans de son gilet autour de ses frêles épaules. L'air s'est rafraîchi, mais ce n'est pas tellement pour cette raison qu'elle ne cesse de frissonner. Près de deux heures se sont écoulées depuis qu'il lui a adressé la parole, et elle a la sensation que le premier pas à faire lui revient.

Il est sur le canapé, calé contre l'accoudoir. De sa main droite, il masse sa cicatrice contre son jean et malgré la demi-pénombre causée par le ciel orageux et l'unique lampe allumée, Cuddy distingue aussi clairement qu'en plein jour les plis de son front et les cernes sous ses yeux. Le vacarme incessant de la pluie, qui n'arrange en rien la douleur dans sa jambe, étouffe le bruit rauque de sa respiration. House ne semble discerner sa présence que lorsqu'il relève la tête pour prendre une gorgée d'alcool.

« Est-ce que l'on va continuer à s'ignorer longtemps ? » demande-t-elle en se mangeant les lèvres.

Il la contemple un moment, les paupières lourdes. Sa jambe lui fait un mal de chien et il tombe de fatigue.

« Si ça avait été le cas, je serai retourné à mon appartement » répond-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux « je suis toujours là, Cuddy, je sais … je sais juste plus comment parler avec toi sans qu'on se dispute »

« Ça arrive à tous les couples, non ? » dit-elle avec un pâle sourire, sentant son ventre se serrer face à ses propres paroles sans toutefois réussir à lire l'expression du Diagnosticien.

Il ne répond rien et baisse la tête, emporté par une vague de douleur qui traverse sa jambe jusque dans son genou. House ferme les yeux une seconde. Son pas feutré traverse lentement le salon ; Cuddy vient s'asseoir en tailleur près de lui tout en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher. Bien qu'elle souhaite faire quelque chose contre sa douleur, elle s'en garde et se saisit simplement de son verre. Leurs doigts se frôlent.

« Pour garder les idées claires ? » la taquine-t-il quand elle le termine sans toutefois réussir à dissimuler une grimace.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu peux boire un truc pareil, ça réveillerait les morts » réplique-t-elle aussitôt en souriant.

Il sourit vaguement avant de détourner le regard. Ils font un effort évident pour garder le contrôle de leurs émotions et préserver ce calme qui caractérise encore ce début de conversation. Cuddy tire mollement sur un fil dépassant de la couture de son legging. Elle ne semble pas avoir conscience ou feint d'ignorer l'attention qu'il lui porte. Finalement, elle relève les yeux et avale sa salive face au regard pénétrant qu'il a posé sur elle.

« J'ai déjà failli te perdre »

Il fronce les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Baissant la tête, Cuddy inspire profondément pour cacher les larmes qui ont fait trembler sa voix l'espace d'une seconde.

« Les risques sont énormes pendant un coma et tu es déjà plus affaibli que tu ne l'étais toutes les autres fois où tu étais inconscient »

« Ce serait plus rapide »

Elle secoue la tête.

« J'ai besoin de savoir que c'est moins risqué, que tu ne vas pas encore mettre ta vie en danger - »

« Mais c'est la mienne » fait House en haussant légèrement le ton.

« Ça ne signifie pas que tu dois jouer avec comme ça, ni même que je dois partager ton avis » le reprend Cuddy en se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec un soupir « tu as le choix entre plusieurs méthodes et tu continues de privilégier la plus dangereuse. Ne m'oblige pas à rester à tes côtés - »

« Je ne te demande pas de rester »

Il a les yeux baissés sur ses jambes, se refusant à affronter son regard blessé. Tout d'un coup, c'est comme tout ce que lui a dit Wilson n'importe plus. Pourtant, il sait combien elle est mortifiée à l'idée de le voir allongé dans un lit d'hôpital quand elle ne pourrait qu'attendre qu'il ne rouvre enfin les yeux après les vingt-quatre heures qu'exige le coma. Tant de fois elle aurait aimé le gifler pour ses coups bas et ses méchancetés, mais là dans l'obscurité orageuse Cuddy se contente de plonger dans le silence. La confiance qu'elle lui porte est immense ; mais chaque fois qu'il est blessant avec elle, cela ressemble à une trahison. Elle fait tout pour le protéger, bien trop souvent de lui-même, comme elle aime à penser qu'il la protège quand c'est à son tour de flancher. Intérieurement, Cuddy reste persuadée qu'il apprécie tout ce qu'elle fait pour lui sans toujours savoir comment l'exprimer. *

« Tu as dit que tu serais là quand je serais prêt » dit-il comme s'il lui rappelait une vieille promesse.

« Mais pas si ce que tu proposes est totalement insensé ! » réplique Cuddy en expirant, lasse.

Un coup de tonnerre crève le silence dans lequel ils sont retombés. House la regarde sursauter légèrement, habitué à la nervosité qui la gagne à chaque orage. Il guette ses réactions, de plus en en plus amusé par l'obstination qu'elle met à ne trahir aucune de ses émotions. Lorsqu'un éclair illumine une grande partie du salon, Cuddy pose son épaule contre le dossier du canapé. Quand le ciel craque une troisième fois, elle ferme les yeux et sert son gilet autour d'elle avant de venir poser la tête contre l'épaule de House, remontant ses jambes jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles ne soit pratiquement posée sur la sienne. Il suit son manège avec le sourire.

« Tu viens te coller à moi pour me sermonner ou parce que tu as la trouille de l'orage ? Je reçois des signaux un peu contradictoires là » la taquine-t-il.

Elle sourit et pose la main sur son avant-bras droit, traçant de ses ongles un chemin incertain. Ils écoutent l'orage pendant quelques minutes et paraissent apprécier le silencieux bourdonnement de leurs pensées se mêlant au vacarme du tonnerre grondant au-dessus d'eux.

« Ça a marché la première fois, j'y ai cru - » dit-il en tournant la tête de façon à ce que ses lèvres reposent presque contre le front de Cuddy « je n'en peux plus de ces solutions sur le long terme où je dois m'accrocher pendant des semaines avant de juste … avant que ça ne devienne trop dur »

« Aucun traitement n'aura d'effet définitif contre ta douleur » répond-elle « … tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que la kétamine fasse des miracles simplement parce que ça a fonctionné la première fois »

Cuddy le sent frotter son menton contre ses cheveux, ignorant qu'elle reprend les mots de Wilson. Elle glisse les doigts sur la paume ouverte de sa main droite quand il tourne le bras. L'étreinte est minime, mais ils sont au moins tous les deux dans les gestes même s'ils n'arrivent pas encore à voir les choses sous la même perspective.

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme maintenant » reprend-il à voix basse « je sais où ça va et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce cauchemar une fois de plus. J'ai essayé – je te jure. Je n'y arrive pas. Même avec toi »

Cuddy pose la main sur sa cuisse comme pour lui signifier qu'elle comprend tout ce qu'il lui dit.

« Tu n'as jamais essayé d'envisager autre chose ? » demande-t-elle peu après « plusieurs de tes articles parlaient d'injections régulières de kétamine. Des prises ponctuelles, tous les trois mois. Avec la possibilité de passer dix heures à ne rien faire d'autre que jouer à ta PSP, écouter ta musique et embêter le personnel »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer un peu contre lui. Tout ce qu'elle lui dit lui rappelle les paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Si ça ne fonctionne pas - »

« Tu réessayeras » lui dit-elle comme si elle lui en faisait la promesse.

Son torse se soulève quand il prend une soudaine et profonde inspiration, sa nuque contre le bord du canapé. Installée contre lui, Cuddy se déplace un peu pour dégager un peu sa jambe droite. House ferme les yeux quand elle repose la main sur sa cicatrice. Même à travers le jean, il est capable de ressentir l'acuité de ce contact aussi terrifiant que rassurant. La douce chaleur de sa main lui serre la gorge. Comme si elle sentait son inquiétude, Cuddy relève la tête.

« De quoi tu as peur exactement ? »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire » dit-il après un moment « … des injections tous les trois mois, c'est juste … c'est juste quitter une addiction pour une autre. Lisa - » House secoue légèrement la tête pour lui dire de ne pas l'interrompre quand elle s'apprête à le contredire « en étant dans le coma, je ne verrai pas si elle fait effet … si la douleur disparaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le temps de me rendre compte que ça marche pas »

« Tu ne ferais que fuir la réalité. Elle finirait par te rattraper au moment où tu ouvrirais les yeux »

« La réalité craint »

« Pas tout le temps »

Faute de le voir, Cuddy entend son sourire et quand il embrasse son front, elle pose la main sur son abdomen

« Peut-être pas tout le temps, non » dit-il, le menton posé dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance si ça devait fonctionner ou non » lui dit-elle « peut-être bien que les injections n'auront pas les mêmes effets à chaque fois »

« La douleur reviendra » l'interrompt House en fermant les yeux « au bout de huit ou dix semaines, elle reviendra »

« Mais tu auras appris à vivre d'une manière différente » répond Cuddy en caressant son flanc puis, comme il ne répond rien, elle lève la tête « c'est ça qui t'effraie, n'est-ce pas ? ne pas savoir si tu seras capable de faire face à la douleur quand elle réapparaîtra, sans Vicodin ? »

« Peut-être oui »

Cuddy se redresse et s'agenouille à ses côtés, le regard tendrement braqué sur lui. Elle passe la main sur son visage, effleure ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec tout autant d'affection. House porte la main gauche à sa nuque et serre les paupières, enivré par son baiser et la vague de chaleur qui les enveloppe.

« Tu y arriveras » dit-elle en encadrant délicatement son visage de ses mains.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

« Parce qu'on n'avancera pas si on envisage les choses du pire point de vue » répond Cuddy en embrassant son front « et que je serai là pour t'aider »

Un éclair illumine la pièce avant que le tonnerre ne fende la nuit quelques secondes plus tard. House l'invite à venir contre lui. Les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, Cuddy enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon qui referme les bras autour d'elle. Elle pose un doux baiser près de son oreille, respirant l'attirante essence naturelle de sa peau. Attentive à sa jambe droite, elle se pelotonne contre lui, bercée par le rythme régulier de leurs respirations et presque oublieuse des capricieux craquements du ciel, plus tranquille dans ses bras qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit. House ferme les yeux, gagné par la fatigue.

« Tu vois qu'on peut discuter sans se disputer » dit-elle contre lui, la voix à peine audible.

« Tes talents de diplomate continuent de me surprendre »

« Quand est-ce que tu te coupes les cheveux ? » fait Cuddy en relevant la tête et en tirant négligemment sur le col de son tee-shirt bleu foncé.

« Et elle recommence à râler »

« Hey » le réprimande-t-elle en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule « je préfère quand ils sont plus courts »

« Tu sais, ça tient toujours si tu veux t'y essayer »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée » rit-elle.

House la regarde un moment.

« Comment était ton après-midi ? » tente-t-il de nouveau en l'étreignant.

« Comme ma soirée. Intéressante » répond-elle cette fois-ci en caressant distraitement ses cheveux « tu as étrangement fait une bonne impression sur Julia »

« Je me suis sentie comme un bout de viande – »

Cuddy éclate de rire contre son cou avant de lui faire tourner la tête, une main posée sur sa joue.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'impression, espèce d'idiot »

« Je suis toujours un idiot quand j'ai raison » se plaint-il en faisant la moue, lui tirant un sourire.

Elle embrasse doucement sa tempe.

« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu la connaisses mieux » dit-elle. Elle pose deux doigts contre ses lèvres quand il s'apprête à ronchonner « tu es important pour moi et je suis très proche de ma sœur. J'aimerais que vous appreniez à vous connaître. _Même_ si c'est une corvée pour toi »

House ronchonne contre son épaule et l'étreint davantage, allant jusqu'à glisser une main dans ses longs cheveux.

« J'ai beaucoup discuté avec elle cette après-midi » dit-elle « ça fait du bien, discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et Wilson »

« De quoi tu lui as parlé ? »

« De nous deux » répond Lisa « de la Vicodin. Elle te connaissait déjà, visiblement j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à râler après toi devant ma sœur ces dernières années »

Il sourit faiblement. Cuddy étouffe un bâillement en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans son épaule.

« Si tu t'endors là, j'te jure que je te laisse dormir sur le canapé »

« Tu pourras » dit-elle doucement, la voix pleine de sommeil « après »

« Te laisser dormir sur le canapé ? » plaisante-t-il à moitié.

Elle ne répond rien et se dégage calmement de son étreinte avant de se saisir de sa main. Il se lève et elle l'embrasse furtivement en lui tendant sa canne. Dans leur chambre, ils se changent en silence. Après s'être brossé les dents, Cuddy se glisse sous les draps. House la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Merci » dit-il en faisant référence à la dernière Vicodin qu'elle a laissée à la salle de bain.

Il écarte une mèche de cheveux et la replace derrière l'oreille de Cuddy qui, les yeux contemplant le visage de son compagnon, se laisse doucement emporter par le sommeil. Elle cale sa tête là où son bras devient son torse et ferme les yeux.

« J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu as pris cette balle »

Des doigts elle caresse l'endroit sur son abdomen où la première balle est entrée. La cicatrice est minime et il ne sait pas comment elle peut la trouver sans même avoir à réellement chercher. Il déglutit et prend la main de Cuddy avant de la remonter vers son torse. La pluie continue inlassablement de tomber sur Princeton et lorsqu'un énième coup de tonnerre brise le ciel, Cuddy se sert contre lui.

« Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? » se moque-t-il en étouffant un rire contre ses cheveux

* * *

 **TBC …**

 _Le paragraphe marqué d'une * est librement inspiré de ce qu'avait pu dire Lisa Edelstein à propos du personnage de House et de sa relation avec Cuddy._


	19. Chapter 19

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Je m'excuse pour l'attente, perte d'envie, pas de temps, difficile, blabla.  
J'espère que vous appréciez la tournure de l'histoire, que j'avais pas envisagée.  
Merci pour les review, comme toujours. Merci Lili pour ton aide._

 _Oh and ... Happy Birthday Hugh ..._

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX**

 **Dans la nuit du 31 août**

A une heure avancée de la nuit, Cuddy ouvre les yeux faiblement et se recroqueville légèrement. Elle va replonger dans le sommeil quand l'absence de son compagnon la serrant habituellement contre lui saisit son cœur d'un élan de panique presque démesuré. Rejetant les draps, elle allume la lampe et se faufile hors de la chambre en silence, refusant de céder à l'inquiète appréhension qui lui serre le ventre. Presque soulagée d'apercevoir de la lumière dans la salle de bain, Cuddy déchante rapidement en le trouvant maladroitement assis par terre, les épaules basses et le dos contre la baignoire.

Bien vite, elle voit la porte vitrée de la petite pharmacie ouverte. Elle essaie de ne pas s'attarder sur le tube de Vicodin couché sur le carrelage froid, près de la main de son compagnon. Haletant comme un animal en nage, House n'a pas le courage de lever les yeux vers elle quand elle s'agenouille à ses côtés. Sa fine chemise de nuit remonte légèrement le long de ses cuisses quand posant une main contre sa joue creusée de douleur, Cuddy cherche ses yeux des siens. La pâleur de son regard azur lui serre une nouvelle fois le cœur.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller » dit-elle doucement en caressant son visage, inquiète mais la voix vide de tout reproche.

« Je pensais que ça passerait – »

Cuddy le retient par les épaules quand secoué d'un haut-le-cœur, il se penche au-dessus des toilettes dans un vain effort pour se libérer de l'aigre douleur qui le prend à la poitrine. House sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand une écœurante respiration lui brûle la gorge. Sa jambe gauche est étrangement repliée sous lui et cette position accentue davantage encore l'horrible impression qu'il a de vivre dans un corps pris dans les mailles d'un filet qui ne fait que se resserrer autour de lui. Cachant du mieux qu'elle peut son désarroi et sa tristesse, Cuddy se relève et mouille un gant avant de revenir près de lui. Il s'est radossé à la baignoire, ses longues jambes désormais étendues devant lui. House ferme frénétiquement les yeux, surpris par le contact froid de l'eau sur son visage brûlant de sueur. Doucement, elle passe le gant sur son front, de ses pommettes à ses lèvres avant de descendre vers son cou. Elle n'a pas de peine à sentir le corps de House tout entier secoué tant par les tremblements que par la crispation.

« Est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle sans le presser, inquiète de le voir si pâle.

Il baisse la tête, submergé par une vague de honte, un sentiment qu'elle voit passer sur ses traits épuisés. Refusant de le voir se refermer sur lui-même, Cuddy lui fait relever lentement la tête et avec un sourire encourageant, caresse de son pouce son arcade sourcilière.

« Non » dit-il faiblement en secouant la tête, pantelant « j'ai … j'ai pas pu … pas pu le faire »

Elle acquiesce bien qu'il ne la regarde pas, puis ramasse le tube de Vicodin. La respiration hachée, House serre ses mains tremblantes jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Il n'arrive pas à penser clairement ni à se souvenir dans le détail des interminables minutes qui ont précédé l'arrivée de Cuddy, car une fois encore la douleur consume ce qui lui reste d'énergie et de courage.

« Greg »

Le gant posé sur le bord de la baignoire, Cuddy l'oblige à le regarder. Ses ternes yeux bleus sont pleins de crainte, de doute et de désillusion.

« Il en manque deux » dit-elle sans jamais élever le ton.

Le ventre creux, il tressaille et secoue faiblement la tête quand il se rend compte que, bien sûr, elle a compté le nombre de comprimés. Lentement, il desserre la main droite et leurs regards tombent sur les deux pilules blanches, qui emprisonnées trop longtemps entre ses doigts moites ont déjà un peu fondues.

« J'les ai pas prises » fait-il en posant la main sur sa cuisse pour en faire taire les tremblements. Il continue de secouer fébrilement la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Okay » répond Cuddy en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle va poursuivre quand une crampe le saisit dans la jambe. Prompte à le soutenir, Cuddy le prend dans ses bras tandis qu'il ne se retient plus de trouver refuge contre elle. Une main posée sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son bras droit, Cuddy lui murmure quelques paroles de réconfort bien inutiles car elle n'est même pas sûre qu'il l'entende vraiment ; d'une certaine façon elle essaie aussi de se rassurer. La crampe résonne comme un coup de tonnerre dans sa tête et, en l'espace d'une seconde, vide son esprit de toutes pensées. C'est un huit pour lui. La poitrine oppressée, House ferme les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, son front contre son cou. Le carrelage froid n'aide en rien la douleur à passer et la seule source de chaleur qu'il reçoit vient de Cuddy. Les Vicodin sont tombées à terre quand, sous la violence de la crampe, il a relevé la jambe et brusquement plaqué la main contre sa cuisse.

« Lisa » balbutie-t-il, la voix bien vite trahie par un gémissement plus proche du sanglot que d'une simple et douloureuse protestation.

« Je suis là » répond-elle aussitôt en baissant la tête « ça va aller »

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et inspire profondément, le regard perdu devant elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restent silencieux ; seule la respiration difficile de House trouble le silence ainsi que son soupir surpris quand Cuddy passe le gant humide sur son front fiévreux. House se sent peser contre elle, ses yeux se ferment et tout son corps est abattu par la fatigue qui le traverse soudainement. Prudemment, il effleure sa cicatrice qu'il n'avait alors pas osé réellement toucher au travers du tissu usé de son pantalon de pyjama. L'angoisse qui le saisit dans de tels moments lui laisse toujours la dérangeante impression que sa chair est plus boursouflée qu'avant ; comme si elle-même exhalait la douleur. Progressivement, la crampe perd de sa puissance et il lui semble qu'il peut soudainement recommencer à respirer librement.

Il hoche faiblement la tête, répondant à sa question muette dès qu'il croise ses yeux clairs emplis de compassion. Tendrement, elle embrasse son front et caresse sa nuque ; il allonge ses jambes et sent son ventre se contracter sous l'assaut d'une énième nausée.

« Ces Vicodin que tu avais dans la main – »

« Non, non, Cuddy, je n'allais pas – »

Elle pose deux doigts contre ses lèvres, agenouillée près de lui. Un éclat de terreur passe dans le fond de ses yeux bleus et l'espace d'une seconde, il lui paraît tel un enfant pris en faute et habitué à recevoir de si sévères réprimandes qu'il cherche déjà à s'en protéger. Cuddy fronce les sourcils face à cette attitude puis se ressaisit.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais promis ? » demande-t-elle calmement en effleurant son bras « que tu prendrais le temps dont tu aurais besoin pour y arriver. Est-ce que tu veux une Vicodin ? »

Il s'empresse de détourner la tête et de baisser les yeux. Une multitude de souvenirs et de sensations lui reviennent instantanément en mémoire quand ce qu'elle lui propose le frappe de plein fouet.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit » dit Cuddy en voyant sa détresse et sa souffrance « hey, regarde-moi »

Il relève maladroitement la tête et soutient comme il peut toute la tendresse qui brille dans les yeux clairs de Cuddy.

« Ça va aller »

« Tu dis toujours ça » répond-il en écartant rageusement les larmes qui brouillent sa vision « j'ai cru m'écrouler tellement j'avais mal … je tenais pas debout … »

« Hey, hey doucement » le calme-t-elle en le serrant un peu contre elle quand il s'embrouille et perd ses mots.

« Je ne peux pas prendre ces Vicodin, Cuddy, je peux pas replonger encore une fois, pas encore »

Elle voudrait tenter de le raisonner, lui montrer que ce n'est pas la même chose que la dernière fois. Mais soit qu'elle n'en ressente plus le courage ou qu'elle n'en soit pas elle-même véritablement convaincue, Cuddy ne le corrige pas. Elle aurait probablement dû lui en vouloir et s'énerver, mais elle ne ressent rien de tout cela, elle ne ressent pas grand-chose si ce n'est le besoin d'être avec lui.

« Tu as toujours des ibuprofènes ? »

La question n'attend pas vraiment de réponse. Elle acquiesce en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Avec de l'eau »

« Ça, c'est nouveau » le taquine-t-elle en sortant un tube de comprimés de la pharmacie.

Son rire s'étrangle quand une bile amère lui brûle la gorge. Avec un regard soucieux, Cuddy referme la pharmacie. Elle va lui tendre le verre d'eau et un ibuprofène quand il est secoué par une nouvelle nausée. Se ramassant sur lui-même en un rien de temps, House recrache le peu d'énergie et de nourriture qu'il lui restait. Cuddy lui passe le gant sur le visage, une main sur son épaule. Son torse se soulève par à-coups, il halète rapidement et par petites saccades. Elle place la main derrière sa nuque comme pour le retenir de se laisser tomber en arrière. C'est à peine si elle arrive encore à imaginer le degré de douleur dans lequel il se trouve.

« J'ai l'impression … l'impression que c'était hier que je me sentais … aussi mal »

Elle faillit lui répondre que ça remontait déjà à plusieurs jours mais ça n'aurait rien changé à la situation. Ce n'est qu'un signe supplémentaire qu'il est de plus en plus à bout.

« Santé » fait-il en avalant le comprimé et une gorgée d'eau.

« Parfois je me demande comment tu fais » dit-elle avec un léger rire en effleurant ses cheveux comme s'il avait été un enfant malade « toujours trouver de quoi rire dans des moments pareils »

« C'est tout ce qu'il me reste »

Sa réponse et son ton froid la chagrinent. Puis, elle secoue la tête pour refuser de se laisser gagner par sa morosité. Avec un haussement de sourcil, Cuddy lui passe le gant sur la figure avec un sourire joueur.

« Tu ne peux pas rester toute la nuit ici »

Elle se relève. House s'adosse à la baignoire en poussant un soupir rauque.

« Laisse-moi par terre » exhale-t-il d'une voix épuisée, les paupières lourdes.

« House, prends la main que je te tends et lève-toi » l'apostrophe-t-elle avec sérieux.

Un petit rire lui échappe, plein de nervosité et de mal être. Leurs doigts se rencontrent et s'aidant de sa main gauche, House pose un genou à terre avant de se relever. Elle le retient quand il vacille et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes et déjà à bout de souffle.

« T'es plutôt sexy quand tu te mets en rogne » fait-il à demi voix sans lâcher sa main.

Elle lève les yeux au plafond, souriante. Il fait un pas en avant, étouffant un juron quand sa jambe le lance brusquement.

« Tu tiens suffisamment debout pour aller jusqu'à la chambre ? »

Il hoche la tête et prend sa canne avant de boiter lentement hors de la pièce, s'appuyant occasionnellement sur ce qui est à sa portée. Sa démarche est hésitante et elle se tient quelques pas derrière lui dans le cas où son corps viendrait à le trahir une fois de plus. Elle se fige quand il pose la main contre le mur et baisse la tête. Elle ne le voit pas mais imagine facilement son visage pâlir. Sentant un vertige s'emparer de lui, House resserre l'emprise sur sa canne. Il sent sa jambe littéralement trembler. Il laisse passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa pénible avancée jusqu'à aller s'asseoir au bord du lit, la jambe droite tendue devant lui.

« Il faut que tu te changes » lui fait remarquer Cuddy en lui tendant un autre t-shirt.

Il s'en saisit et va se débarrasser de celui qu'il porte. Ses épaules sont raides de courbatures et lorsqu'il se redresse en en attrapant les bords, la tête lui tourne. Voyant son trouble, Cuddy s'agenouille devant lui et pose les mains contre ses joues. Il a fermé les yeux, cherchant visiblement à trouver un équilibre intérieur avant de les rouvrir. Elle se relève, embrasse son front. Lentement, elle lui retire son t-shirt

« Je t'avais dit … que ce serait moins drôle quand j'aurais même plus la force de l'enlever »

« J'en ai pris l'habitude » réplique-t-elle malicieusement, une canine plantée dans la lèvre.

Sa réponse lui tire un frêle sourire.

« Je reviens »

Il la regarde s'en aller, trop faible et fatigué pour réellement réagir. Le temps de son absence, House masse sa cuisse à travers son pyjama et serre les dents lorsqu'un début de crampe se fait ressentir. Cuddy revient à cet instant et s'agenouille à nouveau devant lui.

« Je suis désolé »

« De quoi ? » cherche-t-elle à savoir, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, surpris par la fraîcheur du gant qu'elle passe sur son torse et ses épaules. La fièvre le fait toujours un peu grelotter. Cuddy pose la serviette sur ses épaules et frictionne doucement sa peau pour le débarrasser des dernières traces de transpiration.

« De tout ça, j'imagine » répond-il finalement en regardant son visage dans la semi-pénombre.

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi répondre à cela, Cuddy se contente de lui sourire avec affection. Elle l'aide à enfiler le t-shirt propre et l'incite à ne garder que son boxer. Malgré la fenêtre ouverte et l'air qui passe au travers des volets fermés, l'air est étouffant autour d'eux.

« Essaie de dormir » l'encourage-t-elle quand il s'allonge sur le flanc gauche, le visage tourné vers l'oreiller.

Elle tire les draps frais sur ses longues jambes et reste un moment assise derrière lui. Il s'agite et prend chaud et la douleur ne quitte pas sa jambe. L'ibuprofène est loin d'agir aussi efficacement que les autres opiacés. Toutefois, il est soulagé d'avoir refusé ; _pour tous les deux_. Quelque part, il fait autant ça pour lui que pour elle et si c'est quelque chose qu'il répugnait à accepter il y a encore quelques semaines, il en est plutôt fier aujourd'hui. Après plusieurs minutes et quand sa main se pose sur sa cicatrice, Cuddy l'écarte et le masse elle-même, son regard ne quittant que rarement le visage de son compagnon. Elle ne le voit qu'à peine. Il a fermé les yeux. Sa lampe de chevet diffuse une lumière rougeâtre et bienveillante. Avec patience et dévouement, elle s'active doucement sur la balafre qu'elle sent plutôt que voit sous ses doigts.

« Viens te coucher » lui demande-t-il après un long moment « laisse-moi te prendre contre moi, s'il te plaît »

Sa voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Cuddy est secouée par son ton frêle et presque implorant. Pas une seconde, l'idée de se moquer de sa remarque ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il a besoin d'elle et exprime son souhait à voix haute, c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. Répondant silencieusement à sa requête, Cuddy se débarrasse de sa nuisette et ne gardant que son sous-vêtement, s'allonge contre lui. House ramène un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle fait de même avec lui. Cuddy cache son visage contre son torse. Elle combat la fatigue car elle veut être certaine qu'il trouve lui aussi le sommeil. Mais ses caresses distraites dans ses longs cheveux lui montrent que bien qu'épuisé, il est bien trop soucieux et distrait par la douleur pour s'endormir tout de suite. Il se sent barbouillé et une boule lui serre la gorge. Sous les draps, il a l'impression que ses jambes sont plus lourdes que jamais. Comme si elle sentait son malaise – et d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est probablement le cas – Cuddy glisse une jambe entre les siennes et une main sous son t-shirt, caressant de sa main chaude le bas de son dos et son abdomen.

« Ne reste pas silencieux si tu ne te sens pas bien » dit-elle sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le regarder. Elle sait qu'il l'écoute car il a resserré presque imperceptiblement son étreinte « réveille-moi si tu as besoin, ne reste pas tout seul s'il te plaît »

House pose son front contre le haut de sa tête, les yeux clos, lui répondant de sa manière silencieuse. Tout ce qu'elle lui a prouvé ces dernières semaines n'a servi qu'à renforcer la confiance extraordinaire qu'il lui accorde depuis longtemps. Cependant parfois, il ne comprend pas comment il peut se sentir aussi mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir autant besoin d'elle. Probablement qu'après des années, l'exaspérante habitude qu'il garde de rejeter chaque personne qui montre une once d'inquiétude à son égard reste profondément ancrée en lui. Elle est moins vraie que jamais en ce qui concerne la femme qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il se sent plus que jamais chanceux qu'elle lui accorde tant depuis si longtemps.

* * *

 **1er Septembre**

 **Plus tard dans la journée**

« Vous avez une minute ? »

« Les consultations sont uniquement sur rendez-vous l'après-midi »

Cuddy lève les yeux au plafond, amusée par le ton condescendant de son ami. Elle pénètre dans le bureau de Wilson et en referme la porte derrière elle.

« Je vous attendais »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres amis à qui parler Wilson, et vous êtes souvent de bons conseils »

Celui-ci hausse les épaules de l'air d'un homme qui n'admet pas la justesse d'un tel compliment.

« Comment allait-il ? » demande Cuddy.

Elle se tient devant la porte vitrée, le regard posé vers la porte qui lui fait face. Cuddy se tourne finalement vers Wilson, comme si elle ne supportait plus de contempler le bureau vide de son compagnon. Il lui semble que le temps a passé depuis la dernière fois où elle en a franchi les portes. Elle attend sa réponse avec une impatience à peine dissimulée.

« Il est faible, mais ce n'est pas étonnant après la nuit qu'il a passé »

Wilson voit bien qu'elle a elle-même peu dormi et qu'elle tâche de faire bonne figure à l'hôpital, gardant une attitude perméable et fermée vis-à-vis de tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie privée. Mais quand il s'agit de House, Wilson voit les défenses de Cuddy s'effriter de plus en plus, mises à mal par tout ce qu'ils traversent. Il a passé une partie de la matinée et le début d'après-midi avec House, observant les signes de sa fatigue en silence. Ils ont peu parlé mais il ne s'en étonne guère car son ami n'a jamais été très bavard dans des moments tels que ceux-là. Ses traits fatigués et ses épaules affaissées, ajoutés à son attitude agitée ont rappelé à Wilson les premiers mois après l'opération quand il passait la plupart de ses soirées avec House pour l'éviter de sombrer plus bas qu'il n'était déjà tombé.

« Je pensais pouvoir être assez forte pour l'aider » fait-elle nerveusement, puis avec un triste haussement d'épaules « mais je crois que je ne le suis pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire quand je le vois comme ça, c'est tellement … tellement dur de le voir aussi mal … »

Finalement, elle s'assoit dans un des fauteuils.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Lisa » dit-il, surpris « votre aide constante est une des rares choses sur laquelle House a pu compter ces dernières années »

Les mains jointes sur les genoux, Cuddy regarde sans les voir les grandes affiches de films qui ornent les murs du bureau. Les yeux bleus de James Stewart ne sont qu'un pâle reflet de ceux qu'elle voit chaque jour à son réveil.

« Vous en avez reparlé ? »

La question de Wilson la tire de ses rêveries.

« La kétamine » elle acquiesce « on en a parlé un long moment après que vous soyez parti. il est épuisé, je vois bien qu'il y pense souvent »

« On ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher »

« Non. On ne peut pas »

Elle retombe dans le silence, dans ses pensées, tracassée par quelque chose qu'elle-même échoue à en définir la nature exacte.

« Il sait que l'on ne le laissera pas faire » dit-elle après avoir partagé ses pensées. Elle se lève et retourne devant la porte vitrée, un soupir sur les lèvres « il pense encore au coma, bien sûr. J'aimerai qu'il essaie d'en parler de lui-même » puis elle ajoute avec un soupir désarmé « et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? »

« On ne peut pas le savoir, mais vous devez lui laisser une chance » répond Wilson en l'observant attentivement, conscient de ses peurs « la procédure est incertaine, chaque patient réagit différemment au traitement » il fait une pause, prenant le temps de rassembler ses idées avant de poursuivre « la première fois, il a dépassé les limites, c'était un gosse à qui on offrait un cadeau de Noël auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Et il a passé les trois mois suivants à ne jouer qu'avec ce nouveau jouet. Quand … la batterie est tombée à plat, il a balancé le jouet au lieu d'essayer de le réparer » il hausse les épaules « cette fois, c'est différent. Il a changé, Cuddy. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le même House qu'il y a six ans. Et je ne dis pas ça simplement parce qu'il vous a »

Elle ne sait que répondre et voit son sourire se refléter dans la vitre.

« J'ai essayé de lui parler des injections ce matin »

« Et ? »

« Il est seul une longue partie de la journée et il a des heures pour réfléchir à tout ça » dit-il avec un pâle sourire « je ne dirai pas qu'il sait ce qu'il veut et c'est une bonne chose. House n'a jamais été du genre très optimiste »

« Il est effrayé à l'idée que ça ne fonctionne pas » poursuit Cuddy en entrelaçant ses doigts « et d'avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte »

Ils se regardent un instant, partageant en silence les appréhensions justifiées que House éprouve.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tourne la tête vers Wilson et le regarde étrangement, riant légèrement malgré elle. Il semble tout aussi gêné qu'elle par la question. Cuddy sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et abandonne sa position. Elle se demande parfois si viendra un jour où elle arrivera à parler de ses sentiments pour House sans bafouiller et rougir comme une jeune fille que l'on interroge sur son premier béguin. Ces jours-là, elle se dit que non, car c'est ce qu'il a toujours été pour elle.

« Venez dîner ce soir » lui dit-elle « on pourra en discuter »

Il acquiesce. Quand elle va sortir, Cuddy se fige et se retourne.

« Je suis peut-être de bon conseil, mais je ne lis pas dans les pensées » la taquine-t-il en la voyant hésiter et se mordre les lèvres.

Avec un soupir, Cuddy referme la porte et revient s'asseoir.

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant … mais il est souvent » elle agite une main comme pour lui désigner quelque chose « il a ce regard qui … »

« Je vois »

« Vous acquiescez, vous comprenez ? » s'exclame-t-elle alors.

« Pas du tout, Cuddy »

Wilson rit doucement et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil comme s'il assistait à une séance de cinéma.

« Sa musique lui manque. Il n'en dit jamais rien, mais je le vois. Il a apporté une de ses guitares, mais ce n'est pas la même chose »

« Son piano »

Elle acquiesce et se mange les lèvres. Wilson reste silencieux, ayant appris avec l'expérience qu'un silence vaut autant qu'un bon conseil.

« Est-ce qu'il a déjà parlé de vendre son appartement ? »

Wilson se passe une main sur le visage, cachant un sourire.

« Vous êtes quand même uniques tous les deux »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Que ce n'est pas avec moi que vous devriez parler de ça parce que _visiblement_ ce n'est pas avec moi que vous voulez emménagez » réplique-t-il aussitôt en la regardant dans les yeux.

Cuddy lui fait une petite grimace et se lève, cachant son embarras rougissant derrière un masque qu'elle espère impassible.

« Toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Cuddy »

« A tout à l'heure, Wilson »

* * *

 **21H30**

Chacune des choses que Wilson leur explique ils les ont déjà plus ou moins lues dans les articles, mais les entendre à haute voix semble clairement changer la donne. Fréquemment, Cuddy jette un regard à son compagnon qui, installé à sa droite, écoute sans broncher les explications de son meilleur ami. Pour s'y être déjà rendu à plusieurs reprises, Wilson connaît bien le centre sur Philadelphie et sa connaissance des lieux, de la procédure ainsi que du personnel apporte une touche rassurante à la discussion.

House dissimule du mieux qu'il peut l'agacement et l'impatience qu'il éprouve, dans un premier temps envers lui-même. Il n'écoute pas spécialement Wilson aborder les effets secondaires qui peuvent être liés à un traitement envers assez méconnu.

« Combien de temps avant que les effets se ressentent vraiment ? » demande Cuddy.

« Environ trois heures – »

« Et c'est normal de choper une migraine avant même d'y aller ? » le coupe House avec un tel sarcasme dans la voix que Wilson en reste une second pantois.

…

Cuddy s'approche de lui et profitant qu'il lui tourne le dos, elle passe les bras autour de sa taille et l'enlace tendrement. Elle le sent perturbé et crispé contre elle. Quand il baisse la tête pour entrelacer leurs doigts, Cuddy se décale un peu pour le laisser se retourner. Ils se regardent un instant dans les yeux avant qu'il ne s'appuie contre le placard derrière lui pour soulager momentanément sa jambe. Elle ne relâche pas l'étreinte autour de sa taille quand il se penche et l'embrasse avec hésitation.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de participer un peu plus à la discussion ? »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas » fait House en secouant faiblement la tête « tous ces trucs administratifs, ces tests ou ces questionnaires, je m'en fous »

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je remplisse les questionnaires à ta place ? »

Sa question lui tire un frêle sourire.

« Wilson se chargera déjà d'une grande partie des papiers, tu as de la chance »

Avec un soupir, il l'attire contre lui et pose la joue sur le haut de sa tête. Cuddy le laisse faire un instant, écoutant le cœur de House battre dans sa poitrine. Elle voudrait simplement fermer les yeux et ne jamais devoir mettre fin à ce câlin. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées depuis qu'il a quitté la table et elle ne veut pas faire attendre Wilson une éternité.

« Si ça t'agace, pose des questions plus spécifiques à Wilson » l'encourage-t-elle en le regardant « on connaît déjà les principaux détails de la procédure. Mais il y a forcément des choses que tu aimerais savoir »

« Quand est-ce qu'il part et que je peux profiter de toi ? »

Elle secoue la tête, incapable de ne pas sourire face à ses éternelles demandes. Cuddy se détache de son étreinte.

« Retourne à la salle et pose une question à Wilson »

Elle plante un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et d'une petite tape sur l'arrière de son jean, elle le fait quitter la pièce

…

« On pourrait reparler des avantages sur le plan sex – »

Sa mine sérieuse se fige en une moue choquée quand, passant derrière lui, Cuddy lui assène une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête avant de reprendre sa place en bout de table.

« Hey, tu m'as dit de poser une question sur un sujet qui m'intéresse, ça m'intéresse ! »

« Kétamine ou non, ça ne changera rien – » puis elle enchaîne rapidement « peu importe »

House se mord soudainement la lèvre inférieure en trouvant le regard de Cuddy. Le sien tombe sur le sourire légèrement provocant qui se dessine sur les visage du Diagnosticien. Malgré cela, elle distingue cette lueur de tendresse qu'il n'adresse qu'à elle et qui disparaîtra dès qu'il détournera le regard. Qu'elle l'aime, elle n'en a jamais douté. Mais il y a de ces moments où ses sentiments sont comme brusquement ramenés à la surface et où un délicieux pincement au cœur la saisit, un court instant où elle voudrait lui dire _je t'aime_ sans une once de réflexion.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? » demande Wilson, partagé entre un profond amusement et la gênante mais habituelle impression d'être de trop.

« Oui »

« Non ! » s'exclame Cuddy puis voyant le regard que lui lance le Diagnosticien, elle lui assène une nouvelle tape sur l'avant-bras « et cesse de penser à ça »

« Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de me frapper » se plaint-il avec une moue triste « et à ma décharge, c'est difficile de ne pas y penser quand je te regarde »

Cuddy pousse un soupir imperceptible avant de plonger une dernière fois son regard dans celui de House. Celui-ci se passe la main sur la nuque avant de poser un coude sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe après si ça fonctionne ? » finit-il par demander sans que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion. Il semble détaché, comme s'il ne parlait pas de lui-même mais d'un quelconque patient.

« Il faudra que tu y retournes une dizaine de jours après » répond Wilson, appréciant visiblement qu'il s'investisse un peu « passer un test de contrôle pour voir comment ton corps réagit à la kétamine.

« Pour chaque injection ? »

« Seulement la première fois » dit-il en regardant Cuddy cette fois « ensuite, il n'y a pas de directives spéciales. Simplement, faire attention à ta jambe et ne pas te surmener ou te mettre à courir cinq kilomètres tous les matins »

« Crois-moi, j'en avais pas tellement l'intention de toute façon » répond-il amèrement.

« La douleur devrait réapparaître progressivement au bout de huit semaines - »

Le visage de House se ferme sensiblement, comme s'il le ressentait déjà.

« _Si_ elle disparaît » rectifie le Diagnosticien, renforçant une nouvelle fois la barrière entre le probable et la réalité. Il s'agace un peu de voir qu'ils envisagent tous les deux une réussite sans faille de l'injection « ce ne sont que des essais, j'suis qu'un cobaye parmi les autres »

« Un cobaye volontaire » rajoute Wilson « c'est un centre de recherche, tout est pris en charge »

« Du volontariat ? » s'amuse Cuddy en se mordant la lèvre.

« Du volontariat » l'appuie-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

« Vous allez me convaincre de faire ça pour la bonne cause ? » réagit House en maugréant.

« Ce serait bien la première fois »

…

« Chaque injection dure en moyenne huit semaines. A ce moment-là, la douleur réapparaît progressivement »

« Sans jamais atteindre le degré antérieur ? » demande Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non » répond cette fois House en terminant son verre « rien que quelques ibuprofènes ne pourront atténuer »

Le soulagement qui se dessine sur le visage de Cuddy le surprend, comme si elle découvrait peu à peu la procédure.

« Il ne faudra pas hésiter à nous le dire dès que tu sentiras quelque chose »

Ne trouvant rien à dire et visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs, House ne fait qu'acquiescer. Il ne fait plus trop attention au reste de la conversation, l'esprit tourné vers les pics de douleurs qui courent le long de sa cuisse et éclatent dans son genou. Il passe la main sous la table et masse l'endroit de la paume de sa main, ses longs doigts encerclant la cicatrice avec fermeté. Son geste n'échappe ni à l'un ni à l'autre mais ils se gardent dans dire quoi que ce soit, bien conscient que les mots n'apaisent jamais cette douleur. Du moins, c'est ce dont Wilson est convaincu. Après un court instant, House relève la tête et croise le regard de sa compagne. Il sen une bouffée de chaleur envahir sa jambe et éliminer une courte seconde la douleur quand il voit l'éclat de tendresse dans ses yeux gris. La présence de Wilson la retient de venir à ses côtés et d'apposer son propre massage. C'est à cela qu'ils pensent tous les deux à cet instant, à toutes ces fois où il l'a laissée faire. House détourne la tête et souffle entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Wilson est témoin de la perpétuelle douleur qu'endure son meilleur ami, mais en voir la preuve de ses propres yeux le laisse toujours le souffle court et anxieux. La soudaineté avec laquelle le corps de son ami peut brusquement le trahir lui serre le ventre et ne fait ressurgir les souvenirs qu'il garde des premiers mois qui ont suivi l'opération. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un homme souffrir de cette façon.

Entre ses dents serrées, House demande la dernière Vicodin qu'il lui reste sur les cinq qu'il prend dans la journée. Cuddy se lève prestement et file dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si ça fonctionne pas, Jimmy ? »

« Et bien … » commence-t-il nerveusement avant de se reprendre, comprenant que quelque qu'elle soit, son ami a besoin d'une distraction « il est possible de retenter une nouvelle injection après quelques temps »

« J'sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'endurer un nouvel échec » répond le Diagnosticien.

Puis, il se terre dans le silence dès lors que Cuddy revient et lui donne le comprimé. Nerveux, Wilson assiste au retrait de son meilleur ami, visiblement peu enclin à montrer à Cuddy combien il lui en faudrait peu pour définitivement baisser les bras. Wilson voudrait l'encourager de vive voix, mais respectueux des tensions et de la nervosité qui animent son ami, il préfère changer de sujet.

« Il serait préférable que tu ne prennes pas de Vicodin le matin avant l'injection »

House fronce les sourcils, acquiesce en silence. De sa main, il masse toujours sa jambe. La crampe s'est tue pour ne laisser place qu'aux constants picotements qui habitent la cicatrice.

« Quand ? »

« Etant donné ton statut et le fait que je connaisse le centre, quelques jours devraient suffire » dit Wilson « je passerai un coup de fil dès demain matin »

« Quelques jours seulement ? »

« Dès samedi, c'est envisageable »

* * *

 **22H45** Lascivement, il tourne la paume de la main dans sa direction. Un sourcil haussé, Cuddy lui offre un sourire et effleure ses doigts des siens avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main. Ils semblent habitués à cette demi-pénombre qui les entoure chaque fin de soirée ; l'atmosphère renforce leur silencieuse complicité et l'intimité qui se dégage de chacun de leurs gestes est presque palpable. Cuddy se penche légèrement en avant et sans qu'il ne veuille bien lâcher sa main, elle trouve sa place contre lui, leur ventre se touchent. House libère sa main et entoure ses hanches de ses bras. Elle gigote un peu jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le fond du fauteuil. House ne la quitte pas des yeux, la tête lourde de fatigue posée contre le dossier. Il lui semble rêveur et peu réceptif aux caresses qu'elle laisse sur son t-shirt.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demande-t-elle.

House reste silencieux un long moment comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière de lui répondre. Un courant d'air venu de la salle à manger vient lui caresser le visage. Ramenant une main vers le visage de sa compagne, House effleure ses lèvres et la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes »

Elle entrouvre la bouche, stupéfaite. Ses sourcils froncés trahissent son incompréhension.

« Je ne veux pas rester là à attendre ! » réplique-t-elle, les paumes posées sur son torse.

« J'irai avec Wilson » continue-t-il sereinement en replaçant une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il lit la déception sur son visage et en effleure les contours avec une tendresse qui le laisse lui-même à demi souriant. Elle le voit faire et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« Ne sois pas si surpris » le taquine-t-elle en embrassant le bout de ses doigts « tu es comme ça de plus en plus souvent »

House lève les yeux au plafond, secouant doucement la tête quand elle rit faiblement. Ses mains redescendent le long de son dos et de ses bras il encercle possessivement sa taille.

« Wilson se sent un peu délaissé » fait-il avec une petite moue.

Elle acquiesce, souriant paresseusement devant sa façon de présenter les choses. Elle comprend ce qu'il ressent. Comme elle, passer du temps avec Julia lui a permis de se changer les idées et de discuter de choses différentes qu'avec lui. Comme elle, il a besoin de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami.

« Okay » dit-elle en effleurant son front de sa bouche « pourquoi tu l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ? »

« Je n'y avais pas réfléchi »

« Tu as toujours dix longueurs d'avance sur tout le monde, bien sûr que tu y avais déjà penser. Tu en as déjà parlé à Wilson, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Je voulais t'en parler avant » dit-il « on restera la nuit là-bas »

Elle se mordille la lèvre sans chercher à cacher sa déception. Ses épaules se soulèvent doucement au rythme de sa respiration. House écarte une mèche de cheveux de son visage et effleure ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Promets-moi de me tenir au courant » demande-t-elle en caressant ses traits fatigués.

« Tu sais ce que je pense des promesses »

« Je peux te l'ordonner »

« Oh oui, le ton autoritaire de la boss » fait-il d'une voix plus aigüe « ça n'a jamais vraiment fonctionner »

« Tu es chiant »

Il sourit faiblement face à son air bougon presque enfantin qu'elle adopte de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux.

« Autre chose »

« Et exigeant »

« Je ne veux pas que l'on en parle, qu'on commence à anticiper ce qui se passera si ça fonctionne pas – »

« Ou si ça fonctionne » l'interrompt-elle avec un sourire franc qui creuse des fossettes sur ses jours hâlées.

Il pousse un soupir, comprenant qu'il ne peut rien attendre de sa demande. House la regarde se manger les lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées. Cuddy se cambre contre lui quand il fait doucement remonter ses mains sous la bordure de son t-shirt et trace des arabesques sur sa peau. Profitant qu'elle ferme les yeux, il pose ses lèvres dans son cou. Les mains de chaque côté du visage de son compagnon, Cuddy baisse la tête et pose son front dans ses cheveux courts.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer » dit-elle après un moment près de son oreille.

D'une légère pression, House la rapproche de lui et mordille la peau de son épaule comme s'il marquait son désaccord. Cuddy serre les paupières et referme les doigts dans ses cheveux courts, laissant échapper un gémissent surpris quand de ses baisers répétés, il finit par laisser une petite marque rouge, témoin de son affection possessive à l'égard de la femme qu'il tient serrer contre lui.

« House »

Il lui fait relever la tête et emprisonne ses lèvres entre les siennes. A leurs oreilles ne résonne que le souffle étouffé de la respiration qu'ils partagent. Les mains posées sur ses épaules, Cuddy se soulève un peu et l'oblige à reposer la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir de prolonger et d'approfondir le baiser. C'est à son tour de gémir, mas de frustration, quand elle refuse d'entrouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il cherche à y glisser sa langue. Il n'oublie jamais combien elle aime ces baisers calmes et languissants, combien elle aime être embrassée avec douceur. Cuddy se presse un peu plus contre lui, sentant son désir grandissant frotter contre le sien. House se fige un instant quand sa jambe le lance et une main dans ses cheveux, il l'enjoint à poursuivre. C'est une seconde de trop. Cuddy rompt le baiser sans pour autant mettre de distance entre eux.

« Oublie cette jambe » dit-il contre ses lèvres quand il voit ses yeux concernés.

Elle embrasse sa tempe tandis qu'il la tient dans ses bras, rageant intérieurement contre la douleur qui s'invite de nouveau dans sa jambe. Non pas qu'elle disparaisse jamais totalement, mais comme toujours, il avait réussi à oublier un court instant. Cuddy l'embrasse une dernière fois et un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, se lève et lui tend la main. Feignant l'agacement, il s'en saisit et ils s'installent tous les deux sur le canapé. Lorsqu'enfin il peut allonger sa jambe, House se retient de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sa main trouve immédiatement sa cuisse et pendant quelques instants, il masse l'endroit où l'absence de muscle se fait cruellement ressentir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » fait-t-il, surpris lorsqu'elle déboucle sa ceinture.

« Il fait une chaleur d'enfer et tu persistes à porter un jean. Et ce que je fais me semble parfaitement évident »

D'une légère tape, elle lui fait signe de soulever ses hanches pour qu'elle le lui retire. Abandonnant le jean sur le fauteuil, Cuddy s'allonge sur le canapé. Glissant sur le flanc gauche, House pose sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

« Ton canapé est trop petit »

« Tu es trop grand » réplique-t-elle « il me convient parfaitement »

« Le mien est plus grand »

« Le cuir est froid. Je préfère le mien »

House sourit et soupire dans l'obscurité avant de la laisser trouver sa place contre son torse. Cuddy le sent chercher une place plus confortable pour ses longues jambes. Peu à peu, il semble s'apaiser. Le silence qui a suivi sa dernière remarque s'est prolongé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant visiblement reprendre sur un sujet auquel ils pensent chacun de leur côté sans s'engager ouvertement.

« Tu devrais aller voir ta sœur lorsqu'on sera parti » dit-il après un moment, cessant ses baisers le long de son cou.

Elle fait la grimace, ce qui le fait rire légèrement.

« Si je vais voir Julia, il faudra que je passe chez ma mère et je n'en ai absolument pas envie » répond-elle en soupirant « entendre une fois de plus ses leçons de morale, tout ce qu'elle a à dire sur toi, sur mes choix … »

« Ça fait huit mois et tu ne lui a toujours rien dit »

« Dit celui qui a attendu que sa mère débarque à l'improviste pour lui en parler »

Mécontent, House lui pince légèrement le flanc. Elle sourit, son dos épousant naturellement les formes de son torse.

« Comment tu peux être sûre que ta sœur ne lui a rien dit ? »

« Parce que je lui ai demandé, mais je pense que ma mère s'en doute. Fais-moi confiance, si elle savait, elle serait déjà venue voir »

« Je me sens comme un poisson dans un aquarium »

« Un singe au zoo »

« Hey » s'exclame-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Elle n'a pas une très bonne image de toi »

« Parce que je ne rentre pas dans le cadre qu'elle avait prévu pour toi avant ta naissance »

Elle ne le voit pas, mais son sourire est évident.

« Elle aurait sans doute préféré te voir épouser James Wilson, médecin et juif de surcroît » continue-t-il, un éclat rieur faisant briller ses yeux bleus.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas toi que j'épouse non plus »

« Huh » grogne-t-il contre son cou « mauvais exemple »

Le rire de Cuddy retentit dans la pièce quand il reprend sa litanie de plaisanteries, évoquant tour à tour tout ce que sa mère aurait voulu pour elle en passant par tous les clichés imaginables. Pourtant, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sent son souffle chaud et régulier contre sa nuque. En se mordillant les lèvres, elle se retourne et le regarde dormir un long moment, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Elle sait qu'elle devrait le réveiller, ne pas le laisser dormir sur le canapé pour le confort de sa jambe.

« House » chuchote-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

« Hmmrrr » marmonne-t-il en fronçant le nez « j'avais ce rêve où tu – »

« Hum hum » sourit Cuddy en l'embrassant furtivement « viens te coucher »

* * *

 **TBC ...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _..._

 _Désolée._  
 _Je n'ai jamais mis aussi longtemps à poster un chapitre. Et pourtant, il était terriblement important._

 _Le chapitre précédent se terminait avec la promesse laissée par la kétamine.  
_

 _Merci Lili, infiniment pour toutes les fois où tu m'aides. Even your "detail" isn't an adequate reward._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **05 Septembre**

« Qui c'est House ? » demande Jade en cessant de dessiner « ton chéri ? »

Cuddy rit de bon cœur face à son innocente curiosité et ne réussit qu'à faire froncer les sourcils à l'enfant. Cuddy acquiesce, un sourire sur les lèvres, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'apprécierait probablement pas le terme

« On peut le voir un jour ? » demande de nouveau Jade « et en photo ? Il est beau ?»

« Un jour, promis » répond Cuddy, amusée par l'enthousiasme de sa jeune nièce.

« Mais bientôt ? »

« Tu auras le droit de lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux après avoir fait une sieste, demoiselle » intervient Julia en notant l'air confus de sa sœur.

« D'accord » cède-t-elle en semblant trouver le compromis intéressant.

...

En ressortant sur la terrasse, Julia s'arrête à la porte où deux chats paressent sur les dalles ensoleillées. Perdue dans ses pensées, Cuddy ne s'est pas rendu compte de l'attention qu'elle lui porte. Julia la regarde vérifier encore une fois son téléphone et devine aisément son air anxieux face à l'absence de messages.

« Je suis sûre que tu auras bientôt de ses nouvelles » dit-elle en approchant. Cuddy repose son téléphone et sourit faiblement lorsque Julia lui étreint doucement l'épaule.

« J'espère tellement que ça puisse fonctionner » répond Lisa en secouant un peu la tête, soupirant « tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est … de le voir comme ça » elle hausse les épaules « j'sais même pas comment il peut supporter une douleur pareille depuis si longtemps … »

« Ça fait longtemps, l'infarctus. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier »

« Presque douze ans » dit-elle finalement sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de compter.

Le constat est violent et lui serre froidement le cœur. Julia la voit se mordre les lèvres et ses yeux se brouiller de larmes. Elle se souvient que trop bien de ce jour où Lisa l'avait appelée, bouleversée par quelque chose que sa jeune sœur n'avait d'abord pas tellement saisi.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi depuis la mort de papa » confesse Julia en souriant tristement. Puis après un instant de silence, elle reprend « comment fonctionne ce traitement exactement ? »

« C'est comparable à une réinitialisation du système cerveau, une remise à zéro » explique Cuddy en se passant la langue sur les lèvres « c'est encore une démarche expérimentale, mais il y a de bons résultats »

Pendant un long moment, elles discutent de la kétamine et de ses effets, du protocole et de House.

« Ça avait marché il y a quelques années, il y a six ans » admet Cuddy tandis qu'elle s'en remémore les souvenirs « l'effet s'était estompé après trois mois »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas refait la même chose, comme il le fera maintenant ? » s'interroge finalement Julia, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas » répond-elle en secouant la tête « il n'en parle jamais vraiment, il n'est pas très bavard. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être déçu, même s'il n'aurait probablement pas dit ça de cette façon » elle sourit lentement « puis, les choses ont changé, très vite et … »

« Comment il s'appelait déjà, Tritter ? »

« Dis, tu te souviens vraiment de tout ce que je te raconte ? » s'exclame Cuddy en s'adossant à sa chaise.

« Hum, hum. J'ai l'intention d'en faire un livre » réplique-t-elle aussitôt, railleuse.

Le portable de Cuddy se met soudainement à vibrer.

« C'est le moment où je propose de refaire de l'orangeade » la taquine Julia en se levant quand Cuddy décroche.

* * *

 _Il s'était réveillé bien avant elle, l'esprit abreuvé par un flot incessant de pensées tumultueuses. Il pensait aux heures qui suivraient, à ce qu'elles apporteraient, à la douleur qui pourrait disparaître. Tout était une question de semaines. Une fois encore, il traçait d'immenses fils au plafond de la chambre, dessinant dans sa tête cette toile où il disposait en ordre les pensées qui lui venaient. Il se sourit à lui-même en écrivant_ Cuddy _sur l'un deux. Il la regarda, endormie et se pinça les lèvres en une moue fatiguée. La journée serait longue ils partiraient à 7H._

 _Quand à 6H05 le réveil avait sonné, Cuddy s'était retournée jusqu'à se retrouver contre lui. Un faible grognement appréciateur lui avait échappé lorsque les doigts de son compagnon s'étaient glissés dans ses longs cheveux, caressant sa nuque. Tout autre matin, elle se serait rendormie facilement et aurait profité du confort et de la sureté que lui offraient ses bras. Après un instant de confortable silence, elle lui avait murmuré quelques paroles que le sommeil avait rendues presque inaudibles. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entendre distinctement pour en comprendre le sens car elle avait joint à ses tendres mots quelques caresses qu'il avait recueillies sans rien dire._

 _Comme il devait jeûner pendant la durée du traitement, House prit une longue douche brûlante et rejoignit Cuddy dans la cuisine. Le silence était plus incertain, comme si quitter l'abri qu'ils partageaient sous les draps avait fait voler en milles éclats cette éphémère insouciance matinale. Elle tâchait de lui sourire malgré son incertitude. Derrière l'air bravache qu'il affichait, House se sentait anxieux et la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée n'avait rien arrangé. Il termina un verre d'eau et se leva pour le déposer dans l'évier. Cuddy se leva prestement, lui sourit et le lui prit des mains. House ferma les yeux une seconde, sa jambe tremblait sous lui. Il respira bruyamment et avala sa salive. Il aurait voulu prendre une Vicodin et cette confession quitta ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte. Cuddy lui offrit un petit sourire triste, faute de trouver les mots qu'elle jugeait adéquat pour le rassurer._

 _« Wilson devrait bientôt arriver » lui dit-elle en le prenant contre elle « je partirai vers 10H » elle caressa sa nuque puis lui avoua, presque rougissante « tu me manques déjà »_

 _House leva les yeux au ciel face à cette déclaration, mais malgré lui touché par le naturel avec lequel elle lui avouait désormais plus librement ses sentiments. Ils leur semblaient qu'une barrière avait été franchie, bien qu'avec difficulté_

 _« Je ne pars pas au front non plus » la taquina-t-il avec ce petit sourire qui trahissait toujours son affection._

 _« N'ai-je donc pas aussi le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ? » répliqua Cuddy, le regard sérieux « et cesse donc de faire l'ours » fit-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés._

 _Il eut un petit rictus. Les muscles de ses épaules se relâchèrent soudainement et il s'appuya sur sa canne._

 _« Il a toujours ce foutu timing » grommela-t-il lorsqu'ils entendirent Wilson frapper à la porte._

 _Elle rit doucement. Secouée par un soupir involontaire et un frisson qui courut le long de son dos, Cuddy dissimula son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux tachetés de gris. House laissa passer quelques secondes puis l'obligea à le regarder. Passant l'index sous son menton, il lui fit relever lentement la tête et, de son pouce caressa sa peau halée sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser affectueux et appuyé. Cuddy sentit ses jambes faiblir et House passer un bras autour de sa taille, sa main gauche n'avait pas quitté son visage._

 _« J'dois y aller »_

 _« A demain » répondit-elle en lui souriant._

 _Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis le suivit jusque dans l'entrée où il attrapa son sac à dos bleu et une de ses vestes bleu marine. Cuddy échangea quelques paroles avec Wilson, puis ce dernier prit les devants. Avec un sourire malicieux, House fit un pas et déposa un baiser sur le front de Cuddy qui soupira de frustration._

 _« A demain » dit-il avant de descendre lentement les marches du perron et de rejoindre la voiture. Elle attendit qu'ils s'éloignent avant de refermer la porte._

 _..._

 _Ils firent le trajet dans un silence qui se releva presque pesant tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Wilson n'insistait pas davantage lorsque House répondait à demi-mots, discernant du coin de l'œil les traits fermés de son meilleur ami. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, House tapotait presque continuellement le pommeau de sa canne et pendant une vingtaine de minutes, resta figé. Le corps nerveux, il sentait ses épaules se nouer et la peau entre ses omoplates se tendre à chaque soubresaut de la route. Rares avaient été les fois où l'appréhension lui avait autant serré la gorge. House s'en voulait d'être comme ça, impatient et nerveux. Il avait été le premier à dénigrer tout espoir, à refuser d'espérer que le traitement fonctionne. Il n'était pas habitué – pire peut-être, il ne savait pas comment l'on pouvait envisager les choses de manière positive. Et pourtant, il était là. Les doigts nerveusement contractés autour de sa canne, la posture si raide qu'il en souffrait presque. Seule la douleur dans sa cuisse droite lui paraissait véritablement réelle, car il pouvait aisément en comprendre l'origine._

 _Le centre était un bâtiment de taille moyenne qui avait été rénové spécialement pour y abriter les travaux de recherches et l'accueil des personnes que l'on n'aimait pas appeler patient sans toutefois oublier cette limite invisible entre le personnel médical et ceux venus y chercher une once d'espoir et un instant sans douleur. House trouva l'endroit déprimant et scanna de ses yeux fatigués l'ensemble qui se dressait devant lui._

 _Le rendez-vous était à 8H. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtue d'un tailleur strict sur lequel elle avait passé une élégante blouse blanche, vint à leur rencontre à leur arrivée. House douta que les choses se passent ainsi pour chacun et commença à regretter que sa réputation le précède autant. Il aurait aimé n'être qu'une figure parmi les autres. L'avantage, il devait le reconnaître, c'était d'avoir pu faire les analyses à Princeton avant de venir à Philadelphie. Il s'évitait ainsi une série de tests préliminaires et l'attente des résultats. Cameron Bellis, la médecin qui suivrait son traitement, était une femme attentive et intelligente et qui sut étrangement gagner l'intérêt du Diagnosticien pendant le court entretien qu'ils eurent tous les deux à son arrivée._

…

 _House referma le placard et s'appuya de son poing serré contre la porte. Il était encore seul dans la pièce. Spacieuse, elle offrait un espace tranquille où l'intimité des six personnes qui y recevraient le traitement était respectée. Une infirmière entra derrière lui et avec un sourire, l'informa qu'il pouvait choisir le siège qui lui convenait. Elle ressortit quelques instants avant de revenir, plusieurs choses dans les mains._

 _Sa gorge se serra en même temps que ses entrailles tandis qu'il écoutait son cœur battre à ses oreilles. La nervosité qui le saisissait à chaque seconde continuait de profondément l'agacer. Il était pourtant plus qu'habitué aux hôpitaux, mais en être le patient était tout autre chose. Il comprenait trop clairement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sans Vicodin depuis la veille, son corps était fourbu de courbatures. A chaque mouvement, sa jambe était piquée de tremblements et il peinait à rester debout._

 _« Bonjour » fit une voix derrière lui, celle d'une femme._

 _House se retourna et son regard croisa celui d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs lissés. L'homme qui se tenait derrière elle le salua d'un signe de tête, il poussait le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Comme par habitude, ils se dirigèrent au fond de la pièce et s'installèrent tout en discutant à voix basse. House suivit ce rituel du coin de l'œil, observant les gestes attentifs de l'homme qui ne pouvait être que son époux. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front et revint ranger un blouson et un sac dans le placard. House inclina le buste tout en se redressant, il sentait leurs regards se poser momentanément sur sa canne et serra brusquement les doigts autour du pommeau._

 _« Je suis Jeff » dit-il « et ma femme, Ivana »_

 _« House » répondit le Diagnosticien en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait, puis se reprit « Greg »_

 _« C'est votre première fois, ici ? »_

 _House hocha simplement la tête puis alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Peu de temps s'écoula avant que les deux autres personnes ne se présentent. Ryan, un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans et dont la coupe de cheveux trahissait un statut de militaire, peina à s'installer dans le fauteuil proche de celui du Diagnosticien. Un de ses amis l'accompagnait et l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait. La maladresse que renfermaient certains de ses gestes montrait qu'il n'était pas habitué à soutenir son ami comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Des béquilles furent rangées contre le mur et pas une seule fois le jeune militaire ne desserra les dents, une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son front._

…

 _Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que deux infirmières n'entrent et ne fassent les prises de sang. Une demi-heure passa encore pendant laquelle ils attendirent les résultats. Derrière lui, House écoutait des bribes de conversation sans y prêter attention. De la poche de sa veste, posée sur la chaise devant lui, il en sortit son portable et vit que Cuddy n'avait pas manqué de lui envoyer un message. Il le rangea sur le côté quand on lui fit une prise de sang et lorsque l'infirmière prit son taux de glycémie. L'aguille entra dans sa veine lentement, elle était froide. En la sentant contre sa peau, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où il avait lui-même opéré ce geste, à la morphine qu'il s'était injecté pour terrasser la douleur et le manque. Il détourna le regard et tâcha de penser à autre chose. Son statut de médecin réputé bien que controversé faisait de lui une figure moins anonyme aux yeux du personnel médical et le regard qu'elle posa sur lui fut suffisant pour que House s'agace davantage. Il regretta_ presque _de ne pas s'être entêté pour être plongé dans un coma artificiel pendant le traitement._

 _« Tout va bien ? » demanda Wilson en prenant la chaise à ses côtés._

 _House haussa les épaules._

 _« Tu as l'intention de rester là tout le temps ? »_

 _« Tu en as bien pour dix heures dans ce fauteuil »_

 _« Il est plus confortable que la chaise »_

 _Wilson haussa négligemment les épaules._

* * *

 _Extérieurement, il était l'un de ceux dont la douleur se voyait le moins. Il semblait, au contraire des autres, un de ceux pour qui elle était familière. Jamais il ne cherchait à comparer sa souffrance à celle des autres, sachant trop bien combien elle était bien souvent personnelle. Certains se connaissaient déjà et discutaient sans élever la voix. Pour d'autres, la peine intérieure était trop forte et étouffait leurs paroles. Sur le front de chacun d'eux – ou dans leur yeux – se lisait une souffrance physique que House ne peinait pas à déchiffrer. Elle lui était bien trop familière pour qu'il n'en vit pas les signes et ses connaissances médicales lui permettaient de comprendre les maux et les douleurs de ses_ acolytes. _Ce mot le fit sourire amèrement et détourner la tête. La possibilité que la douleur chronique disparaisse était un concept qu'il peinait encore à imaginer. La douleur - même réduite à une certaine gêne – était une constante pour lui. C'était la fondation même de chacune de ses actions car elle les limitait. Quel qu'était la décision qu'il prenait, le diagnostic qu'il établissait ou ce qu'il faisait, la douleur était toujours présente. Il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait, comment il réagirait si les choses venaient à changer._

 _House sortit de ses pensées quand les infirmières revinrent dans la pièce. Elles détaillèrent rapidement et personnellement les résultats des différentes analyses._

 _« Pas de MST ? » releva Wilson, étonné._

 _House lui prit les deux feuilles des mains avec le début d'un sourire._

 _« Que Cuddy me soit fidèle t'étonne ? »_

 _Il parcourut les tableaux des yeux, sans trop s'attarder sur les taux de Vicodin élevé qu'indiquait la prise de sang. Il n'avait pas besoin de chiffre pour le savoir. Rapidement, les perfusions furent installées et le compte-à-rebours lancé._

…

 _House_ _gardait les yeux fermés mais derrière son air assoupi, il était conscient des changements minimes qu'il sentait s'opérer dans son corps. Ses pensées n'étaient pas tranquilles. Il avait ses écouteurs mais n'écoutait pas de musique, les laissant étouffer en partie les bruits autour de lui. Le Diagnosticien visualisait intérieurement le chemin parcouru par la kétamine qui continuait de s'écouler de la perfusion, régulièrement depuis deux heures. Il schématisait le passage du produit dans ses veines, comme s'il brillait et qu'il pouvait le suivre en pensées. Il l'imaginait venir se loger dans les endroits les plus sensibles. De la main droite à sa paume rendue calleuse par les frottements de la canne, son épaule droite qui depuis des années imprimait les marques de sa démarche boitillante. Sa nuque, souvent raidie après un sommeil difficile. Au-delà des traces physiques que l'opération et les années avaient laissées sur son corps, son squelette lui-même était le témoin usé des journées passées à boiter._

 _Puis son attention se focalisa sur sa jambe. Jamais la kétamine – ou tout autre produit – ne pourrait faire disparaître l'immonde cicatrice, plus grosse qu'un poing et pareille à un cratère rugueux ciselé sur son échine, qui couvrait une grande partie de sa cuisse. Là aussi, il imaginait que la kétamine s'arrêtait et prenait lentement la place de la douleur. Qu'elle attendait seulement le bon moment pour se réveiller, opérer sa magie et ouvrir une fenêtre d'opportunités qui avait été bien trop vite refermée la dernière fois, anéantissant cette bouffée d'air qu'il avait cru lui être finalement rendue._

 _House rouvrit les yeux et regarda à l'extérieur les hauts bâtiments qui se dressaient derrière la fenêtre. Le temps était gris mais les nuages ensoleillés. Ses traits étaient tirés et froids, ceux d'un homme qui a connu bien trop de désillusions pour s'accrocher à tous les espoirs. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'éprouvait pas cette extrême impatience que semblait attendre le jeune soldat devant lui. A plusieurs reprises, House avait écouté Wilson discuter avec eux. La voix de son meilleur ami portait peu il s'était contenté d'écouter un long moment les paroles du jeune homme dont les paroles essoufflées trahissaient tous les maux. House ne saisissait pas tout ce qu'il racontait, mais il le devinait aisément. Sur le visage du Diagnosticien, il était difficile d'y lire une quelconque émotion. Ses yeux en revanche ne mentaient pas. Il était attentif, prudent et semblait sur le qui-vive. Car si la douleur disparaissait – et c'est ainsi qu'agissait la kétamine - sa dépendance à la Vicodin s'effacerait avec elle._

 _Lorsque son téléphona vibra contre sa cuisse, House sut que ce ne pouvait être que Cuddy. Il ne souhaitait pas lui parler bien qu'il lui en eut fait la promesse, mais il n'avait tout simplement rien à dire qui aurait pu contenter sa légitime et affectueuse curiosité. Alors quand elle lui écrivit qu'elle était arrivée chez sa sœur, il se contenta de quelques mots moins intimes que ce qu'il aurait aimé réellement lui montrer. La convaincre de passer la journée chez sa sœur avait été relativement facile. Cuddy avait accepté, arguant qu'elle préférait lui rendre visite plutôt que de tourner en rond dans la maison._

…

 _« Personne pour te payer ton repas aujourd'hui, dommage »_

 _« Tu dois confondre » répliqua Wilson qui renfilait sa veste._

 _« Vas-t-en, mange. Pendant que je devrais me contenter de ce truc » maugréa le Diagnosticien en soulevant la perfusion de glucose._

 _« Bon appétit » ironisa-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois « je reviens dans une demi-heure »_

 _« Une heure » le corrigea House. Il avala sa salive, sa gorge se creusa et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent quand il croisa le regard confus de son meilleur ami « je peux me débrouiller tout seul »_

 _Wilson comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas de témoin, personne à regarder dans les yeux lorsque les premiers effets de la kétamine pouvaient se faire ressentir._

 _« Tu as la migraine ? » demanda-t-il en le voyant frotter ses doigts contre son front de manière plus prononcée._

 _« Ça va, c'est pas grand-chose »_

 _« Je vais demander un peu d'aspirine »_

 _Wilson s'éclipsa non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au cardiogramme. Il surveillait les constantes de son ami et avait noté les fluctuations de son rythme cardiaque. Les variantes étaient peu visibles mais laissaient transparaître les pensées plus intimes que le Diagnosticien gardait pour lui-même. Il était indéniablement plus rapide et davantage irrégulier dès lors que ce cap de quatre heures approchait. Malgré le calme apparent qu'il affichait, House ne pouvait faire mentir les machines._

 _Wilson était lui-même impatient de connaître la réponse, refusant de croire qu'un échec était possible. Il espérait que la douleur chronique disparaisse. Arguant régulièrement qu'une partie de la douleur était le produit de soucis personnels ou d'importantes contrariétés, Wilson savait qu'elle était aussi bien réelle et les balafres physiques en étaient les hideux témoins. Leur amitié était vieille de seize ans, mais Wilson avait parfois l'impression que jamais il n'avait connu d'autre House que celui-là. Comme si l'infarctus survenu il y a onze ans avait balayé la plupart des souvenirs qu'il gardait du trentenaire athlétique qu'il avait rencontré à une conférence à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

* * *

 _... Wilson s'était interdit de se hâter jusqu'à la salle bien qu'il eut voulu savoir ce qu'il en était. Il avait laissé une heure s'écouler avant de se décider à rejoindre House. Wilson s'arrêta à la porte. De là, il ne voyait pas son ami mais l'infirmière qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle hocha la tête, nota plusieurs choses en regardant le cardiogramme et vérifia la perfusion. Wilson ne vit que son sourire et s'empressa de rejoindre son meilleur ami, rarement aussi désintéressé par les autres personnes présentes autour de lui._

 _« C'est gentil de venir prendre des nouvelles, Jimmy »_

 _Wilson se retint de lui frapper affectueusement l'avant-bras._

…

 _Il se sentait comme sur un nuage, l'esprit cotonneux et le corps nerveux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'apaisement qui l'envahissait de toute part. Wilson était sorti quelques instants téléphoner à Cuddy pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. La kétamine embrumait ses pensées à la manière de la morphine mais le choc était moins violent, plus étalé dans le temps. La magie opérait, la médecine prenait ses marques et envahissait les territoires que la douleur s'était appropriés au fil des années. Tout au long de l'après-midi, House sentit le déchirement dans sa jambe se rétracter jusqu'à devenir un simple point chaud au creux de sa cuisse. Il se serait contenté de cela s'il n'avait pas été sûr que la kétamine puisse agir sur la douleur dans sa totalité. Les meurtrissures des années passées et le calvaire des dernières semaines avaient laissé leurs marques et une extrême lassitude s'empara de lui._

 _Alors quand la douleur disparut totalement, House sentit son corps tout entier se relâcher et ses muscles se détendre. L'acte était machinal et involontaire. Il n'y aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas déjà expérimenté la kétamine avant. Elle avait été un choix fait dans l'urgence, peu de temps avant d'être emporté au bloc opératoire. Mais elle avait la même saveur libératrice. La sensation était indescriptible. Wilson, qui l'observait depuis un moment, discernait chaque infime changement dans sa physionomie. Son visage se détendait et semblait presque rajeunir tant les traits se relâchaient. Il avait arrêté de s'agripper à sa canne comme il le faisait pendant les premières heures. Ils parlaient peu et cela leur convenait. La seule véritable gêne qu'il ressentait encore était due au fait d'être assis depuis près de huit heures dans la même position._

…

 _Au détour d'une seconde, un instant où les émotions étaient les plus vives dans l'esprit du Diagnosticien, Wilson fut saisi par ce qu'il vit. Dérouté par sa rareté, il se sentit privilégié d'être ici et d'avoir pu accompagner House jusque-là. Wilson ne dit rien mais jura que l'espace d'un instant éphémère, il vit briller une larme dans le regard océan de son meilleur ami. House ferma les yeux et se racla la gorge. Sa carapace se refermait déjà autour de lui._

 _« Pas de commentaire »_

 _« Ton secret sera bien gardé, gros nounours »_

 _House ne rouvrit pas les yeux mais un lent sourire souleva le coin de ses lèvres._

 _« Tu me dois 50 dollars » lui rappela Wilson en s'adossant à sa chaise. Il regarda House porter la main à sa cuisse, son visage alerte et pensif._

 _« Jamais été aussi content de perdre un pari »_

* * *

 **Peu après 19H.**

« Tu restes dîner avec nous ? » l'interroge Julia depuis l'autre bout de la terrasse.

« S'te plaît, s'te plaît ! » s'exclame aussitôt Ori en apparaissant à l'entrée de la maison, ses yeux noirs suppliant Cuddy. Celle-ci rit faiblement en découvrant la moue peinte sur son visage enfantin car elle lui rappelle étrangement les habituelles mimiques de son compagnon.

« Une autre fois » lui répond Lisa avec un sourire en s'approchant.

« Mais non, tu reviendras jamais ! » se plaint le garçon en baissant les bras.

« Vous viendrez chez moi bientôt, d'accord ? »

« Promis ? »

« Promis »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de filer à la douche ? » l'interpelle Julia, un sourcil haussé et le regard amusé par l'échange entre les deux.

« Oui, m'man ! » fait-il malicieux avant de faire un câlin à sa tante et de se ruer dans la salle de bain.

« Ne cours pas ! » s'exclame Julia en soupirant, puis elle se tourne vers Cuddy « tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester, tu disais qu'ils passaient la nuit là-bas ?»

« Je sais, mais … je préfère rentrer. J'ai passé une superbe journée avec vous, merci »

Marchant aux côtés de sa sœur, Julia la regarde du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elles rejoignent la voiture.

« Et moi qui pensais inviter Maman à dîner » avoue-t-elle en surveillant sa réaction.

« Pour écouter ses inepties et ses commentaires sur ma relation avec House, non merci » réplique aussitôt Cuddy en ouvrant la portière.

« Il faudra bien que tu lui en parles un jour, Lise » reprend Julia « et elle l'apprécierait à sa façon. Et te demanderait probablement quand tu l'épouseras »

Cuddy grimace et détourne la tête quand un léger rire franchit ses lèvres. Elle sourit tant face à l'image qui lui vient à l'esprit qu'aux souvenirs des nombreux et agaçants commentaires de sa mère à ce sujet.

« Depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez, c'est un peu comme si c'était déjà le cas, hum ? » reprend pensivement Julia. Les mains jointes, elle observe en souriant le regard confus et le visage rosissant de sa sœur.

Riant malgré elle devant l'air soudainement timide de sa grande sœur, Julia se rend compte que si elle ne connaît pas aussi bien sa sœur qu'elle le souhaiterait, _il_ reste un sujet sur lequel il est facile de l'attaquer. Bien souvent au fil des années, elle a eu l'occasion de comprendre que House était la plus grande faiblesse mais aussi le roc sur lequel sa sœur pouvait s'épauler. Effaçant cet air rêveur qui ne quitte pourtant pas ses yeux clairs, Cuddy se tourne vers sa sœur. Les clefs de la voiture tintent entre ses doigts.

« Je me sens tellement bien avec lui, Julia » admet Cuddy en haussant doucement les épaules « … il est toujours imprévisible, jamais ennuyant. Insupportable, bien souvent. Mais … il est » elle soupire et se mord les lèvres. Elle n'arrive pas à regarder sa sœur dans les yeux « il est simplement l'homme le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré, Julia » elle rit, presque soulagée « je n'ai pas besoin de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis avec lui »

« Pourquoi tu attends toujours le dernier moment pour dire des choses comme celles-là ? Comme si tu avais besoin d'être sûre de pouvoir t'échapper avant de les prononcer ? » s'étonna Julia, la voix douce en contemplant sa sœur d'un air affectueux « ce n'est pas si grave d'être amoureuse, tu sais ? »

Cuddy se sent rougir, un rire essoufflé la fait sourire davantage.

« Tu lui as déjà dit tout ça ? »

Cuddy finit par hausser les épaules, ne sachant que répondre.

« Il te rend heureuse et pour ça, je ne peux que l'en remercier. Je ne t'ai pas vu rougir autant depuis la fac ! » dit Julia en riant. Son rire communicatif lui vaut une petite tape sur le bras de la part de son aînée qui sourit malgré elle « peut-être même que je devrais l'appeler pour le remercier de m'envoyer ma sœur une fois de temps en temps ? »

« Tu connais le numéro de la maison » réplique aussitôt Cuddy, un sourcil haussé de défi.

« Yep, compte là-dessus ! » renchérit la plus jeune.

Elles s'étreignent quelques instants, puis Cuddy l'embrasse sur la joue avant de monter dans la voiture.

« Sois prudente » lui recommande Julia en fermant la portière.

* * *

 **Peu avant 23H.**

Le parquet est froid sous ses pieds nus et elle ne distingue qu'avec peine la peinture jaune qui couvre les murs. Elle fait quelques pas et se fige, contemplant la pièce vide. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle n'a pas ce pincement au cœur à la pensée de ce bébé qu'elle n'a pas pu garder. Un sentiment étonnant et paisible la réchauffe. Le désir d'avoir un enfant s'est comme assoupi, étouffée par la bouffée d'air qu'est sa relation avec l'homme dont elle n'attend le retour que pour le lendemain. Les souvenirs resteront, elle en est persuadée, mais ils ne la rongent plus comme ils le faisaient au début. Elle n'est plus seule désormais. Un faible sourire éclaire son visage quand elle croise les bras sur la poitrine et respire profondément l'odeur de son compagnon captive du t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle qu'elle a enfilé sitôt rentrée. Il est toujours là quand elle s'endort et quand elle se réveille. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis le jour où Joy lui a été enlevée. Cuddy est saisie d'un frisson passager quand sa langue capture la larme solitaire au coin de ses lèvres, presque surprise de sa saveur salée. Il n'y a plus ni amertume ni chagrin. Cuddy écarte ces quelques larmes et exhale dans l'obscurité. De toutes celles qu'elle a versées, celle-ci renferme une lueur d'espoir.*

...

La voiture s'arrête devant la villa. La lumière du plafond éclaire l'habitacle et le visage des deux hommes. Silencieux comme à l'aller, House a l'impression que plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis son départ. Sa main droite trouve inconsciemment sa cuisse d'où plus aucune douleur ne vient. Il l'en écarte bien vite, examinant ses longs doigts d'un air exténué. Il sent le regard de son meilleur ami posé sur lui et ouvre la portière sans rien dire.

« Wilson »

« House ? »

Ce dernier se frotte le front de la jointure de ses doigts serrés, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

« Merci »

« Je ne suis qu'un modeste chauffeur » le corrige Wilson, les yeux plissés par l'amusement et l'affection.

« Et occasionnellement un très bon ami » le reprit le Diagnosticien d'une voix étonnamment tranquille. Le coin de sa bouche se soulève à peine lorsqu'il sourit.

« File la rejoindre maintenant »

House attrape son sac et sa canne. Ses épaules se soulèvent lorsqu'un soupir le saisit, puis il sort de la voiture.

« Tu me dois toujours 20 dollars ! »

Wilson suit sa silhouette qui s'engage sur les pavés qui mènent à la maison.

...

* * *

Elle sursaute à l'entente de deux coups légers mais secs frappés contre la porte de la chambre. Elle n'a pas entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer. Cuddy se retourne vivement et se fige en le découvrant dans l'embrasure, la main toujours levée et le poing serré. La seconde qui s'écoule lui semble une éternité avant qu'elle ne sente tout son corps brusquement se relâcher. Les lèvres entrouvertes, Cuddy le regarde avec stupeur. Que sa silhouette lui paraît immense en cet instant et elle se sent si frêle. House ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de l'observer avec intelligence et passion. Un sourire invisible danse dans le fond de ses yeux bleus.

« Mon dieu– »

« Non, Greg House– » fait-il finalement avant de renchérir et de lui offrir ironiquement une poignée de main.

« J'croyais que tu devais rentrer demain et re-regarde-toi … »

« Cool, ha ? »

Ses dents se dévoilent sous son sourire carnassier. Seul le timbre profond bien que prudent de sa voix laisse transparaître sa nervosité – car il n'a perdu en rien ces facultés à dissimuler ses émotions. Sur la pointe des pieds, Cuddy se jette soudainement contre lui. House referme les bras autour d'elle dans un geste protecteur. Il ferme les yeux et tressaille quand il se rend compte combien ce simple geste a pu lui manquer.

« Je voulais te-tellement que ça fonc-tionne »

Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix tremblante de sa compagne qu'il réalise que ses paroles sont étouffés de sanglots. Elle semble partager entre un rire soulagé et les larmes. Plaçant une main dans ses cheveux, House est secoué par les émotions qui la traversent et par celles que lui-même ressent et sur lesquelles il n'a de mots à mettre.

« Cuddy – »

Il l'étreint tendrement, ses doigts se refermant autour de sa nuque. Il ferme les yeux, la gorge serrée. L'absence totale de douleur le laisse presque délirant. Pour la première fois depuis l'infarctus – et probablement depuis la première fois depuis Ann Arbor – il peut se tenir droit tout en la tenant contre lui et sans que sa jambe ne flanche sous lui dès qu'il essaie de se redresser. Chaque seconde est unique et nouvelle. House caresse son dos et embrasse ses cheveux, ne distinguant rien de son visage.

« Ne pleure pas »

Elle rit doucement contre son torse, embrasse sa nuque, sa mâchoire et goûte une nouvelle fois à la saveur salée de ses propres larmes.

« J'peux pas m'en empêcher » rit-elle encore entre deux sanglots.

Il lui fait relever la tête et caresse de son pouce les contours de son mince visage. Son sourire est éclatant et ses yeux gris clair brillants de larmes. Doucement, il effleure ses joues et écarte une perle translucide. Cuddy le voit déglutir et baisser le regard, peser intérieurement ses mots comme s'il était effrayé par le sens qu'ils renfermaient et ce qu'ils impliquaient.

« Je n'ai plus mal »

Sa voix est frêle et hésitante. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et exhale sans s'être rendu compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. Jamais il ne lui a paru aussi grand et pourtant aussi fragile, comme si lui-même ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles. House ferme les yeux et pose son front contre le sien. Les doigts de sa compagne sont perdus dans les cheveux de sa nuque, ses ongles effleurent tendrement son crâne.

« Oui » trouve-t-elle simplement à dire, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Son torse se soulève lorsqu'il inspire profondément. Sa main droite se loge au creux de sa nuque et il scelle leurs lèvres, respirant en même temps qu'elle l'air qui les entoure. House sent son cœur battre bruyamment contre ses tempes, submergé par le tourbillon de sensations qui l'envahit. Son baiser est distrait car une partie de son esprit est occupée à analyser ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il ne ressent _plus_. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Cuddy le regarde dans les yeux et de sa main effleure sa mâchoire. Elle a tellement de choses à lui dire qu'elle ne sait où commencer. Comme s'il comprenait, House touche ses lèvres des siennes.

« Ça peut attendre » chuchote-t-il avant qu'elle n'acquiesce doucement, un sourire dansant sur le visage. Elle comprend qu'il ne veut pas en parler pour l'instant. Il écarte une mèche de cheveux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la toucher.

« Tu devais rentrer demain. Comment tu pouvais être sûr que je n'allais pas rester la nuit chez Julia ? »

« Ils ont pas voulu me garder » fait House avec un petit sourire en coin.

« J'sais pas comment tu te débrouilles pour te faire jeter de tous les endroits où tu mets les pieds » fait-elle en secouant la tête, parlant sur le même ton joueur et amusé que lui.

« Je connais un endroit sûr » dit-il. Il fronce les sourcils comme s'il comprenait la véritable portée de cette timide confession « mais je peux encore retourner à mon appart ' si ça te dérange »

« Aucune chance » réplique-t-elle aussitôt en tirant gentiment sur le col de sa veste.

House soupire légèrement, puis poursuit.

« Tu n'es pas entrée dans cette chambre depuis longtemps, pourquoi ce soir ? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'en chasser les fantômes et d'en faire quelque chose » répond-elle timidement. Le sourire dans les yeux de House la rassure et la conforte « en commençant par refaire la peinture. Après, on verra ce que l'on peut en faire »

« On ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Oh, j'connais ce regard » se lamente-t-il, la voix plaintive.

« Lequel ? » demande-t-elle, souriante et malicieuse.

« Celui qui me dit que je vais _encore_ me faire avoir »

Cuddy lève les yeux au plafond et raffermit sa prise autour de son cou, effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser.

« Tu m'aiderais à repeindre ? »

« Il faut me ménager, j'suis encore convalescent » se plaint-il, une légère moue sur le visage. Il ravale un sourire lorsqu'elle penche la tête en arrière et le regarde dans les yeux « à peine rentré et déjà exploité » il se penche et l'embrasse. Ses mains glissent sous le grand t-shirt et remontent le long de son dos.

« Merci » dit-elle en souriant.

« J'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord ! Pourquoi tu demandes pas ça à Wilson ? »

« Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux le faire » répond-t-elle simplement.

« Mmmmh, ouais »

Elle lui sourit plus franchement. Un faible éclat de rire lui échappe, son bonheur tire un sourire à son compagnon. Cette longue journée paraît avoir facilement balayé les éprouvants souvenirs des semaines passées. La présence de Cuddy, la tranquillité de la maison et l'apaisement qu'il ressent ne lui feront jamais oubliés ces années où la souffrance était son lot quotidien. Il se sent en sursis il sait qu'à tout moment le spectre de la douleur physique ressurgira et sa fulgurante bien que momentanée disparition n'est qu'un calme avant la même tempête qui fait rage depuis une décennie. Dans la nuit, lorsqu'il étreint le corps dénudé d'une Cuddy paisiblement endormie, House la contemple avec dévotion, étonné une fois encore par la confiance et l'affection chaque jour grandissante qu'il ressent pour elle.

* * *

* « Dans toutes les larmes s'attardent un espoir » Simone de Beauvoir.

 **TBC ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Hey ..._

 _Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. C'était compliqué et les circonstances n'ont pas aidé.  
De même pour les fautes qui traînent et s'il y a quelques incohérences.  
Cuddy & House seulement pour celui-là._

 _Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Dimanche, tôt le matin**

L'étonnant silence du ciel dans la nuit est apaisant. Les cieux sont clairs de nuages et des troupeaux d'étoiles brillent au-dessus de lui. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois pendant lesquelles il les a observées. Les années ont passé depuis cette enfance tourmentée dont il ne parle jamais, mais il garde une forme d'affection pour elles. Lorsque son père le faisait dormir dehors, les constellations devenaient des repères inébranlables et dès lors qu'il le pouvait, il se réfugiait dans les livres pour connaître leurs histoires car il savait que tôt ou tard son père le punirait de nouveau. Cette nuit, House est de nouveau seul mais c'est une solitude différente et qui n'a le goût ni du rejet ni de la colère. Il tâche de prêter attention à chaque chose qui l'entoure et plus particulièrement à ce qu'il ressent physiquement. L'apaisement qui le traverse le laisse hagard et distrait, un peu comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire des sensations nouvelles qui l'animent. Son corps est ankylosé par de longues minutes passées assis sur les escaliers, mais si loin des douleurs anciennes qu'il s'en soucie peu.

« Tu ne dors pas » fait Cuddy, derrière lui.

Sa voix est troublée par le sommeil. Elle avance à pas feutrés sur la terrasse, emmitouflée dans un plaid. Affectueusement, elle passe les doigts dans ses courts cheveux et quand House se recule pour lui faire une place, Cuddy vient s'asseoir sur le bord des escaliers. Elle pose l'arrière de sa tête contre son épaule et trouve sa place contre son torse, là où elle s'était endormie. Les yeux clos, elle se laisse bercer un long moment par les battements de son cœur.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? »

Sa réponse négative lui fait froncer les sourcils. Puis soudainement, elle se détache de son étreinte et tourne la tête vers lui.

« Tu as mal ? » demande-t-elle, anxieuse.

« Du tout » répond platement House avant de la faire rasseoir « et j'espère bien que ça durera un moment »

Cuddy sourit dans l'obscurité et se fond dans ses bras. Quelques légers baisers sont déposés contre son oreille et dans son cou, la faisant se pelotonner davantage contre lui. Beaucoup de choses lui paraissent invraisemblables, de cette douce atmosphère nocturne qui l'entoure à l'homme qui la tient contre lui. Plus encore que sa présence, c'est le savoir sans douleur qui la laisse sans voix et heureuse. Elle a du mal à l'imaginer, de la peine à le comprendre car la douleur a en partie façonné l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce que c'est différent de la première fois ? »

« Pas tellement » dit-il simplement en regardant les étoiles.

Cuddy est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand il baisse la tête. Un soupir de contentement lui échappe quand elle sent ses lèvres frotter contre son oreille. Elle-même penche la tête sur le côté et entrelace ses doigts aux siens.

« C'est aussi bien plus que ça, Cuddy » dit-il à voix basse « et tu le sais très bien. C'est différent de la dernière fois parce que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui le partager »

« Et pour que tu te tiennes à carreaux et n'en fasse pas trop »

« Yep, boss » souffle-t-il contre son oreille, puis il reprend « et je ne me suis pas non plus pris une balle, ce qui est plutôt un avantage »

Amusée par ses paroles affectueuses parsemées de sarcasme, Cuddy rit confusément.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir mal ? »

« J'en sais trop rien » admet-il après un temps de silence « c'est épuisant. Un peu comme une douche brûlante – reposant et fatiguant en même temps »

« C'est normal, mais tu devrais essayer de dormir » l'enjoint Cuddy en inclinant légèrement la tête. Elle sent son souffle contre son oreille « en plus, j'ai froid ici »

« Frileuse »

« Viens te coucher » répète-elle, impérieuse mais souriante lorsqu'il sourit narquoisement à sa demande. Debout, elle se pelotonne contre son torse sans arriver à le serrer entièrement contre lui car elle est emmitouflée dans son plaid. Une douce chaleur s'empare d'elle quand il caresse son dos « le lit est trop grand quand tu n'y es pas » lui dit-elle avant de bailler « viens »

« Simplement dormir ? »

Elle est obligée de rire – presque silencieusement – en notant le ton de sa voix. Il est joueur et serein. Et lui met du baume au cœur. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Cuddy faufile ses mains hors du plaid. Il le retient des siennes tandis qu'elle les glisse derrière sa nuque. Ils partagent un long baiser puis étourdie par sa tendresse, elle lui prend la main sans le quitter des yeux et l'entraîne dans la maison. Dans la semi-pénombre, ils trouvent leur chemin jusque dans la chambre où par quelques jeux troublants de lumières blanches et dansantes, leurs ombres se déshabillent et se dessinent sur le sol. Son t-shirt tombe au sol avant qu'il ne la rejoigne sous les draps.

…

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrent au travers des volets. Allongée sur le flanc face à lui, Cuddy observe ses traits reposés et détendus. Il est toujours assoupi et son visage reflète une tranquillité presque juvénile, celle d'un homme qui aurait survécu à une longue maladie et qui trouve enfin le sommeil dont il a besoin. Délicatement, ses doigts retracent les contours de sa mâchoire.

« Ça chatouille » maugrée-t-il lorsqu'elle suit sa jugulaire et effleure sa pomme d'Adam. Cuddy rit doucement lorsqu'il ouvre un œil et la ramène contre son torse, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

« Tu es différent » dit-elle après un moment tout en le dévisageant avec attention. Puis elle continue sur un ton chargé d'émotions « pas seulement ce matin, mais ces derniers temps. Un peu comme celui que j'ai rencontré à la fac » elle sourit, les yeux se couvrant légèrement d'une tristesse passagère « tu as l'air reposé et c'est la première fois depuis des années que je te vois ainsi »

« C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je dors aussi bien »

Elle sourit quand il ouvre finalement les yeux. La clarté de son regard la laisse sans voix et son sourire s'efface lentement tandis qu'elle se laisse emporter par les milliers de dégradés d'azur qui composent ses iris. Trois petits mots s'échappent de ses lèvres, évidente preuve de son amour pour l'homme qui déjà se penche pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

Il se retient de courir bien qu'il s'en sente tant la force que l'envie. Ses foulées athlétiques d'abord marquées par une certaine hésitation gagnent assurément en aisance. C'est comme apprendre à remarcher, poser un pied devant l'autre et retrouver la confiance dans son corps et dans ses jambes. Ce soir-là et parce qu'il est déjà tard, la salle d'entraînement est déserte. Certaines machines ont été remplacées par des modèles plus récents mais la disposition de la pièce n'a guère changé depuis la dernière fois. Il a choisi le tapis près de la baie vitrée, les derniers rayons du soleil s'effacent derrière l'horizon. House conserve un rythme relativement lent pendant près d'une heure, appréciant l'autonomie qu'il a de choisir la rééducation qui lui convient. Toutefois, pendant les dernières minutes, il accélère progressivement jusqu'à adopter un pas de course athlétique et ordonné. Alors lorsqu'il s'assoit sur le banc, le dos contre le mur, chancelant et essoufflé, House se sent à la fois épuisé et satisfait. L'effort physique a vidé son esprit. La fatigue l'envahit de toute part. Le t-shirt tacheté de sueur, House se débarrasse de ses baskets et file prendre une douche avant de rentrer. L'eau chaude cascade sur ses épaules et son visage, effaçant momentanément les premières courbatures qui ne manqueront pas de réapparaître.

* * *

 **Six jours plus tard, dimanche**

« Tu voudrais aller faire un tour ? » demande-t-il en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte « je n'ai pas été à la salle aujourd'hui »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier « répond-t-elle avec un large sourire. Cuddy pose sa serviette sur le bord de la baignoire et vient à sa rencontre. Elle sait que sa demande n'est pas tant une question que l'expression de son désir de faire aussi quelque chose avec elle « laisse-moi quelques minutes pour me changer et on peut y aller »

« Cool » fait-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

…

Ils marchent côte à côte dans l'allée, le balancement régulier de leurs mains jointes accompagne leur foulée tranquille. House a gardé sa canne par précaution et parce qu'il n'a pas encore reçu le feu vert pour s'en débarrasser. Il a hâte de la mettre de côté car il sent qu'il n'en a plus besoin. Fréquemment, Cuddy le regarde et un sentiment de légèreté l'envahit. Elle le voit plonger dans ses pensées mais il ne paraît pas soucieux. Sa démarche a gagné en aisance. A quelques reprises toutefois, Cuddy discerne un léger boitillement – rien de plus que l'ombre d'une habitude profondément ancrée, une sorte de réflexe comme si inconsciemment il se préparait déjà au moment où la douleur réapparaîtrait.

« Tu devrais appeler ta mère pour le lui dire »

Il secoue faiblement la tête après avoir timidement regardé Cuddy.

« Elle serait heureuse pour toi »

« Je crois qu'elle l'est déjà » réplique House.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demande-t-elle, un sourire joyeux dansant sur ses lèvres.

Il ne répond qu'en étreignant sa main dans la sienne. Ils marchent un moment en silence.

« Je crois qu'ils n'ont même pas su pour la première fois »

Cuddy tourne la tête vers lui sans cacher sa surprise.

« Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mes parents » lui dit House en haussant les épaules comme s'il était bien trop habitué à ce sentiment pour y prêter une réelle importance.

« Ton père était militaire ? » demande-t-elle curieuse et prudente.

« Colonel »

Elle sait si peu de choses sur lui et son passé qu'elle a parfois l'idée saugrenue de croire qu'il n'a commencé à exister que lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré.

« Quoi ? » la taquine House en la voyant sourire.

« Rien »

« Bien sûr »

« C'est stupide » s'exclame Cuddy en gloussant « je me disais juste … que je n'arrivais pas à t'imaginer enfant. Tu es si secret »

« Tu ne demandes pas non plus »

« Tu répondrais sincèrement si je te posais des questions sur ton passé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » répond-il honnêtement après un court moment d'hésitation « mais tu persisteras, tu continueras à demander d'une façon ou d'une autre »

« Parce que j'ai envie de savoir qui tu es »

Il tourne la tête vers elle, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu me connais probablement mieux que personne »

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire »

House fronce les sourcils et s'arrête, gardant sa main dans la sienne pour l'inciter à faire de même. Cuddy lève des yeux étonnés et emplis d'une tristesse qui le laisse pantois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Cuddy lâche sa main, qu'il lui abandonne à contrecœur. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine puis se relâche. A la façon qu'elle a de se mordiller la lèvre, House voit bien qu'elle désire dire quelque chose et qu'elle cherche son courage.

« Maintenant que ta jambe ne te fait plus mal, les escaliers ne te gênent plus » Cuddy relève la tête, plante ses yeux dans les siens et sourit, maladroite « tu pourrais emménager chez moi »

« J'ai aussi des escaliers devant chez moi, ça ne me dérange pas plus »

Cuddy le fixe une seconde, ses lèvres entrouvertes trahissent son désarroi bien qu'elle essaie de dissimuler sa déception.

« Okay »

House renverse la tête en arrière et se mord l'intérieur de la joue devant sa réaction. Il la regarde s'éloigner, les yeux rivés sur sa fine silhouette qu'engloutit un large sweat. House écoute son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'a fait que quelques pas, il en fait deux et ses doigts se referment autour de son poignet.

« Il te faudrait une autre excuse maintenant » fait-il avec une certaine désinvolture « ou peut-être que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, qu'il te suffit de demander »

« Tu as déjà apporté un tas d'affaires. Ce n'est que la … prochaine étape »

« Que ? »

« Je voudrais que tu te sentes véritablement chez toi, je voudrais que _maison_ signifie la même chose pour nous deux »

« Cuddy – »

Elle fait un petit geste d'impatience qu'elle ne contrôle pas totalement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite »

Il acquiesce sans pourtant donner l'impression de répondre à ses questions.

« Greg »

Cuddy se plante devant lui tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« On n'est pas obligé de prendre une décision maintenant, ni même demain ni même dans les prochains jours »

House hoche doucement la tête, un très éphémère sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. L'incertitude qui le ronge de l'intérieur se conjugue avec la surprise qu'il a ressentie face à sa demande. Cuddy n'ajoute rien et se remet en marche, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle est respectueuse de son silence et soulagée d'avoir abordé le sujet avec lui.

…

Une pluie fine les accueille au sortir du restaurant. Ils restent quelques instants sous le porche, Cuddy serrée contre lui. L'air est frais et un léger courant d'air s'engouffre sous ses vêtements malgré le large sweat qu'elle a enfilé avant de partir. Ils ont conversé tout le long du repas, évitant soigneusement le sujet précédent puis l'oubliant au fur-et-à-mesure que la conversation s'égayait.

« Appelle un taxi »

« On pourrait attendre un peu » fait-il en regardant autour de lui « tu vois l'hôtel de l'autre côté du parc, on pourrait – »

Elle lui assène un coup de coude dans les côtes, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Rêve toujours »

« Ou courir, on n'est pas très loin »

« House… »

« Allez, viens » l'entraîne-t-il en saisissant sa main.

« House ! » s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt en le suivant, secouée d'un rire lorsqu'il s'élance.

Il ne lâche pas sa main, courant lentement à sa hauteur. La bruine fouette leur visage et imbibe leurs vêtements, collant le tissu à leur peau et alourdissant leurs jeans. L'averse ne dure pas plus de quelques minutes et ils terminent le reste du trajet en marchant côte à côte.

Cuddy grimpe les marches du perron derrière lui. House marque un temps d'arrêt après avoir ouvert la porte.

« Prends ton temps » le taquine-t-elle en se pressant contre son dos.

Il tourne la tête vers elle et lui sourit, sincère et confus.

« J'ai déjà les clefs » dit-il, les faisant tourner entre ses doigts

« Hum, hum » répond-t-elle, peu surprise de cette évidence bien qu'elle la remplisse de joie.

Elle le pousse gentiment à l'intérieur et referme la porte, laissant le temps automnal et le vent frais à l'extérieur.

« Tu as les clefs depuis longtemps » lui fait-elle remarquer en se débarrassant de ses Converses. Puis, elle se plante devant lui, frissonnant dans son sweat humide « tu n'as jamais demandé à les avoir, tu les as simplement prises et j'ai toujours eu envie que tu les aies »

« Ça me fout la trouille » confesse-t-il en observant son visage.

« A moi aussi » répond Cuddy en faisant glisser sa veste de cuir le long de ses bras.

Il la serre contre son torse, les bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa nuque. Là, il dépose une myriade de baisers tout à la fois légers et insistants. Les cheveux humides de Cuddy collent à son visage et un frisson la parcourt quand il glisse ses mains sous son sweat.

« House »

« Shh »

Il capture ses lèvres et la soulève avec aisance. Les chevilles croisées derrière le dos de son compagnon, Cuddy répond à son baiser avec tendresse et affection. La respiration courte, il la dépose sur le sol et lui retire son pull.

« Tu es gelée » dit-il en caressant ses bras.

« A qui la faute » réplique Cuddy, les yeux plissés « toi et tes idées »

« Il faut bien vivre un peu »

« En courant sous la pluie ? » demande-t-elle, amusée. Son sourire est immense.

« Si je n'étais pas là, tu passerais tes soirées à remplir tes dossiers. Boss lady »

« Probablement vrai »

« Aucun doute. Au lieu de ça – »

« Au lieu de ça, je t'ai toi et tes séries idiotes » le coupe Cuddy « et je suis frigorifiée, j'ai besoin d'une douche »

« Cool »

Et elle rit de nouveau.

…

House est allongé sur le flanc et caresse paresseusement le corps de sa compagne, étendue sur le dos à ses côtés. Elle a un sourire sur le visage, tout à la fois reposé et fatigué. Il a un coude entre les deux oreillers et la tête posée dans la paume de la main. Les draps sont froissés au fond du lit et couvrent à demi leurs jambes. Ses cheveux courts tachetés de mèches grises sont dans tous les sens, humides après la douche. Cuddy ferme les yeux et respire doucement tandis qu'il se penche pour embrasser l'échine qui se découvre sous ses doigts.

« La musique me manque » dit-il, sa voix brise le silence confortable qui les enveloppe.

« Ton piano »

Il acquiesce, continue ses caresses sur son ventre, une toute autre mélodie.

« Tu jouais tous les jours ? »

« Je pouvais jouer pendant des heures »

Il ne répond pas exactement à sa question, mais Cuddy sait combien la musique est un refuge pour lui. Un refuge qu'il partage peu. Au cours des derniers mois, il semble que l'idée ne lui a jamais véritablement effleuré l'esprit qu'il pouvait désirer sa musique d'une manière aussi pressante. Cuddy caresse ses cheveux, regrettant de l'en avoir éloigné car elle ne peut être que la raison pour laquelle il s'est éloigné de son piano. La plupart de leurs soirées sont passées chez elle et il n'a pas dormi, ni passé un temps véritablement conséquent, à son appartement depuis longtemps.

« Ça m'aide à réfléchir, à arrêter de penser »

Elle touche son front du bout des doigts, elle sourit.

« J'aimerais t'entendre jouer »

« J'ai déjà joué pour toi »

« Il y a longtemps »

House baisse les yeux vers là où sa main s'est arrêtée, presque à plat au-deçà de son sternum. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très clair et après une inspiration marquée, il sourit dans le vague.

« Il faudrait faire de la place pour le piano »

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard**

Debout devant la glace, House observe sa barbe et la tâte du bout des doigts. De la porte ouverte lui parviennent des échos de la conversation tantôt acharnée tantôt calme de Cuddy qui s'évertue à régler un problème avec l'hôpital. Ils n'ont pas reparlé de ne plus partager que la villa de Cuddy depuis leur discussion. Le sujet était pareil à une énorme bulle qui a fini par éclater, leur permettant de respirer de nouveau. Ils y pensent tous deux et se sont mis d'accord pour prendre le temps, faire les choses à leurs rythmes.

Elle revient dans la salle de bain après un moment et le trouve devant le miroir, remplissant le lavabo d'eau chaude. Avec un soupir, elle se hisse sur le placard en écartant quelques affaires et appuie l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. House lui jette un coup d'œil, sentant son corps répondre instinctivement en voyant qu'elle n'a passé que sa chemise bleue. Les jambes pendant dans le vide, Cuddy le regarde.

« Tu dois y aller ? »

« Non, ça attendra demain » répond-elle « ce qu'il peut m'agacer, ça fait des semaines que ça dure »

Puis elle poursuit, regardant vaguement devant elle. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il est immobile et la regarde avec attention, Cuddy fronce les sourcils et se tait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'écoute » répond-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« C'est une première »

« Tu serais surprise »

Elle sourit faiblement, amusée par la contradiction entre le ton détaché de sa voix et les émotions qui passent dans ses yeux. Toutefois intriguée, Cuddy se redresse légèrement et observe son visage marqué. Elle l'effleure de l'index, étonnamment rassurée par la familiarité de la scène.

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » redemande-t-elle encore.

Avec un sourire malicieux, House se rapproche d'elle et pose les mains sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts disparaissent sous la chemise, ses jambes touchent le bord du placard. Cuddy reste lâchement adossée contre le mur, la mine bougonne et le rire au bord des lèvres.

« Oh non » s'exclame-t-elle quand il fait mine de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle pose une main contre son torse et le tient à distance, amusée par sa mine indignée et déçue.

Malgré cela, House la sent réagir à ses caresses. Sa peau tiède contraste avec la sensation froide que lui procure la mousse à raser qui couvre ses joues. Il la fixe un instant avant de se pencher sur le côté. Cuddy baisse le regard vers le rasoir qu'il lui tend et finit par s'en saisir sans rien dire. Elle le trempe dans l'eau tiède et il se rapproche un peu. House sent sa main droite posée sur son abdomen remonter vers sa nuque. Du bout des doigts, Cuddy lui fait pencher la tête en arrière et s'applique à passer le rasoir sous son menton et lentement le long de ses mâchoires. Quand elle hésite, elle lève les yeux vers lui et lui demande silencieusement comment faire. Leur quiétude est simplement troublée par les clapotis de l'eau lorsqu'elle y trempe le rasoir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvre son visage, Cuddy se trouble et ses gestes redeviennent brouillons. Quand il sent ses mains quitter son visage, House baisse la tête vers elle.

« C'est juste que … »

Elle effleure son menton des doigts. House voit ses yeux clairs se nimber de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il lui prend le rasoir, lisant clairement ses pensées.

« Arrête »

« Je n'ai pas terminé » proteste Cuddy en désignant son visage.

« Ça n'a jamais été ta faute, ni même ta décision »

Elle secoue faiblement la tête.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que j'ai eu des années pour y réfléchir »

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, tu étais sur ce lit d'hôpital et tu … il y avait tellement de douleur en toi »

« C'était il y a dix ans, Cuddy – »

« Je suis désolée »

« Tu étais mon médecin, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire » réplique House, l'agacement pointe dans sa voix. Il libère l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons et se focalise sur la femme qu'il tient contre lui « tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour-là »

« J'ai trahi ta confiance »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a signé ce fichu papier » dit-il en secouant la tête « Stacy l'a fait. Et je … je lui en ai voulu, à cause de la douleur, à cause de la confiance que j'avais en elle »

« Tu n'accordes pas ta confiance facilement » observe Cuddy. Elle touche son torse, le regarde dans les yeux « on a jamais eu cette discussion avant, pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » avoue-t-il en haussant les épaules « on est sur une bonne dynamique »

Elle sourit et hoche la tête.

« J'aime parler avec toi » lui dit Cuddy.

« Yep »

Il l'embrasse furtivement puis fronce les sourcils.

« C'était il y a bien plus longtemps que ça, la dernière fois où j'étais comme ça »

Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire et ses joues désormais rasées se fendent de deux plis. Cuddy se perd dans ses yeux bleus et remonte le fil de ses souvenirs jusqu'à trouver sans difficulté celui qu'il veut qu'elle se rappelle.

« Le Michigan » dit-elle à demie-voix « il y a vingt ans »

« Vingt-et-un »

* * *

 _Merci._

 _A bientôt._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, que je tâcherais de terminer avant la fin de l'année._


	22. Chapter 22

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _C'est le dernier chapitre ... J'ai vraiment peiné à terminer cette histoire, mais je suis heureuse d'y avoir mis un point final. C'était incroyable. Très particulier.  
_ _Merci à tous ceux qui ont écrit des review, des commentaires et des remarques qui m'ont aidée pendant l'écriture._

 _Certains dialogues ( beaucoup) de ce chapitre ont été écrits par mon amie, Lili. Merci ... Et merci pour ce que Shelter est devenu grâce à tes précieux conseils. I can't thank you enough._

 _J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et qu'il apportera une conclusion à cette histoire commencée il y a un an et demi._

 _Ju._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII**

« Alors, c'est pour quand ? » demande House dans la file de la cafétéria.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il manque un complément à ta phrase » lui fait remarquer Wilson tout en examinant les desserts.

« Et un cerveau à ton crâne »

« Celui que je t'ai prêté en même temps que les $100 ? »

House ricane et se saisit d'un dessert. Du coin de l'œil, il observe son meilleur ami. Il n'est pas blessé qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, simplement curieux. Plus encore, House est déçu de lui-même pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt la _galante compagnie_ avec laquelle Wilson semble passer de plus en plus de temps.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas ou simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes mettre ton nez dans ma vie privée. Une fois de plus »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que je comprendrais ! J'suis avec quelqu'un, j'te rappelle » s'offusque House.

Wilson sort son portefeuille et paye son repas avant de s'éloigner.

« Hey ! T'auras pas oublié quelque chose ? » s'exclame le Diagnosticien, décontenancé. Wilson tourne la tête dans sa direction, hausse les épaules et regarde son ami sortir un billet.

« Tu étais trop occupé avec Cuddy pour le remarquer » reprend Wilson lorsque House le rejoint.

« Oui, et j'essayais de me débarrasser d'une addiction. Mais c'n'est qu'un détail »

« Et regarde-toi »

House ignore sa remarque et pioche dans son assiette avec énergie.

« Quand comptez-vous déménager ? »

« On n'y a pas encore réfléchi. Ces choses-là prennent du temps … Attends, c'est mon texte ! Manipulateur » s'exclame Wilson en le désignant de sa fourchette.

« Elle t'en a parlé ? » demande House, cachant du mieux qu'il peut sa surprise en croyant que Cuddy lui en a parlé.

« Nope, mais tu le confirmes toi-même »

« Et c'est moi le manipulateur »

Wilson a un sourire amusé et satisfait.

« Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ? » demande finalement l'oncologue après un instant.

« Pas assez de place pour mon piano » répond celui-ci.

L'air dubitatif de son meilleur ami ne fait pas sourciller House.

« Il n'y a que vous deux pour ne pas remarquer que vous vivez déjà ensemble »

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain après-midi- samedi**_

Plusieurs cartons sont empilés dans l'entrée, d'autres sont encore ouverts en attendant d'être remplis. Les deux guitares restantes ont déjà été emportées, comme le reste de ses vêtements. L'appartement est silencieux. Chacun dans une pièce et dans leurs pensées, House et Cuddy préparent le déménagement. Quelque part en milieu d'après-midi, House s'arrête un instant pour leur préparer du café quand il voit sa compagne le nez plongé dans un livre.

« Ça prendrait moins de temps si tu ne fouinais pas partout » lui fait-il remarquer.

« Quelqu'un est pressé ? » demande innocemment Cuddy, debout près de plusieurs cartons déjà remplis de ses congénères. Elle relève vaguement la tête, voit son air tantôt renfrogné tantôt amusé. Puis, elle referme énergiquement le livre « tu as raison, j'aurais tout le temps de le faire en les déballant »

« Ça va être le déménagement le plus long de l'histoire de tous les déménagements »

« Prépare donc le café » fait-elle en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

« Wilson a une petite-amie » dit-il soudainement.

« Et ça ne te saute aux yeux que maintenant ? »

Cuddy s'approche, un sourcil arqué et le sourire moqueur.

« J'étais _occupé_ » dit House en répétant les mots de son meilleur ami.

« _Occupé_? »

Le sourire taquin qu'il lui renvoie la fait rire.

* * *

 _ **20H30**_

House jette un œil à Cuddy, assise en tailleur sur le canapé et concentrée sur ce qu'elle tient entre les mains. Il la regarde un long moment tandis que l'eau commence à bouillir dans la casserole. Elle a enfilé, comme à l'accoutumée, un de ses grands t-shirts qui cachent ses formes sans rien dénigrer de sa féminité. Le bouillonnement de l'eau attire son attention et il se reconcentre sur le dîner – de simples pâtes et de la sauce tomate. La hanche appuyée contre le placard, House sent la main de sa compagne s'infiltrer sous son tee-shirt et glisser le long de son dos. Il tourne la tête vers elle et le sourire qu'elle affiche lui fait lever les sourcils.

« Fini » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois et un regard pétillant de malice « Impressionné ? »

House se saisit du Rubik's cube qu'elle lui tend et le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

« Pas mal »

Cuddy lève les yeux au plafond et le lui reprend avant de complètement le mélanger.

« Hey ! »

« A ton tour, gros malin. Et surveille les pâtes avant que l'eau déborde »

House éteint rapidement le gaz et avant qu'elle ne lui échappe, saisit ses hanches et la retourne contre le placard avant de lui voler un baiser.

* * *

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard.**_

Elle distingue le claquement d'une portière et tend l'oreille, l'affection et l'attente lui serrant avec chaleur le ventre. Elle ne pense plus à la dispute qui les a opposés à l'hôpital, ni même à tout ce qui se rattache à leur vie professionnelle. Dans l'entrée, House se débarrasse de sa veste et de ses baskets. La lumière qui filtre de la cuisine lui indique naturellement le chemin à suivre. Toutefois, il se fige dans son élan comme saisi par l'instinct. House étouffe un soupir nerveux et sent son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine.

Dans un coin du salon trône son piano, tous les meubles autour ont trouvé une nouvelle place comme pour permettre au majestueux instrument d'y trouver la sienne. Il s'approche, attiré par la musique qui résonne déjà à ses oreilles de musicien. Avec une certaine révérence et le même empressement que l'on montrerait face à un ami que l'on retrouve après longtemps, House soulève le couvercle et relâche l'air emprisonnée dans ses poumons. Avec aisance, il s'installe et bientôt les premières notes s'élèvent et réveillent la silencieuse demeure.

Il joue un long moment sans interruption puis file rejoindre Cuddy dans la cuisine. Il l'enlace, l'encerclant de ses bras. Cuddy se fend d'un sourire et penche la tête sur le côté, lui laissant tout le loisir d'embrasser sa nuque. Ses câlineries durent quelques instants, pleine d'une mélodie cette fois-ci silencieuse. Il la presse contre lui avec une tendresse qui la ferait chanceler s'il ne la tenait pas contre lui.

« Cuddy »

Il la fait se retourner et l'embrasse.

« Merci » fait-il contre ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit et passe les bras autour de ses épaules « Ceci étant dit, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de me piquer mes t-shirts »

Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel quand il indique d'un signe de tête celui qu'elle porte.

« Tu en as des dizaines »

« Et si je voulais mettre celui-là demain »

« Tu n'auras qu'à en prendre un autre »

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Il l'embrasse de nouveau, délicatement ses lèvres puis sa joue, sa mâchoire et retrouve sa nuque.

« T'es géniale »

« Je sais »

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Thirteen aperçoit le Diagnosticien qui sort de son bureau, sa veste en cuir sur le dos. La jeune femme retient l'ascenseur pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver. Elle observe discrètement ses pas souples et rapides.

« J'ai vu votre nom sur la liste »

« Il n'y a donc rien qui vous échappe dans cet hôpital ? »

House lui jette un regard en coin, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Thirteen hausse les épaules et focalise son attention devant elle.

« Ça va ? » demande-t-il encore.

« Bien »

« Cool » commente-t-il avec une nonchalance enjouée qui la fait sourire, car elle sait qu'il est bien plus sérieux qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

« Et vous ? »

« Bien »

Thirteen tourne la tête vers lui. Elle observe son visage énergique, ses yeux clairs et ses traits détendus.

« Ça a l'air »

Ils échangent un sourire d'une rare complicité. L'ascenseur s'immobilise et bientôt la rumeur du hall s'y engouffre.

« Et le traitement ? »

Il la voit hésiter puis se retourner, bloquant la fermeture des portes.

« On travaille encore sur les réflexes comme je n'ai pas encore de symptômes. Le but est de garder une vie normale le plus longtemps possible. Mais c'est encore … vague » répond-elle avant de reprendre avec une sincérité née de la confiance qu'elle lui accorde « Foreman est persuadé que ça va marcher. Heureusement que l'un de nous deux y croit »

House hoche faiblement la tête et la suit lorsqu'elle sort de l'ascenseur. Ils signent ensemble le registre de sortie.

« Parfois c'est pas mal d'y croire, vous devriez essayer » lui dit-il en s'arrêtant devant les Urgences.

Thirteen sourit et la triste mélancolie si souvent présente au fond de ses yeux s'efface un instant. Elle regarde le nom de Cuddy inscrit sur le verre.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là » répond-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Hey ! La confiance, c'est pas comme l'électricité, on peut pas utiliser de multiprise » s'exclame le Diagnosticien, les yeux malicieux.

« Tout le monde a compris que c'était votre Cuddy » le taquine la jeune femme, ajoutant tout en tournant les talons « à demain, boss »

* * *

 _ **Le soir – appartement de House.**_

Il le fait exprès – écraser bruyamment les M&M's entre ses dents dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction. Il a déjà noté les fissures dans le masque impassible de sa compagne. Quelques rides aux coins des yeux annoncent déjà le début d'un sourire qu'elle dissimule en pinçant les lèvres. Il l'observe du coin de l'œil, serein et détendu.

« Un seul » dit-il, un bonbon entre les doigts. Penché vers elle, son épaule touche la sienne.

« Tu as déjà dit ça, les trois dernières fois » répond Cuddy en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Il y répond par un sourire provocant, lui tire une langue bleue et croque dans la friandise. Il n'y a pas d'autres bruits que l'occasionnel passage de voitures, le bruissement des pages du livre qu'elle essaie de lire et les bips de sa console. Cuddy a le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils passent sans doute leur dernière soirée dans cet appartement. Les derniers meubles seront emportés le lendemain. Elle ne sait pas si c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'arrête pas une minute, enchaînant plaisanterie et espiègleries pour, peut-être cacher une certaine nervosité.

« Un seul ? »

« Tu te gaves de cochonneries » rétorque-t-elle en étouffant un rire.

« Ça te ferait pourtant pas de mal, tu devrais te lâcher un peu, apprécier les bonnes choses » continue-t-il en exhibant un M&M's rouge « j'essaie juste d'être gentil »

« Est-ce que je t'oblige à manger de la salade ?

« Oui ! » s'offusque House, grandiloquent.

Il hausse les épaules, écarquille les yeux un instant et lui présente la friandise.

« Un seul et je te laisse tranquille »

Cuddy hausse un sourcil, peu convaincue.

« Des deux, je suis celle qui gère le mieux les négociations » dit-elle, amusée.

« On n'est pas à l'hôpital» il les désigne successivement du doigt « ici, c'est juste toi et moi »

Son regard glisse vers le M&M's puis remonte vers le visage attentif de son compagnon. Ils se fixent un instant puis lorsqu'il la voit entrouvrir les lèvres, House lui donne le bonbon et semble le déguster en même temps qu'elle.

« Satisfait ? »

« Très » fait-il, véritablement content. Son enthousiasme la fait rire.

…

« Est-ce que ça va te manquer, tout ça ? » demande Cuddy en refermant son livre. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Il a depuis longtemps délaissé sa PSP et a sombré dans un silence presque méditatif.

« Je ne sais pas » admet-il « j'aime beaucoup ici. Je me sens bien chez toi »

« C'est chez toi aussi maintenant » dit-elle, le visage se fendant d'un sourire.

« Je pensais garder l'appartement »

« Quoi, pourquoi ? »

Il sourit malgré lui devant la spontanéité de sa remarque et la panique qui fait trembler sa voix.

« Relax » House pose la fin sur la jambe de sa compagne, pensif « je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je n'y avais pas suffisamment réfléchi. Je pensais peut-être que ma mère voudrait venir s'installer ici. Enfin, je sais pas, elle habite dans la maison depuis quarante ans … »

« C'est une bonne idée » sourit Cuddy en hochant la tête « tu peux toujours le lui proposer et voir ce qu'elle en pense. Rien ne presse finalement »

House baisse la tête puis la relève pour croiser le regard de sa compagne. Il sourit faiblement.

« Je l'appellerai un de ces jours »

…

Cuddy s'est endormie contre lui. Les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et la tête posée contre l'épaule de House, elle respire calmement. House l'observe un moment, gagné par une sérénité qu'il a peu expérimenté par le passé. La retenant, il passe un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Réajustant le plaid qui menace glisser à terre, House se redresse avec souplesse et prend le chemin de la chambre. Cuddy bouge dans ses bras et en fouit son visage contre son cou.

« Je t'avais dit que tu le ferais »

« C'est pas pour ça que ça doit devenir une habitude » répond-t-il sans toutefois maîtriser totalement les frissons qui le parcourent à l'idée qu'il peut désormais la porter sans réel effort « qui me porte quand j'suis fatiguée, moi ? »

« Je t'aime » murmure-t-elle d'une voix endormie alors qu'il passe la porte de la chambre et la repousse du pied derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **Six semaines et demie plus tard**_

Le crépuscule est tombé depuis peu et c'est dans une semi-pénombre que House accroche sa veste et quitte ses chaussures. Quand il se retourne, Cuddy l'accueille avec un sourire et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle semble se rendre compte que ses cheveux sont trempés et qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir.

« Je t'avais dit de prendre un parapluie » le réprimande-t-elle gentiment en le jaugeant, consterné « ou la voiture »

« T'avais raison. Y'a du champagne, qu'on fête ça ? »

« Non, mais il y a des lasagnes. Sèche-toi et viens manger tant que c'est chaud »

« J'préfère ma moto de toute façon »

Cuddy hausse un sourcil, il lui rend un sourire moqueur. Mais quelque chose en elle se casse en le voyant faire. Il paraît prudent, presque instable sur ses jambes. C'est surtout la tension si lisible dans sa silhouette qui la met en alerte et lui fait craindre ce qui ne pouvait être qu'inévitable.

« J'ai eu mal » avoue-t-il dans un silence de plomb.

« Ça fait déjà sept semaines »

Il baisse les yeux, la poitrine serrée mais se refusant à se laisser toutefois abattre par ce changement.

« Tu as toujours mal ? »

Il secoue faiblement la tête »

« Mais ça durera pas, ça reviendra, comme toujours » House pousse un soupir et s'adosse contre le mur de l'entrée. Au dehors, une pluie fine s'abat contre les fenêtres de la salle qu'il entraperçoit de sa position « je ne veux pas que ça recommence »

Imitant son geste, Cuddy s'adosse au mur opposé et l'observe avec attention. Elle le voit se ressaisir et lui offrir un semblant de sourire. Ses yeux bleus sont perdus dans le lointain au-delà des murs de la maison.

« Je commençais juste à croire que j'avais enfin une vie normale »

« Tu es tout sauf normal »

« C'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique »

« Tu veux qu'on prenne rendez-vous après dîner ? »propose-t-elle en redevenant plus sérieuse.

« D'accord »

Elle le fixe une seconde comme pour être sûr que cela lui convient.

« Vraiment, okay »

« Okay » répète-t-elle. Cuddy lui sourit et se redresse « je vais faire chauffer les lasagnes »

Il s'incline légèrement puis file se sécher les cheveux et enfiler un autre t-shirt. Durant le dîner, ils discutent des prochains jours et de la manière dont il peut désormais gérer la douleur. L'échange avec le centre est rapide, le rendez-vous est pris pour l'injection suivante.

« On a reçu une lettre aujourd'hui » dit-elle.

« Et ? »

House tourne la tête vers elle, voit son sourire et arque un sourcil.

« Attends … »

Il s'essuie rapidement les mains après avoir fait la vaisselle et prend la lettre qu'elle lui tend.

« Stacy » remarque-il en reconnaissant l'écriture.

« C'est un faire-part de naissance »

House retourne le petit carton et lit à voix basse les quelques lignes qui y sont inscrites.

« Eliza Warner, hum ? » fait House.

« J'aime beaucoup. On devrait aller les voir ! »

Elle poursuit quand il fait mine de protester.

« Tous les deux. Stacy est tout autant ton amie que la mienne »

« Elle verrait pour la kétamine » dit-il, plein d'hésitation.

« Oui » fait simplement Cuddy en approchant « et elle sera heureuse pour toi comme tu es heureux pour elle qu'elle est fondée une famille »

« J'suis heureux qu'elle est une famille ? »

« Hum hum » sourit-elle en glissant les mains le long de ses avant-bras

« Peut-être ouais »

« Maintenant, que dis-tu de te dépêcher de terminer la vaisselle, de prendre une douche et de venir te coucher ? »

…

Il n'a le temps d'apercevoir que son dos nu disparaissant sous un bustier. Il ne boite pas et ne ressent aucune douleur, lui laissant presque penser que les dernières heures n'étaient qu'une illusion.

« Tu n'étais pas fatigué y'a dix minutes ? » lui demande-t-elle, tendre et taquine quand il commence à l'embrasser.

« Hum hum, jamais »

Il la fait reculer, la tenant enlacer contre lui et couvrant sa peau de baisers.

« Tant que je n'ai pas mal » répond-il, distrait.

Bien qu'elle n'ait plus vraiment la tête à réfléchir, Cuddy couvre sa joue de la paume de sa main et l'oblige à la regarder.

« Il n'y a que le présent qui compte » lui dit-elle, souriante. Elle l'embrasse furtivement et se laisse aimer avec abandon et passion.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle s'endort, Cuddy rouvre les yeux et se pelotonne contre lui. House referme ses bras autour de sa silhouette et s'allonge sur le côté. De sa main, il caresse son dos et remonte le long de son cour jusqu'à épouse les formes anguleuses de sa mâchoire. Là, il lui fait doucement lever la tête et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu es pensive »

« Je pense à toi »

Il a un léger froncement de sourcils qui l'invite à poursuivre.

« Avant, tu avais mal quand on … tu sais » fait-elle, riant doucement face à sa nervosité.

« C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais » répond-il simplement en plaçant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« 'kay »

« Faudrait que je demande à Wilson s'il ne connaît pas aussi un centre de déculpabilisation »

Elle rit plus franchement et embrasse son torse, la tête posée sur son bras et le corps réchauffé par le sien.

« Tu voudrais venir à Philadelphia ? »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Ouais »

« Okay » répond Cuddy avec un sourire.

Il embrasse le haut de sa tête et resserre son étreinte.

« Bonne nuit »

« 'nuit Liz »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait ce qu'il adviendra lors des prochaines injections. Toutefois, ils savent que c'est ensemble qu'ils aborderont les prochains mois car ils ont appris qu'ils sont bien plus forts à deux pour braver les aléas de la vie.

* * *

... _The end._

 _Oh, est-ce que j'ai oublié de mentionner que j'ai écrit un épilogue ? Il sera publié dimanche._

 _Merci._


	23. Chapter 23

**Shelter From The Storm**

* * *

 _Hey, so ... en français, merci. Voici l'épilogue._

 _Imaginé, certes différemment puisque cette histoire a pris un sens totalement différent de ce que j'avais imaginé au départ, il y a deux ans._

 _A mes yeux, j'ai trouvé une conclusion ouverte et qui me plaît beaucoup._

 _Merci d'avoir accompagné Shelter depuis le début._

 _Ju_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Il ouvre les yeux, l'esprit en alerte. Il ne fait pas encore jour bientôt les premiers rayons de lumière viendront chasser la nuit et le spectacle commencera. House dépose son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se rallonge près de Cuddy, profondément endormie. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il l'observe quelques instants puis se penche et l'embrasse. Un baiser léger sur les lèvres la fait tressaillir dans son sommeil. Cuddy fronce le nez et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Réveille-toi » dit-il tandis qu'elle proteste contre ses baisers.

« House, il est 5H du matin »

« 5H30 »

« J'suis en vacances. Et il ne fait même pas encore jour »

« Justement, dépêche-toi. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose »

Cuddy sent le matelas onduler lorsqu'il se lève et quand elle ouvre finalement les yeux, le voit qui enfile un tee-shirt propre.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu debout aussi tôt » lui fait-elle remarquer, paresseusement allongée au milieu des draps. Elle est amusée et intriguée par l'impatience dont il fait preuve alors qu'il jette un regard anxieux par la fenêtre.

« Si tu ne dépêches pas… »

« J'arrive ! » le coupe Cuddy avec un éclat de rire. Elle attrape au vol le soutien-gorge et le t-shirt qu'il lui envoie.

A peine a-t-elle le temps de se passer de l'eau sur le visage qu'il l'attend déjà près de la porte.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortent de l'hôtel, il fait encore noir. Sans lui laisser le temps de poser des questions, House lui prend la main et l'entraîne avec lui. Une lueur tendre et espiègle brille au fond de ses yeux et remplit le cœur de Cuddy d'une confiance sans borne. Le sentier est parsemé de lampes solaires qui diffusent encore un pâle halo, suffisant pour qu'ils trouvent aisément leur chemin.

« House » l'arrête-t-elle en retenant sa main « si j'oublie tout à l'heure, merci »

Elle sourit dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il étreint sa main. Le silence est maître autour d'eux. Leurs chaussures frottent contre le gravier. Sa canne en bois clair lui est d'une aide précieuse lorsqu'ils s'aventurent dans un passage un peu plus accidenté.

* * *

Puis c'est l'océan, immense et invincible. L'écume des vagues vertes rayonne sous l'éclat blanc de la Lune. Le visage baigné d'une lumière lunaire, Cuddy est étourdie par le paysage qui s'offre à ses yeux. Avec empressement, elle quitte ses baskets en toile et goûte au froid que lui procure le sable humide sous ses pieds nus.

« Viens » l'enjoint-il en se retournant.

Elle le rejoint silencieuse et ils poursuivent leur marche. Elle le suit sans penser, sans réfléchir. Il s'appuie sur sa canne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue presque inutile à cause du sable. De temps à temps, il doit serrer des dents quand sa jambe droite s'enfonce un peu trop brusquement dans le sable. Quand Cuddy sent qu'il flanche légèrement, elle reprend sa main entre la sienne.

« Là » dit-il en désignant quelque part devant eux.

Il y jette sa canne et s'assoit sur le sable. Cuddy se sent telle une enfant, elle voudrait s'asseoir près de lui mais elle ne résiste pas à marcher jusqu'à la mer pour y tremper les pieds. Les flots s'échouent à ses pieds, les enveloppent pour aussitôt se retirer. Devant lui, à quelques pas, Cuddy fixe l'horizon. L'air frais qui vient du large souffle dans ses cheveux détachés et fouette son visage. Cuddy respire à plein poumon l'air chargé de sel et de cette énergie si particulière puis retourne près de lui.

« C'est magnifique »

« Ca le sera plus encore dans quelques minutes » répond-il quand elle s'assoit entre ses jambes.

Cuddy pose la tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux. Son cœur se gonfle d'amour pour l'homme qui la tient enlacée contre son torse. A cet instant, l'impression qu'ils sont seuls au monde est plus forte que jamais. Ils ont tant vécu ces derniers mois que dans ce havre de paix où rien ne vient perturber le cours des choses, le temps semble se figer. Il est bien vrai que la tendresse a des secondes qui battent plus lentement que les autres *.

Ils sont arrivés dans cette petite ville il y a plusieurs jours – une semaine loin de l'agitation de Princeton, loin de l'hôpital, loin de tout ce qu'ils connaissent. Ils ont peu de bagages et auraient réussi à couper tout contact avec le monde extérieur sans un appel, la veille au soir, de son équipe réclamant son aide. Une jeune étudiante de seize ans niant un alcoolisme qui pourrait expliquer ses symptômes et qui fait de la bradycardie. Il a confiance en son équipe pour se débrouiller. Mais à l'entente de l'âge de la patiente, Cuddy l'a poussé à s'y rendre lui-même. Ils rentrent demain sur Princeton. House écarte ces pensées pour se reconcentrer sur le présent.

« Pas trop déçue de s'être fait tirer du lit ? »

« Non, je te pardonne » répond-elle avec chaleur.

Elle se pelotonne contre lui. House dépose un baiser contre sa tempe et l'étreint davantage. Bien que sa jambe soit convenablement calée dans le sable, il ressent quelques tiraillements désagréables.

« Tu as pris un ibuprofène ? »

La voix de Cuddy s'élève au-dessus du bourdonnement de l'océan.

« Oublié » répond distraitement House. Elle se tortille pour pouvoir le regarder mais il l'arrête « je vais bien, je t'assure »

« Oh, regarde » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Devant eux, le ciel s'embrase et transforme l'Atlantique en une mare de feu. House plisse les yeux face à l'aveuglante lumière que l'astre rougeoyant jette sur l'océan. Il sent Cuddy retenir sa respiration, comme souhaitant garder en elle et pour toujours la timide chaleur qui les inonde. Ce sont des sensations qui ne s'expliquent pas et qui peut-être restent incomprises – celles que l'on ressent face au lever du soleil. Pour House, c'est une métaphore – celle d'un début, d'un renouveau. Il se maudit de se laisser porter par un tel cliché mais il n'a d'autres mots que ceux-là pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. Peut-être que la troisième injection de kétamine n'a pas totalement effacé la douleur, peut-être que la gêne qu'il ressent ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment, et il doit occasionnellement reprendre sa canne mais il est désormais homme à s'en contenter.

Le soleil, pareil à un disque rouge dans un ciel en feu, continue lentement son ascension.

* * *

Elle s'agenouille devant lui. Ses traits auparavant plongés dans l'obscurité se dessinent sous les rayons pourpres et orangés du soleil levant. Ses cheveux châtains aux mèches argentées s'agitent sous le vent.

« Il y a des choses que toi et moi, on n'arrivera jamais à se dire parce qu'on est pas doué pour ça » se confie-t-elle « et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être avec un autre homme que toi, House. Et je … »

Elle s'arrête, emportée par ses émotions.

« Je le suis aussi, Cuddy »

Le sourire qu'elle lui rend est resplendissant.

Laissant le jour se lever derrière elle, Cuddy prend le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont un léger goût de sel. C'était comme si tout l'univers dépendait de ce baiser*et qu'avec lui, ils partaient ensemble dans un monde inconnu*

* * *

 _* Romain Gary_

 _* Guy de Maupassant et Alfred de Musset._

 _The End._


End file.
